


Living Western

by GaleforceFish



Category: Naruto, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Akatsuki: the dysfunctional family soap opera, Asuma is badass, Bandits & Outlaws, But also the best, F/M, Genderfluid Deidara, Guy is too happy, Help, I mean they're outlaws come on, Kagami is having too much fun, Kakashi can't ride a horse, Kurenai ain't got no time for that, M/M, Obito makes his own rules, Puppy Tenzo, Rin is adorable, Sukea is the worst horse ever, Tenzo loves his senpai, You get a gun and you get a gun, haha what am I doing, live without limits, nsfw scenes, save a horse ride a cowboy, self-aware robots, the outlaws are not good guys, they will be intimate, things will get heated, this fic is going to last forever at this rate, this is totally going to work, this town ain't big enough for the two of us, who needs air conditioning amiright?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 168,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleforceFish/pseuds/GaleforceFish
Summary: Receiving an invitation to go into a park known as Westworld and play at being a cowboy with his friends, Kakashi gets a little more than he bargained for. Turns out no amount of mental preparation can ready you for getting shot at by outlaws or having beautiful women being literally tossed on your lap. Yet all it takes is for one dashing devil in black to walk into Kakashi's line of sight to throw him into a whole new narrative he's wholly unprepared for. Especially when said devil is equally interested in him.





	1. Wanted

“When you told me your dad worked at a large business, you never said he actually owned it.” Tenzo gasped, gazing around the train at all the advertisements containing faces of the CEO welcoming the guests. 

Asuma shrugged at the youngest boy’s awe, not really finding his father’s unfathomable wealth such a big deal. It was often because of his father’s popularity that he never talked about the family business and kept to his own lifestyle. “We’re getting in for free. Who did you think he was?”

“I thought he won the lottery or tickets or something and he gave it to you since he’s, well, old.” He admitted, sinking into the chair with a wide-eyed look. “Tell me how it is that you’ve never been here before when your father is the freaking owner of Delos Destinations.”

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Kakashi gently tugged on the shirt of his friend. “We’re arriving soon.”

Tenzo obeyed instantly although he still seemed to be vibrating with excitement. Just a few weeks ago, Asuma approached them with an opportunity some would consider a once-in-a-lifetime experience: visiting Westworld. A place in which anyone’s wildest fantasy could come true and quite literally. For around $40,000 a day, you could experience any type of woman at your beck and call, the experience of the western world at its finest, or putting a bullet through the skull of someone that pissed you off. There were more hosts than guests, allowing for the experience to be completely personal and whatever you wanted it to be.

Yet the four of them, including Guy who was still reading the manual for the basics of the theme park, were offered to roam the park until they wanted to leave – or until school started up again. That gave them a little over three months to spend their summer however they wished, in or out of the park. Asuma’s father, Hiruzen, offered them the chance to come here for a sort of give and take experience. They could do whatever they wanted in the park and in return they would become his poster children for advertising. 

Granted in Westworld you could literally sleep or kill anyone you wanted, so anything that became too intimate or dark wouldn’t show on television. However, their moments of laughter, of overcoming danger, of being the hero or villain. Those were the moments that Hiruzen was going to capture and sell. Plus, it all made for a really nice graduation gift. Come August, he, Guy, and Asuma were all graduating from grad school while Tenzo graduated from his undergrad years. Making their ages from 22-25 respectively. Plenty old enough to understand the limits and rules of the park. 

Each one of them had their own plans for Westworld and were in complete understanding that their paths might cross in separate ways. Asuma wanted to explore the darker side of the park, to see the world through a bandit’s eyes rather than protecting everyone he came across. Guy was the complete opposite and wanted the fame that accompanied saving a farmgirl. Tenzo wanted to visit everything the park had to offer and drink all the alcohol they supplied and all the free food before he had to go back to the real world of college debt. And Kakashi… he was simply going to go along for the ride and see what happened. 

Their windows went from viewing a tunnel to blinding white as the terminal came into and the train slowed to a halt. In an oddly eerie way, people were standing completely still and unblinking until the second the doors to the train opened. Along with Kakashi’s group, there were two other small groups making a total of twelve guests. There was no telling how long these people were going to stay or how much they could afford, but twelve guests in a park that was this large was no problem. They would quickly lose sight of each other within the first week. 

“Come, friends!” Guy tossed the brochure aside and leapt to his feet. “Let us don the clothing of our ancestors and walk into the past with our heads held high. Even though we may choose different sides, let us be allies in this new world!”

“Right, right.” Asuma put a hand on Guy’s shoulder and led him out. “We’ll see, but I can tell you now if you come between me and a side quest I might try to end you.”

Guy gasped a betrayed look at him as Kakashi turned to his younger friend. “You ready?”

“I still haven’t chosen a side.” Tenzo admitted, taking in the sight of the hosts rather shyly. Admittedly nearly every since one was beautiful and wearing flattering formal clothes.

“Either be a chaotic good or lawful evil. Doesn’t matter too much, really.” 

“What are you choosing then, Kakashi?”

Kakashi dropped a lazy glance Guy’s way who was already wailing on Asuma for ruining their friendship before it even began. “White hat. Otherwise, Guy will never let me hear the end of it. But don’t let that stop you. It certainly won’t stop Asuma.”

Case in point, Asuma was already abandoning his enthusiastic friend for one of the hosts that were walking up to them. Two more headed for Kakashi and Tenzu, introducing themselves as their guides and taking them to their own personal rooms to get changed. As per park rules, no one could go in wearing the clothes of modern day. They would be dressed in western clothes, given old time weapons specialized for the world, and given the opportunity to choose a white or black hat without the pressure from an outside influence. 

Kakashi’s guide was a dark-haired woman in a tight white dress that left nothing to the imagination. Curved hips, low cut top that revealed a very deep valley on her chest, delicate features, and a soft, welcoming smile. These guys really wanted to show off their skills at detailing a host to near perfect human specifications. Even the eyes had a glossy look and the hair a natural shine. Had Kakashi not read up on the place, he would have thought the woman were made of flesh and blood. She introduced herself as Shizune then proceeded to lead him towards a room just up the stairs away from the train.

The first room was for the changing of clothing. They had everything in different colors and sizes, fit to accommodate even the largest or smallest of their guests. Just one touch was all it took to realize that they didn’t cheap out on the fabric either. 

“You’ll find more clothing options all throughout the park if you ever get the mind to change.” Shizune told him, standing back as he shifted through the outfits. 

Kakashi lifted a long sleeved black dress shirt that had a matching grey vest over it. He knew he wasn’t going to be a fan of the oversized jackets as they would just get in the way if he wanted to take them off. The entire park had regulated temperature and the less he kept on him, the less he had to keep up with. 

He set those aside and found a pair of dark grey jeans and black boots. A faded brown belt that formed an x around his waist with slots for bullets, and a few bandanas to choose from. From what he was told, the bullets were blanks when aimed at an actual person yet still actually hit them. It was like a paintball and would leave a bruise, but would misfire if aimed at the face or other areas that would seriously hurt to avoid permanent injury. To a host, however, it was like the real thing and would cause a fatal wound. 

He was halfway through taking his shirt off when he realized Shizune was still in the room. “Uh…”

“Do you require any assistance finding the correct measurements?” she offered, walking around the table he had set his selective apparel on. She dragged a suggestive look down his body before returning to his eyes. “We are here to serve any sort of need you might have.”

Dear lord. He hadn’t even entered the park yet and already a host was offering to sleep with him. These guys seriously didn’t mess around in wanting to make you feel as comfortable as possible. How many guests before him had taken her up on the offer?

Kakashi swallowed against a throat that had suddenly gone dry. “Uh, no, that’ll be alright. I’m sure I can handle this myself, thanks.”

If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought the host amused by his reluctance. Still, she nodded to him and pointedly turned her back to lean her hip against the table. “If you have any questions about the park, the best time to ask them will be now. No one on the inside will be able to answer your inquiries about how the area operates.”

He waited a good few seconds to ensure she wouldn’t turn around before dropping his clothing and pulling on the new ones. And they _were_ new. Not used from other guests before him or worn down to look nice. Part of the experience was to make stains on the clothes that would tell the tale of one’s personal adventure. They even got to keep them in the end. 

“I’ve heard the further from the first town you get, the more dangerous it becomes. What sort of danger will I be in?”

“Not fatal,” she assured him. “But any form of danger you can expect from old western times will be present. Animals, bandits, Indians, or even the climate change. It is strongly cautioned that those who are faint of heart or unwilling to throw themselves to danger avoid these areas.”

Which explained the medical review he had to go through before showing up here. All sorts of questions about heart problems, medical needs, anxiety, and blood tests. There was hardly anywhere the doctors hadn’t probed and left Kakashi feeling rather vulnerable. Yet he was sure this place would leave him feeling even more so. 

“So, say a rattlesnake came up to me…”

“The bite might hurt, but the danger of poison or death will be absent. However, our scientists have invented a sort of serum that will make the experience a bit more real.”

Great, so he really didn’t want to get bitten. Or shot. Or hanged. Or beaten up. Bruises and cuts were a common thing in this world according to the liability waiver he signed, but perfect health was assured for the time they left the park. 

Still, Kakashi wasn’t entirely weak. Having a father that worked as a bodyguard for certain important nameless people came in handy. Kakashi grew up on self-defense whether it was someone trying to throw a fist at him or call him mean names. Sakumo would have died before he let Kakashi become some weak-willed kid unable to stand up on his own. That probably came from not having a mother around, so the gentle hand of a parent was absent, but he never blamed his father for that. Some things families just couldn’t help and losing a mother to illness was one of them. 

He just hoped that whatever he knew to defend himself would work in this world. Kicking someone’s ass? Check. Dodging bullets like superman? Uh, not very likely. Going to a shooting range for thirty minutes once a month had hardly increased his accuracy in any way. 

Speaking of, as soon as he slipped his boots on, Shizune pressed a button on the side of the table she had previously been resting against. The tops of the tables flipped from flat surface to gun case, revealing all sorts of weapons at his disposal to choose from. Pistols, shotguns, rifles, knives. Naturally he’d find more as he went through the park, but the more spread out he went the scarcer the supplies came. 

Kakashi chose two 1850s revolvers that were a half-grayed marble and silver metal, highlighted with black designs that ran from handle to barrel. They fit snugly into the holsters at his waist and came with enough bullets to fill each individual slot along his belt. Shizune even suggested a pocket knife that came with its own holster that hung loosely from his belt. It too had a greyed marble handle, although no black designs on its blade. 

Finally, she went to the bandanas which Kakashi had originally bypassed and took a dark blue/lighter blue accented one from its resting place. “A little bit of color.” She explained, folding it neatly into a long strand and tying it around his left wrist. “If I might offer some advice, even if you decide not to wear it, they come in handy for when things get a little heated.”

Something told Kakashi that this time she wasn’t referring to having sex with someone. Being in a gun fight, real or not, was bound to have some effects on a person. 

He nodded gratefully to her before checking himself in the mirror. Not exactly old fashioned like he had seen online, but he definitely fit the western look. Boots, vest, shirt, guns, hell all he needed now was a cigar and a hat. A pint of beer in one hand and a girl in his arms to fit the image. Suddenly he couldn’t wait to see how the others had turned out. 

“If you would, there’s one last thing you’ll need before heading into the park.” Shizune gestured towards a different doorway from the one they had entered but made no moves to go through.

There was no need to explain, not really. Every guest knew that when you came to the park, a choice was going to be made. White hat and you join those on the side of the law. A willingness to protect those who need it and take down those who would see others suffer. Or wear the black hat and join the rebellious groups of the park. Take what you want, screw who you wanted, kill those who stood in your way. If you changed your mind halfway through your adventure, all it took was a simple hat color change. But this, the first time you made that decision, was the most important of all. How you entered the park spoke volumes of your morals. How you left it spoke of your character. 

“Take all the time you need. Once you and the rest of the guests are prepared, another guide will take you to the train that will lead you inside. Is there anything else you need before you go?”

His hand brushed down his shirt, a reminder that he was actually going into a place that would lead him to do things he might never do in the real world. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. “Any advice?”

“Hmm.” She ran a finger down her cheek thoughtfully. “The park will reveal someone’s deepest, most true nature. For some, it’s a good thing. Others, it’s rather a frightful experience. So long as you enter with an open mind and don’t restrain yourself to what others expect of you, your time here will be one that you won’t regret. Your story is how you make it, and everything is based off the actions you take.”

So just be yourself? That sounded like something his grade school teachers would say to make him feel better. Still, he suspected that here it would mean something different. After all, there were no bullies in this world. Just people that wanted to openly kill him. 

“Sounds like a real adventure. Thanks again.” He pushed the doors open and walked down a small hallway. The picture in front of him was a small scenic artwork of the park, representing a town that Kakashi and his friends would soon be walking in. Everything seemed so real that it was hard to tell who was the guest and who was the host. For all he knew, no one in the picture was a guest at all. 

And when he turned around, he was met with two walls with an assortment of hats that were either one of two colors. Just as he had told Tenzo, he made his way to the side of white and selected a hat that didn’t make him ashamed to look at himself. This really wasn’t his usual style of clothes and it was going to take some getting used to. At least he had solace in the fact that the others were being forced into this garb too. 

Satisfied that he was going to make a complete fool of himself, Kakashi exited the room that led into a waiting room. There was a bar, a game room, and a sitting area for people to relax before the train came. 

Tenzo was already sitting off to one side with Guy next to him, both speaking eagerly with each other. He, too, had decided on the white hat and clearly Guy was making a big deal out of it. Tenzo kept to an earthier toned outfit of tans and browns while Guy leapt full into dark brown and red. However, where Tenzo had a regular shirt and jacket, Guy’s went down to his ankles. 

They both looked up as he approached and observed his fashion sense as well. Guy threw his arms out with a huge grin plastering his face. “You look like you just walked out of a cowboy movie.”

“Don’t even joke like that.” Kakashi groaned, taking the hat off and placing it in his lap as he sat. “I feel ridiculous.”

“You really don’t look bad.” Tenzo added despite Guy’s continuous praise. “It matches your hair color well.”

It hadn’t been Kakashi’s aim to coordinate with his unnaturally natural hair color, but coming from Tenzo it helped. The boy was a lot more genuine in his judgements than Guy who only saw the good in everything. “Where’s Asuma?”

“Right here.” A voice behind him announced, clearly pleased with himself. Asuma cat-walked right through the center of their group, doing a small spin, the plopped on the seat next to Guy with a smirk. “Well, my not-fellow-do-gooders, how does it feel to be sitting next to the next badass of Westworld?”

Kakashi leaned slightly towards Tenzo and directed his words very loudly, “Did you bring any sort of reflective device? I feel like as soon as its night time, we’re going to blink and lose him.”

“It’s not _all_ black.” Asuma pulled at his black jacket, revealing a red shirt beneath it. “See? I’ve got other colors.”

And yet the rest of him looked like he walked through black paint and came out a wanna-be goth. Black vest, black jacket, black jeans, black shoes, black hat, black tie, and red shirt. Oh yeah, Asuma was taking this ‘I’m a bad guy now’ act to a whole new level. Even his guns were dark and it didn’t help that his hair color matched. 

Guy glanced over him, comparing their outfits. “If you had told me your plans, Asuma, I would have worn all white. We would have made quite the pair, you and I.”

Judging from the horrified look that just crossed the man’s face, Asuma was very glad to have not said a word. Going in decked out with someone in full white and full black would look like they were trying to be the next Yin and Yang. Or a married couple. Something Asuma would have died rather than to be associated in that context and that Guy would find wholly innocent. Kakashi and Tenzo would have gotten a good laugh out of it at their expense. 

They were all similar in their weapon choices. No one had chosen a rifle and they all kept to pistols, though they were of different makes and skill levels. Guy was glad to have more knives on him since his preferred method of a fight was with his hands. Asuma shared a similar outlook but without as many blades while Tenzo had two guns as well. It was his intention to master the art of shooting with two guns at once despite knowing it didn’t help his aim. 

The train whistle got their attention a few minutes later and they piled on with the rest of the guests, each group getting their own compartment. Already they were supplied with an assortment of alcohol and food, but none of them could really accept the offer. Despite not having the slightest clue what he was going to do when he got there, Kakashi was too excited to be thinking about eating. 

They grouped together on the window, watching the town increase in size and the people grow from the height of ants to regular size. And, man, did it really feel like entering a new world. Even the smell of this place was dusty and filled with old-style smells. Like walking into a library and picking up a book off a dusty shelf. There were hosts of all sorts of ages, genders, and ethnicities. One thing that the park ruled out was the stereotypes of race to ensure no guest was given a disadvantage or horrible experience. 

“Well, where to first, my friends?” Guy wrapped his arms around them all the best he could, crumpling them into a pile. “The stores? The bars? The inns?”

“Let’s get wasted.” Asuma answered cheerfully, leading the way towards one of the most advertised inns in the park: Mariposa Saloon. Tenzo followed with equal enthusiasm with Guy sputtering about how it was too early to be drinking. 

Kakashi followed more leisurely, slipping his hands into his pockets and giving himself time to take in the area around him. The hosts were all going about their business, falling into the same patterns they must be doing every day. It was a good thing they were animatronic rather than real human people. Their work behavior would be much more believable compared to that of a tired employee who simply wanted to go home. 

Horses, also robotic yet impossible to tell, beat their hooves into the ground and kicked up dust as they all walked past. Kakashi couldn’t resist reaching out and patting one as they continued, marveling in just how realistic the fur was. It even had sweat on it near the blanket under the saddle. It was no wonder this place cost so much for just one day.

And Asuma’s father basically owned the entire place. Kakashi might have to beg to be adopted after this trip so long as it didn’t leave him scarred for life. 

The saloon was filled with a variety of people when they entered, including a few of the guests. Women in beautiful dresses skirted across the floor, striking up conversation with human and host alike, offering services of all sorts. Kakashi particularly bypassed a few of them, not wanting to spend his first day in a bed with an animatronic, and found his friends a table towards the back window. No one wanted to be too close to the citizen hosts or guests in case someone wanted to strike up a side quest with them before they were ready.

With no maps, guides, or even idea of what the world may hold when it came to narratives, it was up to Asuma to point out the dos and do nots of the world. If you didn’t want to waste your time on simple missions, head towards other towns and explore them rather than stay in Sweetwater – the beginning town. There were multiple easy bounty hunts or treasure searches in this place because it was the most common area. Most of the people who came to the park would spend their entire vacation here and only see combat when bandits tried to raid the town every other night. 

But that wasn’t for them. All four of them wanted an adventure they could go home and brag about. The only difference was how they were going to approach the mission, if they should stick together, and how far they were willing to explore so early into their journey. Asuma was already growing an ego for being the only black hat and Tenzo would constantly look to Kakashi for direction. 

“Why not start out with one easy mission together?” Guy offered, taking a whiskey mixed drink from their waitress. He took one sip and gagged slightly, never the one to handle alcohol well. 

Kakashi took his drink from him and ordered him a coffee instead. 

Tenzo leaned against the table, half pointing towards the door. “There were bounty hunting papers just outside. We could choose from that and it would allow us to explore the area around Sweetwater.” 

It wasn’t a bad idea and it would get Asuma to stop toying with his gun like he had already developed a trigger finger for it. And it would kick start Guy’s hero status. 

“We can go pick one.” Kakashi suggested, gesturing between himself and Tenzo. “Asuma can get the reward and Guy the credit.”

“We can’t do that!” Guy objected. “I would never take the credit from my dear brothers in arms.”

Kakashi couldn’t help rolling his eyes. It didn’t matter who got the credit so long as they all shared the experience. Tenzo, although eager for this park, had an obvious nervousness the rest of them didn’t. Unlike Guy who lived his life at the gym or Asuma who knew more about the park than anyone, Tenzo hadn’t gotten out of his shell as much. The last thing Kakashi wanted was for him to start chickening out before really getting into the park or letting the others lead his adventure. 

“I’ll gladly take the credit then.” Asuma smirked, challenging Guy with a light nudge. “Then I’ll have all the women here eating out of the palm of my hand.”

“T-The ladies?” Guy glanced around them at all the women who hovered like vultures at the first sign of heroism. Just catching a host’s eye in this world was enough to send you on a string of events. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he turned back to Asuma with a disapproving look. “I won’t let such creatures fall victim to someone who is only bounty hunting for money.”

“And doing it for fame is better?”

“I will rescue all the citizens if I have to! No one can defeat me and this youthful vigor that I’ve put my heart and soul into creating!”

Oh no, here they go again. Their ultimate good vs evil competition that Kakashi had a feeling was going to last a very, very long time. He pulled at Tenzo’s elbow before snatching his hat and heading towards the door. 

Outside the salon, thick paper was nailed to the wall containing names, money amounts, and descriptions of different people. They were spread out all along the front and around the corner, spaced so that many people could gaze at them during one time. 

“Five hundred is a bit too low, isn’t it?” Tenzo asked, looking at one particular guy with what appeared to be a giant gun slung across his back and cropped black hair. “Suggesting that to the other guys would just make them laugh.”

Kakashi skimmed over the description. “Killed a bunch of kids his age when he was eight and has been a killer since then? Sounds like a maniac to me. Guy would love to lecture him on the importance of education before bringing him down.”

Tenzo scoffed at the image not because he thought it funny but because how believable it was. Both of them would be subject to listening to Guy claim he has to capture the man alive and when he did, Guy would tie him to a tree and scold him forever. The man was really more of a mother at times than a personal trainer for bodybuilders. “Let’s keep looking.”

“Try not to go too high. I don’t want this taking up the majority of our vacation by causing us to get lost.”

“Alright. Set the limit for fifteen hundred?”

Kakashi nodded his agreement and turned the corner of the saloon, giving Tenzo the opportunity to search the front on his own. He wanted to give his friend the opportunity to pick their first shared adventure before they all inevitably split apart to start their own stories. Judging from how all the bounties on this side were exceptionally larger than near the front door, that wasn’t something he was going to have to worry about. 

Still, the wanted posters here were insane. Three thousand and climbing with every picture and he only had to read a few of the descriptions to find out how they were connected. They were part of some sort of group calling themselves Akatsuki and only went after the big prizes: robbing high security banks, taking out entire trains with only a few men, burning towns, killing families before the eyes of loved ones. These were the kinds of people that would get locked away in prison forever had they been in the real world. Some of them even an electric chair or other form of death penalty.

He read over the description of one particular man with filed teeth that specialized in knives than guns. According to the poster, the man enjoyed slicing at his opponent until they begged for death and was strong enough to toss a full-grown man with ease. Kisame, a man who would kill you horribly after politely introducing himself. What was he, some sort of super villain?

Next was a long-haired guy Kakashi almost mistook for a woman before saw the name. Deidara, a bomb specialist, known for blowing up his victims in multiple different ways before calling it ‘art’. Also, apparently, he had a hard time sticking to one gender identification and would get easily angered if someone called him/her the wrong pronoun than the one he claimed for that day. An easily angered psychopath. Joy. 

Kakashi moved down the line to read and familiarize himself with the name until a hand shot from nowhere to slam over the face of the next poster. He was pretty sure his heart just jumped out of his chest, not even having heard the man walk up behind him, and turned. Now his heart was pounding for a whole new reason. 

Good lord the man behind him was probably the most gorgeous that Kakashi had ever seen before. Jet black hair that spiked and just barely got in the way of his matching eyes, decked out in a mixture of greys and blacks that looked like it had been a military uniform at one point that was altered for easier movement. His sleeves were rolled up to uncover half of his forearm and that did nothing to hide the fact that this man was utterly and completely _built_. A smirk slowly crawled onto his face as he noticed Kakashi staring, pulling at the scars that littered the right half of his face that did nothing to mar the overall beauty of his body. It looked like had had suffered some sort of deliberately repeated knife wound. If anything, they just made him look more badass and screamed the word ‘danger’ at anyone who looked at him.

“See something you like?” he asked, using a voice so smooth it would have made anyone’s head turn just to see who spoke. 

Kakashi blinked then blinked again, trying to figure out what he was talking about. “What?”

The man laughed and intruded more into Kakashi’s personal bubble, forcing him to step back until his shoulders hit the wall. In the same movement, he tore the paper he had covered from the wall and folded it without looking. “Bounty hunting.” He supplied. “Or were you just doing some leisure reading?”

“Just…looking.” Kakashi wasn’t sure if he was talking about the posters or this man anymore. This close he could actually smell the mixture of sweat, smoke, and dirt on him. Like he was an actual human being despite there being no way that could be true. None of the guests had been here long enough to accumulate that sort of rugged look that made Kakashi want to reach out and touch him. He wanted to see if this guy was as real as he looked or if he just happened to be a figure of his imagination.

He probably wasn’t that great at hiding his newfound interest in the man because it only made him move even closer. So near to each other that they could hold a piece of paper between them if they tried. 

“Sure you were.” The spoke softly, running a thumb along Kakashi’s jawline without even the decency to ask his name first. 

Oh crap, oh shit, oh no. This was exactly what Kakashi said he was _not_ going to spend his first day focusing on and yet here he was, being hit on by the most perfect piece of robot he had seen before. Even his hands, callused from handling all sorts of metal and leather, radiated a heat that sent shivers down his spine. Already his mind was running through scenarios and what it would be like to grab a handful of that sinfully soft looking hair and pull them together till neither one could breath. 

Kakashi lifted his head just enough to pull it from the man’s touch. No, he couldn’t just indulge in his own fantasies right now. Not when Tenzo was literally around the corner from him and might die to see Kakashi like this right now. All hot and bothered by the first cowboy who had walked up to him with a look that promised a very long and eventful night that would leave him reeling. Although openly bisexual, Kakashi didn’t exactly go around showing displays of affection towards anyone. 

He put his arm on the man’s chest, may as well have been a freaking brick wall with how much that muscle stiffened under him, and put a good arms-length between them. “Right, well,” he cleared his throat, “Good talk. I’ll be heading off now.”

“Off to go hunt some bad men and collect some rewards?” He taunted, pulling Kakashi’s hand off his chest before running his fingers across the open palm. While Kakashi was far from delicate, his hands were much less hardened to this climate and lifestyle. “You sure that’s something you can handle?”

“ _Excuse_ me.” Kakashi pulled away and refused to show just how much that comment bothered him. “I’m perfectly capable of handling myself, thanks.”

That only caused that stupid, adorable smile to grow wider and Kakashi hated how much that added to his attraction of this jerk. “Well, should you ever find yourself the damsel in distress, you’re more than welcome to call for my help.”

If Kakashi was going to call this guy for anything, it certainly wouldn’t be for rescue. “By all means, tell me your name so I know who to avoid.”

He was answered with an unoffended chuckle and the man finally backed away, slipping the folded poster into a pocket. “I’ve a feeling you’ll find out eventually. In the meantime, try not to let any of those small-fry take you out.”

With a small two fingered salute and wink, the man bounced off the porch that bordered the saloon and made his way through the alleyway on the side. It was only then that Kakashi noticed that he was wearing a black hat that had been strung around his neck, laying against his back. Great, he should have known the ‘bad guys’ were so full of themselves. Asuma was going to have some serious competition especially if he was going to compete against whoever that was. 

Kakashi gave himself a shake, dispelling whatever that man had made his nerves do before glancing back to the wall. He hadn’t seen the poster that had been taken, but it must have been a high bounty. Normally those who chose the darker path didn’t bounty hunt unless it was against a rival gang. Also, why would one of the hosts take a poster?

Gah, now he was all distracted and couldn’t remember the sentence he just read under this Kakuzu character. Something about cannibalism and eating hearts for some reason. Gross, but creative. 

“Kakashi!” Tenzo bounded around the corner holding up the poster of someone named Kabuto. “He’s got a bounty of $1000 and connections to some other bandits. Good enough start for Guy and Asuma right?” 

A good bounty with the potential to lead into something more? Yeah, that would get their friend’s attention no doubt. “I think that’ll make them happy.”

Tenzo beamed at him. “Let’s go see then.” He turned and entered the saloon again with his former hesitation gone, leaving Kakashi to catch up to him. But before turning the corner, Kakashi couldn’t help but cast a look back to where his mystery guy had vanished. He really wanted to know who that was and what his story entailed. 

Back inside, Tenzo had already finished announcing their chosen target, pleased to see the others just as excited. The three of them were on the edges of their seats quite literally and Kakashi had to pull his drink out of the way before Guy pushed it off the table. Hopefully he wasn’t that much of a dork when in the middle of a firefight. Otherwise he might find himself covered in bruises. 

He waited until they developed a plan for setting out in the morning so they could spend the rest of the day enjoying Sweetwater and getting used to their new environment. They also needed to ask around and see if they couldn’t figure out the layout of this place. Aside from this town and maybe a small stretch of land around it, no guest was told what to expect. It allowed for a more realistic learning experience and figuring out how the place worked was half the fun. 

“Hey, Asuma, who are the Akatsuki?” Kakashi asked after Guy stood up to find the bathroom. 

Asuma scratched his beard, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to recall anything his father might have told him. “I’ll be honest, I’m not sure. Maybe they’re a new addition to the park.”

“Akatsuki?” Tenzo sipped at his drink. 

“There were a few wanted posters for them outside. I was reading through them when some guy came up and took one.”

He was not enjoying that suspicious look that crossed his friend’s features. “One of them catch your fancy? Thinking of switching sides already?”

Oh, could Tenzo look any more like he was being ditched by his most favorite big brother? While it was flattering how highly the guy thought of Kakashi, he was pretty sure he might break his heart if he admitted that he found someone else attractive. “I was just curious.”

“If he’s a bounty hunter, you’ll probably run into him again.” Asuma shrugged and downed the rest of his alcohol. “Unless this guy is a host running on a monthly loop, you’ll probably see him around town again.”

Now Kakashi really wished he had asked Shizune a lot more questions rather than inquiring about snakes. She might not have told him much since that would ruin the fun, but he might have learned something about how the hosts operated here. Well, there was no harm and running by the saloon again tomorrow morning before they headed out. With any luck, Kakashi might get a better idea as to who he was before they met up again. If they met up again.


	2. Heard

Horses were the literal worst thing Kakashi had ever experienced in his life before and he no longer idolized any part of the cowboy lifestyle or their freedom. He missed cars. He missed his leather interior and the smooth ride of tires on asphalt. Already he had nearly fallen off two times and the last time Asuma had to catch him before he fully exited his saddle. To think that he had laughed at the scene in Sherlock Holmes when Robert Downey Jr. had decided to ride a pony rather than a full-sized horse. He now completely understood the man’s struggle.

“Should we get a wagon to pull you around in?” Asuma openly reveled at his struggle as he pulled his quarter horse up to Kakashi’s appaloosa. 

Knuckles whitened for the strict reason of trying to command the damned creature between his legs and absolutely not to avoid shoving his friend off his ‘loyal steed’. “I’ll get used to it.” 

“Hurry up you two!” Guy called, galloping ahead of them with a boisterous laugh with an ease that Kakashi envied very deeply. Neither of them had ever ridden a horse before today and Guy was acting like it was no problem at all. 

Tenzo pulled the reins of his fox trotter to head back towards them, pulling up on Kakashi’s free side. He had been a little rusty at first but had gotten his balance much quicker than Kakashi had. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Kakashi stressed the word. What he didn’t need right now was everyone’s attention to his unskillful ride. Why didn’t these things come with training wheels? “How far until we get to the ranch?”

It was the first stop on their adventure. Rather than take a trip with the sheriff of the town, they had decided to brace the world alone. While Kakashi wanted a chair with a seatbelt for this four-legged bouncing thing he sat upon, no one wanted to be spoon fed how to act in this world. Their success or their failure would be their own faults and not earned through the help of a host. Later missions, sure, but not their first. 

The ranch they were heading towards belonged to the Nohara family who spent their days farming and keeping to themselves. Rumor had it that this was a hot spot for bandits at night and that the daughter was one of the most beautiful female hosts in the park. She was also the key to finding out where Kabuto might be residing since he was a cousin turned bandit. 

“Shouldn’t be long.” Tenzo assured him, placing a comforting hand on Kakashi’s back. If he could just do that for the rest of the trip, Kakashi would be highly appreciative. Every time he thought he had finally got the hang of it, his horse would decide that going faster was a good idea and he was forced to hang on for dear life until someone slowed it down. 

Still smirking, Asuma called Guy back so they could all walk their horses together. “Why don’t we give them names? These horses will be with us the entire time unless we get them killed. I’m thinking of naming mine Chiriku.”

“A wonderful choice.” Guy trotted up to him with his paint horse. “I was thinking something quite similar. My young partner in crime here will be called Hirudora.”

“Those names are nothing similar.” Kakashi muttered, jerking slightly when his dumb animal leapt over a small creek. It was a huge freaking horse, why was it scared of two ounces of liquid?

“Mine’s Kinoe.” Tenzo proudly patted his partner against the neck. “What’s yours, Kakashi?”

He tries very hard to not respond with anything related to ‘dumb’ and ‘stupid’ and ‘asshole’ and ends up just sighing. Did the horse really need a name? “I suppose Sukea.” Because it just happened to be the first thing that popped into his head. 

“We should make a bet of who can keep their horse the longest.” Tenzo suggested. “It’ll be fun to see which one of us is the most responsible.”

“Normally I would take you up on that, but I don’t think it would be fair to Kakashi here. I’m pretty sure he’s going to throw away Sukea the first chance he gets.” Guy slapped the horse on the butt, just trying to be friendly. Kakashi’s horse had different ideas and took it as a sign to run. 

Cursing, Kakashi clutched at anything he could grasp onto to steady himself. Turns out that’s really hard when everything was moving forward too quickly and bouncing too much. He was going to kill Guy. Screw the bandits and the good or bad guys, he wasn’t going to give them an opportunity to shoot at his idiot friend. Kakashi grabbed onto the hair of the horse along with the reins, too afraid to pull them back to stop for fear of losing balance while his legs clutched the saddle as best they could. 

The ranch just came into sight before Kakashi finally slipped up and out of the saddle. He landed ungracefully into a heap on the ground, covering himself in dirt and grass. So much for trying to keep himself clean for twenty-four hours. It was bound to happen eventually but this wasn’t going to roll over well with his friends. Case in point, they were soon upon him and throwing jokes at his expense. How could someone like him, where things tended to come easy, be so terrible at horse-riding? 

Kakashi pulled himself to his feet, dusting his arm and thankful he hadn’t landed so poorly as to cause any sort of injury other than a bruise. 

“Need a lift, my friend?” Guy offered, extending his hand. Asuma snorted somewhere in the background.

“Nope.” Kakashi decided swiftly. “I’m going to walk.” He wasn’t going to embarrass himself any further by riding bitch with any of them and would take his fall like a champ. 

“I’ll get your horse for you, Kakashi.” Tenzo snapped his reins and galloped ahead to catch Kakashi’s runaway before it got too far. Luckily it seemed to be heading towards the ranch so it wouldn’t take long to catch up. 

Meanwhile Guy and Asuma took up either side of him, keeping their horses at a slow walk so Kakashi didn’t have to run to catch up. On one side, he had a supportive friend assuring him that horse riding would come to him in time. After all, they were in a western world and there really wasn’t any other mode of transportation other than train or by foot. On the other, Asuma was boosting his own ego for being better at something than Kakashi. Yeah, yeah, just wait until it came to a gun fight. Kakashi’s little experience would surely outmatch someone with absolutely none. 

As the large house got closer, they found Tenzo still upon Kinoe and next to Kakashi’s horse, but it wasn’t he who held the reins. A girl, close to their age, with brunet hair dressed in dirty brown jeans and a tucked in blue shirt with all sorts of farm dirt on her. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with Tenzo blushing slightly and the girl laughing good naturedly. 

She noticed Kakashi first, the only one on his feet aside from her, and flashed a welcoming smile that held no judgement. “I understand that this beauty is yours.”

Sukea stomped a foot and seemed to raise his head in some sort of pompous attitude. Kakashi frowned slightly. “Yeah, he would be mine.”

She surrendered the reins while Tenzo dropped to his feet next to her. “Guys, this is Rin Nohara. Her parents own this ranch. Rin, this is Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy.”

“Pleasure to meet you. We don’t often get too many guests, and if you want I can teach you how to ride.” Rin patted Kakashi’s traitorous steed lightly. “It’s really not so hard once you have someone show you all the tricks.”

That would be so much better than having all his friends try and explain it to him. Granted, they had all been extremely unhelpful in the ‘you’ll figure it out’ factor. Kakashi would love to have someone tell him how not to fall off the only good mode of transportation out here rather than point and laugh. Plus, Rin likely had some sort of programing for people just leaving the town where she would offer help. 

“That would be greatly appreciated.” Kakashi nodded. “And, if you wouldn’t mind, could I ask you a few questions afterword?”

“So long as they aren’t too personal. My father might not take too kindly to strangers getting comfortable around his only daughter.”

While the rest of them were sure she meant all this in a truthful yet lighthearted way of teasing, Tenzo took it overboard. “We would never try and do that! We aren’t-.”

Asuma groaned into his hand. “Dude, chill.”

Rin chuckled as Tenzo managed to sink further into red. He was unknowingly being the new form of distraction from Kakashi’s earlier shaming. Not that Kakashi particularly minded. 

“Come on,” Rin gestured towards an open field with a barn at the corner. “Over here is where I learned to ride. The rest of you are welcome to settle your horses in the barn. There are plenty of empty stalls for you to choose from.”

She led them towards the barn first to get her own horse, a tan mustang, and show them where to place their saddles so their horses could more easily relax. Then she led the slightly reluctant Kakashi into the field for some one-on-one training. 

Guy ended up taking the lead on cleaning the horses while Tenzo worked at cleaning the saddle blankets. Asuma propped himself up on a workbench and lit up a cigarette, keeping an eye on Kakashi through the open doors. “She seems friendly.”

“You should have seen how Sukea went right towards her.” Tenzo said in remembered awe as he beat the dust from the blankets. “She’s like an animal whisperer.”

“It must be her youthful nature that calmed the animal.” Guy struck a pose, pointing deliberately at his own horse as if it was representing Kakashi’s. “It takes a patient hand to tame such creatures.”

“It’s not a wolf, Guy. Horses are easily tamed.” Asuma chuckled, blowing the smoke away from them. Just outside Rin had tied a rope to Sukea and was leading it in deliberate circles at a trot. So far Kakashi was doing well to keep on top although he was clinging rather hard to the saddle. “Do you really think she knows where this Kabuto guy is? What if she’s working with him?”

Tenzo shook his head, disregarding the thought without giving it a chance. “No way. She’s way too innocent to be caught up in outlaws. I mean, look, she’s giving Kakashi lessons and she’s willing to let us talk to her. She could have easily taken a shotgun out and told us to get off her property.”

“That’s exactly my point.” Asuma pressed. “She’s _too_ friendly, don’t you think?”

Guy finished brushing his own horse and moved on to the next one. “You might be overthinking this, my friend. We are only just outside the beginning town. I hardly doubt we will be going against such treacherous people so early and least of all in a beautiful woman such as Rin.”

“I agree. You must be overthinking things, Asuma.”

“Maybe.” He concurred, attempting to make a circle of smoke and failing. He had never quite figured out how his father could do it so easily. 

They finished off the cleaning of their horses and made their way to sit on the wooden fence, occasionally offering useless support to their friend that came at opportune times. Such as when Kakashi attempted to gallop again only to fall into soft grass. He was getting better at it, slowly but surely, until his horse attempt to jump over nothing and he fell again. 

Asuma was getting a total kick out of it. “At the rate you’re going, Kakashi, you might figure this out by the time we go home!” he jeered. 

Kakashi answered by flipping him off for a split second before his hand shot back to the reins. 

“Don’t pick on him too much.” Tenzo shoved at Asuma. “He’s doing his best.”

“You stick up for him too much. Do us all the favor and express your love to him before he ends up hooked up with another lunatic.”

Tenzo sputtered back at him with fumbled words of “I’m not” and “shut up”. Guy lovingly threw his arms around the younger man though directed his words at the older. “Come now, Mei wasn’t so bad in the end, was she?”

“She tried to wreck his car!” 

Asuma just pointed to Tenzo in agreement then nodded towards Rin. “What do you think Rin would do? Can’t exactly key someone’s car out here.”

“Shoot him?” Guy offered. 

Tenzo frowned at him, confused. “I thought we couldn’t get shot here.”

“Sure we can.” Asuma slapped him on the back with a smirking look. “It’ll hurt, like getting shot with an air pellet or paintball, but they can’t _kill_ us. Didn’t you read the waiver?”

“It was really long so I skipped a few things…”

“Wow. What a part to skip.”

To be fair, the waiver had been rather large. So much information to process and Tenzo had been trying to fill it out while studying for a final in his chemistry class. He may have accidently skipped a bit, but Asuma didn’t have room to talk. Just that last semester he had come to Tenzo asking for help with biology homework that he had procrastinated on. He was fortunate that Tenzo wasn’t calling in favors. 

They stayed out till the sun started getting close to setting. Kakashi galloped his horse over, proud of finally having figured out how to manage at least that, with Rin in tow. They had been prepared to survive off can foods that were held in Guy’s saddlebag, but Rin brushed the idea away quickly. Her father would be returning from his hunting trip soon and so long as they helped him with skinning the animal then they would have a place at his table. 

Tenzo led Kakashi off to the barn to help him settle his horse in and get things cleaned while Asuma and Guy followed Rin to the house. They made sure to give her a respectful amount of space as this was her house and they didn’t want to appear rude, with Guy helping in the kitchen with food and Asuma setting the table with her mother until her father came in later and stole him to help with the catch he had gotten. 

Rin’s parents were interesting hosts, looking hardly anything like her in terms of genetic inheritance. Her mother had blonde hair with thicker hips and more pointed chin. Her father had red hair with so much dirt it in that it could have been mistaken for brunet and bright blue eyes that threw them all off. It was like he was waiting for the wrong move from any of them so he had a reason to use his rifle that hung threateningly on the wall. Neither one of them had the calming demeanor of their daughter or the soft laugh.

By the time they were all at the table together, they had heard all the background narrative of the hosts. Her mother had been raised in Sweetwater as a tailor and met her husband when he came in asking for a jacket to be fixed out of the skins he had. At first they only talked whenever he came in for her service, but then he started showing up more for her company. 

As for Rin, she had been kidnapped when she was young by a group of bandits intending to sell her if ransom wasn’t met. Rather than give in to their demands, her father had killed them all except one. A boy. It was this child that had kept Rin safe with her time with the bandits and her father had tried to raise this boy under a better influence. Unfortunately, his tutelage under outlaws had left too large an impact on him and a few years ago he betrayed the family, robbing them blind and leaving them struggling for a solid year afterword. Mr. Nohara refused to even speak the boy’s name again and only swore that the next time he saw him, he’d shoot him. 

That was when he made a pointed gesture at Asuma and mentioned that despite wearing the black hat of outlaws, the only reason he took him in the house was because he seemed like a good man. Asuma blushed under the awkward praise and swiftly promised he wouldn’t bring trouble while the rest of his friends smirked at him. So much for being the ‘badass’ of the park when he was flustering under the scrutinizing gaze of a father-figure host. 

Mrs. Nohara and Rin cleaned the table then, leaving all the men to sit and talk about manly men stuff. Like shooting. And hunting. And killing people. And farming. Many things that none of the group of friends had ever done in their lives and were doing a poor job pretending otherwise.

“Father,” Rin interrupted as she left the kitchen, cleaning her hands on a rag. “Why don’t we let our guests rest? I’m sure they’ve had a long day and it’s getting late.”

He made a ‘hmph’ noise and shrugged. “Guest rooms are upstairs.”

“I’ll show you guys the way.” Rin offered. 

Taking extra care to express their thanks so they weren’t murdered in their sleep, they followed the girl up the stairs towards the far end of the house. There were two rooms with two beds each so they partnered themselves up and settled in. Kakashi went with Asuma and sat on the edge of a twin sized bed. His feet were going to be hanging off the edge all night, but he supposed it was better than laying on the ground. 

“The bathroom is just down the hall.” Rin informed them, pointing from the doorway. “And if you need a glass of water, there are some cups in the kitchen. Just be sure not to make too much noise as father gets grumpy when he gets woken up. He and mother are on the bottom half of the house and my room is just next to the stairs so if you need anything, feel free to get me up first.”

“Actually,” Asuma said before she could leave and relay the information to the others. “I was hoping if you could answer some questions for us. It was why we came here in the first place.”  
Rin hesitated from the doorway but then nodded. “Sure, what do you want to know?”  
Asuma glanced to Kakashi before continuing, “We’ve decided to take up the hunt for someone called Kabuto and we were told by some people in Sweetwater that you might have some information on him.”

“Ahh.” She sighed. “I should have known someone was going to be coming around here about him one day. He’s a cousin of mine, although a distant one.”

Kakashi noted how she didn’t seem all that concerned that a family member was going to be tracked down. They might not be that close considering that they were distant relatives, but family was still family after all. “Is this the same boy your father brought in after rescuing you?”

She shook her head and relocated to a chair just inside the room. “No, that was someone else. Kabuto is the son of one of my father’s relatives. He was a medic in Sweetwater Hills until he got picked up by someone who was, well, a little experimental on his patients. The last I heard they were heading towards Las Mudas, but that town can be a little dangerous. We tend to avoid them as they’re not extremely welcoming towards outsiders.”

“And it doesn’t bother you that we’re going after family?” Asuma watched for a reaction that would suggest a hidden motive.

Yet Rin showed no sign of one. Sadness but nothing that would mean she was trying to lead them into a trap. “I suppose I should, but Kabuto was never close to us. Really, I know more about you two than I do him. We never actually met.”

“Is there anything else you might be able to tell us?” Kakashi asked. “With any luck, we would be able to bring him in without a huge fight breaking out.”

She tapped her chin, an act that was oddly adorable, and pursed her lip. “Maybe if you lure him out under the guise of finding a new healing technique, you could set a trap for him. He’s been trying to find all sorts of medical information for his teacher. Other than that, I can’t really tell you much, not even what he looks like. Hopefully his wanted posters do him justice.”

“I’m sure we can figure it out. You’ve helped us a lot already and we really appreciate it. Don’t we, Asuma?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Well, I’m off to bed. Sleep well, you two.” She gave a small wave before shutting the door and leaving them in peace. 

A medical guy, huh? That might be Tenzo’s area of expertise. He could throw some chemistry or biology knowledge around to draw out someone who would be interested and they could lure him to a more secluded place pretending to be people from a black market. Or they might be able to find citizens in Las Mudas that know where to find him and ambush him when he least expected. 

Well, seeing as Asuma was already curling up under the covers they weren’t about to talk strategy tonight. Guess it wouldn’t help anyway when half their crew was in another room. Mr. Nohara might come upstairs and threaten their lives if he got woken up. 

Might as well enjoy the bed that he was offered. There was no telling how long it would take to get to this new town or if there was even an inn there to stay at. So he curled up, facing the window and listened to the sounds of the park. It was a lot darker than he would have thought, but that came with not having street lights or cars driving by. Only a single lamp from the hallway illuminated the house, seeping in under the doorways in case any of the guests needed to get up. Out of everyone it would help Tenzo the most. He wasn’t really the morning type of person unlike Guy who would be up before anyone just to do some workout. That was the main reason Kakashi decided to room with Asuma.

**)-(=)-(**

Kakashi jolted awake at the sound of a particularly large snort from his roommate. So much for being a better person than Guy. Next time he was going to stay with Tenzo. He just didn’t want to see Tenzo get all flustered every time Kakashi decided to take his clothes off to sleep.

Speaking of, the last thing he wanted to do was run into Rin without a shirt on. It wasn’t uncommon to see a shirtless man, but this _was_ her house. Kakashi wasn’t about to do something that would cause her to be uncomfortable in any way. He slipped his long-sleeved black shirt on, buttoning two of the middle buttons, and made his way towards the bathroom. 

Being in a house with no air conditioning made things more musky and gross feeling. At some point he had kicked the sheets off and still he felt like he was sweating from everywhere. Tomorrow he was going to have to take some sort of bath even if it meant jumping into a lake. 

Taking care to tread carefully so to not wake anyone up, Kakashi entered the bathroom and made for a small bucket of clean water. Rin had set a rag on the side so anyone could use it to wash their hands if needed. She really was a total sweetheart to her guests. To think that bandits were known to come and attack her home and the person their father had taken in had betrayed them. Even if Kakashi didn’t know her for very long, it still made him upset on her behalf. Someone like her, even if she was a host, deserved a better story than that. 

Kakashi ran wet hands through his hair and then down his neck, cooling himself off. He missed air conditioning. People actually paid thousands of dollars a day just to sweat like dogs outside and be shot at by bandits. Kakashi had paid nothing and currently his biggest adventure was falling off a horse. He was going to have to take better care to make their adventure more interesting. As soon as they entered this new town, he would make it a priority to get this guy and turn him in to the local sheriff. From there, maybe he’d just take Sukea and run off in a random direction just to see what happens. Maybe find that mystery guy from before.

He used the rag to wipe his face off then made for the door when he heard the sound of someone’s voice. At first, he believed it was Asuma’s snoring raising in volume yet the more he listened the more he realized it was a conversation. Very faint and not coming from the rooms of his friends. It was coming from Rin’s.

This was her house and the last thing Kakashi wanted to do was spy on her. It was rude and he would come off as a creep for entertaining the idea. And if he was caught… but she had mentioned that her parents were downstairs, so who could she be talking with? 

Oh jeez, please don’t say there were bandits.

He tiptoed towards her room, straining his ears to listen to what was going on. He stopped just before he reached her door, hiding his shadow from beneath the doorframe, and placed his ear as close to the cracks as he could. 

“…you idiot.” Rin was scolding someone. Although her voice was serious, it wasn’t harsh. “Did you really think you could hide this from me?”

“I was certainly hoping to try.” A man answered. There was a sound of skin being slapped and a small laugh after. “Hey now, that was rude. I’m injured!”

Rin huffed at the stranger. “You deserved it. What did you even do? Slip and fall on a porcupine?” 

The man made an offended noise. “I’ll have you know I was in a bar fight and I _won_.”

“And then you come crawling back to me asking me to bandage it. You haven’t changed at all, Obito.”

She made a yelp of surprise and a sound of shuffling. Kakashi wanted to badly to see what was going on, to see if she was in trouble or if he was listening in on some lovers teasing. 

“Shh!” Obito whispered loudly to her. “You’re going to wake your parents up and then I’ll be in trouble. Do you want me to get caught?”

“Or _you_ might wake up my guests.” Rin fired back. “You know better than to come here. You could get more injured than just a few cuts from broken glass.”

“Guests?” There were sounds of footsteps hitting the floor and making their way towards the doorway. 

Kakashi panicked, wondering if he should make a break for the stairs or try and sneak back to the bathroom. He had no idea who this Obito was but what he did know was that everyone here would be more experienced with a gun than him. If this guy turned out to be unfriendly, Kakashi could be getting in a lot of trouble.

But just as he was sure Obito was on the other side of the door, the footsteps fired backward like he had been pulled. The mattress squeaked under heavy weight and an ‘oof’ could be heard. 

“No, you don’t.” Rin scolded him again. “You mind your own business.”

“Aren’t we friends? What if these are bad guys?”

“ _You’re_ a bad guy.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s true. But I’m not a bad guy to you.”

“Stop wiggling your eyebrows at me before I decide to sew them in place when I’m done with your arm.”

“Boo, you’re no fun, Rin.”

These two certainly knew each other then, meaning that there wasn’t any need for Kakashi to be concerned. Yet this guy hadn’t shown up in daylight which mean that he was someone that their father disapproved of. Must be an outlaw since those were the only kind of people that Mr. Nohara hated. 

But Rin didn’t seem bothered by him and he had called them friends. There must be more to the story than Rin was letting on. He should be leaving them alone and at the same time their joking reminded him of his own friends. Kakashi had no right to know her personal life, but this conversation was making him so curious.

If this guy, Obito, was an outlaw… he might be able to lead them right for Kabuto. The park was huge, though not as large as the real west from world history. The outlaws here must have some sort of connection with each other, a network of communication between those hiding from the law. Who owned what land, who fought what way and with what weapons. Rin knew this guy and he could be the key to everything. 

“How long are they staying?” Obito asked then. “I can stick around if you need me. The others are keeping watch outside and-.”

“You brought them here? Obito, we’ve talked about this!” Now she did sound mad. Kakashi ducked his head like it had been him to be scolded and could only imagine the man inside doing the same. “No matter how close you and I are, _they_ are not welcome here. You know how I feel about them.”

“Rin, those guys are my family.”

“ _We_ were your family too until you left. Or have you forgotten that?”

So, this was the guy that had broken Mr. Nohara’s heart and betrayed them. For a split second, Kakashi could hardly believe that Rin was talking to such a character. This Obito had left their family in shambles and stolen from their kindness. Then, if what Rin had told them was true about her time with bandits, this was also the kid that had kept her safe. Their bond might go beyond what he had with her father. A friendship that wouldn’t be broken no matter what paths they took. Rin must be a special woman to forgive a man who would bring so much hurt into her family. 

However, the thought of having the house being patrolled wasn’t exactly reassuring. To know that there were possible enemies surrounding the place where his friends slept.

“I haven’t forgotten.” Obito assured her honestly. “But I couldn’t exactly stick around here after everything, could I?”

“You could if you just-.”

“We both know that’s not going to happen and don’t forget what you promised me. Now, how long are your guests staying?”

She sighed at him, tearing something in her room that sounded like cloth. “I don’t know, but I don’t need your protection.”

“How do you know? They could be dangerous.”

“Because one of them kept falling off his horse yesterday.”

Well if that wasn’t the most verbal smack Kakashi had ever felt. His shoulders slumped against the wall and he covered his face in his hands. No one was ever going to let him forget that he was a miserable horse rider. Obito smothering his laughter on the other side of that door wasn’t helping either. God, Kakashi was going to become the joke of this place. Mr. Sarutobi was going to put that on an advertisement, he just knew it. This was literally the worst. Someone just shoot him now.

Her reason seemed to be good enough because after his small laughing fit he finally said, “Alright, I’ll grab the guys and head out then. Oh, and I left a gift for you and your parents on the front porch.”

“More stolen goods?”

“Who knows? Could be a bag of ears or the left shoes of all my enemies. I’ll never tell.”

Kakashi shivered at the mental image of ripped body parts in a bleeding bag. Rin appeared to have done the same as her voice sounded extremely grossed out. “I swear to all the things I hold dear, if there is a bag of ears on my front porch…”

But he just laughed quietly that got even more faint as he moved to the far side of the room. Likely towards the window there so he could leave without tempting fate traveling through the house. “Or maybe it’s eyelids. I know a guy who did that once.”

“Ew, Obito, stop!” Rin’s loud whisper demanded.

“Or maybe a bag of di-.”

“Out!”

His voice vanished behind the sound of a window shutting. Kakashi took the moment of distraction while her back was turned to head towards the stairs, hoping to catch a glimpse of just who she was talking too. 

Doing his best to keep to the walls and out of any sort of light that would give him away, he crouched through the living area and towards the windows at the front. Slowly he peeked until his eyes were over the windowsill and tried to focus in the dark. A shadow moved to his left, just in the front yard, walking with a confident step towards a massive clump. The mass broke apart into four different shapes: three horses with their riders and a lone horse. It was hard to see, but one of the characters had long hair and another looked nearly as big as his horse. If Kakashi had to guess, it was a clydesdale since it was much larger than its companions.

The man walking up to them jumped up onto his horse with an ease that Kakashi wished he had and waved. Kakashi almost ducked, thinking it was towards him, until he remembered that Rin’s room would have been above him. Then, after the horse reared and the rider stayed on (damn him), they turned and galloped away. 

This sucked. Kakashi had learned nothing about the man other than he was athletic enough to climb the side of the house easily and not make noise and that he could ride a horse. That and he had short hair, but Kakashi’s night vision wasn’t nearly as good as people who had been here for a long time. Much too used to modern lighting and city settings. 

But there was one thing that Kakashi could find out that he was dying to know. He waited a few moments though in case Rin came downstairs to investigate the gift that Obito had left, but when it seemed like she had gone to bed Kakashi turned the lock on the window. The door might be too creaky and give him away. He pushed the window open just enough to fit through and slid onto the front porch. Just to his left, sitting in the rocking chair, was a box roughly the size of a shoebox. Kakashi checked to make sure neither Obito or Rin were coming from either direction before crouching over and lifting the lid. Slowly. 

Inside was a mixture of different things for every single family member. Kakashi was sure he could figure out whose was whose. On one half was a beautiful necklace with a sapphire surrounded by diamonds. Kakashi wondered if they were real or synthetic and whether or not people were allowed to take such objects out of the park. Then there were two stacks of bills tied by thin rope in the center and then the rest of the box was filled with different medical supplies and figurines from different towns. It was adorable how much thought must have gone into making this care package. Kakashi lifted one wooden figure of a deer, marveling at how detailed it was. All the small dots across its back, the small cuts of fur. 

He replaced the objects and pulled himself back through the window, shutting it as quietly as he could behind him. It seemed like whatever Obito had done, he was trying to make up for it. The medical supplies and figures were probably for Rin as thanks for taking care of him. The necklace for the mother and the money for the father. Kakashi wouldn’t have been surprised if he put a gun in there with how eager Mr. Nohara was to shoot one. 

Kakashi made it back to his room without being noticed and curled back underneath the blankets. Tomorrow he would try and get ahold of Rin alone and ask her about her connections to Obito. The more information they had going in, the easier it would be to get Kabuto in their grasps.


	3. Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Obito this chapter, sorry, but it's more action-y

“Kakashi, hey, wake up.”

Kakashi would have much rather shoved whoever was shaking him off the bed so he could sleep more. Instead he forced his heavy eyelids open to see Tenzo there, already dressed and ready to leave. Asuma had ditched them for food downstairs and there was no telling where Guy was at this moment. 

“They’re serving breakfast downstairs. I made sure to save you a plate.”

He grunted his thanks, sitting up and rubbing the sleep away. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep immediately last night after eavesdropping thanks to Asuma’s racket. If smothering people didn’t kill them, Asuma would have been under a pile of ever pillow Kakashi could have found in the house. Blankets too for good measure. At some point he was tempted to drag the man into the barn with the horses and leave him there. 

However, that hardly mattered anymore. They had let him sleep in so he could hardly be too upset with them. 

Kakashi dressed quickly then followed Tenzo back downstairs to join the rest of their group. Mrs. Nohara was in bright spirits, taking his hand and placing a few dollars into it claiming it was a gift from their guardian angel. Kakashi recognized the bills from last night as being a part of Obito’s gift and couldn’t help sneaking a glance towards Rin. The girl was sitting at the breakfast table with her father and Guy, the small deer figuring sitting in the center. 

Guardian angel? Is that what they were calling him? Strange how someone so hated by their parents could be addressed in such a holy way while the only one that knew the truth was swirling oatmeal around in a bowl. 

He found a seat next to Guy after receiving a bowl from Tenzo that had a mixture of oatmeal and fruit. Rin turned to him in spirits that rivaled her mothers. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

Not knowing how attentive her parents were, Kakashi didn’t drop a subtle hint about hearing her and her friend. “Great. I appreciate you guys letting us stay here.”

“You guys stayed on a good night.” Mr. Nohara informed them. “Our local good samaritan stopped by and left a few gifts. I was just telling your friends here about them.”

“Indeed, it appears as though there are people who have helped the Nohara’s for quite a while now. Every few weeks a gift is dropped off for them overnight and they always leave something to help around the farm. Mr. Nohara was just saying how the last visit brought them the good fortune of farm tools and names of bandits crossed out.” Guy informed him with an idolizing look. “I’ve decided I want to be someone like that!”

Of course he would find an outlaw to aspire to be unknowingly. Meanwhile Rin just sat with a pleased smile on her face and a glance out the window like she could still see Obito out there. 

Kakashi took a moment to enjoy the food before asking, “And you have no idea who they are?”

“Absolutely none, but all we know is that we’re the only ones that seem to be receiving the gifts. We’ve asked around town, but no one seems to have a clue on the whereabouts of such nice mystery citizens.” Mrs. Nohara hummed happily to herself. “One day I hope to meet them so I can express just how grateful I am.”

And all they had to do was look towards the man that used to be like a son to them, but years of resentment clouded their eyes to the possibility. Kakashi wondered how much worth it would be to tell them the truth or if they would even believe them. After all, Kakashi and his friends were strangers entreating on the good hospitality of a farmer and his family. He didn’t have the right to share secrets he shouldn’t have overheard anyway. 

So he sat back and listened to his friends talk with Mr. Nohara about their new location goals, eating his food in silence. Las Mudas was a town that he had only visited once and thanks to one thing he had said while drunk, he was shunned. There was a family that made up most of that town who were particular towards who came or left their town. Even those who were welcome didn’t end up staying long, but the trade that left there couldn’t be matched. 

By the time his bowl was empty, Asuma and Guy were already arguing over the best approach for the town. Asuma wanted to go into a bar and see what he could find out about Kabuto while Guy figured the best plan would be to sit and wait. Tenzo tried to suggest asking the people coming and going from the town to avoid suspicion and would constantly look towards Kakashi for support. Kakashi decided the best plan for him was to escape into the kitchen so he had room to think over the debate that Mr. Nohara was beginning to join. 

Rin followed him in and began to clean the dishes so Kakashi decided it was as good as time as any to talk to her. With everyone in the dining room making noise, they had less of a chance of being overheard or her parents walking in since they were still within sight.

“How’d you sleep?” he began, taking a plate from her and drying it off.

“Bit of a restless night, but very well overall.” She admitted, focusing on a single stain. 

Kakashi cast a quick glance behind them just to ensure no one was paying attention before continuing in a slightly lowered voice. “Was that before or after your friend Obito left?”

Rin dropped the plate in surprise, causing her mother to glance their way with raised eyebrows. She quickly waved her hand at the elder woman claiming that it slipped before giving Kakashi a panicked look. “You were listening in on us? What did you hear?”

“Relax,” he told her quickly, leaning over and putting another dish in her hands so they could at least keep up an appearance of cleaning. “I have no intention of telling your parents who their guardian angel is.”

He waited until she continued moving to continue, “And I only heard the last bit of whatever you guys were talking about. Something about him having friends that you don’t approve of, which got me thinking. Do you think he might be able to lead us to Kabuto?”

There was a nervousness to Rin that kept her from maintaining any sort of eye contact and brought a hesitation to her answer, “No, he doesn’t associate with someone so behind the scenes as Kabuto. He’s a little, well, he’s not the kind of guy who comes at you from your back. I’m sure if he ever met Kabuto, he would beat you to his bounty. Considers their type of work cowardly.”

“From what it sounded like last night, he doesn’t seem so bad. Maybe he can help.”

“No, Kakashi, he won’t help you.” Rin pressed a cup into his hands sternly. “What you overheard was a side of him he doesn’t show to others. If you two met outside these four walls, he would try to kill you without asking your name first. And if he doesn’t, his friends surely will.”

So much for that plan then. From this new perspective, even mentioning Rin to the guy might set him off as an over protective brother figure. 

He set the cup in the cabinet and received another plate in its place. “Does he love you?”

That got her to smile, but not in the hidden lover kind of way. She looked ready to laugh at the very notion. “Only in terms of family and my father would never approve even if we felt anything past that.”

“Can you at least tell me what he looks like so I know who to keep an eye out for? I would hate to have to fight your friend in the future when you’ve been so kind to us.”

She shook her head and pulled the drain from the sink. “I appreciate the thought, but I respect his privacy too much to give away too much about him even if what you say is true. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t doubt your sincerity, but the less you know about him the better.”

Kakashi made a note to check the wanted posters again the next time he was in a town. He had never finished looking around Mariposa Saloon and there was a chance he could have missed the name. Rin made him out to be a known outlaw so someone out there had to have some sort of information about him. Perhaps this could be his story, his adventure to chase while Asuma and Guy argued about fame and glory. The mystery of this Obito character and how he came to be such a good guy turned bad. 

“I suppose I’ll just have to avoid anyone by the name then.” Kakashi smiled at her, one that she returned gratefully.

**)-(=)-(**

It was going to be around multiple hours’ worth of a journey to get from the ranch to their new destination. Hours of sitting on a horse, taking breaks, listening to his friends go on about not getting to shoot anyone yet, and humorously watching them search for bandits. At this point they were actively searching for someone to get into a fight with just to see what happened. So far, they had been lucky to avoid such a situation, but now they wanted their blood pumping.

Asuma had taken up flipping his weapons around in his hand in an attempt to give himself a bit more flair when flirting with women. The way he saw it, the more he fit the image of a cowboy the more they would come rushing to him. Guy was also attempting to mimic the action while Tenzo gave up the second he smacked himself in the forehead. 

“Can we stop?” The younger man asked, halfway laying on his horse. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Kakashi moved his horse closer to his friend, proud to have finally found his balance with the beast. The only concern he had over falling now was when his horse decided to jump logs or tiny pebbles because his horse was an asshole like that. “What’s this? Complaining about your ride? How will you ever be a true ranger now, Tenzo?”

“I don’t want to hear that from _you_ , Kakashi.” The man grumbled at him. 

The references of yesterday no longer bothered him at this point. They had given him a hard time since the beginning of their journey and Kakashi was now immune to being the brunt of the joke. Now it was his faithful companion that was getting teased. 

They pulled to the side of the dirt road as it ran parallel to a river, giving their horses time to drink and rest while they stretched their legs. Guy dropped down and began doing push-ups while Asuma reached into his pocket and pulled out an old fashion coffin nail to smoke. Tenzo and Kakashi just plopped to the ground and stretched, getting the feeling back to their toes. 

“If the grass is this soft everywhere, I’m excited to be sleeping outside.” Guy said, feeling the grass with one hand while still lifting himself with the other. “There’s hardly weeds anywhere or uncomfortable briars.”

Although true, Kakashi was still more willing to take a bed before the ground. Going from modern life to western was fun and all, but he had no intention of going full native and giving himself a back problem this early in the game. 

He waited a few more minutes for everyone to relax a bit more before hauling himself and grabbing Sukea’s reins. “Let’s walk with the horses towards town for a bit. We’ve been here for long enough.”

“A wise idea, Kakashi! Of course we can count on you to come up with such good ideas.”

Yeah, and yet Guy said nothing over the fact that Kakashi had said nothing earlier that morning when they were all figuring out how to take down Kabuto. He let the compliment pass with a small hum and took up lead with Asuma down the riverside. It really was quite the beautiful scene to gaze upon. Rather than a paved road and road rage to deal with, they were out in the open wilderness. Mountain ranges, clear water, open fields, and wildlife at nearly every turn. The last time Kakashi had seen a deer in the wild it had been dead on the side of the road. He had seen at least three since they started riding toward Las Mudas and the last one had a rack most hunters would love to see mounted on their wall. 

Some of the creatures like deer or squirrel were actually real in this park, giving the guests the chance to kill a real animal to skin and eat on their travels. Only dangerous animals like snakes, mountain lions, or commonly used animals like deer or dog were animatronic. 

Suddenly Asuma nudged his arm and pointed forward with his chin. “Who’s that?”

The ‘who’ he was referring to was a single man on the side of the road without so much as his own horse. Fairly young looking with a set of red hair that stood out sharply against his black/darker brown clothing, he was simply staring out at the water with his hands in his pockets. Kakashi’s first guess was that it was someone waiting for a guest to start a quest with him.

“You’re apparel twin?” Kakashi offered, earning himself a glare in response. “What, you’re the black hat here. You go talk to him.”

Asuma grumbled something about not wanting to fall into a trap and waited until they got a little closer before shouting, “Hey, man, you need some help?”

Kakashi leaned toward him. “Very smooth, Robin Hood. Want to loan him some lunch money too?”

“Fuck off.” Asuma shoved him back. “I just want to see if he’s going to attack us or not.”

The boy finally turned their direction and observed them through half lidded eyes and an otherwise blank expression. “Do I look like I need your help?”

Alright, so the kid was an asshole. 

Asuma seemed to agree and kept the annoyance he felt strictly to his tone and not making some inappropriate gesture. “Guess not.”

They began walking around him, feeling that he would only be looking for a fight. With three lawful people plus Asuma, they would win the fight with no competition. That wasn’t the type of action his friends were currently looking for. 

But as the boy watched them go by, his eyes stopped on Tenzo and widened a bit with interest. “Hang on, actually you could help me with something.”

Guy, naturally, was the first to stop and eagerly ask what he would be of use for. The man sidestepped him with a rather rude expression and stopped in front of Tenzo. “What’s your name?”

“Uh,” Tenzo looked between the boy and Kakashi then back. “Tenzo.”

“Well, Tenzo,” the boy said his name with an emotion other than the bored one he had used earlier. “Have you ever considered donating your body to art?”

“What?” Tenzo’s voice went up an unwilling octave. “I mean, no, not really.”

The boy sighed, glancing down Tenzo’s figure like a child whose toy just got taken away. “Shame, you would make such an excellent part to my collection. Perhaps I could show you sometime and you might reconsider. I can tell you that it’s to die for.”

Asuma all but tossed the reins of his horse to Kakashi before stepping between this creep and Tenzo. Having a bulky body came in handy for intimidation most of the time, but here it only succeeded in causing the boy to sneer at him. “Are you threatening my friend here?”

“I might start threatening _you_ if you don’t back the fuck off.” The guy retorted, hand lifting slightly out of his pocket as if to go for his gun. “Who was talking to you anyway?”

Guy placed a hand on the kids shoulder as if to reassure him that made the kid jerk away. “Relax, friend, there is no need for violence here.”

The boy’s lip curled in disgust. “Keep your fugly self off me before I decide your arms don’t need to be attached to your body anymore.”

Kakashi whistled low at the threat, turning their attention towards him. Tenzo had a freaked out ‘help me’ look in his eyes having no idea what to do when someone was openly flirting with him and calling out death threats to his friends. Not exactly the experience you get in college or one that Tenzo had often in general. His friend was more commonly the one chasing others rather than the other way around. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, kid, you’re a bit surrounded. Why don’t you go back to your, whatever it is you were doing, and we’ll head on.”

The boy’s eyes narrowed at him, sizing him up, then back to Tenzo where it changed into some sort of sinister look. No one his age should have that sort of expression on him. Actually, no one should ever have that sort of look on their face. Ever. “Sure, but leave your friend here.”

“Not going to happen.” Asuma reached for his gun to make his threat more noticeable.

The second the kid noticed, he didn’t reach for his own gun. He reached for Asuma instead, grabbing his tie and yanking him forward into a solid sounding headbutt. He made a swift turn to kick at Guy, who blocked easily, then used the momentum to twist and grab Tenzo. A gun was in his hand quicker than they could react and aimed at Tenzo’s neck. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Tenzo said, trying to pull at the grip on his neck only to freeze when the gun pressed in further. “Take it easy. I don’t plan on going anywhere with you.”

“You’ll thank me later.” He laughed then turned his face away from Tenzu’s ear to whistle loudly. 

Someone behind one of the nearby trees threw out a smoking package the burst as soon as it hit the ground at their feet. Thick black and gray smoke covered the air and Kakashi was forced to drop the reins before the animals yanked him off his feet to retreat. 

With a curse, he leapt into the thick of it where he remembered seeing Tenzo last, trying to find them both before his friend could get hurt. The sound of chaos was everywhere between his friends shouting and the horses making high pitch neighs. He bumped into someone he quickly identified as Guy then turned another way, running out of the smoke and towards the road. 

His eyes stuck with the smolder around him and he coughed as he exited the worst of it. He squinted until two shapes came into sight and coming at him fast. Someone riding a horse and leading another. Shit, they were going to try and take Tenzo. 

“Kakashi!” he heard Tenzo call somewhere to his right and his feet guided him that direction. 

Pulling out one of his pistols, heart beating against his chest more than he would have thought possible – and he had ridden a lot of roller coasters so he should know – and mind running a mile a minute, Kakashi ran straight towards them. The man’s companion rode past him with an excited holler into the air, releasing the horse he was guiding in exchange for reaching towards Tenzo. 

“Stop!” Kakashi lifted the gun and barely gave himself a second to aim before he shot. The first one missed, but the second one rang true into the shoulder of the second guy. 

Now clear of the smoke, it was much easier to see what was going on. Tenzo had taken the opportunity to break free of the hold and was on the ground to avoid open fire while reaching for his own gun. 

“That asshole fucking _shot_ me!? I’m going to kill him!!” the man on the horse snarled, turning back towards Kakashi with a furious look that chilled him. Kakashi knew that face. He had seen it on a wanted poster. Deidara, a man known for his explosives and with a rather formidable bounty starting at $3500. Which meant that his companion was another member of the Akatsuki and had a bounty around that as well.

Man, they really picked some assholes to piss off. 

“Leave it, we’ve got to go find-.” Gunfire from Kakashi’s right kept him from hearing the rest of that sentence and the two Akatsuki flinched under fire. 

Asuma showed up next to Kakashi, firing at the enemies while circling around to give Kakashi room to run for their friend. He caught Tenzo under the arm while the redhead took out his own weapon to aim it down at them. No, not them, specifically Kakashi. 

Kakashi turned his back to cover Tenzo as more shots rang out and pushed the stunned college kid to move. One second fire erupted across his shoulder blade and the next the kid behind him cried out. He didn’t have to see what had just happened because a heartbeat later hot liquid hit the back of his neck in a few spots. 

“Go!” he shouted at Tenzo while Guy and Asuma supplied covering fire. Adrenaline kept them at the fastest speed they could managed towards the trees and away from their enemies. It was only when he tossed his friend behind a thick trunk did Kakashi bother glancing back at the firefight going on. Guy was hiding behind a shrub and Asuma standing out in the open like a lunatic. 

The two on the horses, Deidara and his companion, we already turning to retreat. Deidara supplied one more shot towards Asuma that hit judging from Asuma’s backwards pace then glared his hatred towards Kakashi. “I swear I’m going to make you pay for this. I’ll tie you to so much explosive that they’ll spend the rest of their lives finding all the pieces of you.”

“Enough!” His friend kicked Deidara’s horse, sending it into a gallop. He too glanced Kakashi’s direction although it was clear he was looking for Tenzo. “The next time we meet, you won’t get away so easily.”

They kicked up dust trails behind them, leaving nothing except horseshoe prints in the ground and blood. Kakashi breathed heavily and looked down at where his hand was braced against the tree, bewildered to see it there shaking. 

This was nothing like what he thought this world would be like. That, this, what just happened. It felt so damn _real_ and Kakashi had been terrified for Tenzo’s life. In the heat of the moment he had forgotten that he couldn’t be injured and all he could think about was saving the man who now sat at his side before he got taken away by people who would do him harm. His heart was still pounding in his chest that it felt like a heart attack. 

“Oh my god!” Tenzo’s gasp next to him made him flinch and he looked back, expecting to see another Akatsuki member show up. Please don’t let it be that huge looking dude Kisame. 

Instead he was met with Tenzo’s extremely worried face as he jumped to his shaking feet and force Kakashi to turn so he could examine his back. “There’s blood on you! Are you bleeding? Holy shit, we’ve got to stop it!”

Kakashi had to stop him before he started tearing at his own shirt to make a bandage. “Wait, Tenzo, it’s not my blood.”

“WOO!!!!” Asuma shouted to the air, pumping his fists and giving them all a crazy excited look. “That was fucking _amazing_! Did you see how we made them run! And we hit them! I shot that punk kid’s hand right after he fired at Kakashi and Kakashi _you_ landed a solid hit on that blonde guy. That was awesome, did you see how it just exploded with red! Like it was real!?” Asuma ran towards Kakashi with Guy in tow. “Where did they hit you?” He turned to the other two. “Were you guys shot too? Man, this is so awesome.”

“You sound insane.” Tenzo’s voice was still trembling with a mixture of terror and exhilaration. “You just stood there and let them hit you! Are you stupid?”

“Aw, man, check this out.” Asuma pulled at the buttons on his jacket and shirt, opening it to reveal marks that were already forming into red circles. “They got me three times. Take your shirt off, Kakashi, let’s see yours.”

Good to know that if they were in a pinch, they could rely on Asuma to be the distraction. Asuma would full on run towards the enemy if that meant he could show off how indestructible he was. Still, Kakashi did as he was bid and removed the vest and shirt just enough for Guy to pull it down at the back. A soft hand touched his shoulder and Kakashi finally felt the pain of it since the moment he was fired at. It really was like getting hit by a paintball except unlike Asuma, Kakashi had been hit close range. That was so going to bruise. 

“You two need some ice.” Guy informed them, releasing Kakashi. “And a bath. Coincidentally there is a river just a few paces away you guys can clean off on. Tenzo, my fearless comrade, that was quite a scare. Are you unharmed?”

Tenzo just gave a nervous chuckle. “A psychotic outlaw has a thing for me. Yeah, I’m totally fine.” The sarcasm was so thick it was just oozing off him. Still, at least it meant that most of the shock was wearing off. Kakashi took that as a good sign then went towards the river to clean his vest off. It didn’t feel like the artificial blood had gotten on his black shirt, but his vest had a mark for sure. 

Already being wet, it came off easily. Tenzo joined him just to splash some water on his face while Asuma continued to rail on about how he couldn’t wait for the next gunfight. Kakashi knew one thing for sure: Asuma had picked the correct color hat. He was going to be the one to leave them all first just to go find an outlaw group to be a part of and participate in as many gunfights as possible. 

Kakashi brushed the water from his vest as best he could before slipping it back on. Most of the red had been removed and whatever wasn’t would be covered by the tip of his hair. It wasn’t like he was determined to make these clothes last anyway. There were plenty of places he could go and replace them or he could steal them off a host. Though, the ones he stole from would probably be killed and have more bloodstains on them or from a brothel. He had no intention of flaunting around in a dress no matter how great his legs looked. 

“Hey, Kakashi.” Tenzo began, rubbing the water from his face and glancing aside like he was nervous for some reason. “Thanks for coming to save me.”

“Oh,” Right, that probably looked really heroic, didn’t it? “Asuma and Guy did a lot more work than I did.”

Tenzo disagreed with a grunt. “They were more interested in shooting the others, I think. You were the only one to charge in and get me.”

Kakashi was pretty sure if he hadn’t, Guy would have. But he didn’t argue since that was in the past and he didn’t want to toss dirt on Tenzo’s gratitude. So instead he smiled and gave his friend a soft nudge. “You’d do the same for me.”

A beaming face answered, “Of course I would. You mean a lot to me after all.”

“Hey, guys, look!” Guy caught their attention by waving spastically at their horses returning to them. “They came back! We don’t have to chase them!”

Well why didn’t Sukea come back when Kakashi had fallen off of him the other day? That horse seriously hated him, didn’t it? Only showed up when it was convenient and left the first sign of trouble. Kakashi wanted a different horse. Maybe he could get one that had a little more loyalty and was a much easier ride.

“Let’s not wait around to see if anyone else wants to take a swing at us.” Tenzo told them as everyone went towards their rides. “Plus, I think Asuma might have run out of bullets. He missed more than he actually hit anyone.”

Asuma lifted his hand and pointed at the back of it with the other. “Hit a guy. Right here. In the hand. From really far away. Saved Kakashi’s life. And yours. Shut the fuck up.”

“You shot him _after_ he shot me.” Kakashi reminded him. 

Asuma flipped him off and pointedly turned his back to strike up a conversation with Guy over how they did such a good job chasing off bandits. With any luck, there would be a shooting range at this next town so that their words might hold some merit rather than making them look like idiots. 

It only took a few more hours to reach their destination. The town was in the hills and surrounded by a wall but there were no guards or anyone shooing them out. In fact, it was more empty than Sweetwater, but somehow more homey feeling. They pulled their horses up to a fountain and hopped off, exploring their surroundings with eager gazes. A few people nodded to them and greeted them to the town although nothing much more than that. 

Asuma went up to a man passing by and began asking questions about an inn or another local place for them to crash. There was hardly a need to ask about where to find food and drink since a tavern was right before them. After a brief exchange of words, he returned to lead them all a little further down the road. The directions led them to a bigger building where they checked in and tied their horses in the back where they would be given food and drink. 

Then it was the human’s turn to splurge a little after their long journey. They went to the tavern to eat something first, each one ordering something different. Chicken, beef, salad (because Tenzo had this thing about not eating animals that Asuma would never understand), and stew. Guy dug in heartily, remarking on the atmosphere of the place with a full mouth and gusto attitude. Kakashi, however, found something else to be interesting.

Many of the people had similar characteristics that made them look related. Black hair with matching eyes, a beauty that made it look like even the children were bred for their looks, and the way they each had a proud step. He waited until their waitress returned to them before asking. 

The woman laughed good naturedly, hand on her hip and the other holding up an empty tray. “You’ve noticed, have you? Most of the people around here are some sort of family, whether distant or close. They share the surname Uchiha even if they aren’t all related by full blood.”

Interesting. The way some of them looked reminded Kakashi of the guy he had met on the first day. Perhaps he could find him here. Kakashi went to describe the man to her when he caught the look on Asuma’s face.

The man may as well have lost all his braincells in that moment his eyes caught the waitress. Eyebrows up, mouth open, staring like she was the most gorgeous creature to exist on the planet. Kakashi would admit that the red dress accented the matching color eyes she had, an interesting choice to put on a host, and the way she held herself presented a confidence that many girls Kakashi knew lacked. Still, she did nothing for Kakashi like what she was doing for Asuma. Tenzo slapped his shoulder before he could start drooling. 

“You need something?” She asked, finally noticing Asuma when he cleared his throat loudly.

“I would love to have your name.” He answered, flashing her a smile that had broken hearts in college. 

She blinked her surprise but then laughed. “My name’s Kurenai.”

“Kurenai.” He breathed her name like a silent prayer. “I do believe you are the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in this entire town.”

“Well, aren’t you a sweetheart. But flattery gets you nowhere around here. You gentlemen let me know if you need anything else.” 

She left Asuma feeling dazed in her absence and watching her walk away. He looked more enthralled in her than he had during the gunfight. 

Kakashi snapped his fingers before his face to get their attention back at hand. “You alive in there?”

“I want to get to know her better.” Asuma brushed Kakashi’s hand away, still watching her move from other tables. “Do you think she’ll let me take her on a date?”

“Maybe if you stop staring at her like a creep. Now come on, we’ve got to start finding information about Kabuto.”

Asuma moaned his reluctance before drowning his sorrows in alcohol. That or he just wanted an excuse to get Kurenai back over at their table. 

Their plan, they decided, was to keep a lookout at all times. One person would patrol the town, pretending to be sightseeing or whatever they wanted to do, and gathering information whenever they could. They would take turns every night until the end of their fourth night here. As Kakashi was the last to wake that morning, he became the designated first choice for watch. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t slept well that night, but now they wanted him to be awake for a mission of hunting. Perfect. 

Kakashi tried to pawn it off on Asuma by saying that he could try and talk to Kurenai but Asuma refused, not wanting to appear too strong after their first meeting. Guess he hadn’t lost all the braincells earlier after all. Tenzo was already getting tired after his adrenaline rush and near capture and Guy, well, was Guy. Nothing could change that man. 

So while the rest of them made for the hotel, Kakashi slipped his hands into his pockets and decided to make his rounds throughout the town. Las Mudas wasn’t a large town and the layout wasn’t difficult to figure out. The corner was a residential area that Kakashi walked by, knowing that if he entered it would raise suspicion. Between the citizens and Kabuto, everyone would know he wouldn’t belong. 

Continuing on, there were lines of shops with more clothing than offered before Kakashi and his friends entered Westworld. There was even a tailor in case someone wanted to pay to have something made professionally. 

There were smaller food places in case someone wanted to try and make a home-cooked meal out of old western supplies or test new recipes supplied by the sellers. Some candy stores, some fabric stores, places where guests could learn trades of all sorts. Kakashi, once again, was blown away by just how much thought was put into this place. It really was no wonder the entrance cost was so incredibly high. Imagine the upkeep of all the hosts, the supplies, and power this place must take to run. The employees who made the narratives, teaching the hosts to respond and act based off human interactions. 

Speaking of hosts, Kakashi had remembered that he wanted to find out who that other Akatsuki guy was. He had no idea what sort of response he would get by asking the citizens about them so late at night and the experience he had today told him just how little he knew. They had walked up to a guy with connections to those with an incredible bounty without even realizing. Kakashi had no intention of making that mistake again. 

This time when he came across the wanted posters, they were pinned against the walls of the sheriff’s building. Not as spaced out as Sweetwater and some people were different, but he turned the corner and saw exactly what he was looking for. 

Akatsuki. In all there were nine posters with one awkward space between two of them. A nail attached to a bit of parchment remained but nothing with words or ink printed on it. Someone had torn it down, so did that mean a host was going after them due to some sort of narrative? Or had it been another guest? 

Kakashi’s mind faded back to the man he met before and his stomach gave a small jump. He had left long before Kakashi and his friends had, so there was a chance he made it to this town and tore down the same poster. If that was the case, what was the point? Did he just not want anyone else to collect the bounty or was he trying to protect someone associated with Akatsuki?

Well, that wasn’t important right now. The man seemed to think they would meet again eventually, and the hosts generally knew best, right? So Kakashi went ahead and began to memorize the rest of the members. 

Zetsu “The Operative” at $2500. The strategist behind their plans and the cause of all their successful escape attempts. No one has ever seen him in actual combat however or knows his whereabouts. 

Hidan “The Cultist” at $2500. Mercenary turned outlaw. Has a nasty habit of testing how long it takes for a person to die under varied amounts of pain.

Konan “The Charmer” at $3000. The heartthrob of the group that was protected to the teeth by the group. Known to be a smooth talker and amazing gambler. 

Sasori “The Collector” at $3500. (Kakashi made a quiet ‘aha’ noise at finally finding their redhead from earlier). Liked to collect bodies to add to his collection although not entirely sure where they go. Some people claim he skins them alive and uses their skin to fashion marionettes, all set up in a house no one can find. Ugh, creepy. Tenzo would die if he saw this.

Deidara “The Artist” at $3500. Kakashi had read about his problems in the last town.

Kakuzu “The Fury” at $3500. Kakashi had briefly seen things about his cannibalistic nature, but not that he was easily thrown into a rage. Most of his offenses were of bar fights where no one made it out alive.

Kisame “The Monster” at $4000. He looked just as huge and creepy as the poster seen in Sweetwater.

Itachi “The Psychic” at $4000. Moved so swiftly in battle and vanished before anyone could find him that people believe he knows what’s coming before it has even happened yet. Kakashi noticed how he also bore a resemblance towards the people in this town. 

Nagato “The Sniper” at $4000. A brilliant weapons specialist that no one knew was there until a fire rang out. Says that he could hit a fly between the eyes from across an entire town with just a pistol. Bit of a stretch, but his bounty promised deathly accurateness. 

Kakashi paused in front of the empty space, wondering what could have been there. What made this one person so special that in two towns the poster had gotten removed. The person surely hadn’t died yet or there would be something in the newspapers or word spreading throughout towns. It all raised so many questions.

At least Kakashi didn’t have to deal with the Akatsuki. Not really. Sasori and Deidara seemed interested in Tenzo, but no one else. So long as Kakashi gave them a wide berth, they wouldn’t bother him whenever he and his friends decided to chase their own stories. All they needed was to collect Kabuto and bring him to a local sheriff’s office and then Kakashi would be free to chase whoever his mystery man was.


	4. Confound

Aside from figuring out who the Akatsuki were, Kakashi had no success in anything the night he was on patrol. The second night Tenzo took over while the rest of them rested, and Kakashi had never slept in such comfortable beds before. He basically sunk into the mattress and became one with the bed. He _never_ wanted to leave it – until Guy came in and started bouncing on him of course. 

The third night Asuma took over although the rest of them were sure he spent most of the night flirting with Kurenai. He came back that morning with the goofiest grin any of them had ever seen him wear. Then he had collapsed into the cushions of the bed and an audible sigh of happiness. 

Their fourth day, their final chance to hunt for Kabuto before they went to drastic measures, was finally upon them. Guy decided to start his scouting early while they all crowded in the game room of the inn. Kakashi and Tenzo were playing checkers against each other while Asuma polished his guns next to them, kicking his feet up against the side of Tenzo’s chair. If Kabuto didn’t show up tonight, then they were going to be forced to advance their plans in a new direction. They had wanted to avoid Rin’s suggestion for a trap since it seemed too easy. Who would fall for something like that? And none of the friends really had enough medical knowledge to seem that impressive. Not unless Kabuto was interested in learning how large the periodic table had gotten since this era or how elements reacted. 

Kakashi dropped another one of his pieces on Tenzo’s end of the board. “King me.”

The boy groaned in respond, flipping the piece and falling into concentration as he tried to figure out how to get his three final pieces to beat Kakashi’s eight. 

“I’m surprised they don’t have Shoji.” Asuma began piecing his gun back together. “That was invented by the time cowboys became a thing.”

After watching Tenzo make another bad move, Kakashi answered, “They did, but we wanted a game that wouldn’t take so long. That way if Guy came we wouldn’t be too disheartened to leave it behind.”

Judging by the fact that Guy had been on patrol for three hours now, it seemed unlikely that they were going to hear anything. Perhaps they were going about this wrong. If Kabuto was an underground worker, then he probably knew some backway into the town that they just weren’t seeing. They could be assuming that since this village didn’t care if you were lawful or criminal that Kabuto wouldn’t have minded simply walking right through the front gates. 

Kakashi jumped another of Tenzo’s pieces then leaned back, sighing his boredom into the open space. “Let’s go find Guy after this.”

“Can we stop by the tavern first?” 

Tenzo snorted at the obvious excuse to go see Kurenai and shared an amused smile with Kakashi. “I don’t mind. Their rum drinks are very good there.”

With that settled, Kakashi took no time in destroying the rest of Tenzo’s game. He had been holding back in an attempt to stretch the game out, but now that they had more interesting plans he was eager to get out of their inn. Tenzo might be able to beat him one day, but that day was not this day. Or probably any coming day in the near future. Honestly, the boy had no strategy game whatsoever. 

They picked their pieces up and replaced the game to the shelf then head out as a group. Knowing Guy, he would be going overboard in his search attempts. All of them could easily imaging him climbing buildings like a monkey just to strike a searching pose at the top or peeking over the wall with a ridiculous look on his face. They would simply have to follow the trail of laughter as their friend was a comedian without even realizing it. 

They were just at the door when it all opened to the person they hadn’t expect to see: their target. Shit, how did that even happen? Where was Guy? 

Kabuto was dressed in a clean tan suit with a darker colored hat. A leather bag at his side with a strap that ran across his torso and a protective hand on top of it. He adjusted his glasses before slipping his hat off and making a reservation for one night. He was younger than them, or at least he looked it, and he was completely alone. He hadn’t noticed the three of them yet which gave them that briefest of moments to act. 

Thinking quickly, he pulled Asuma to him and quickly whispered, “Fake a chest injury.” At the same moment, he shoved Tenzo back into the room they had just come from. Asuma crumpled against him instantly, putting a hand to his chest close to where the gunshots from yesterday had hit him.

Kabuto’s attention fired to the two of them instantly and he wandered over just as Kakashi was gently lowering Asuma to the floor. Kakashi hardly had a chance to give Tenzo a very pointed look of ‘find Guy’ before their target was standing over them. “Is everything alright?”

Of course, he was a medic. Kakashi had forgotten that fact and had only thought quickly to find a way to draw his attention to them so they could tackle him. This, this could work. 

“He got hurt a day or so ago and they’re acting up.” Kakashi tried to assure him.

Asuma made a very convincing wince as he waved the concern away with a flick of his hand. “I’m sure it’s nothing. I can handle it.”

They went ignored as Kabuto crouched down and tugged at Asuma’s shirt gently. “Don’t worry, I’m a doctor. There’s no harm in letting me look.”

Kakashi nodded to him and moved out of the way, stealing a glance from behind Kabuto to ensure that Tenzo was safely gone. His mind raced as a plan formed in his head. If they could get Kabuto to help relocate Asuma to one of their rooms, they could use the enclosed space to bring him down. Maybe use the sheets as a tie unless Guy or Tenzo thought to bring some rope. Kabuto wouldn’t willingly jump out of a three-story window. 

When he turned his attention back, Kabuto was running his hands over the welts against Asuma’s chest. They weren’t near as bad as they looked the second night they had been here, but their colors had changed as he healed. It was a mixture of red, purple, and normal skin color that was almost alien. 

“Does it hurt much?” Kabuto asked, feeling Asuma’s breathing under his hand. “And don’t give me a tough guy act. I need to know an accurate amount before I can give you anything for pain.”

“Well, it’s not fun, that’s for sure.” Asuma replied, another wince when Kabuto removed his hand. 

Kabuto’s eyes turned thoughtful and he turned towards Kakashi. “Are you injured as well?”

There was the evil experimental medic coming out in him. Knowing the background that they two of them did, they could see exactly what Kabuto was planning. He was judging the strength of the two of them to see how easily overpowered they were. If Kabuto could knock them out with drugs, he would be free to do whatever he wanted with them and escape the town before anyone knew anything. 

Unlucky for him, he had no idea that Kakashi and Asuma weren’t alone.

“My shoulder.” Kakashi admitted, pointing towards his back. “It has a similar mark as well.”

Their target reached into the bag at his sight with blind knowledge, not even giving them a glimpse of what it could hold. As his hand withdrew, it held a small vial of milky liquid that looked anything but medical. He wiggled it before their eyes before introducing it. “A compound of my own invention that allows for an easy night’s rest while boosting the rate your body can heal. It’s worked on many people, myself included. Would you two be willing to use it?”

“What’s the catch?” Asuma asked, replacing the buttons on his shirt. “I can’t imagine it being free.”

Kabuto smiled in a way that looked completely innocent but made Kakashi’s skin crawl. He had never met a criminal in real life before, at least not ones that were completely alright with taking a life. He had, however, seen them on television and every single one had some sort of darkness to them. A look in their eyes that gave way to insanity. Even the two Akatsuki members they had encountered had such an atmosphere around them. 

But Kabuto, well, he just looked like this was another day in the park. A doctor happy to help those who needed it and at a small fee. 

“How about you pay for my stay here at the inn? It’s just one night.”

Yeah, because one night would be all it took for them to get his ass into the nearest prison. Kakashi exchanged a look with Asuma who shrugged his acceptance. 

“Deal.” Kakashi answered, helping Asuma to his feet. “As soon as I get him settled into his room, I’ll cover your room for you.”

“Wonderful. Allow me to assist you.” Kabuto reached under Asuma’s other arm and together they made for the stairs. 

Asuma’s hand clutched tightly into Kakashi’s shirt and Kakashi glanced towards him – at least that was what he made it look like. He was simply using the fact that his rather muscular friend could block the fact that he was looking behind them. Tenzo and Guy weren’t here yet, or they decided to enter the inn through different means. 

Hopefully when they saw that they were no longer downstairs they would come to the rooms. If not, well, Kakashi was confident he and Asuma could take this guy. Unless they were stabbed with a needle before they got that chance. 

Kabuto got the door with one hand while the two of them squeezed through. He set Asuma at the end of the bed just as Kabuto shut the door behind them. It felt strange to have their target between them and the door, but Kakashi didn’t put much thought into it. There wasn’t much Kabuto could do unless he got with reach of them and there were already a few feet between them. 

“How long does it that for the effects to work?” Kakashi asked, taking a step away from his friend in preparation for Kabuto to come up to them. It might make the doctor feel better to know he wasn’t being surrounded or hovered over while he worked. 

“Immediately.” 

The next thing Kakashi knew, something had stuck him in the neck like a vicious mosquito bite and his hand flew to the spot. He pulled out a small dart and eyes widened in surprise. A blow dart? This guy seriously just used a blow dart on him? Was he a freaking Indian or something?

“Kakashi!” Asuma grabbed him as his vision swam though not enough to knock him out. It was like he was having an out of body experience, going on cloud nine without the euphoria. 

“Don’t,” he shoved Asuma away with brittle strength. “I’m fine. Get him.”

Asuma nodded once and went after their target before he had a chance to reload or run. Kakashi heard the impact of the tackle before he himself slipped to his knees, bracing against the bed for balance. The room was moving in ways that it shouldn’t and he closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. Please, please let this be temporary. 

The sound of his friend struggling with the target was interrupted by the door being kicked open and two more bodies entering the room. Kakashi peeked his eyes open to focus on them, hoping that it was Tenzo and Guy here to help. 

Nope. He was blessed with the visual image of Deidara and Sasori coming into the room with an attitude that said they wouldn’t be denied. In one swift glance, they had the entire situation analyzed and a confidence that quickly followed. Crap, the fact that it was them walking into the room could only mean things were about to go from bad to worse. 

Sasori pulled a gun out and aimed it at the two wrestling while Deidara made for the other side of the room. Kakashi pushed himself to his feet, biting down the urge to fall as the room took a fierce shift forward, and tried to reach for his own weapon. 

“No, you don’t!” Deidara jumped at him, hitting his shoulder into Kakashi’s stomach and knocking him backwards onto the bed. Despite putting up the best struggle he could manage under the circumstances, Kakashi still had his weapons tossed aside and arms pinned behind his back. Deidara sat on the small of his back, laughing successfully before turning to his comrade. “Look, Sasori, I’ve got a new horse!”

The other man smirked, not looking away from the two he had surrendered on the floor. “And I’ve got our little rat.”

More footsteps came through the doorway, this time a man bigger than what Kakashi had ever seen before. He stood a good few inches taller than Kakashi and had such a wide build that his clothes were probably customized to fit. He towered into the room, his long trench coat trailing behind him, then lowered his blue bandana to reveal a grin full of sharpened teeth. That…was horrifying. 

Kakashi struggled to get free if just to get away from that guy who looked like he could break them in half easily. Deidara locked his arms in a higher, more painful angle and tsked him. “Boy, you are so lucky I’m not killing you for what you did to my shoulder. Stop moving.”

Kisame assessed the situation then headed towards the two men on the floor. He snatched Kabuto by the back of the neck and hauled him up, blocking a fist when the boy tried to defend himself. Smile widening, he twisted sharply and a loud crack silenced the room only to be followed by painful screaming. 

Chills went through Kakashi as he saw the wrist bend in a way that wasn’t natural. Kabuto couldn’t even fall to his knees as Kisame led him around by his neck like some sort of dog.

“Hey now, that’s _my_ rat you’re toying with.” Sasori accused, glaring at his partner. 

“My apologies.” Kisame mused, shifting his grip to the front of Kabuto’s neck to cut off the air to his lungs, effectively silencing the whimpering that he had been doing. Kabuto’s free hand clawed at the grip, leaving welts behind. His eyes were already tearing and a line of saliva escaping his lips as he struggled to breath. 

Good lord, they were going to kill him. Kakashi should feel bad considering the things Kabuto had done to his patients, but this was just brutal. 

In contrast, Deidara started laughing. “Kisame, my man, you are going to kill him before Sasori gets anything out of him.”

Kisame’s grip tightened, “But quiet people are so much easier to travel with, you know? And who are you sitting on anyway? Who are these two?”

“We’re the people who were hunting Kabuto.” Asuma answered as Kakashi closed his eyes to the swimming world. “Who are you people?”

Sasori clicked the hammer back on his gun threateningly. “Oh, I remember you. You’re the guy who was traveling with Tenzo. If you’re here, then he must be too… Deidara, get off that man and go look for Tenzo.”

Deidara made a noise of complaint, pushing Kakashi’s face against the sheets as he ruffled his hair. “But this is the guy who-.”

“Please, he’s not the first person to ever shoot you. Do you really want to let Tenzo get away? After all the things you had planned for him?”

“You mean the things _you_ had planned for him.” Deidara pouted and climbed off Kakashi. He was still muttering complaints until he got to Kisame and noticed the boy in his arms had gone limp. “Uh, Kisame?”

“Whoops.” Kisame dropped him to the floor and a small gasp escaped Kabuto’s lips. He was barely breathing and completely knocked out. When Kisame went to pick him up the next time, he just threw him over his shoulder like a stack of potatoes and threw the other arm around Deidara. “Tell me about this Tenzo and why he’s got you and Sasori all worked up.”

Deidara’s face lit up as he and Kisame left the room. Leaving just one drugged guy, a maniac, and a man at gunpoint. Sasori looked between them, lifting his head with authority. “So, where is he?”

“Like we’d tell you.” Asuma snarled, pushing himself up on his hands. “Why are you so interested in him anyway?”

“As far as you’re concerned, I’m asking the questions here.”

Kakashi tried to push himself up, to get the attention on him and maybe have Sasori change his targets so that Asuma would have the chance to attack. The guns couldn’t hurt them, but being shot in an already bruised area was going to hurt like hell. However, he had just managed to get off the bed before he fell to the floor again. 

“Listen,” Sasori pressed, glaring at Asuma and ignoring the other. “We don’t have time to play the good sheriff bad sheriff routine. Either tell me what I want to know or -.”

The room rocked with the sound of explosions somewhere on the first level. Sasori cursed and took a step forward. “Answer quickly!”

“Sasori!” Another man ran into the room, not bothering to assess anything like the others had. “Deidara’s bombs are going off early!”

“Wow, you don’t say, Hidan.” Sasori snapped at him. “You know what, fine. Change of plans. Get the other guy and I’ll take care of this one.”

“…other guy?”

“The one on the floor, you idiot!”

Hidan took two paces to the side until he saw Kakashi on the ground and made an ‘oh’ face. As he went for Kakashi, Sasori fired off the weapon in his hand and hit Asuma in the shoulder. His friend made a cry of pain and lunged before Sasori could prep the weapon again.

Hidan pivoted quickly and went after Asuma before Sasori could be overpowered. Even with having the strength to fight, Asuma couldn’t take on two at once. He tried his best until Hidan got a good gut shot in with his fist and sunk Asuma to the ground. They didn’t let up, continuously hitting him until he was on the ground just as unmoving as Kabuto had been.

Cursing, Kakashi forced himself up one more time and to go to the aid of his friend. Even if it was to change their target, he couldn’t let Asuma get hurt anymore. He was half way there when something rolled down the hallway and exploded, the shockwave sending Kakashi to the ground again. 

He groaned, unable to tell which way was up or if he was even hurt. The room filled with smoke, cutting off his field of vision to his friend. Kakashi coughed, trying to get a breath to call out to Asuma and see if he was unhurt. 

Then, out of the blue, hands were flipping him onto his back and pushing his hair out of his face. “Well, hello there, damsel.” An equally shocked and amused voice filled his ears from above. “In need of rescuing yet?”

“You..!” Was all he got out before the same hands yanked him up and over his shoulder just like Kisame had done. He blinked rapidly to get the sting of the smoke from his eyes and tried to find Asuma. 

The man was out of the room before Kakashi could figure it out and running down the stairs two at a time. Kakashi clung desperately to his back of his shirt, trying to keep his body from being jostled around too much. The movement was making him nauseous and he would be damned if he was going to let himself get sick. He had too much pride and most of it was being crushed by the fact that someone had just called him a fucking _girl_. A someone who was very attractive and that Kakashi had only managed to look uncool in front of. 

They were outside in an instant, rushing through a crowd that was gathering in front of a building that was quickly falling to shambles. Kakashi could see one wall blown apart and glass shattered from multiple windows. Desperately he tried to find his friends before the man turned a corner. 

In one movement, he lifted his leg into a holster of a saddle and pulled both him and Kakashi onto it, adjusting so that he sat comfortably in the saddle while pulling Kakashi down to be in his lap. He pulled back just enough to put a hand against Kakashi’s chest to steady and inspect him for any injuries. Kakashi flushed as those hands suddenly flew everywhere on his body and he tried to shove them away. The act sent him almost off the horse until the man caught him again with an amused chuckle. 

“Hang on.” The man told him then spurred the horse, rearing it slightly and forcing Kakashi to fall into him again. 

Kakashi gripped the back of the man’s shirt again, and not because he was told to but because the world was moving too quickly and the thought of falling off a horse was not appealing. “Wait, my friends-!”

“They’ll be fine.” His stranger told him. “The Rangers were coming in just as we were leaving.”

Kakashi closed his eyes, fighting the swimming world that was shifting quickly. “Put me down.”

“Yes, I’ll just drop a drugged damsel into the middle of a firefight. Sounds like a great idea, I’ve no idea why I didn’t think of that before.” He snorted and turned his horse sharply, exiting from between two buildings and heading for the open gate to the town. 

The sounds of pistol and shotguns were slowly beginning to fade into the distance and Kakashi prayed that his friends were all okay. If the Rangers were there, they could stop the Akatsuki and stop them from trying to get Tenzo. None of them really had any idea why his friend was being targeted so much and neither did they want to find out what would happen if they got him. 

Kakashi strained to get control over himself, to regulate his lungs so they were no longer hyperventilating and making his mind dizzier than it already was. Focus on anything else. The air rushing past his ears, flying from the back of his neck and through his hair. The arm that was resting around his lower back, keeping him from falling and steading him against the chest of his rescuer. The same man whose body Kakashi had his thighs wrapped around, and rather tightly at that. The way that the horse moved, unintentionally rocking their hips together and sending heat multiple places at once. 

He was going to die. Of embarrassment, of his head spinning, or because he was going to jump off this horse and let it trample him. 

This was a little more intimate than he planned on getting with this guy so soon. He didn’t know what he had planned for whenever he found him again. Maybe a dinner? Sight-seeing? Going to bars or traveling through wild areas just to see dangerous animals? He absolutely didn’t plan on sitting on his horse and grinding against him while fleeing a firefight. 

Kakashi buried his face in the guy’s neck, glad he couldn’t see the flames that were engulfing his face or ears. It certainly didn’t help that this close Kakashi could hear the quick intake of breath that his actions had caused. Shit, that hadn’t been his intention either. 

He bit his lip to avoid groaning at his stupidity, because who knew what that action would have caused this guy to do next, and once more gave an effort to focus on the world around them. They were out of the town and into an unmarked path within a forest. Hopefully this guy knew where they were going because Kakashi had zero clue where they were. If he was released now, he wouldn’t even know how to get back to Las Mudas. 

Then, from between to trees a few yards off, Kakashi saw movement going just as fast as they were. A person on a horse, racing towards them. Could it be Guy or any of his friends? He hesitated, squinting his eyes to see, until he could finally make out a man with long dark hair and a reddish-brown outlaw fashion. A black hat resting against his back. Kakashi quickly identified the man as Itachi and jumped slightly as panic ran through him. Not _more_ Akatsuki. 

The man below him hissed as their bodies rutted against each other and Kakashi just barely bit back a sound his body desperately wanted to make. “Sorry.” Kakashi said quickly, “But there is another person from the Akatsuki coming towards us.”

“Where?”

“Behind you to the right.”

“Hang on, I’ll try to lose him.” He jerked the reins and turned the horse into a sharp turn that led them into a thicker area of the woods. His hand moved from Kakashi’s back to shield his neck and he pressed the bottom half of his face against Kakashi’s shoulder to keep the onslaught of low branches at a minimum. 

Absolutely not because he was trying to feel the man up in their escape attempt, Kakashi relocated his grip from the center of the man’s back to have one hand gripping his belt and the other against his shoulder blade. The man’s own arms were stretched around Kakashi, keeping a hand on him and the other on the reins with expert control. Kakashi honestly had no idea how he managed to keep them both on top of a moving horse and weaving through the trees like he had been here a million times before. 

And while they moved deeper into the woods, Kakashi did his best to keep an eye on Itachi. At first the man was doing a great job at keeping up, maintaining a good distance to them all the way up until the horse jumped over a creek and knocked some of the dirt during the landing that Itachi’s horse refuse to land on. It put some distance between them, but not enough to lose sight. 

“Reach into my right saddle bag.” The man informed him, so close to his ear that Kakashi couldn’t help the shiver it caused. “There’s an explosive there and some matches.”

Seriously hoping that he didn’t expect Kakashi to have any sort of aim, Kakashi released one of his grips and searched the bag as he was told. The man accommodated by leaning back slightly, giving Kakashi the room he needed to lean down and wrap his hands around a round, metallic object and a small box. 

“Got it?”

“Yes.” Kakashi managed to get out, releasing a long exhale of air as his stomach twisted. He wasn’t entire sure for what reason anymore. 

The man pushed forward against him again, resuming his earlier position. “Good, now light it.”

“I won’t be able to hit him.” Kakashi admitted though he was already fumbling with the matches. “I can’t- everything’s moving.”

The hand on him squeezed comfortingly and he felt a small rumble in the man’s chest as he chuckled. “I don’t expect you to chuck the thing. Just drop it when I tell you to.”

Kakashi noddle feebly and finally got one of the matches to ignite. He held it up to the wick then held it away so the sparks didn’t fly towards them and tried to find Itachi again. How was this going to hit him when the person guiding the horse wasn’t even turning around to find him?

“Okay, get ready…and…drop it!”

The second Kakashi released the object, the ground under them changed from forest floor to wooden bridge. They sped across it, Kakashi being forced to lean back as the man pushed forward in excitement, and Kakashi’s eyes went wide as Itachi came into view. Was he going to try and make it across the bridge too? Did he even see the explosive?

Before their pursuer could even reach them, the bomb went off and splintered the bridge in every direction. Kakashi felt the heat as the hot wave passed their direction but it vanished quickly, replaced by the rushing, cooling air from behind him. For a few second all Kakashi could see was the debris of the bridge and the smoke from the explosion. Then, off to the side, he saw Itachi running along the wide creek in a new direction. 

“He’s gone.” Kakashi sighed in relief, relaxing into the arms that surrounded him before he realized. He was just happy to finally be away from those guys. All of them were bad news and only brought destruction where they went. Shooting at Asuma, exploding the inn; Kakashi would be glad if he never saw them again during his stay in Westworld. 

The man finally slowed his horse when the bridge was out of sight, exchanging a gallop for a fast walk that led to a smoother ride. He tugged gently on the back of Kakashi’s vest to pull him back and allow him to reposition into something more comfortable. They were still unbearably close, but at least they weren’t riding against each other like horny desperados anymore. 

“That was fun.” The man mused then wrinkled his nose in a teasing expression. “Or were you too busy seeing in double that you didn’t get to watch?”

“I saw just fine.” Kakashi argued. “He ran off a different way since he couldn’t follow.”

His rescuer hummed, relocating his touch from Kakashi’s waist to down his thigh. “Well, you certainly seem to be _feeling_ better.” 

Blushing again, Kakashi caught his wrist and pulled it off him. The other only seemed to find it entertaining and offered an adorable pouting face. “What? I don’t even get a kiss for saving the pretty damsel?”

“I’m not a _damsel_.” Kakashi told him sternly. “I have a name.”

“What a coincidence, so do I.” He pulled his wrist free with a twist and caught Kakashi’s hand again, running his thumb across the knuckles. When Kakashi didn’t pull it away, he slowly lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss against them, gazing up between his eyelashes. “So, that’s a no on the kiss then?”

“I…” Oh what the hell. He pulled the man’s face up and leaned forward to claim his lips. 

He should have been amazed at his own movements; after all he knew nothing about this person, but his head was already captivated by the feel of this. Of how even though the man’s hands had been so rough against his, that his arms had been so unmoving when holding him, his lips could be so soft. Even more he should have at least been surprised at himself when he allowed this person to dip one hand into his hair and angle them to deepen the kiss. 

Pulling away didn’t help either because the second they drew apart, this guy rushed back in. Dragging his tongue against Kakashi’s lower lip until they opened and let him explore more fully. To taste him and practically breath him in. To break apart for the barest of moments only to change the approach and try again until they found a rhythm they could both match. 

And, gods, was this guy acting like he had been starved for attention for years. Controlling the pace as he dragged Kakashi back onto him, leaving as little room between them as possible. Dragging his arms down Kakashi’s ribs, his waist, his legs, then back to grab his ass. Kakashi jumped a little, moaning into the man’s mouth as his stomach did flips and nerves sparked. Thankfully in the good kind of way. 

This was something he could get used to. To have this man’s hands on him, his kiss leaving Kakashi’s lips bruised and his body feeling hot. He was already reacting to every touch, to every movement that was made against his body. 

Suddenly he wanted to tear the clothes off him with a ferocity that he hadn’t known before. To strip him down and see for himself just how well muscled his body was. Kakashi wanted to drag his tongue across his stomach and watch him squirm in response. Wanted to see how far he could go before the man took control again, pushing him down wherever they were and doing whatever the hell he wanted. Fuck, what would that be like?

The horse stomped and released a high note of grievance, rearing its head back and bumping them. The man pulled back with a soft curse and pulled the leather straps to get his horse back on a trail Kakashi didn’t see. Their breaths mingled for what seemed like the longest moment, so close to each other yet neither one moving to continue. 

When his gaze went back to Kakashi it sent so many signals that his nerves picked up on. This guy was seriously the most attractive person Kakashi had ever put his lips on. He could probably spend forever just staring at the guy. A feeling that was probably returned as the man finally said, “That was fun too.”

Kakashi’s mouth quirked up a bit. “So, when do I get to know your name and where we’re going?”

He placed a quick kiss to the side of Kakashi’s lips then wrapped his hand around him again. “Hang on.”

He gave a quick kick to the horse and had them traveling through the woods again at a decent speed but not quite the one they had before. They weren’t running from anyone anymore and Kakashi doubted they were heading back towards Las Mudas. Maybe there was a place around here that this man called home, just close enough to be within reach of the first town and the one they had come from. It would explain how he managed to run into Kakashi again so quickly, just like he promised the first time they met.

Kakashi did his best to adjust to this way of riding, watching the scenery fly by around them. The toxin that was in his body from Kabuto was done running its course (thank God it hadn’t knocked him out or lingered the rest of the day) and he was nowhere near that creep. The Akatsuki were gone and Kakashi knew that his friends were alive. The park wouldn’t put them in any situation where they could get seriously hurt and the worst that could have happened was that Asuma was knocked out. That was allowed, according to their rules. 

Yet that wasn’t the reason that Kakashi felt so at ease right now. Something about this guy had a calming effect on him more than the parks reassurances. He had actually come to Kakashi’s rescue and pulled him from a situation that threatened danger. Twice. It was like he knew exactly where to be at all the right times.

Kakashi was about to ask him what he had been doing in Las Mudas when the horse pulled to a slow walk and then a stop. The man jumped down first, brushing his jeans and shirt down from the ride, before offering a hand to Kakashi. Normally Kakashi would claim he could do it himself, but his legs were tingling with numbness from the way he had been positioned and the last thing he wanted to do was fall on his face. He had done that enough times in front of enough people.

So, he accepted the hand and slipped down into a hold that ensured that he was on his feet. Even after that, the man didn’t release him, just kept his hands against Kakashi’s waist and presented a smile that reached his eyes in a lighthearted way. Like he about to start laughing at his own joke. 

“My name is Uchiha Obito.” He said happily then spun Kakashi around quickly, presenting him with the image of a camp. One that had people shuffling out of their tents to see who had arrived. People that Kakashi recognized. People that sent a feeling of cold water rushing over Kakashi and his chest to clench in a mixture of fear and shock. “And this is my camp.”

His chin nestled itself in the crook of Kakashi’s neck, arms moving around him to hold him close. Movements that now felt taunting rather than endearing, keeping him from running away. Not that he could, really. Kakashi wasn’t sure he could feel his legs at the moment. “So, my cute little damsel, what’s your name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind reviews so far! I love reading them :)


	5. Doubted

“Obito, you are a complete and utter _despicable_ human being.” Itachi growled, walking towards them with an anger that had Kakashi stepping back. At least until he remembered Obito was right behind him and that moving wasn’t really an option. Great, he was being used as a shield. “What the fuck was with that bomb? Are you trying to get me killed?!”

Kakashi felt the smile pull on Obito’s face before the words followed, “Ah, but did you die?”

Itachi stopped a few feet before him, arms crossed while others gathered in the distance. None seemed to be keenly interested in helping, just watching this like it was their favorite soap opera. “Explain yourself.”

Obito tucked his face against Kakashi’s hair, drawing attention to him specifically. An action that might have been adorable had they not been standing in front of someone who looked ready to kill them both. “Well, we had the Akatsuki chasing us. We had to get away before we were captured.”

Those in the back snickered at the comment and even Itachi had a trace of humor that laxed his previously upset features. Kakashi couldn’t believe this. They were mocking him. Laughing at his ignorance of this world and that the way it worked was still new to him.

“…you played me.” He breathed quietly, hardly fathoming what was happening. That the situation he was in couldn’t be real. He threw his elbow back, catching Obito in the ribs, and pulled sideways out of his grip away from both of them. “You asshole, you lied to me!”

Obito rubbed at his ribs, but that incredibly hot and annoying smile never left. “To be fair, I never told you I _wasn’t_ part of them. You just assumed that on your own.”

“But back at Las Mudas, your people attacked us. And you tried to take Tenzo before that!”

Finally, that grin faltered and he cast a questioning look towards Itachi who only shrugged back. “Who’s Tenzo?”

“Who’s-? He’s my friend! The same one Deidara and Sasori are so obsessed with. They have attacked us twice over him.”

That only confused them more and they both turned to all the others who had no idea as to what their friends were after. The lack of communication between them was appalling. So Obito sighed and turned back to his prize. “I’ve no idea why they’re after your friend, but I’ll ask them when they get back. Who knows, they’ll probably bring him with them. As for the events of today, we were after someone else.”

“Kabuto?”

The sudden suspicion in his eyes was alarming. “You know him?”

“We were after the bounty on his head. We had just gotten him when your friends decided to blow up everything.”

Obito snorted at that. “You were doing so well from where you were laying on the floor.”

Kakashi felt his cheeks growing pink at the reminder of his failure. He didn’t need to be told that he had let his guard down, but regardless they still would have gotten him. Asuma would have handled it just fine. Then when Guy and Tenzo showed up, they would have everything under control. 

“Until then, let’s get you situated.” Obito extended a hand towards him, one that Kakashi deliberately ignored. If he seriously thought that Kakashi was going to go anywhere with him, he had another thing coming. 

Obito took a step towards him, waving him forward. “Really, come on.”

“Fuck you.”

Those two words were enough to silence the camp. Even the crickets seemed to fall quiet and the air became still. Gone was the lofty atmosphere around the man in front of him as more dangerous emotions took hold. Obito dropped his hand and regarded Kakashi as though he were someone completely new. Someone that stood a threat towards his authority.

Great, Kakashi managed to allow one of the worst people to sweep him off his feet – literally – and take him far into the woods far away from his friends. He hadn’t even the slightest clue how to get out of this place or what these people were truly capable of. They might just decide to toss him off the nearest cliff or tie him to a railroad. There wasn’t much use to him unless they simply wanted him around for entertainment purposes and Kakashi would rather die than indulge in their wildest fantasies. 

And, given his most recent moment of defiance, he doubted he was going to be kept around much longer. What was that about not talking to strangers again?

But then the smile returned to Obito’s face and the air seemed to breathe again. “I suppose I deserved that.” He narrowed the space between them in a few quick steps. Kakashi turned to get the heck out of there, whatever direction it didn’t matter, but those powerful arms were around him before he could take more than three steps. They lifted him up and over Obito’s shoulder once again before the man headed further into camp. 

“Let go!” Kakashi demanded as they moved past Itachi. The tents around them, enough for everyone to have their own, passed one by one as they went in deeper. Each one seemed to have the space for a bed and a desk inside, not like the ones Kakashi was used to in his time. They were like a general’s tent he had seen in movies. 

The Akatsuki passed words between each other that were clearly at Kakashi’s expense and offered no sort of help. Kakashi cursed them all to hell and back as he struggled to free himself, pushing for freedom only to have Obito bounce him and ruin his grip. He couldn’t land a good kick or position himself well so his frontal attacks had any strength behind them. And the way Obito ignored him like he was no better than a child fighting back was so infuriating. 

They entered a tent near the end where Kakashi was instantly tossed onto a bed made mostly of wool, blankets, and animal skins. It was much softer than the hard cots he had believed would be inside. Obito left him there to turn and close the tent door, tying little strings together. 

No way, he was not going to have his one exit be closed on him. Kakashi scrambled off the bed, but Obito caught on quickly and intercepted him, tackling them both to the floor. They both fought for the upper position, Kakashi trying to land damaging attacks and Obito simply disregarding them. He wasn’t even trying to attack back, just restrain him.

That was his mistake. Kakashi slipped his wrist free, putting all the weight he could against Obito’s thumb, and successfully backhanded him. Not hard, but enough for Obito to pause. In the same movement, he shoved the man off him and rolled, shuffling to his feet and once again going for the door. If he could just get outside, he could get back to the horse. Or if there were too many people, he’d just run for it. There had to be some places a horse wasn’t willing to charge headfirst into. 

Obito grabbed him from behind and tossed him further into the tent with a strength that almost knocked Kakashi to the ground. He just managed to get his balance and face Obito again only to realize the man wasn’t coming at him. Only standing there, prepared to stop Kakashi if he tried to run past again. He was enjoying this! Like this was some sort of game to him and not a serious case of kidnapping. 

“Are you quite done?” he asked. 

Kakashi glanced towards the wall of the tent and then the floor. They were staked down well, but everything had a weak spot. All he had to do was come at it with enough force and he might be able to break the tent. Granted it was made of tougher material than the tents he knew and it would take quite some effort. 

He rushed one of the support beams with the plan of snapping it in half so a part of the tent would pull and he could get under it. Obito captured him with another tackle and dragged him back towards the bed, shoving him onto it and throwing his weight on top to pin him. Still Kakashi struggled, using whatever he had in him to shove the man off or cause some sort of bodily harm. 

This time when Obito caught his wrists, he leaned into them to stop Kakashi from pulling them in any direction and straddle his hips low enough to stop him from kicking out. They were both breathing heavy now, one more out of desperation. 

“What do you want?” Kakashi demanded, giving up until he could find a moment of weakness. 

Obito took a long breath and let his eyes wander down Kakashi’s body. He practically left a trail of heat everywhere they went and Kakashi couldn’t help but squirm under it. Then, slowly, went back up to hold Kakashi’s gaze. “Nothing really.”

So, they were just going to ignore the fact that he was staring like Kakashi was a piece of juicy meat, huh? “Liar,” he accused, doing they only thing he could. Glare and talk big. “I’m not going to be some sort of concubine for you. I refuse and I’ll see you dead if you try anything.”

The Uchiha blinked at him before busting out laughing. Not even mocking, just straight up laughing. He released Kakashi who was too shocked at the response to move and sat back on his ankles, covering his mouth with a hand that did little to stop the chuckles. It took him a long moment to realize that Kakashi had been serious.

Then he laughed harder. 

“Did you really think I brought you all the way here just to rape you?” he asked finally, wiping his eyes like that was the funniest thing in the world to him. 

“I…You’re not…” He wasn’t?

“You’re an idiot. Of course not. See,” he lowered himself back down on top of Kakashi despite the visible flinch away. Positioned himself so that he lay between the man’s legs and everything else was flush against each other, only propping himself up slightly on his elbows so he could toy with Kakashi’s strands of hair. “Taking people who don’t want me isn’t my style. It’s more satisfying to hear my name leave them in ecstasy than a bunch of curses. So, the day I fuck you, oh-man-who-has-yet-to-tell-me-his-name, will be the day you ask me for it.”

Kakashi tried not to let the fact that he was being crushed under Obito was affecting him so much, but it really, really was. Any shift he made only made him feel Obito’s body that much more and that was a huge distraction towards the serious matter at hand. Who would have thought that unreal imaginings he had just moments before when he was on a horse might come true just a few minutes later?

“Get off.”

“No.” Obito muttered, piling his arms on Kakashi’s chest and putting his head on them. 

Kakashi tried to pull himself out but couldn’t get the right amount of leverage under him. “You just said-.”

“That I wouldn’t rape you, yeah. I didn’t say anything about using you as a new body pillow. You assume a lot of things, don’t you?”

“Well, if you’re not going to do that and you’re not going to let me go, why keep me around? This doesn’t make any sense.”

Obito tilted his head slightly, moving slightly to reposition himself and forcing Kakashi to clench his teeth before a rather unwanted sound escaped. “I just wanted to. You’re interesting, so I brought you home. There’s really nothing else to it.”

Kakashi didn’t believe that bullshit reason for even a heartbeat. There was something that Obito was aiming at that he didn’t know. Another narrative mission that Kakashi hadn’t discovered yet or some sort of lame ass prophecy. Hosts didn’t move just because they wanted to. They weren’t programed for it and Mr. Sarutobi wouldn’t have changed how they acted just to entertain Asuma and his friends. That would ruin the experience and show favoritism that the company couldn’t afford. “I don’t see how someone like you has any interest in someone like me.”

“And what do you know about someone like me?” Obito twirled the silver strands around his fingers, like an easily amused child. 

“You’re an outlaw,” Kakashi pointed out the obvious first. “And I’m not. Clearly, you’ve get some sort of sick satisfaction out of putting your friends in danger and bringing problems to those closest to you. But then again, I heard from Rin’s father that -.”

“ _That_ is none of your business.” Obito snapped at him with the first traces of anger Kakashi had seen in him. He pushed himself up and off the bed, leaving behind a rush of cool air in his wake. Kakashi thought he might attack, for real this time, but Obito straightened his clothes down and returned to the door to continue shutting it. 

This had touched a nerve and Kakashi didn’t have enough common sense to stop pushing it. He had it in his mind that the more Obito lost interest in him, he might be able to get out. Or, the more illogical reason, he wanted to see how the man reacted to Kakashi knowing things he shouldn’t. 

“I heard you.” He continued, “At her house a few nights ago, I heard you two in her room as she was wrapping some injury you had. Whatever you did to her family, you two are still friends. What kind of outlaw leaves presents for people he wronged?”

Obito continued to ignore him, tying down the last of the door then walking across the room, past Kakashi, and sitting in a pile of cushions that made up a chair. He slipped his hands behind his head and leaned back, closing his eyes. Apparently, he was done with the conversation and was determined to avoid talking about it. 

It only made Kakashi more curious. He got to his feet and stood before Obito again, observing him closely for any signs of aggression. There was no reason for him to be pushing like this. No reason whatsoever to be interested in someone that was an outlaw or willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. They were selfish, crazy, and all around bad news.

So, why was he standing in front of him rather than running for the door?

“Are you going to ignore me?”

Obito peeped one eye open. “Do you want me to pay attention to you?”

Actually, yes, he sort of did. As sad as that was, he didn’t like the idea of Obito _not_ paying attention to him. Maybe that stemmed from infatuation with a guy who was so unlike anyone Kakashi had ever seen before. Or maybe Kakashi had fallen and he really was that desperate. The exhilaration that came with being in a vulnerable situation with the assurance that no matter what Kakashi did, he couldn’t be seriously hurt. He could be trying to run again, to take advantage of Obito’s sudden lack of interest, but a curiosity he had never known was keeping him from moving. He wanted to know what happened next in this situation. What Obito would do next or if Kakashi should continue talking about Rin.

Either way it didn’t matter. Obito reached forward to loop two fingers under Kakashi’s belt, pulling him forward the rest of the way until Kakashi had to brace a knee between his legs to keep from falling on top of him. He very deliberately, very slowly he moved to undo the buttons of Kakashi’s vest. Popped the first two, then a third, then snaked under further to work at Kakashi’s shirt. 

He trembled slightly as Obito’s nails dragged against skin, working the fabric open until it reached the same height as his vest. Then his hands pushed it open, resting just over his oblique’s. He hadn’t done much other than expose his stomach and yet Kakashi already felt heat everywhere. It was those eyes that just watched him with such intensity. Like Obito only had eyes for him. And when he moved forward to press his lips against Kakashi’s skin, he couldn’t stop a small gasp in response. Couldn’t help bracing one hand on the man’s shoulder and the other over one of his wrists.

It was hardly more than a kiss, of Obito nuzzling against him. Pressing the scarred half of his face against the flat of Kakashi’s stomach, moving against him like someone would against clean silk sheets. He pulled Kakashi forward more, tilting his head slightly to nip the delicate skin at the hipbone and earning himself more noises of approval. But Kakashi noted how he wasn’t trying to do any more. Wasn’t removing any articles of clothing or reaching for intimate areas or making any demands. Just holding, just teasing the small area that Kakashi had granted him. He really wasn’t trying to force Kakashi to make any decisions. That in itself spoke volumes that no one from the Akatsuki that Kakashi had met did. Obito was different. Somehow, he set himself apart from the others.

That or Kakashi was blind when it came to someone whose tongue just drug itself across sensitive skin. He shivered as it sent chills sparking across lower abdomen. Making his body spark with need that overwhelmed all thoughts of turning tail and running. 

In that moment, he didn’t want to think that this was probably what Obito had been created to do. That someone, somewhere, had done research on the most reactive areas for the human touch and how best to answer to human responses. He wanted to believe for just a little while that Obito wasn’t a host and property to Westworld. He was an actual person with real feelings and not something that ran off, well, whatever it was the hosts ran off. 

Obito licked the same spot before blowing cool air over it, making goosebumps appear all over Kakashi. Replied to the steadying grip on his shoulder with another soft kiss, just barely brushing against him. 

It was torture how careful he was being and causing Kakashi’s breathing to change just with a few touches. Kakashi wanted more than this, wanted Obito’s hands to travel all over him until he could feel him everywhere. He just wanted Obito. The thought was terrifying as much as it was exciting. He would never do this in the real world. Wouldn’t have a one night stand with someone because there were too many things that could go wrong. Westworld removed those dangers, removed the emotional attachment and allowed for guests to act as they pleased with no drawbacks. No consequences. That was all this was, wasn’t it?

But the Uchiha stopped teasing him to rest his cheek against his stomach again and look up at him. The heat in his eyes was almost unbearable to look into, to know that Obito wanted him back just as much but was stopping himself. All because he didn’t want to push Kakashi into sleeping with him when just a few minutes ago he was running for the door. 

“You still haven’t told me your name.” Obito’s breath tickled aroused skin.

Kakashi could laugh about how he had forgotten that fact. In the recent events, his mind had jumped from panic to relaxed to overwhelmed to panic again and now back to overwhelmed. One minute he was hanging out with his friends at an inn, then their target shows, the Akatsuki attacks, and Kakashi is taken away to have a gorgeous man treat him like he was the most attractive thing on Earth. 

He sunk into the chair, back onto Obito’s lap, until they were eye level with each other. It seemed like a reoccurring position with the two of them. He found that he didn’t mind one bit. “Kakashi.”

“I suppose that means I’ll have to stop calling you damsel.”

Kakashi made a fist and brought it lightly against Obito’s chest. “I might decide to kick your ass the next time you call me that.”

Obito brought their foreheads together with a single laugh. “Careful, that could be my fet-.”

“Obito!”

Kakashi jerked back as someone called out the name and began untying the knots that held the tent shut. Much to Obito’s annoyance, he crawled out of his lap and put a safe amount of space between them. Although they were Obito’s friends or allies or whatever, Kakashi didn’t know or like them. He had no intention of revealing his softer side to them. Speaking of, he needed to button his shirt back. 

The huge man from back at the inn finally made his way into the tent without bothering to get Obito’s permission first. “You might want to come and…” he trailed off, glancing from one guy to the other. “…uh.”

“Yes, Kisame, you interrupted something.” Obito supplied with a biting tone. 

Rather than be embarrassed or ashamed, the brute grinned at them both. Gah, those sharp teeth again. Kakashi was never going to get used to someone who had done that on purpose just for the fear factor. It must have insanely hurt and imagining what it was like to accidently bite your lip was horrifying. “Anyway, come out here. Deidara’s been crying for you for the past thirty minutes and it’s racking on everyone’s nerves.”

Obito frowned. “Where’s Sasori?”

“He got hurt and is currently passed out.”

Obito was on his feet before Kakashi even saw him move and halfway across the room before he hesitated. He glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi suspiciously and asked, “Are you going to try and run away again?”

He should. This would be the perfect chance for him to get away and find his friends, to see if they were alright and looking for him. On the other hand, they all knew they would separate at one point or another. Perhaps this was just the perfect time for Kakashi to. “Not today.”

Sadly, Obito didn’t seem to believe him. He held his hand out in a silent demand or question, it was hard to tell, but this time Kakashi took it. 

He was taken outside where the majority of them had already congregated in the center of camp. Deidara was holding Sasori in his arm who remained unconscious as they approached. His shirt had been removed and bandages placed around his chest, head, and hand to stop the blood from leaving his body. Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure how hosts were supposed to heal – there had been nothing in the welcome package that described how to care for a them. Deidara was also slightly hurt with a bandage just barely seen through the gaps of a shirt ripped open. Kakashi only realized with a passing thought that the injury Deidara had was his fault and the one on Sasori’s hand was Asuma’s. 

When they were within sight, Deidara saw him first and wailed. “Get him the fuck away from us! He’ll kill Sasori!”

Kakashi didn’t have the chance to say anything before he was pulled from Obito’s grip and into a restraining hold by Kisame. Unmoving arms surrounded him and squeezed almost painfully. Kakashi was reminded of how he had knocked Kabuto out and didn’t budge, not wanting the same fate. 

“What are you talking about, Dei?” Obito asked when he was sure Kisame wasn’t going to kill the only human in the group. 

Deidara clung harder to Sasori, eyes wide. “ _He’s_ the one that shot me a few days ago, and his asshole friend shot Sasori! 

“You shot first and went after our friend!” Kakashi argued. “What were we supposed to do?” 

“We only just got away from this mess and the only thing we’ve got to show for it is Sasori’s dumb traitor spy.” Deidara yelled at them all like it was their fault as tears started falling down his face. 

“Well, we got this guy too.” Kisame lifted the man he was restraining and calmly waved him back and forth like he was some sort of trophy. Kakashi frowned disapprovingly but there was hardly anything he could really do accept be swung like a toy. It made him feel oddly childish, like a father swinging their kid around. Only the person lifting him off the ground was a psychopath and Kakashi was fully grown.

Obito didn’t even look back at him once as he crouched down next to Deidara and pulled him into his arms, holding onto both him and Sasori. “Relax, Dei, he’s going to be fine. You know that if anything were to happen to him, we would go after everyone involved.”

Kakashi flinched, knowing that included him. He could only assume it was Asuma that managed to hurt Sasori as they were the ones last seen together. He wanted to know so badly if they were alright, yet asking now wasn’t the most opportune time for that. Not when Deidara was acting like his world was falling apart. 

The woman of their group came up and pulled Sasori from them with the help of another to take him towards a different tent. Meanwhile Deidara turned into Obito’s arms and held him like a life preserver. Like an older and younger brother. Obito was patient as he waited for Deidara to calm down, stroking his hair and whispering reassurances. How many times had he done this before?

Eventually he looked back at Kisame and said, “Let him go.”

Kisame obeyed instantly and Deidara responded with a shriek that echoed loudly. “What are you doing?!”

“Dei, stop.” Obito answered calmly. “It’s hardly the first time you’ve been shot for trying to kidnap someone. Now explain what happened after I left.”

“You sound like Sasori.” Deidara pouted. “But after Kisame and I left, we were ambushed by one really weird guy and one guy Sasori has taken a liking to. Since we had that rat Kabuto, we figured retreat was in our best interest. We tried to run but ended up getting pinned down and couldn’t go back to help Sasori. Hidan was only just able to drag him out and we ran for it when they were distracted by the explosions.”

Deidara pointed accusingly at Kakashi then, eyes wild with hatred. “His friend shot him! The one with the beard! I threw every bomb I had at him to kill him and cover our escape. I don’t know how they did it, but they all got out. They chased us for a while yelling the name of someone named Kakashi but we lost them before we got into the woods.”

So, his friends were alright after all. They had escaped and were unharmed, strong enough to still be looking for him. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief which sent Deidara into a flurry of insults and threats. Obito shushed him again, rolling his eyes, and stood up. 

“I told you, Sasori will be fine. And stop yelling at Kakashi, he’s not the one that shot Sasori.”

“You’re Kakashi? And, Obito, why are you defending him? He shot me!”

“Deidara, _I’ve_ shot you before.” Obito sighed. “And so has Kakuzu, and so has Nagato. I’m defending him because I’ve claimed him. Much like what it sounds like you and Sasori are trying and failing to do to one of his friends.”

The blonde bit his lip and turned away. 

Obito continued, “I’ll have Konan watch over Sasori tonight. You should get some rest and focus on letting your shoulder heal. Kakuzu, put the rat in a cell and gag him so we can rest without him drawing unwanted attention. Kisame, go and see Konan and Nagato. Don’t even pretend that I didn’t see you limping when you walked into my tent. Itachi, tell Zetsu to look into this Tenzo character. I want to know what sort of guy he is since he’s infatuated two of our people. And Hidan, I swear, if I see you go near anyone’s tents like you did last night to steal anyone’s blood I am going to tie you to a stake and burn you.”

One by one they went to do as they were asked without a word of complaint. It was like Obito was their leader or father that they all respected too much to argue against. They spread out through the camp leaving Obito standing alone in the center, scratching at his head with his eyes closed as if planning something. Kakashi came up before him and waited until he had Obito’s attention before asking, “And what do I do?”

“You have the important job of not running away and making me chase you.” Obito responded, brushing his thumb against Kakashi’s cheek. “And also forgiving me.”

“For what?”

“Because despite anything I’ve shown you before, I do not trust you. Not yet. Therefore, I can’t exactly let you wander around without me close to you until I feel I can leave you alone around my family.” 

Kakashi could hardly be surprised by this when he had heard him tell Rin the exact same thing. That and he saw how he handled Deidara so nicely in a brief moment of weakness. “Do I get to sleep in a cell too?”

Obito smiled at this and shook his head. Instead of answering, he grabbed Kakashi’s hand and once more led him towards his tent. This time when he shut the door behind him, Kakashi didn’t try to run. He waited until Obito was finished and then watched as he went to a stack of boxes in the corner of the room. Most of it was ammunition or tools or books. Obito pulled out some rope and waved it towards Kakashi. It wasn’t made of the same kind of rope one would expect, but rather a cloth material that was soft to the touch. Like what might be used as decorative rope although not brittle. 

He walked around Kakashi, getting at his back and pulling his arms behind him. Kakashi had to shove the nervousness he felt away, knowing that he couldn’t be harmed, and allow Obito to bind his wrists together. They weren’t tight and there was length between them so they could move independently. He tested their restraints, seeing just how far he could go before it pulled. 

Still, Obito didn’t move from behind him when he finished. Instead he brushed Kakashi’s hair out of the way and kissed the back of his neck, placing his hand in the center of his back between the shoulder blades, and gently guided him towards the bed. Mixtures of panic and exhilaration hit Kakashi’s gut at the same time and he stopped before his shins hit the side. Obito had promised not to do anything, had shown restraint before and Kakashi had trusted him, but would that hold? When he was asleep? Before, Kakashi hadn’t had his wrists restrained and now he wouldn’t be able to fight back at all. To top it off, Obito was removing Kakashi’s belt that still had his knife attached to it and set it aside, out of reach on top of a shelf. 

“Do you trust me?” Obito whispered against his back. 

Kakashi didn’t know. Just like Obito had said, they had only just met. Sexual attraction aside, he didn’t know anything about Obito that drew them together. Not his narrative, not his reasons for taking him in, or just how credible his word was. 

Obito didn’t wait for an answer. “Lie down.”

Again with the orders. He really didn’t have the word ‘please’ in his vocabulary at all, did he? Kakashi glanced back at him, those eyes that he recognized as a person used to being in charge. After all, he had a group of outlaws at his command that didn’t hesitate to do as he ordered. He probably expected Kakashi to be the same. 

“You first.” He retorted. 

He didn’t move, but neither did he repeat his command. Just maintained his gaze and waited. Kakashi debated challenging him just to see what would happen. To find out how far he was willing to go to be obeyed or if he would get bored. 

But then, he had pushed luck enough today. Obito had told him that there wasn’t trust between them although the tone in his voice seemed to wish otherwise. He wanted to be able to include Kakashi into his family without the concern of having one party kill the other. Trying to fight him now wasn’t going to help that cause.

So Kakashi turned and got into the bed backwards, using his arms to scoot himself back and lay on his side until he found a comfortable position. It wasn’t a natural thing to sleep with your arms behind your back and this was bound to cause a sleepless night.

Obito watched him a moment longer before moving back to the shelf that he had put Kakashi’s belt on. There he removed his own weapons and, boy, there had been more on him than Kakashi had realized. He had been sitting on top of a walking arsenal. He had a knife nearly everywhere. One particular knife he kept in his hand while he moved the rest out of reach before moving back to the bed. 

“This,” he held the weapon up for Kakashi to see. “Is for emergencies only. You allowed me to restrain you, so I’m offering you an out. Sound fair?”

Kakashi kept a good eye on the knife and nodded. The handle was made of a dark wood but the blade was black – obsidian if Kakashi had to guess. It must have been a rare find. Obito placed the knife on the floor at the end of the bed then used his foot to scooch it underneath the pile of blankets. 

When it was out of sight, he reached for Kakashi’s shoes. Kakashi flipped to his back as Obito moved to undo the buckle and laces, his movements working slow like it was a delicate process. He got the first one off then moved onto the second, positioning Kakashi in a way that was all too suggestive. 

“Any other things I should remove?” he asked pointedly. 

Fuck, yes, but he didn’t need to know that. Not now anyway. “I’m fine.”

Obito mumbled something about that being no fun but didn’t push it. He dropped his own shoes to the floor then crawled onto the bed next to Kakashi. He tucked one arm under him and reached out for Kakashi only to stop halfway and abandon the attempt. For a second he appeared confused, arguing with some internal thought, then turned and gave Kakashi his back. 

Was just the sight of Kakashi too much of a temptation to reach out and touch him? Kakashi wouldn’t have minded, but it might have been too much of an invitation for Obito. He really was trying, wasn’t he? How strange for an outlaw to give so much respect and space to someone who was all but a prisoner. There were many opportunities for Obito turn on him especially after what Deidara had said. Instead he had ‘claimed’ him, whatever that was. He could only assume it was a way of saying ‘mine, don’t touch’ that they applied to humans rather than objects. And if Deidara and Sasori were trying to do the same to Tenzo, did that mean his friend wouldn’t be harmed if he was brought in?

Kakashi turned onto his side and moved backwards until his back hit Obito’s. The way his hands were, he didn’t want to lay directly on them and staying on his side too much was putting his arm to sleep. This way he was a good in between. And he had a body radiating heat behind him that was much preferred as the temperature dropped along with the sun. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, expecting Obito to push him off before he did something that would lead him to break a promise. 

Instead Obito relaxed into the touch, even hummed a little bit as if content. “Goodnight, Kakashi.”

Gah, the way he said his name. It sounded good coming from his lips rather than the way his friends had been doing. Every time they said it was to tease him or to get his attention. Obito just said it like, well, normal but it still sounded good. Kakashi smiled to himself and closed his eyes, willing for sleep to claim him. He couldn’t wait to see what this park decided to throw at him next.


	6. Feared

As the light finally got to be so overbearing that shoving his face into a pillow didn’t help anymore, Kakashi finally opened his eyes and looked around. He was still alive and had all this clothes on which was a pretty good start. He had slept pretty well which was another decent bonus. He had thought that at some point he would wake up to find Obito clinging to him or worse Kakashi using him as a pillow. Something to that effect. 

Yet he was alone in the tent and laying in the center of the soft covers with nothing out of place. No one guarding him, no threatening notes that said to stay put. It was like waking up in his own room. 

He moved his hand to his face to clear the sleep from his eyes and yawned, wondering where Obito could have gone and how Kakashi hadn’t woken up when he did. Generally, Kakashi was the one to wake up first with the last two days being an exception. That habit stemmed from sharing an apartment with Guy who was very much the morning person. It was only when Kakashi put his hand back against the bed to lift himself up did he realize that the rope that had been used to restrain him was no longer around his wrists. In fact, it wasn’t even on the bed.

Like a dog who lost its collar, Kakashi actually began searching for it. Not because he wanted it returned to his person, but because he wanted to know if it had simply fallen off or Obito had removed them. It took climbing off the bed and moving to the boxes from before to see it placed back inside, uncut, on top of some ammunition. That meant that Obito had taken his time removing them rather than cutting them off. How had he not woken up?

Kakashi picked his belt up from the shelf, strangely his knife was still there, and replaced it to himself before pulling his boots on as well. Curiosity had him checking to see if that black knife was still at the end of the bed too, but that was gone along with its owner. How odd to go from being told you weren’t trusted to suddenly having free rein over the area. 

Only when Kakashi had every part of himself situated did he glance towards the door. It had been left untied, offering no sort of resistance if Kakashi wanted to pass through. This felt like a test, like Obito was challenging him to leave. Wanting to see what Kakashi would do if given even the smallest hint of gaining freedom. He moved towards the exit, lifting the flap carefully and looking out to see what was going on. 

In the center of the camp was Sasori, Itachi, and Nagato. They were huddled around a small fire talking to themselves but not so close that Kakashi could hear them. There were still loads of horses tied nearby which meant that the others were still around somewhere. Perhaps out hunting. 

Kakashi withdrew back into the tent, trying to figure out his next move. If he left, Obito would likely to come after him. His words yesterday echoed in Kakashi’s mind, that it was his job to stay here and not make Obito chase him. But at the same time Obito had said that they needed to develop trust between each other before letting him alone around his family. Wasn’t this being left alone with his family?

“Will you get out here already?” A voice called then, taking Kakashi by surprise. He was sure he had been careful about not being noticed. But then again, if Nagato had the nickname of “sniper” on the wanted posters, he could probably notice small movements everywhere. Kakashi should have been more careful about that. Of course they would be watching the tent when someone from outside the Akatsuki was in the camp.

He waited a small moment before bracing himself and exiting the tent. The three from before were facing his direction already as though they had been waiting the entire time. Nagato raised a piece of large meat and waved it his direction. “Want some?”

Considering that Kakashi hadn’t eaten since the excitement yesterday, yes, he absolutely did. His stomach was already twisting painfully at the sight and mouth watering in want, but he didn’t approach them. These were the same outlaws that were trained killers and not on Kakashi’s good list. One of them in particular had many grudges to hold against him and feeding him poisoned meat would be the perfect revenge. 

“Suit yourself.” The man shrugged, tearing off a piece and handing it out. 

Hunger gnawing at him, Kakashi moved closer to them and tried not to show just how much he wanted what they had offered. “Where is Obito?”

“Look at him, so attached already.” Sasori mocked, biting into the meat. “He’ll be so pleased to learn his pet has been asking for him.”

Before Kakashi could fire back an insult because he was no one’s pet, Itachi reached over and slapped the back of his head. A move that must have caused a lot of pain on the previously injured man as his hand flew to his injury and he glared at his abuser. “Stop being a little shit. Until Obito disowns him, he’s going to be sticking around so start playing nice.”

Nagato smirked at their exchange and answered Kakashi’s question. “He and a few others have gone out to talk to the rat. They’ll be back soon.”

The rat? He must have meant Kabuto. Which also meant that talking to him probably meant a lot of one-sided blows and questions. His gaze went to Sasori who originally was the one after Kabuto. “Shouldn’t you be there too then?”

“I like this one. He’s smart.” Itachi laughed lightly then patted an empty space on the log next to him. “Sit down and eat, Kakashi. We aren’t going to hurt you.”

Kakashi wasn’t so sure about that. He had helped Obito willingly throw a bomb at this guy and yesterday listened to him tell Deidara that even others in this camp had shot him before. For being a family, they were screwed up. One second they were trying to kill each other and the next comforting. Given the description of their reputations, it was a wonder they were all in the same camp eating food together and not in the middle of a firefight. 

Still, the smell of food was doing unholy things to Kakashi’s self-control and he found himself sitting down as he was told. Nagato reoffered some meat to him then turned to Sasori. “So, how was it having your man cling to you all night?”

“ _She_ ,” Sasori groaned with an aggravated roll of his eyes, “Would not stop hovering over me last night. It was annoying up until I found a way to shut her up.”

“You knocked him out?” Nagato asked. When Sasori answered with the same wicked smile he had given Tenzo the first day they met, Nagato shook his head with disbelief. “That explains why Konan came back to my tent last night.”

Itachi leaned towards Kakashi slightly to fill him in while the other two continued their complaints about women. “Sasori and Deidara have this on and off relationship. Konan and Nagato are only friends, but they’ve known each other since they were kids.”

“And how do claimed people fit into this equation?” Kakashi finished off the portion of food he had been given. He didn’t particularly care for the relationships of others in this place since it had little to do with him. Plus, it didn’t explain why they were after Tenzo.

“As a rule, everyone is only allowed to have one claimed person they can bring back to camp. It keeps this place from being overrun or from Hidan trying to throw another party that results in over half of the guests dying. So long as the person is claimed, no one harms them. The second they’re disowned, they’re about as useless as someone you pass on the street. Deidara was claimed by Sasori a while ago and ended up joining us after a time.”

“Does every claimed person join?”

“No,” Itachi’s tone became serious, like a warning. “Half of them are killed by the person who claimed them or by Obito. He’s very concerned about our safety and won’t let someone walk free that has too much information on us.”

Great. This was perfect. The same guy who claimed him was the same person known for killing claimed people. Way to go, Kakashi. He sure knew how to pick them. Can’t just find a good, lawful guy who promises to protect you with his life and is super sweet. No, he had to go and find an outlaw with a _killer_ body. 

The somber feelings Kakashi had were interrupted when another tent flapped open and Deidara made his way out. In complete contrast to yesterday, he was beaming with positivity. Practically floated on his way over to sit next to Sasori wearing tighter clothing than before and hair braided back. 

“Morning, gents.” His gaze went straight over Kakashi like he wasn’t even there. “What’s the plan for today?”

“I’m going to kick back and figure out my next game plan to go after Tenzo.” Sasori answered. Unlike Deidara, he was deliberately aiming that at their guest. “Something about playing hard to catch makes him all the more desirable. What do you think, Dei?”

He shrugged. “He might not be interested in the two of us after we tried to kidnap him last time.”

“Guess we’ll just have to change his mind.”

Kakashi frowned at them both. They still hadn’t explained what it was that they wanted Tenzo for. For all he knew, Sasori was wanting to add him to a body count and Deidara was going to help him with it. Itachi said they were already in some sort of on/off relationship, so there was no need for a third party between them. On that note, he wasn’t even sure what to classify their relationship. 

Remembering what the poster had said about the explosive enthusiast, Kakashi leaned towards Itachi. If he was going to be around these people for an extended period, the last thing he wanted was to have Deidara get even more upset at him for using the wrong pronoun. “How do you know what to refer to him as? One of you say one thing, and another says something different.”

“Hey, you!” Deidara jumped to his feet, pointing at Kakashi. “Don’t you be whispering nonsense where I can’t hear it. Speak clearly!”

“Er…” 

Sasori slapped Deidara’s stomach lightly. “Sit down, idiot. You could hardly blame him for not understanding us.” Eyes narrowed his direction. “He’s not really one of us anyway.”

“Would you just look at the two of them go?” Nagato smirked. “It’s like watching two Chihuahuas biting at your ankles.”

They both turned on their senior member with words of extreme disagreement. An assortment of colorful language that was uniquely of this era and showed the extent of their vocabulary. Which, given that Deidara had just called him a dorky looking turkey-lipped idiot, wasn’t that great. 

Deidara flopped back down into his seat, crossing his arms while Nagato laughed at him. “Look, I don’t care what people call me. He, she, I’ll answer to both because there’s nothing wrong with either one. It’s only when people say it insultingly that gets me upset. Those people who make the wanted posters just make me out to be a psychotic person.”

“You are psychotic.” Sasori agreed, tugging him over to place a quick kiss on his cheek. “Why did you think I brought you here with us? No one appreciates the value of art like you do.”

“Meh, if you can call that art. I tell you, only true beauty lies in things that are instant. Not forever.”

“Ugh, you have no idea what you’re talking about. As usual.”

Two pairs of shoulders slumped as the couple set of in an argument about what true artistic skills were. Kakashi would have told them that they both were wrong, but that would be like opening a can of worms or bringing a knife to a gunfight. They would team up on him without a second thought while the other two would sit back and watch for free entertainment. The better option here would be to stay out of it and focus on what needed to be done to protect Tenzo from them. Wanted poster descriptions may be a little overblown as Deidara had said, but that didn’t make it untrue. These guys were killers and Kakashi couldn’t let himself forget that. 

Perhaps instead of getting out of here, Kakashi should be working on getting a message back to his friend. At some point last night, he had made the stupid decision that he could stick around for a while. Maybe he could convince Obito to go out to a town with him and he could try and get to his friends before anyone knew anything. Drop off a message with a bartender or hire someone to search them out. People did that all the time in the west. 

The only problem was that Kakashi had no authority here. The only reason that he was still alive was because Obito wanted him to be – and the park rules of course. And Kakashi still hadn’t figured out why that was. ‘Just because’ he wanted to was a terrible excuse. Obito must have some sort of ulterior motive that he wasn’t sharing.

Kakashi turned towards the one who seemed most willing to explain to him what was going on. “How many people has Obito brought in before?”

“Jealous?” Itachi asked. 

“I’m trying to figure out my place here.”

Deidara scoffed at him, flipping his bangs back and looking down on him. “You don’t get a place. As soon as he’s done with you, I’m going shoot you in the shoulder and see how _you_ like it.”

“I’m sorry about that, okay?” Kakashi was getting a little tired of that having been held against him. “I was trying to protect my friend. For all I know, you guys were trying to kill him and add him to whatever collection Sasori was talking about.”

“Oh that.” Sasori smirked. “No, I decided that he doesn’t need to be a part of that. He’s much more amusing to us alive.”

“He’s got this lost puppy sort of thing that’s adorable.” Deidara agreed. 

Kakashi couldn’t exactly say they were wrong about that. Tenzo had a habit of following him around when Guy or Asuma got to be too much for role models. If that was the sort of thing these two were into, then Tenzo was right up their alley. 

Thing was, he wasn’t willing to hand Tenzo over. Not when he had no idea what they were going to do with him once they got him. Their minds were all over the place when it came to being a decent human being. Tenzo could hardly handle a situation when he was nearly captured, let alone know what to do after the fact. Kakashi could handle being an inside person if that’s what this was coming to, but he wasn’t so sure about his friend. 

“None.” Itachi told him. When Kakashi didn’t respond, he continued, “You wanted to know about how many people Obito brought in. The answer is none.”

That was…interesting.

“I suppose that stems from his being overprotective of you guys.”

Nagato butt in with, “Just consider yourself temporarily a part of a screwed-up family.”

At least one of them was aware of what they were. 

Kakashi decided that keeping to himself was the best option and stayed quiet while the others talked. Sasori and Deidara were openly discussing their plans to get Tenzo despite not giving a reason why. Most of them included killing off Kakashi’s others friends and dragging him back here. Some of them included bribing him, and the rest just plain kidnapping. Only once did Deidara make the comment that they should ask nicely to which Sasori laughed it off. Being nice wasn’t in their genetic make-up it seemed. 

The man next to him was discussing family back at Las Mudas. A little brother he wanted to visit and a best friend he had left behind to follow Obito. Apparently, his reputation cost him the love of his family and he was banned, but he was still an idol to his brother. Sasuke, as his name was later revealed to be, would be nine or ten years old and too young to join the rest of them. Kakashi sincerely hoped that Itachi wasn’t thinking of having him join the Akatsuki when he became a teenager. Talk about bad influence. 

Nagato was pretty chill for the most part, preferring to sit back just as Kakashi was. He interacted with Itachi only to progress the conversation and even then only said a few things. His story was something he kept to himself and briefly mentioned that he and Konan grew up in a hard town. One that pushed him to become the man he was. When Kakashi tried to get the name of this town so he knew where to never go, Nagato shrugged at him and changed the subject back to Itachi. 

A loud whistle got their attention a brief while later and all four of the Akatsuki members jumped to their feet and turned. Kakashi stood more hesitantly, thinking they were about to get attacked and bracing himself to run towards the horses if need be. 

The first person he saw was Hidan dragging Kabuto and that was enough to horrify him. Kabuto didn’t even look human anymore. His face was puffy, bruised, and broken to the point that the only way Kakashi knew it was even him were the glasses crudely shoved back on his face. Blood covered every visible surface of him that showed skin and his clothes were so torn it was like rags were sewn together. His hands were limp and Kakashi cringed when he realized some were broken or altogether missing. 

Hidan didn’t offer any sort of comfort as he dragged Kabuto by a clearly broken arm towards a cell that Kakashi hadn’t recognized before. He threw him in and Kakashi didn’t know what was worse: the crumpled sound that he made or the fact that he wasn’t saying anything. Was Kabuto even alive anymore?

Kakuzu showed up walking next to Kisame, both had blood splattered on their clothes. Yet they carried on a conversation like it was a typical morning stroll. It was like having a talk with Hannibal Lector right after he finished eating someone. 

Then the person he had been waiting on finally showed up. Kakashi wished he hadn’t. Seems like all the blood that left Kabuto was drenched on Obito. Across the side of his face, his clothes, and bathed his arms. And to top it off, Obito looked completely pissed off. Not openly, not like a child stomping his feet, but a dangerous calm. A ticking time bomb that threatened to go off the second someone so much as touched him. Without a word, he went past everyone in the group and into his own tent. 

Nagato grabbed Kakashi’s shoulder and pushed him towards the same tent he just walked into. “Well?”

Kakashi hesitated, knowing that they wanted him to go after Obito. Knowing that if he didn’t go, they were going to throw him into that room. They wanted to see if Obito was going to take the life of another claimed person or if Kakashi was going to be allowed to live another day. But that, the image that Obito presented, it was a whole new danger that Kakashi had never experienced. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Another shove, this time harder, and Kakashi glared at the man. All of them were mocking him, challenging him to do something or run. They didn’t think he had the courage to go into a room with Obito after seeing him like that. Well, they were sort of right. 

Taking a deep breath, he marched forward and forced his feet to take him into that tent although every part of him wanted to go the other way. Inside Obito had grabbed a rag, dumped water onto it from one of the bottles he had, and was working vigorously to clean the red off. As soon as he heard the flaps move and Kakashi enter, he paused. 

“Ah…” Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure where to start. 

Obito didn’t respond. Only sighed and continued trying to clean himself off. Kakashi circled around him, still trying to figure out what to say. The man before him kept his eyes trained down, dragging the rag across his face and down his neck. It wasn’t really doing much anymore since the cloth was already soaked and stained. 

Kakashi reached out and stopped his arm before he rubbed himself raw trying to get it off. He brushed his fingers over Obito’s grip, pulling the rag from him and letting his arm drop back down to his side. What had he done? Why had he gone so far? And for what reason was all this brutality necessary? 

He grabbed the bottle of water Obito had, wrung the rag at the door and reapplied the clean liquid, and returned to start cleaning him off. He wiped at his cheeks, across his forehead, down past his ears. There was so much everywhere that it had sunk down into the fabric of Obito’s shirt. 

Then he grasped Obito’s collar and began to undo the buttons on it. He only got two of them open until he was stopped. As soon as Obito grabbed him, he let him go. He hadn’t even held on that tightly to begin with and only left behind a slight red mark of slightly dried blood on Kakashi’s hand. 

“Obito…”

“Not exactly what you were expecting, was it?” It sounded more like a snarl leaving his lips and Kakashi wasn’t sure if that was aimed at him or not. 

“It’s not what I was expecting to wake up to after last night, no.” Kakashi admitted. “Is he even still alive?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Obito snatched the rag back and moved around Kakashi towards his boxes. 

He rummaged through them with one hand while working at himself with the other. Pulling out another shirt that was a navy blue and some brown jeans that looked worn down by time. Together with a bottle of alcohol, he threw them into a small bag and turned to Kakashi. “Come with me.”

“Where?” 

“Away from here.” He made for the doorway with a mood that said he would not be denied. “I’m going to lose it if I stay here.”

Back outside, everything had gone back to normal. At least until they caught sight of the atmosphere surrounding Obito and kindly relocated out of his way without question. No one bothered asking if he was alright or what had happened. It led Kakashi to believe that these events happened often. Not a comforting thought especially given what Itachi had told him. 

They went right up to the horses and Kakashi had the thought of getting on together with Obito like before. As he was, he would ruin both their clothes and the saddle. Obito stopped at one to pull another bottle out of the saddle bag of his horse then continued into the woods. His pace was so direct that Kakashi was having to take longer strides to keep up. They traveled a good ways into the woods, dodging low branches and spider webs (Obito was kind enough to stride right through them so Kakashi wasn’t getting them on him), and over natural springs.

The further they traveled, the more wet the ground seemed to get until they were finally next to a river. It wasn’t quite as large as the one Kakashi had seen when traveling with his friends, but it was wide enough that a horse would have difficulty walking through it. With the woods surrounding them as closely as they were, it shielded them from the prying eyes of others. The only sounds around them were their steps and water falling over small rapids caused by rocks. 

Obito hung the bag he had brought on a nearby branch before reaching for the buttons he had stopped Kakashi from undoing. “Take your clothes off.”

Kakashi blanked at the words. “What?”

The look Obito gave him was a droll one and in no way stopped him from removing his shirt. “When was the last time you took a bath?”

“Uh…” Kakashi was temporarily distracted by the figure of the man before him. A portion of his left arm near the shoulder had been wrapped with traces of pink on the bandages. Ones that he removed to show healed cuts that were little more than scabs now. This was probably the injury that Rin was taking care of the night they stayed at the farm.

A few scars on the right half of his torso that matched the marks on his face, like knife wounds. Those couldn’t have happened in a knife fight. They were too deliberate and perfectly marked, not jagged like it had been a lucky shot. And just get a look at his physique. Tanned skin that molded into tight abs and ripped muscles. No one could have gotten to that level without putting in a serious amount of effort. 

He tried to draw his eyes away from the way Obito’s arms flexed as he threw the shirt to the side and went to take his shoes off. Jeez, the muscles on his back were just as developed along with those broad shoulders. Kakashi wanted to cry at how unfair it was. It wasn’t like Kakashi didn’t have a great body as well, all lean and no fat, but Obito was just bigger. He would have made an amazing football player if he was back in Kakashi’s world. 

Then when Obito went to remove his pants, Kakashi felt the blood rush to his face. He didn’t even have the decency to turn away when Obito looked up and caught him staring. 

A smirk crossed his face before he asked, “Do you need help?”

“No.” Kakashi answered way too quickly, pointedly turning away and working at his own vest. Stupid Obito with his dumb big-headed attitude and his ludicrous body proportions. 

He heard Obito laugh and peeked back just in time to see him strip completely naked and walk into the river. Even the man’s ass was perfectly sculpted and begging for Kakashi to just walk up and grab it. Then it vanished underneath the current of the river and Kakashi bit himself back from making a noise of complaint. Instead turning to focus on how Obito was slowly sinking into the water as he went further in. In a morbidly fascinating way, it was interesting to watch how the water changed colors after he ducked his head under. 

Kakashi took quick advantage of his absence to tear his own clothes off and climb into the river upstream from where Obito was. As soon as the water reached his waist, he allowed himself to relax a bit and enjoy the feel of all the sweat and dirt being washed away. It was hardly a hot shower but actually that made it better. Westworld probably regulated water temperatures to ensure no one would get hypothermia or anything. He crouched in further then threw some water into his face and through his hair. If only he had some soap too, this would be great. 

When he went back to find Obito, the man was staring back at him. He had half his face covered in the water and all the blood finally removed. Kakashi blinked at him. “What?” he asked for the second time.

Obito stood up quickly, the water stopping low on his waist, then began walking towards him. Knowing that inching away would do nothing when the current was against his back, Kakashi relocated to the side where a large rock protruded above the surface. He put this between them until Obito came right up to it, leaning against it and hovering close to Kakashi’s face. 

“Why are you on the side of the law, Kakashi?”

Because Guy had made him. No, that wasn’t it. Kakashi really hadn’t cared about what side he was on and only chose a white hat because he didn’t want to deal with Guy’s pressuring him to be a good person. But neither did he want to have Asuma try and compete with him over who could be the better outlaw if he chose a black hat. He just wanted to do his own thing. 

Obito didn’t give him a chance to respond. “When we first met, I thought you were someone aspiring to be the next town hero. Looking at the posters of the Akatsuki like you were aiming big before anyone even knew your name.” He reached out and lazily ran his hand over Kakashi’s head, pushing his hair into all sorts of strange angles as he talked. “But you didn’t run away last night. You didn’t try to kill anyone. And you came after me even when I’m covered in someone else’s blood. Are you masochistic?”

“I am not!” Kakashi gasped at him, shoving him away. The force behind it was stronger than he had meant and Obito topped over in the water, falling beneath the current before resurfacing a few feet back. He’s eyes widened a degree like he couldn’t believe Kakashi just did that. “Just because I don’t run away means I’m masochistic. I’m just…curious, I guess. I don’t know.”

“Curious?” He pushed himself back to his feet. “About what?”

“This way of living is new to me. Living outside, riding a horse, using a gun. I’ve never done this before.”

Obito waited a long moment, processing that. He probably didn’t often hear that someone had no experience in something he had grown up with. It was probably like someone coming up to Kakashi talking about not knowing how to use a cell phone or never having heard of the internet. Also the hosts had no knowledge of any other world, so Kakashi had probably just made himself out to be an extremely sheltered person. But then Obito started chuckling and mockingly asked, “Are you the one Rin said kept falling off the horse?”

“Oh, fuck you.” Kakashi snapped, getting from behind the rock and walking back to where his clothes were. He didn’t have to deal with this. He had learned to ride a horse now even if no one else wanted to acknowledge that fun fact. 

As he walked by Obito, the man reached out and caught him around the waist. “Touchy subject?” he taunted. 

“I can ride a horse now, thanks.” He fired back. 

Obito hummed lightly, eyes trailing down Kakashi’s bare skin. “Is that all you can ride?”

“What is that supposed to-,” his face lit up as his heart did a flip. “Are you seriously asking me that? Now? Really?”

“It’s just a question, Kakashi.” He trailed his hand across his stomach before he allowed Kakashi to carry on. “If you’re getting out, bring me back those bottles from my bag.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes before he moved to get them. Obito kept his back to him, as if trying to give him some sort of privacy since there were no walls out here, and found a place to settle along the edge. There were some more rocks nearby that he found a seat at where the water still ran over him. But that close to the surface, Kakashi had to deliberately keep his eyes trained on Obito’s face. The last thing he needed was for Obito to catch him staring at _that_. 

He returned with the two bottles of what appeared to be Westworld’s version of unmarked alcohol and found a place to sit next to Obito before handing them over. Obito took one and left the other in Kakashi’s possession. 

“It’s a little early to be drinking, don’t you think?”

The man next to him thought differently, popping the top and clinking his bottle against Kakashi’s. “In this way of living, you do whatever you want to. Cheers.”

Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure if that was what this way of living entitled. More like Obito was going to do whatever he wanted and the rest of the world be damned. He would probably laugh if Kakashi tried to explain the importance of not drinking during the day and perhaps he was right. Who was Kakashi even trying to fool? He was beginning to act like Guy in all his passion for obeying the rules. 

With that in mind, Kakashi popped his own bottle and took a drink from it. The result was him almost gagging. It was straight whiskey with no form of mixer in it and he had been wholly unprepared. He had expected it to be beer. 

Obito predictably started laughing next to him then placed a hand on his thigh. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Kakashi choked out, wiping at his mouth.

“You’re not supposed to inhale it.”

He wanted to answer back with sarcasm but it was so hard with Obito giving him that look. Kakashi could almost pretend that the reason they were here wasn’t because Obito had been soaked in Kabuto’s blood or that he hadn’t beaten the man to his assumed death. The lighthearted teasing that made Kakashi giddy to be around him. 

“Shut up.” He muttered, putting his hand over Obito’s and intertwining their fingers before taking another drink. This time correctly and making sure he wasn’t taking as big a gulp. 

The action silenced his drinking partner and for a while he didn’t move. Kakashi was beginning to wonder if he had just set off a chain of reactions where one thing would lead to another. His original plan was just to keep Obito’s hand from moving further up his body, but he hadn’t realized that it might have the opposite effect. Obito’s grip tightened around his for the briefest of moments then he pulled away again. 

This guy was sending out too many mixed signals. One moment making immature insinuations and the next putting space between them. This was rather confusing given that yesterday Obito had been laying on top of him and kissing him. Kakashi bit back the disappointment and continued sipping at his drink while Obito worked wonders on his. May as well have been water he was drinking instead of straight alcohol. 

He didn’t know what he was doing. Whether or not he really wanted to get close to Obito or if it was more interesting to push limits. How could he call Obito confusing when he was doing the exact same thing? Westworld’s moto was to live without limits and yet here Kakashi was holding himself back. And for what? Because he didn’t know Obito enough to try anything with him or he was just reluctant to let himself be that vulnerable with something not even human?

In the silence that fell between them, Kakashi let his mind wander to all sorts of topics. Like what sort of things could he talk to about with Obito? They were from two different eras and he could hardly share anything about his favorite television shows or his favorite books. The music here had some modern references, but there was no Breaking Benjamin or Katy Perry playing on their automated pianos. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure what Obito even did for fun aside from mess with members of his family. Kakashi had never ran from the law or blew anything up in his life. What sort of things did they have in common between their worlds?

“I like cats.” Obito said suddenly, lifting one of his knees and trying to balance a half-empty bottle on it. 

“That’s…nice?” Kakashi wasn’t sure what he was getting at. 

Obito glanced over at him with his cheeks already beginning to glow pink and not from embarrassment. “You don’t really have to take care of them after they are a few months old and they always know how to get back home. What about you?”

Was he…trying to get to know Kakashi as well? What were the odds they had been thinking the same thing? “I have eight dogs at home.”

“Figures you were a dog person.” Obito leaned his head back slightly and closed his eyes. “You got this whole loyalty personality to you. Just like when I first brought you here and the first thing you yelled at me for was attacking your friends. Then when Deidara and Sasori and the others got back, you were just sitting and waiting for them to talk about your friends so you could hear if they were alright. The concern was all over your face.”

Kakashi hadn’t realized he had been that obvious about it. Moreover, he didn’t notice Obito had been watching him that closely. “I don’t let many people into my inner circle and those I do, I deeply care for.”

“So, you understand me then. And how I feel about my family.”

“Maybe in some ways. Not entirely,” he objected. “My family doesn’t try to kill people.”

Obito peeked an eye at him and raised an eyebrow in obvious questioning. “I guess Sasori just tripped and fell of his horse.”

Damnit, if this guy brought up falling off a horse one more time Kakashi was going to drown him. “Self-defense, not for fun.”

“Same thing in the end. You either attack first or wait for the world to screw you over.” He took another long drink from his bottle. “The longer you’re here, the more you’ll figure it out.”

“Was this before or after your time with Rin’s family? Because I’m pretty sure she’d disagree with you.”

Obito grimaced and looked away. “Before. During. After. Basically, a life lesson that has been beaten into me since I was born.”

Given the scars and the harsh reality of their lives, Kakashi didn’t doubt it for a moment. He would never understand the life that Obito led since their childhoods were so different. Kakashi was never kidnapped by anyone and he spent his childhood surrounded by loved ones rather than bandits. From what he knew, Obito hadn’t been presented with the same luxuries. 

Kakashi reached over to grab Obito’s hand again, pulling it up and against his lips. “Guess I’ll just have to do my best to prove you wrong by never screwing you over then.”  
The hand in his clenched and Obito became tormented. “God damn, you are making this so hard.”

“I- what?” Kakashi had thought it was making it better. At what point had he miscalculated and misread the entire situation? And when Obito finally turned back to him, “Oh.” 

That look in his eyes. So heavy with need that Kakashi burned under it. Yep, he had misinterpreted the situation entirely and did exactly what he didn’t intent to, beginning the chain of events he hadn’t meant to start. Too late to stop them because a second later Obito was reaching for him and Kakashi’s mind and body went two different directions.


	7. Claimed

Obito was yanking him up from the rock, using the water to his advantage. Abandoning the bottle he had nearly emptied to the river, Obito lifted him up and carried him away from the rocks closer to the shore. Kakashi yelped as their bodies collided and his legs naturally fell around Obito’s waist to keep from falling. Bad idea because now he could fully feel every movement that was made between them and it heated his entire body to the point it felt he was on fire. 

“What’re you-.” He jumped as hands moved to his ass, pushing him up and closer. He threw his arms around Obito’s neck to keep from falling backward as they left the river, blushing furiously as he was effortlessly carried. He knew Obito must have been strong enough to lift him, but this easily? 

They got just a few steps into the woods that bordered the river before Obito sunk to his knees and fell forwards on top of him. Kakashi’s back hit the ground against soft, slightly wet grass and clung instinctively as Obito pushed him against it. Not even a heartbeat later he was kissing Kakashi, desperately attacking his lips until the stunned man beneath him relented. Invading his mouth with the taste of whiskey and something uniquely him. Sighing into the kiss like he was already breathless. 

Moaning against his lips, Kakashi leaned into the kiss. Closing his eyes and letting himself focus on nothing else except where they connected. The feel of their tongues sliding together, of Obito exploring him fully like he was the most interesting thing in the world. The glide of hands that were seemingly everywhere at once although that couldn’t be true. Kakashi wasn’t sure what was most distracting and he couldn’t quite figure out how to respond to such an overstimulating physical attack.

His mind was already blanking to anything that wasn’t touching his skin. The tender way Obito’s hands moved across his chest while his lips ravished Kakashi’s with a passion they hadn’t had before. He couldn’t get enough air to his lungs and pulled his head back to breathe, leaving his neck wide open. An advantage Obito didn’t hesitate to exploit. 

His hand reached down to hold Kakashi’s hip before moving against him. Their wet skin sliding easily against each other again and again as Obito grinded against him. Each time playing havoc on his nerves and sending all the blood running from Kakashi’s head further south. He could feel himself growing harder with each time Obito brought their hips together. Every thrust sending waves of pleasure radiating from the contact. 

Obito moved to push Kakashi’s thigh to leave him more open, more vulnerable to the direct connection of their erections rubbing together. Not relenting for a moment, like he wouldn’t be denied. Kakashi whined as pressure in his stomach grew and Obito kissed him again, swallowing the cries he couldn’t hold back. He felt so hot, like everything was on fire. Like everything was moving too fast. He couldn’t even tell if the wetness on his body was sweat or river water anymore. 

It wasn’t like this was the first time Kakashi had ever been with someone either. He had romantic relations with men and women in the past, but never before had they been this urgent. No one had ever come at him so quickly, needing to be against him like he was the very air they breathed. All his previous partners expected him to be a hopeless romantic. A night of fun and then to move on the next day. Yet here Obito was, panting against his skin like he couldn’t get enough. Unable to hold himself back when Kakashi had presented himself so easy a target. Still, he didn’t treat Kakashi like he was just some body to grind against. Each movement was deliberate, aimed so that they moved together and felt the same sparks of pleasure as they connected. Obito wanted him to feel just as good as he did, but he had started so fast that Kakashi couldn’t keep up. 

“Wait,” he finally got out, breathing desperately as their lips broke apart. “Obito, stop.”

And he did, but Obito was visibly shaking with restraint. Fingers tight against skin as he held himself still. He was breathing heavily, staring down into equally intense eyes before growling and burying his face in Kakashi’s neck. 

“Fuck.” He whispered, tightening his grip against Kakashi’s skin as he attempted to regain some sort of self-control. “ _Fuck_ , Kakashi, you have no idea how much I want you right now.”

No, Kakashi had a pretty good idea how much. He could feel Obito’s erection pressed against him just as easily as he could feel his own, uncomfortably tight between their bodies. He could barely understand why he had stopped him to begin with. 

Obito’s teeth were suddenly on his ear, tugging gently before his tongue rolled across the same spot. “At least,” he breathed raggedly, pressing close to Kakashi. “At least let me use my mouth on you. I won’t,” He pressed his lips against his throat, “go any further.”

This wasn’t a good idea. Not when they were both like this. Each of them desperate to continue, to lose themselves to these urges. But luckily Kakashi was quickly forgetting why he has stopped him. Why it was so important to him that he not rush this so quickly he couldn’t figure out. His body was desperately wanting more and his mind couldn’t think anything past the need to be touched. He bit his lip and nodded, wanting this more than he thought he would have.

Obito made a hungry noise and kissed him again, stealing the air from his lungs and making him dizzy. True to his word, though, he took his hands off Kakashi placed them on either side of his body, using them to balance. His body was still flush and tense against him but no longer pressing him as roughly into the grass. No longer grinding himself against Kakashi and pulling gasps from him. 

He left his lips then, starting his trail to his neck where he left bite marks and red patches. Making sure that there wasn’t a single spot left untouched. Nowhere he hadn’t explored and left behind some sort of mark. Then moved further, nibbling at his collarbone and sliding their bodies against each other. Kakashi gripped at the grass and dug his nails against Obito’s back. Even this felt amazing, to have another person pressed up against him. Moving down his stomach and tracing every divot of his body with his lips and leaving a trail of wet kisses. 

Even with just this Obito wouldn’t relent on driving Kakashi’s senses into overdrive. He had no idea how it was possible, but Obito was finding all the correct spots to torment. Grazing his teeth over skin before tracing it with his lips. Pointedly making sure that he got some sort of noise to escape Kakashi before moving on to another spot. Ensuring that his actions were appreciated and Kakashi wasn’t missing a thing.

Kakashi’s breath hitched as his mouth moved up to cover his nipple and he arched into the touch, moaning when his tongue swirled around it. Obito worked at it, teasing until it became taut and painful with sensory overload before moving onto the other and doing the same. Blowing cool air across before then covering it with his lips again. Twisting and sucking with sensual sounds that left him gasping and wanting more. 

Nails dug more sharply in Obito’s flesh before he could help it, shaking with the way his nerves were rocketing everywhere. Kakashi looked down at him, mouthing a spot against his ribs like he was some sort of rare treat. God the way he was getting such excitement out of just touching Kakashi was insane. Eyes closed like all he wanted to focus on was tasting him in every way, of feeling him in the through the only way he had been allowed. 

Kakashi watched the moments where Obito had to stop himself from pulling his hands from the ground and putting them back on his body. The effort Obito was going through just to restrain his actions. Kakashi should just let him do what he wanted, to let him touch where ever he pleased. Kakashi wanted this, almost needed him to with how painfully his body begged to be touched. How much it wanted its release by Obito’s hand. But somehow this made it more exciting. To see just how far he could go by only allowing Obito to use his mouth. No one before had ever gone so far just to ensure he felt good while looking that pleased with themselves. 

Bringing his knee up, intending to use it as leverage to push up more against the attack on his body, Kakashi instead ended up pressing right against Obito’s member. The man above him gasped, breathing heavily against his chest as a tremble went through his body. He made a small movement as if to rock against Kakashi’s leg, to use it to get his own pleasure out of this, and aborted half way. With a groan, he reached down between them until his palm went against Kakashi’s thigh and pushed down, away from him. 

“Kakashi,” he said between pants. Just the way he said his name was enough to get a shiver to rock down his spine. 

He expected to have him give a warning about pushing him too far, that he wasn’t going to be able to hold back anymore. Part of him really wanted Obito to cross that boundary and take him then and there. At this point Kakashi wouldn’t have been able to say no. He’d let Obito do whatever he wanted so long as he didn’t stop touching him. But Obito showed amazing restraint as he moved down to lick at the sensitive area below Kakashi’s bellybutton. Starting a new assault on his body that the rest of him desperately wanted to take part in.

His mind felt like it was slowly breaking as Obito’s chest slid over his dick with his venture downward. The way he used his body to brush against him in the most stimulating ways and yet still holding to his promise of only using his mouth. Kakashi wished that he hadn’t agreed to that anymore. Couldn’t even comprehend why he would give Obito that handicap. Not that it was much of one seeing how well he was responding. 

But he shouldn’t have been enjoying this as much as he was. In reality he was basically Obito’s prisoner. Unable to leave without knowing that the Uchiha would hunt for him, unable to contact his friends without knowing the Akatsuki could go after them. Was at the mercy of them all until the day that Obito got bored of him. He should be running for the hills. Shouldn’t be here. Yet here he was, wanting more of the man on top of him rather than trying to leave. Needing that desperate mouth moving across sensitive areas until he couldn’t take it. Kakashi didn’t want to leave, not when this felt as good as it did. 

Hell, if Kakashi ever did leave it would just be to see what Obito might do to him next. What sort of fantasies would Obito enact just to ensure that Kakashi wouldn’t think of ever abandoning his side again? The prospects were enough to make him tremble. 

“Spread your legs more.” Came the order, the breath of it tickling the inside of Kakashi’s thigh. 

Kakashi looked down just as Obito placed another kiss there as if urging his legs to obey. There was something so erotic about seeing him so close to his throbbing erection that made him pause. Right now, Obito could have him completely at his mercy, to attack him and leave him ruined. Instead he had his cheek pressed against him as if savoring the touch. 

When Kakashi still didn’t move, Obito finally locked eyes with him. Seeing the intensity there, the need. It was a wonder Kakashi wasn’t baring himself open and begging to have Obito inside him. The thought alone made him shiver from all the chills that raced through him. He could imagine it so easily and in many ways – all were acceptable. Back in the tent on his hands and knees while Obito pressed into him again and again from behind. In the same position he had been in last night with his arms tied behind his back and the other man looking down at him. With Obito on his back while Kakashi rode him until neither one of them could move. He’d even let Obito fuck him on a horse if that was something he wanted to do without either of them falling off. 

Slowly, still holding Kakashi’s gaze, Obito drew his tongue across a patch of skin just next to his cock. Kakashi threw his head back with a cry as he shook and pulled his legs further apart, an unspoken plea for Obito to continue. The muscles in his legs twitched and trembled in anticipation, wanting that tongue to move just a little more in. To slide up his cock until he licked away any precum that had leaked. He wanted Obito’s mouth on him, sucking him until he was blind from it. 

He heard the laugh before Obito repeated the action. Each time getting closer until Kakashi thought he would finally get to the one part of his body that was craving his touch the most. He wanted it so desperately it was all he could do to hold himself back from begging.

But Obito refrained. The closest he came to touching it was blowing cool air across causing Kakashi to bite his lip in a poor attempt to cover a moan. 

“Kakashi.” He said again, placing another kiss against the inside of his thigh. The way he said his name was so scorching and raspy. Enough to show how much he was enjoying himself as well and how turned on he was. “Touch yourself.”

He wanted him to what? If Kakashi had wanted to touch himself, he could have done so at any time when he was on his own. To have Obito that close to him, just inches away, and demand it of him. How cruel. 

“Obito-.”

“Just do it.” Another kiss. Another drag of his tongue so close but not close enough. “Trust me.”

At this point, sure. Obito could ask anything of him and he would do it. Kakashi released his grip that had been against Obito’s shoulder and moved it to slid around himself. He propped himself up slightly on his other elbow so he could watch the passionate look cover his partner’s face as he began to move. Slowly up and down, deliberate strokes while eyes were trained on him. To have someone watching him while he fondled himself was a whole new experience and it was incredibly hot. The way those eyes followed his every move. Kakashi could almost pretend that it was Obito doing this instead. That it was him guiding his hand all the way down to the base before sliding back up to the tip.

Then Obito’s own hand trailed over his own chest, his stomach, to wrap around his cock and match Kakashi’s pace. To have that same pleasure come over him as he pressed his cheek to Kakashi’s leg and gasped slightly as he worked, tickling Kakashi with his breath. To mimic the movement and enjoy the same experience, still watching with those half-lidded eyes.

Kakashi needed to test just how much he was being copied. Bringing his hand up again, thumbing across the tip before making twisting motions. Obito didn’t miss a single beat and moaned as his hand slid back down. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he became enthralled by the desire for more, to move his hands faster. To search for a release. His quickening breaths tickled the back of Kakashi’s hand and only seemed to urge him to go faster. 

Kakashi moved with him, wanting it as well. He was about to increase his pace when Obito shifted again, moving to add his own touch to Kakashi’s only without using his hands. He trailed his tongue across the base of Kakashi’s cock and suckling at the sensitive skin. Kakashi cried out, moving his hand higher to tease the head while Obito worked the bottom. Licking up to the hand that rested there then back down. Mixing with Kakashi’s fingers as he rubbed himself before retreating and slowly returning. Again and again until Kakashi let himself go and let Obito take full control. Dragging his tongue higher, flicking over the tip and moving down. 

“Obito…” He begged, growing delirious with heat rushing over him. “Obito, please.”

He was answered with a moan against his length, adding to the overwhelming pleasure of it all. The small vibrations that noise caused when those lips were placed right up against him. He fell back, trying to keep his hips from thrusting blindly upwards. That worked well until he felt Obito’s lips against the tip of him. 

The hand that had been on the ground flew to his face so that Kakashi could bite his knuckles, smothering the sound that tried to escape. The other pressed against Obito’s jaw, feeling him move as he took Kakashi into his mouth. Feeling every flexed movement, every moan against his fingertips. He gasped and cried out as Obito took more of him in, cradling his cock with his tongue and holding him with it. Moving way too slowly to circle around the top of his length. Licking across the tip before taking only the minimum of him in again. Teasing him by not going further. 

“Ah, more.” His voice came out like a frantic sob. Eyes closed as his body tightened with the need to be satisfied. “Fuck, please, Obito. I can’t…”

Unable to help it when Obito did it again, Kakashi pushed his hips up. He could feel himself sliding deeper into his mouth, just a little more, before Obito pulled away. Right as his tongue reached the tip again, he moved back down and took more. Kakashi tried his best not to force Obito forward as he moved to fist his hair instead, but he couldn’t help thrusting forward with every dip that was made. To push in further, have Obito take in more until he could feel his cock sliding further down his throat. 

Soon Obito was bobbing his head into a rhythm that matched what he was doing to himself, pleasuring them both together. Allowing Kakashi to thrust forward into his mouth, taking it every time without complaint and eagerly going back for more. The moans he made before being cut off, the suggestive sounds of enjoyment like Obito was getting just as much out of this as Kakashi was. Every movement was building, spiraling in Kakashi’s stomach that was on the tip of breaking. 

Kakashi wasn’t going to be able to hold on anymore. His warnings came as a jumbled mess of incoherent words that only urged the other man on. He could barely breath under the amount of pleasure his body was rocking with. Couldn’t restrain the crushing feelings that were erupting everywhere. 

His release came just as Obito went down on him again, crying out with something that could have been Obito’s name as equally as it could have been more nonsense. His body shook with the force and lights danced through his sight, blinding him. He was only vaguely aware of the hot wetness that was spilling into Obito’s throat or how the other man was taking it all, not letting even the smallest amount past his lips. The feeling of being swallowed and heat suffocating him along with the pleasure. 

When he gradually became aware of his surroundings again, Obito had his head resting over Kakashi’s stomach, breathing heavily after having just come himself. His hand coated in a white substance that looked as real as anything else Kakashi had ever seen before. His eyes were closed, content, at such a relaxed state than Kakashi had ever seen him in before. 

“Obito?” 

The Uchiha’s eyes opened a degree, still heavy with exhausted pleasure and heat. He blinked then looked up into Kakashi’s searching gaze, grinning when he didn’t find any harsh judgement or rejection there. “You okay?”

Kakashi could laugh at how ridiculous that question was. After just giving him one of the best orgasms of his life, he couldn’t seriously be thinking that Kakashi would just toss him aside. He urged Obito up then turned them both until they were on their sides and wrapped his arm around his bare waist. Pressing their heads close and looking into those dark eyes that answered back with such a gentleness that couldn’t have been faked. 

“I’m great.” He answered, pulling him into a soft kiss. “I’m more than okay.”

Obito smiled against his lips, responding with his own kiss before abruptly moving away to sit up. Unlike Kakashi who seemed unwilling to move, Obito was entering his previous persona of Akatsuki leader and scanning their surroundings. Probably to ensure that no one had walked up on them during their heavy petting. Kakashi wasn’t sure if he really cared if someone had or not. He was more concerned with the empty presence Obito was causing by pulling away so fast. 

“You’re not really into cuddling, are you?” Kakashi joked, running his hands over the marks he had left over Obito’s back. At the time, he hadn’t realized he had gripped so hard. Already there were red welts appearing over him around his shoulders. 

“Is that what you usually do?” Obito asked, looking back down at him. 

Generally, yeah. Kakashi’s previous partners, even if they didn’t stay the night with him, would lay up against him and take a moment to enjoy the natural high. To give their bodies time to calm down before moving on. It was something that Kakashi wouldn’t have minded doing with Obito, but it didn’t look like Obito was the type to just relax a moment. “I take it that you don’t.”

“I’ve only slept with two sorts of people. Ones that take their money afterword and leave, or people who just wanted to experience what it was like to sleep with an outlaw. I figured since I have no intention of paying you, that you fall into the latter category.” Obito explained.

Kakashi might have been offended had he not realized the man was just speaking from experience. As a host, many people probably didn’t stick around long enough after having sex because their hours in the park were limited. But, generally, hosts had their memories erased of guests who had left the park so they could have more room in their data usage for the next guest. Obito couldn’t be referencing that he still had those memories, could he?

“Have I offended you?” Obito asked, now growing concerned with Kakashi’s continuing silence. 

Shaking his head, Kakashi sat up and took Obito’s hand in his. “No, but you shouldn’t put me in the same categories as others you’ve known. I’m not like them.”

Obito opened his mouth to retort but then shut it quickly. It hurt to see that he didn’t appear to believe Kakashi. “We’re going to need to get wet again.” He said finally then added with a regretful sigh, “And not the fun way either.”

“You lack imagination.” Kakashi laughed, getting to his feet and dusting the grass off. “I can see plenty of ways to have fun in a river. Marco polo. Fishing.”

“Staring at your ass?”

Kakashi looked down to see he was doing just that and blushed. “I suppose there’s that too, but I figured you’d want to get back to camp.”

“Because there’s a bed there?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Not even entertaining that because who knew how they might spend the day if he did, Kakashi rolled his eyes and went back to the river to wash himself off. With his mind coming back to himself, he remembered what he had told himself when coming into the park. That he wasn’t going to just spend the entire time having sex like others had. He wanted an adventure; he wanted this to last. So he needed to pull himself back together before Obito made him fall apart again. The first step to that was washing himself off. Again. It was like a whole new experience, having the water run over skin that was still hyperreactive to touch, but he found himself cooling down much more easily. 

Obito entered the water next to him, staying within arm’s reach and deliberately running his hands over his body while watching Kakashi. It wasn’t hard to realize what was going on in his head, but Kakashi had a new plan. Now that he could think straight at least. If he didn’t want Obito to toss him aside so quickly, he was going to have to keep the man guessing. To not give him what he wanted outright. To make him work for it.

Plus, Kakashi had to admit he liked the idea of the game. Knowing that Obito wanted him as badly as he did and had yet to break his word of forcing himself upon Kakashi. A minute ago had been close, but he had stopped the second the word left Kakashi’s lips. Even though he had temporarily lost control over his actions, he could still be trusted to restrain himself upon request. 

“Do you have a bounty?” Kakashi asked as they made their way back towards their clothes. It was the only way he could think of to distract them both from going at each other again.

Obito pulled out the pants from the bag he brought and slipped them on. “Of course I do. I’m part of the Akatsuki, aren’t I?”

“I’ve never seen your poster. Is that what you were tearing down in Sweetwater?”

He nodded then sunk to the ground to put on his boots. 

“Why did you do tha-.” He was distracted when Obito grabbed his foot and started putting his shoes on for him. It was endearing the way he was taking care of him. Like he mattered. And it was doing things to Kakashi’s stomach with the fresh memory of Obito being that close to his crotch again. “…that.” He finished, allowing Obito to drop one foot and get the other. 

“I don’t like what they call me.” He answered, pulling at the laces. “So, I take them off the wall and I burn them.”

He could hardly think of anything that would be a terrible name unless they tried to call him Scarface. But Westworld probably couldn’t do that since the name was trademarked by many different people. “And what’s that?”

“The _Renegade_.” He growled the name although his touch was still as gentle as ever. “They’re all calling me a traitor for something they know nothing about.”

“About you and Rin?”

Obito released him, grabbed the bag, and headed off into the woods without answering. This must be the key part of his narrative, Kakashi realized. A part of his story that would be the answer to everything about him. Whatever childhood that he and Rin shared was important for some reason. But what it could possibly be, Kakashi had no idea. Their childhood nightmare was over the second Mr. Nohara had saved them, so there had been no reason to lash out. No reason to toss them aside. They were good people and whether Obito was going to admit it or not, he was a good guy too. No one would handle a prisoner or ‘claimed’ person as softly as Obito had. Hell, he had thrown a bomb at Itachi and never so much as threatened Kakashi with a knife. Wouldn’t even fight back against him when Kakashi had tried to escape. 

He snatched his vest from the branch it had been hanging on and chased after him. “What happened that separated you from the Nohara’s?”

Obito stopped so suddenly that Kakashi bumped into his back then rounded on him with a glare. Not as intense as that morning had been, but a warning nonetheless. “Listen, Kakashi, I like you. So long as you’re with me, I will house and protect you. But you need to stop trying to butt into my past. You don’t know me near enough to be asking me questions like that.”

“I’m trying though.” Kakashi retorted, because if he didn’t try, their relationship would never progress past anything physical. “Because I want to know you.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll end up leaving anyway.” He countered.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I haven’t let yet, have I?” And as far as he was concerned, Kakashi wasn’t going to leave any time soon. Not when things had gotten rather interesting. He had promised Obito that he wouldn’t screw him over, and he was going to do his best to keep that promise.

“Well that’s just it, isn’t it? You haven’t left _yet_. What happens when your friends come for you? When you find someone else in a different town that you want to pursue? When-.” He cut himself off with a shake of his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It _does_ matter.” Kakashi circled around to stop him from walking off again. “But I won’t force you to tell me. I won’t ask about Rin or your past anymore and in return you start telling me a little more about yourself. Even if it’s just little things. Like how you like cats.”

By the apparent look on the Uchiha’s face, he had no idea how to take that. Guess in this world, asking outlaws any sort of personal questions was unusual since most of them were hunted and sent away to prison. No one really cared to get to know them. That or Obito’s past didn’t include a lot of curious people. 

More than anything else right now Kakashi wanted to know about the man before him. This entire park was strange and unusual but nothing more so that Uchiha Obito. The person who saved his life from an exploding building (which in hindsight was probably his fault too) and acted like he mattered before even knowing his name. Kakashi didn’t have to grow up in a world like this to know that was rare. 

When Obito spoke again, the annoyance from before was gone and a humorous tone replaced it. “My bounty is $6000.”

Kakashi gasped at the number, remembering how the highest Akatsuki bounty had been around $4000. That number was nearly twice as much as Sasori and Deidara and they had been a handful on their own. What did Obito do to earn _that_ high a bounty? Burn a village down with everyone in it? Kill a princess? Rob every bank in Westworld twice?

“Well,” Kakashi quickly gathered himself by clearing his throat and trying to pretend he wasn’t impressed. “That’s pretty high.”

Obito saw right through it and slipped a hand around his waist with a smirk. “You could be filthy rich if you turned me in.”

“Do you think they’ll pay more if I bring you in alive?”

That earned him a laugh and Obito gently nudged him back towards their camp, still holding him. “Probably. They’ll might even throw in a new horse too since yours doesn’t seem to like you.”

Kakashi took it back. He wasn’t going to be turning him into anyone while he was still alive. In fact, he wasn’t going to turn in Obito alone either. Everyone who kept bringing up Sukea was going to be buried in the middle of nowhere so no one could find them. Kakashi was just going to have to tell Mr. Sarutobi and everyone else that they went missing. It was a shame, but Kakashi had his pride to save. 

They entered the camp a few minutes later to find it empty except for Sasori sitting in the center reading a book. He looked up as they entered to identify them as friendlies then told Obito the rest had gone out in search of something to occupy their time with. That and Zetsu had taken Kabuto to dispose of him. Kakashi didn’t have to ask if that meant he was dead or not. Judging by how he looked this morning, he was probably dead before Hidan threw him in the cell. 

Obito entered his tent long enough to toss his dirty clothes aside in a pile and grab a variety of weapons. One pistol that he placed in the holster at his waist, a rifle that he slung across his back, a shotgun that he put next to the rifle, a rather large axe and a rope. He walked back to Kakashi looking like a walking weapons case with a smile that was way too innocent to fit his image. 

“We’re going to have shooting practice.” He announced.

Kakashi frowned at him and gestured towards the pistol at his waist. “I already know how to shoot.”

“You told me this was all new to you. Tell me the truth, did you really aim for Deidara’s shoulder or was that just luck?”

“I sort of aimed, okay?”

Sasori snorted from where he sat but offered no other form of mocking. 

Obito, however, wasn’t so nice. “Well I’m sure you ‘sort of’ know how to survive on your own too, but just to be safe I’m going to teach you. Sasori, scream like the bitch you are if the camp gets overrun and you need help.”

“Go fuck yourself, Obito.”

He just laughed in response then grabbed some firewood and placed it in Kakashi’s arms. He grabbed a few more for himself then began heading out into the woods a different way from where they had just entered. 

When they were out of sight from the camp, Obito set all the weapons down and began setting up a makeshift target for Kakashi to practice against. He tied the rope around the thick logs they brought along and moved a few yards out to hang it from another tree. From the distance he was, the log was no bigger than a person’s torso. Obito tested out how well it was held together by letting it swing back and forth. 

He came back to Kakashi and put the pistol in his hands. “Let me see how you hold this.”  
Training with his father at the shooting range kicked in and he set his feet shoulder width apart and took aim. He knew of the small bumps over the barrel of the gun, lining everything up until he could see the target Obito had made just over it. 

Beside him, Obito scoffed. “You’re too hunched over.”

Kakashi dropped his aim and straightened his back before trying again. He had always been told to lean into your shot so you could be prepared for recoil. Yet still Obito mocked his hold and told him to fix it. 

“Well, why don’t you show me then?” Kakashi said finally, thinking of how this usually went in romance movies or novels. The more experienced person would come up behind him, press against him as his arms slid over to control the aim. Showing them how to aim properly while being as close to them as possible. 

Obito, seemingly, had never seen such movies or read such books. He rose an eyebrow at him and taunted, “Do I look like some sort of tutor? This comes with practice. I can show you all you want, but you won’t learn a damn thing unless you start doing it yourself.”

Kakashi sighed, a failed attempt on his part. He should have figured that Obito wasn’t going to be _that_ helpful. He tried again until Obito seemed mostly content with his posture before taking his first shot. It didn’t miss, but it didn’t hit the center either. He tried again, this time hitting where a shoulder would have been, then the third time a total miss. To his credit, the target had been twisting in little circles from the last shot and it had thrown him off. 

“Could be worse.” Obito shrugged.

That was far from the encouragement that Kakashi would have appreciated. “I hit it, didn’t I?”

“Not all targets are going to just sit and wait for you to shoot them.” Obito pushed the gun in Kakashi’s hand until it aimed at the ground then made his way back downrange. This time when he grabbed hold of the target, he made it swing back and forth in a wide circle. “Try again.” He ordered, stepping behind a tree and out of Kakashi’s line of sight.

He was right, this was a lot more difficult than Kakashi had thought. That wound he had given Deidara really was just luck. Kakashi fired the rest of the shots then waited for Obito to stop the swinging and check it. 

“You got it once.” Obito relayed, pointing at a nick he had made on the side. “I think it might die of a papercut.” He pushed the target to swing around again then went back to Kakashi. He put more rounds into the chamber and handed it back. This time when Kakashi took aim, Obito stood next to him and offered advice.

Lead the target. Staying dead on would cause too much of a delay between pulling the trigger and actually hitting anything. Exhale when you fire, don’t hold your breath or you risk bobbing around too much. Don’t hesitate because the more you second guess yourself, the likely you are to miss. Keep your eyes open and don’t flinch. Every gun has recoil, but it wouldn’t kill you. Don’t lose sight of the target. 

All of it was very helpful and Obito rehearsed it like the lesson had been drilled into him his entire life. Said it as easily as one would talk about baking a cake. When the rounds were used, Obito went out to check the target again.

“Better.” He announced, pointing out the areas that had hit. Still not the perfect shot, but Kakashi would be able to at least stop a person from coming after him if he needed to. 

Next up was the rifle which caused more recoil that Kakashi thought it would. He had only ever shot pistols before and the first time he fired the rifle, he had to set it down and rub his shoulder. Obito proceeded to pick fun of him for holding it wrong in the first place. 

“It’s not like I’ve ever shot one of these before.” Kakashi muttered, rolling his arm back. “I’m going to be sore at this rate.” Round two of trying to get some sort of rise out of Obito. Also in movies, the other person would offer to rub them. Surely Obito could catch on to that hint?

It didn’t work. Obito just pushed away from the tree he had been leaning against and muttered something about Kakashi being a delicate little flower. He had Kakashi bring the weapon back up and put the back against the soft pad of Kakashi’s shoulder. Don’t hold for too long or your arm would get tired. Don’t put the crosshairs right on the target, bring it above just a little. The barrel and the bullet were below the crosshairs anyway. Breath out, focus. 

Then they moved on to the shotgun which was basically the same as the rifle. One two differences: the range of the fire and the aim. Obito moved Kakashi a little closer to the target and gave the same advice and a handful of extra rounds. Kakashi brought the weapon up and was getting ready to continue his practice when he realized Obito had picked up the axe and was walking away from him. 

Curiosity stalled his hand as he watched the man go a little distance away and start digging the axe into the side. He got a few swings before he realized no shots had been fired and turned to Kakashi. With a ‘get a move on’ expression, he waved for Kakashi to continue then turned his back again.

Kakashi was astounded that he would just hand him a gun and walk off. Granted at the distance they were, even if Kakashi were to fire the weapon it wouldn’t damage him. This must be Obito taking a chance on him. Seeing if Kakashi could really be trusted. He knew that Obito would see him as a threat with a weapon in hand. A five-year-old could be dangerous if you handed them a gun. Yet Obito acted like he had just handed it to one of his family members and moved on like there was nothing special. 

He wondered if any part of this came from their actions earlier at the river. For Kakashi to let someone that close to him and not have that trust broken, perhaps this was Obito’s way of trying to return the favor. He seemed determined to keep everything even. He tied Kakashi up, he gave him a knife to free himself. He got closer to Kakashi than a good portion of others he had ever known had, and in return gave him a gun and space. The only thing he kept to himself were the details of his past. 

Yet at the moment that really didn’t matter. Such information would come in time, sooner rather than later since this was Westworld and not real life. A fact that kept slipping Kakashi’s mind. 

Returning to the target, Kakashi found his stance and opened fired again while Obito took down a tree off to the side. Something about the experience just felt awesome. Like he really was living out in some western society and this was just another day. An easy experience. Nothing like the gunfight that Asuma wanted or the heroism that Guy was striving for. Simplicity. 

He emptied the shots that had been in the weapon and worked at putting more in. He had seen enough movies and seen others at the shooting range do this loads of times so it didn’t take long to figure out all the latches and slots. 

Obito dragged the tree over to where they were and set up an area off to the side to work all the branches off. Likely he was getting ready to chop firewood to replace the pieces they had taken. That way he could watch over Kakashi’s progress and toss more shells for him to work with as he switched between the guns. Never working too long with one so if the need came, Kakashi would have at least a basic understanding of how they all worked.

Kakashi took a moment while reloading the rifle to try his third attempt at making passive comments. “You must have a lot of experience handling guns, huh?” Not exactly referencing the one in his hands. 

“I grew up around them a lot, so I learned how to use a lot of different weapons.” Obito responded blandly, not even looking up from his work.

Damnit. Right over his head. Again. Kakashi sighed to himself and pulled the bolt back to load another round. Maybe he wasn’t being obvious enough. What did he have to do? Walk up to the guy and be as blunt as possible?

He pulled the gun up, taking aim at the target that had been making slow weaves back and forth. Maybe if he landed all the hits on this one it would get his attention. 

The barrel shot to the ground as Obito’s hand pushed it down. Kakashi quickly moved his hand away from the trigger and gave him a questioning look, not even having heard him come up in the first place. 

Obito looked confused as he regarded him. “Are you courting me?”

“I didn’t think you were going to notice.” Kakashi answered honestly. “You were day drinking, after all.”

He took the gun away then, stepping back just enough to lean it against a tree before returning and putting his arm around Kakashi’s waist. The other hand digging into Kakashi’s hair as a smile spread across his face. “If you didn’t want to practice shooting, you could have just told me.”

Kakashi could have starting making all sorts of jokes about how those weren’t the guns he wanted to train with but ended up throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him forward to kiss him. Maybe it was the excitement from before, but Kakashi was finding it difficult to think of anything else but the man in front of him right now. 

They hadn’t gotten very far when the sound of quick footsteps interrupted. Whoever it was wasn’t even trying to hide their presence. In the blink of an eye, Obito had the rifle back in hand and had put himself between Kakashi and the intruder. His aim dropped instantly the second he realized who it was. “The fuck?”

“Sukea!?” Kakashi gasped, moving around Obito to grab the reins of his horse. He hadn’t thought his horse would know how to find him; he wasn’t a tracking dog. There were no signs of his friends around here which meant they must have lost track of his horse during the time that the inn was being attacked. That or they were brilliant at hiding their presence. Given that Guy was with him, he doubted that somehow. 

Obito circled around the horse, checking the saddlebags or under the saddle for anything that could be a trap. If he found anything, he showed no sign by the time he circled back around to join Kakashi in front of the animal. “This is yours?”

“My horse, Sukea.” Kakashi introduced them. “I have no idea how he found us.”

“I have a few ideas.” Obito muttered. He snatched the reins from Kakashi and abandoned his work that he had been doing. Only sparing time to grab all the guns from where they had been placed, including the one Kakashi had in his hands. “We’re going back.”

Somehow this didn’t bode well. Obito seemed really tense all of the sudden and moved like he was being chased after. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to make sure everyone leaves this camp by today. And then, Kakashi,” his head lowered slightly as manic expression rose his features. This must be the Obito that made the citizens of Westworld cower in fear and run away with their tails tucked between their legs. “You and I are going after your friends.”

His friends? “What’s going on, Obito? Why the sudden need to go after them?” And what was Kakashi going to have to do in order to protect them? The way Obito was rushing forward like heading into a fight, he was wanting to draw blood. It was sending uncomfortable chills through him.

A paper was roughly shoved into his hands that he hadn’t realized was there as if that was all the clarification he needed. It was just a small parchment, hardly bigger than a fortune cookie, and the script on it was beautifully written. Almost like a cursive which mean that it couldn’t have come from Asuma, Guy, or Tenzo. And at the end was a small spiral for a signature.

_Trade friends tonight. Pariah. No tricks._

“My friends didn’t write this.” Kakashi told him. None of them had that sort of penmanship. Even if they did, the last thing he wanted was for Obito to go after them while he was in whatever mood this was. It was honestly freaking him out.

Obito took the paper back and tore it to shreds as though the very sight of it offended him in some way. “No, but I know who did and if he’s asking for a trade then there’s no doubt he has someone.”

And this person had asked for a trade and sent Kakashi’s horse to find them. No wonder Obito wanted everyone out of camp. It was no longer safe. That also meant that whoever this person was, he was a serious threat and had Obito on the defensive. 

“I guess this means that I’m a bargaining chip now.” Although he figured that Obito would want to keep him around, he wouldn’t begin putting himself in the same category as his family. No matter how they took swipes at each other, they had still been together long before Kakashi had come around. Obito had only known him for a short while, so he was hardly more than an acquaintance anyway.

His assumption was replied with a chuckle. “Did you want to leave that quickly, Kakashi?”

Not exactly. Kakashi was just starting to enjoy himself here and wanted to see where this adventure led. To give up now would ruin everything and put him right back at the beginning where he had started. Looking for something that would occupy his time in Westworld and tagging along with friends until someone decided what to do. No, this is what Kakashi wanted. The story he had chosen.

So, he answered with a shake of his head. “But if you don’t use me to get your family member back, what will you do?”

“Oh, you’re going to be traded alright.” Obito told him, grinning like he had already won the battle against the person who sent the note. “All you need to do is play damsel for a little bit and then you’ll be right back by my side where you belong.”

“I don’t understand.” How was Obito going to get him back if he handed him over to whoever sent the note? Unless-

The response was instant and with no amount of jesting. “Simple. I just go back for you after they think they’ve won and I kill anyone who tries to stop me. Therefore, it is in your best interest to get your friends to stand down before I return to you.”

Kakashi stopped walking, processing those words. Coming from an outlaw, from someone with an insane bounty and pack of murderers following him, such a statement shouldn’t have come as a surprise. He was the bad guy of this story, the one who did whatever he wanted and the rest of the world would just have to deal with it. But after everything that happened this morning, seeing that softer side of him. Kakashi had expected Obito to be different. Still wanted him to be.

“You’re joking.” He tried, wanting Obito to laugh it off. To say of course he was and that there wasn’t any way he would bring harm to someone Kakashi cared about. He knew how much Kakashi’s friends meant to him, had compared it to how he felt for the Akatsuki. 

But Obito didn’t even stop. Just looked back at Kakashi with deadly eyes that said he meant exactly what he had said. Had no intention of taking anything back. “Your friends were the ones that started this fight the second they took my family. No one takes what belongs to me and they sure as hell don’t live after trying.”

He couldn’t believe this. He had foolishly thought that he wasn’t a prisoner here, that Obito had some sort of emotional attachment – even for a host. “That’s it then?” he asked, feeling his hands tighten into fists before he could help it. “I’m to listen to you and go along with whatever you want until you’re bored with me. To let you threaten my friends and pretend that I didn’t hear anything. Is that it, Obito?”

The man shrugged. “If that’s how you want to look at it.”

“I am not some prisoner to obey your commands.” Kakashi snarled at him. He wasn’t going to do as Obito said an ‘play damsel’ when there were so many other ways to go about doing this. They could work together to get whoever had Obito’s family free rather than Kakashi just becoming some sort of pawn. 

Finally that stopped him. Obito’s shoulders stiffed for the briefest of moments, knuckles tight around the reins of Sukea and reminding Kakashi that his one chance of getting away from this place quickly was in the hands of another person. Then, slowly, Obito turned back to him with a calm that spoke more danger than someone coming at him with a knife. “Sure it does. That’s the meaning of being _claimed_.”


	8. Planned

Tenzo was beginning to feel a sense of urgency that the others weren’t understanding or refusing to. They had spent all night trying to find some sort of clue as to where Kakashi had been taken and had come up empty. Guy had even traveled back to Sweetwater to find clues or someone that would be able to track Kakashi before any rain came and lost the trail. Asuma had been asking around Las Mudas for anyone who might know anything about the Akatsuki, and the other half of his time has been spent flirting with Kurenai. 

All this had started with that wanted poster he had chosen. If only he had picked something else, Kakashi would still be here and they might have completed everything already. This wasn’t how he intended for things to go at all. He had planned to prove something to himself: that he could be just as strong a person at all his friends. To not always need to tag along and be the one that everyone had to keep up with.

The second that Kakashi sent him away, Tenzo had been rushing to find where Guy had gone. He thought for sure he would find the man wandering the streets but no, Guy had to be the one to always go up and beyond normal human standards. It took him leaving the town and running around the outside borders to find Guy climbing a tree and keeping his eyes peeled on distant roads. Tenzo didn’t have time to tell him how completely useless that had been.

By the time they had made it back to the inn, an explosion had set off upstairs and blown a hole in the side. Other places had already caught fire, sending smoke flowing in every direction from the second story up. With Asuma and Kakashi still inside, they had both run in to save them. After all, there was a chance that Kabuto could have had more backup than they had originally assumed and this could be his way of trying to escape while dragging his friends down with a burning building. They had only just entered inside when they were intercepted by Akatsuki members, one of them holding an unconscious Kabuto and the next pointing at Tenzo with a familiarity that made his stomach sink. 

The result had been a gunfight that sent Guy and Tenzo into the next room for cover while the Akatsuki ran for it. Guy had wanted to chase after them until two more people had run upstairs. There was no telling how many Akatsuki members or allies of Kabuto were surrounding his friends upstairs now, but Guy assured him that it was nothing he couldn’t handle. That all Tenzo had to do was chase after the other two and get Kabuto back. After all, no one could be killed in this world unless they were a host. 

At first Tenzo had seen it as a chance to prove himself. That he could single-handedly get their target back and be, well, useful. All it took was for bullets whizzing past his head for him to duck and cover, participating in a firefight he had losing confidence in. The only thing he had successfully done was keep them from leaving the town, pinning the between a food stall and the fountain he hid behind. 

Asuma called out to him then, wanting to know where Kakashi had gone. Never before had Tenzo’s heart clenched so hard. He hadn’t seen him and the fact that he wasn’t with his friends meant only one thing. Akatsuki. Those assholes had taken him without Tenzo even seeing. Likely they were going to use Kakashi as bait to get to Tenzo and that only let guilt accompany the panic he already felt. The distraction led to the others finally breaking from where Tenzo had them pinned and into to a chase they were unable to keep up. The ways the outlaws moved were like they knew this park like the back of their hand. It wasn’t fair. 

What was he supposed to do now? No one in this town of Las Mudas knew where to find them and even less knew why they would even want Kakashi in the first place. Tenzo’s mind was running wild with what they would do to him and none of them good. 

Asuma entered the tavern a little while later, arm around Kurenai and making his way towards a back table. Tenzo followed quickly, not giving them time to start any more sort of flirting until he found some answers. 

“Have you heard anything?” he asked before they had the opportunity to begin talking. 

“Sit down, Tenzo.” Asuma waved at the seats in front of them. “That’s actually what we were about to start discussing. Kurenai was just saying how she knew some things about the Akatsuki.”

Something was definitely better than the nothing they had come up with so far. He joined them and eagerly leaned across the table, ready to take down any sort of mental notes that would bring him closer to Kakashi. 

His actions seemed to cause some nervousness in Kurenai and she glanced towards Asuma. “I’m not sure how helpful it will be, really.” She began. “I just have some history on one of their members.”

“It would give us a lead as to where to begin.” Asuma assured her. If they had some background, they could go to places where the member was likely to revisit. A hometown, a place where they once terrorized, or find someone there who would know something. Or they could use whatever information she had to blackmail them and force them back into the open.

“It’s about their leader, Uchiha Obito. He used to live here in Las Mudas.” She began. “I knew him a little growing up until his family was attacked by bandits traveling to another town. They said everyone had died until a few years later Obito showed up again among their ranks. From what I heard, though, someone from Sweetwater took out the group and Obito went to live with them.”

“Nohara Rin.” Tenzo filled in the blank, sharing a shocked look with Asuma. They had expected the person Mr. Nohara had taken in to be just another bandit. Another outlaw looking for some quick action and following the person who had the biggest wallet. To think that the kid they had taken in was now the leader of a feared group. 

Kurenai nodded as though the name sounded familiar. “Yeah. I saw him again while he lived with them and he seemed really happy. I thought he was going to grow up there, you know, help that man around the farm and become a civilized person.”

“He didn’t.” Asuma grunted. “Mr. Nohara told us all about his betrayal and the way he left them suffering for a long time.”

She sighed sadly. Tenzo couldn’t imagine what that was like for her. To watch someone that she had known slowly fall down a darker path and turn away from those who would have helped. “This town used to be bigger, you know. It was a center for trade from all over. And then,” she hesitated, toying with the end of her dress. “Well, Obito came home I guess.”

Tenzo gasped at her. “He attacked this place? His hometown?”

Again she nodded and this time there was no mistaking the tears gathering in her eyes and the slow breath she took to calm herself. “It was a terrible night and there was no reason for it. He just came in with that group of his and started shooting at anyone who dared come near him. My parents were killed in the process and he _laughed_. The entire time he just laughed like he has lost his mind and wouldn’t listen to anyone. I thought for sure I’d be next, but he was eventually stopped by a ranger from Escalante that had been visiting. I’m sure he’s the only one who ever stood up against Obito on even ground.”

There it was. Their key to everything. This ranger would not only hold the experience needed to take down an important member of the Akatsuki, one that would destroy their confidence if killed, but also the skills to track him. If they got this guy to their side, getting Kakashi back would go much more smoothly. 

“How do we get ahold of this ranger?” Tenzo asked. They still hadn’t come across a map that showed them the layout of Westworld and none of them had been to this new town yet.

That was when Asuma stepped in. “I’ll ride out and find him. Tenzo, you stay here in case Kakashi able to get away on his own since this will be the first place he would backtrack to. Plus, Guy will need to know what’s going on when he gets back from Sweetwater.”

“By yourself?” Kurenai seemed appalled by the idea. “What if they come for you next?”

“Not to worry. I can’t be touched.” Asuma laughed at the irony of his own statement. They couldn’t be harmed because no host could critically wound a human. He was playing on this fact and fitting himself into the role of an invincible cowboy. Whatever won the girl’s heart. 

Tenzo didn’t ruin his moment by calling him out on his ‘hero moment’ and got to his feet. “It’s still early. If you leave now, you might be able to get there and back within a day. At least, so long as this town isn’t much further than Sweetwater was.”

“I’ll draw you up some directions.” Kurenai offered. “Are you sure you don’t want to take someone from the town to ride with you?”

Asuma took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. “I assure you, I’ll be fine. When all is said and done, we’ll have Kakashi back with us and Obito in the ground where he belongs. Your parents and townspeople won’t have died for nothing.”

She still seemed concerned but didn’t argue. Only squeezed his hand back with the faintest hint of a smile before leaving them to go and get something to write on. 

“Big talk.” Tenzo said when she was out of earshot. “Do you even have a plan for when you meet this guy?”

“Nope.” He held his hands up helplessly. “I’ve got no clue. Do you?”

So, Tenzo wasn’t the most useless one in the group after all. It was funny to see someone just as lost as he was that talked big just to be impressive, but at the same time it was concerning. They had to think of a plan to help Kakashi or they weren’t going to convince this ranger to their side at all. 

He sat back and thought for a minute. What would be a good way to get back at Obito that would ensure Kakashi’s safe return. Right now, they had nothing of value that would make the Akatsuki leader even glance their direction. Sasori and Deidara wanted him for some reason that he didn’t understand, but that wouldn’t mean anything. They wouldn’t just hand Kakashi over for Tenzo and it wouldn’t solve any of their problems. They needed to have their entire group back or they would end up right where they started. 

“What if we could offer information on the Akatsuki?” Tenzo asked. “They’re worth a lot of money, and a ranger might help us find them in exchange for a good amount of the bounty.”

Asuma agreed, already trying to figure out the next step. “I don’t think they’d come back here after yesterday, but their guard will be down. They think they lost us already. Maybe if you explore the nearby area you could come across another? Get an idea on where their camp is.”

“Worth a shot. If Guy comes back while I’m scouting, I’ll leave word for him with Kurenai. Just make sure you stay safe, okay, Asuma? We don’t need someone else to save.”

“Please,” he scoffed, just as Kurenai made her way back with a scribbled map. “I’m not as easy to take down as Kakashi was. He let his guard down.”

It just as easily could have been Asuma that got hit with the dart. The fact that it had tagged Kakashi was just bad luck. There was no way he would have been taken down otherwise. Not in a million years. Tenzo had personally seen Kakashi face off against others when they had visited him at the gym. His father had even personally trained Kakashi in how to defend yourself against others that got too close. 

Kakashi had to still be alive and fighting and that meant that Tenzo couldn’t give up either. He would get his friend back and they would continue their adventure together. Tenzo would find a way to show Kakashi just how much he could be like all his other relationships. That he could be the kind of person that Kakashi would want to be with. If only he could get past his own unbearable shyness first, everything would have gone much more smoothly. 

With their plan set, Asuma went off with Kurenai to get his horse ready while Tenzo remained behind. Even with the inn in repairs now, there wasn’t much inside that they really needed. The park was really good about fixing buildings within twenty-four hours of it being ruined. The guest’s entry fee was being put to good use. 

Tenzo left some money on the table, feeling bad about using a table and not ordering anything, then decided to head into town for some needed supplies. Gun ammunition, some rope, and anything else he could think of that might help. He even debated getting some tranquilizers from the medical store only to realize he was more likely to accidently stab himself with it.

Well, the only thing he could do now was scout the nearby area for any sign that could lead him to Kakashi or the Akatsuki. Anything that might be of value to them that would make them give up his friend. 

Making sure to keep the town within sight, Tenzo traveled south first and made his way east. There were a few people on the road, travelers that would offer all sorts of assistance depending on what sort of trade Tenzo was looking for. A few bandits that were obvious from their loud talking and groups. These Tenzo made sure to steer clear of before they noticed him. 

There were some people on the road who were on their lonesome and it was these people that Tenzo decided to question. Any sort of information he could gather would be to their advantage. Some of them knew the Akatsuki but only stories of their bloodlust and terror. There was only so much of that Tenzo could listen to before he became disheartened and furious all at once. Kakashi was with these people. With these monsters. For all he knew, Kakashi could be getting tortured or starved or kept like a pet. Made to do all sorts of things for their entertainment. Damn it, he had no time to listen to scary stories or anything else!

Aggravated at his own failure to find anything of use, he decided to take things off road for a while. Just on the edge of the woods where he could still see town but also into the foliage. All he could hope for was for Guy and Asuma to get back with some sort of help. Once again having to rely on his friends to do all the heavy work while he sat. This was so annoying. Why couldn’t the Akatsuki have taken him instead? At least that way, he knew they wouldn’t have hurt him. He’d have been part of some weird collection, sure, but nothing damaging. That and Kakashi would be so much better at this search and rescue thing than he was. Kakashi always had a knack of being a hero even when he didn’t mean to. Prime example from when he saved Tenzo from Sasori. 

He circled the town twice with no luck before he decided to try the town again. Kurenai was there and she could point him in the direction of people who might have more information on this Obito guy. Asuma was determined to kill him to avenge Kurenai’s parents, but Tenzo wanted to take him down for his own reasons. This guy had taken Kakashi and was probably doing all sorts of things to him. No way was he going to forgive a guy like that. 

Back in the town, he sat down with Kurenai in the tavern as she picked up a shift. Whenever she dropped by his table, she would try and bring more people who might be able to help point him in the right direction. Other members of the Uchiha family that had some kind of strategy or plan they could add to his pre-existing one. The only thing he learned this way was that Obito wasn’t the only Uchiha in the group. There was another by the name Itachi whose family was still in the town, but it wouldn’t be a good idea to search them out. According to the people talking to him, Itachi’s family had all but disowned him and would strike out against anyone who even associated him as family.

As for Obito, he hadn’t had the opportunity to develop any relationship with his family before he was first taken in by bandits. For as much as they knew, he had always been a black sheep of the family. Guess that meant they weren’t going to miss him if he died or fight for him if he came back into town. Then again, he had attacked the town so anyone in Las Mudas was likely to kill him before Asuma did. 

After the fourth person had talked to him, Tenzo was thinking of giving up for the time being. Of taking a break and letting his mind relax before he gave himself some form of anxiety attack. No matter how many times he reminded himself that this was a park, that Kakashi’s life wasn’t really in danger, that at any point they could be pulled out, it still didn’t stop him from mentally freaking out. This world. Westworld was just so real. 

He sunk his face into his hands with a sigh, wondering just what he was supposed to do now. He hated waiting. Hated feeling like this was going to be a lost cause. Just what was he supposed to do? Intelligence gathering? What use was it if he couldn’t _do_ anything?

A clink of glass on the table snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Kurenai there, offering a smile of reassurance. “Looks like you need a drink.”

He was going to need a lot more than a drink to get this off his head. Still, he accepted the gift with his thanks and twirled it around in circles. “Can I ask you a question?”

She made sure the owner of the place was occupied before sitting across from him. “Sure, what’s going on?”

“Do you think there’s anything I can do? I mean, everyone is off doing something and I’m just here. I feel like there’s so much more that I should be trying to accomplish but I don’t know what.” He confessed. He wasn’t sure why he was asking her since she was a host. Being a therapist was hardly in her programming and he doubted there was much she could assist with. But if she could brainstorm a random idea for him, he might be able to work off that.

Kurenai toyed with a lock of her hair, leaning forward in a way that would have been entirely provocative to Asuma, before resting her chin in her hand. She appeared thoughtful, as if running through responses she could offer that would provide him the most assistance. He fully expected her to shrug since most of her programming probably dealt with serving drinks and flirting with guests. Not that Tenzo was trying to shame her for being a tavern waitress, but he didn’t think many hosts would have that much of an open mind unless they were given a strong narrative. 

She proved him wrong. “I think you’re already doing it. Just because you’re not physically running around doesn’t mean you’re not helpful. Asuma told you to stay here because you are the center for their entire operation. Without you, everyone would be running wild and doing whatever they wanted. You have the most patience which means you’re the one who can make this plan work.”

He blinked at her, not anticipating that. He wouldn’t have considered himself anywhere close to an important role such. It was a lot better than the useless team member theory he had come up with. 

“But what if Asuma and Guy don’t come back? What do I do then?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, Tenzo.” She said with a laugh. She was radiating a glow of confidence that seemed to slowly seep into him, making him want to believe her. “You’re a good man. You wouldn’t let your friends suffer at the hands of those who would harm them.”

He could certainly see why Asuma was drawn to her. She hardly knew them and she was so nice, calming to be around. He couldn’t help but wonder if she had treated every guest like this or if everyone else got the woman who spite fire on those who would treat her as anything less than a powerful woman. She had a strong personality to deal with common drunks and a variety of people that walked into her work with an equally passionate side that revealed her to be a person willing to aid those in need. 

Tenzo took a sip of that liquid courage she had offered and let it warm him along with her words. A change of outlook was needed if he was going to get through this without falling into a puddle of self-doubt. Kakashi needed him right now. He just had to remember that. 

“I guess Asuma certainly knows how to find a woman who’s just as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside.” Tenzo offered her a friendly smile. 

A faint blush appeared on her face and she stood up, casting her glance aside as if the praise could be physically avoided. “Fool. I’m just doing for you guys what you would do for me.”

Funny. Kakashi had said the same thing to him after Tenzo had thanked him for the rescue from Sasori the first time. 

She returned to her work then, leaving him to gather his thoughts in a new light. If he was the glue that held his friends together, then what was he going to do if they all split up? He knew that was probably going to happen at some point with Westworld being as vast as it was. The thing was, he figured they were all going to do that after having a night of sharing drinks or something. Like ‘three-two-one break!’ kind of deal. Yet here they were split up and trying bring themselves back together. 

He nursed the drink some more before calling it quits. As nice as the gesture was, he wasn’t really the morning alcohol kind of guy. The last thing he wanted was to be impaired and then have someone try and rely on him. He needed his head clear, focused. 

The only thing he could do now was either sit around and wait or continue where he had left off. He voted for the latter and made for the road again, planning on making another lap around the town when he heard Guy calling for him. If that man hadn’t opened his mouth, Tenzo would have just assumed the person riding up on a horse was just another person. How could he get his voice to carry that far?

Tenzo stopped walking and waited for Guy to catch up to him. The closer he got, the more he came to realize that Guy wasn’t alone on his horse. Laid across in front of him was a man dressed in a light tan outfit with a white shirt and checkered white and black hair. The way it mixed was so natural yet no traces of grey let them fade in and out of each other. His skin was appeared to be affected with the vitiligo disease that altered the way his skin faded in and out of lighter and darker colors. Quite the opposite from the rest of the hosts they had seen so far. 

His friend was having an amused laugh as he stopped before Tenzo, patting the bound and gagged man loftily on the back. “Greetings, Tenzo! I have brought the key that will solve all of our problems and bring our dearest Kakashi back to us.”

“Who is this?” Tenzo asked, leaning down to get a good look at him. 

Guy patted him once again, much to the annoyance of the man. He glared up at Guy and rolled his eyes. “This here is that Zetsu fellow from the posters. I memorized all of their faces just in case I needed to identify them in the future, along with all the other wanted postesr. I found this one sniffing about just outside Sweetwater and took him in! Great idea, am I right?”

“You idiot! If we have one of their members they’re just going to come…after…us… On second thought, this is a brilliant idea. When Asuma gets back with the ranger he’s looking for, then we’ve finally got ourselves some leverage!” Tenzo looked up at Guy excited now, seeing the plan all fall into place. “Guy, you’re a genius!”

Shoot, he shouldn’t have said that. Now Guy was rubbing the bottom of his nose with an extremely proud and haughty look on his face. “I am a genius, aren’t I?”

Ugh, here we go.

**)-(=)-(**

This staff meeting was one of the most boring things Kagami had ever gone to. Why was he sitting in a room listening to people drabble on and on about finances, new partnerships with other companies, and the number of people coming into the park? There were so much better things he could be doing with his time. Like setting up new locations, new narratives, maintenance, the upkeep of his favorite hosts. He so badly wanted to check in on how his newest creations were handling themselves.

While Hiruzen droned on about their latest advertisement plans to cater specific audiences, Kagami took out his tablet and opened up the status of the Akatsuki. They had only just added them a few weeks ago, and few hosts had even encountered them over this time. This would be the first time guests would come into contact with them. 

So far none of the members had been killed, though he had a maintenance scheduled with Sasori and Deidara just the other night after they had been attacked. To an extent, his hosts could patch together their own injuries. Things such as cuts would be slowly pulled together by the substance they were made of, but bullet wounds or worse would have to be personally tended to. Deidara would heal quickly, but Sasori would take a little more time. After all, the guests wouldn’t want their enemies healing overnight. That would kill the fun. To make this as realistic as possible, and as a general rule, hosts were only healed a little at a time if they were going to be put back into play. Those that were killed, depending on their role or importance to a narrative, would either be held until the end of a guest’s stay or put back in the next day.

As it stood now, Akatsuki were part of an overall narrative. One of their deaths would result in their permanent withdrawal until the next set of guests were to come in. That, or after a month they would be put back in. Since they were all still alive, that meant that their narrative was a success so far. They weren’t a group of deadbeat bandits, after all. They were special. Like his children in a sense. 

A nudge from his neighbor had him looking away from his tablet and up at the rest of the room. Who were all staring at him. Like they had been waiting a long time. Crap. 

“Yes?” he said casually.

Hiruzen groaned at him and toyed with the pen in his hand, repeatedly clicking it against the table. “We were just saying how well my son and his friends are responding to your most recent addition to the park. Your new narrative could very well be the new face of Westworld for this year.”

Ah, so it had been his son that had found his newest band of outlaws. Kagami hadn’t really been paying attention to who found the Akatsuki, he had been more interested in how the hosts were reacting than the guests. 

“Now I know why it’s been so hard to recall a few of them.” Kagami laughed, returning to the status check on his tablet. They weren’t allowed to bring in hosts that were in direct line of sight or within a certain radius of a guests in order to establish a sense of realism. Having someone just vanish on you would make them ask too much questions and in turn the guests would question the hosts. It was always a concern of the company that the hosts would be too affected by the guests that they start thinking _too_ outside the box. That was why some of the backstories of the characters were so complex. Keep them thinking within their own loops and stories rather than that of the guests. 

Danzo gave him a disapproving grunt from where he sat at the other end of the table. “Haven’t you been paying attention at all, Kagami? As a member of the senior staff, it’s important for you to keep track of everything that goes on here.”

Kagami playfully rolled his eyes and sunk into his chair. He was much too interested in more hands-on activities than listening to all this technical park nonsense that he was forced to attend. That was much more up Danzo and Hiruzen’s alley. “Sure I am. See? Everything I need to know is right here.” He waved the tablet at them, displaying a graph of personality traits, recent activity logs, and the overall maintenance feedback of his special project. 

Laughter had them all looking towards his only ally in the room: Torifu. Neither one of them had a taste for this paper pushing nonsense, but somehow it was always Kagami getting scolded for it. Someday he was going to learn that man’s secrets on how he got away with things. And then implant them in a host and create the perfect spy character for a new narrative. Maybe upgrade others so that it made the game of the park much more fascinating to watch and be a part of. What sort of characters could he influence next? Orochimaru? Zetsu? Rin? The options were limitless.

Man, he loved his job.

“What’s that?” Torifu asked, pushing a button that had been flashing on the tablet. 

Kagami turned it around and quickly scanned the contents. “Ah, that would be one of the hosts being killed. It was actually some time ago, but we just managed to drag him in. I wanted to examine him personally before I let the body shop technicians get ahold of him.”

“Which host?” Homura asked, opening his own tablet and skimming through the list of names. 

“Kabuto, the spy for Orochimaru and Sasori. He got killed by my boys and I wanted to see the extent of it.”

Homura pulled up the name on his tablet before extending it to the screen behind Hiruzen. On it were two images of completely different people – or so it looked like at first glance. The left, a smaller picture in the corner, was a normal picture of Kabuto before he was turned on and put Westworld to be allowed to roam as he wished. The same glazed over look that all the hosts had before being turned on or while they were being analyzed.

The second image was horrifying. Missing teeth that would need to be replaced, broken nose that would might have to be salvaged and molded back on depending on how deep the damage went, broken and ripped skin, bloodied everywhere, and an eye missing completely. The other was so torn that it would have to be removed as well. And that was just from what they could see with the picture provided. In reality, there was much more damage to the rest of the body. A list followed just under it with things such as broken artificial ribs, deliberate cuts that weren’t a result of being hit, pulled nails, dislocated shoulder, and fractured bones. 

“This host was tortured even beyond his ‘death’.” Homura announced seriously, pointing out the worst on the screen. “An unnecessary show of violence that should have ended the second his heart stopped. What exactly are you programming in these hosts of yours to cause such ferocity?”

Everyone turned on Kagami quickly that he could almost hear the wind from their heads turning. He returned their stares with an innocent shrug. “You put four psychopaths in a room together with someone they believed betrayed them and see how well they treat the guy.” 

Normally he wouldn’t shirk under their scrutinizing gazes but it was Hiruzen’s that really made him squirm. He quickly added, “I may have set their aggression towards him a little too high. I’ll look at it.”

“Kagami,” Their boss and best friend said his name testily. “What if your hosts were to turn such actions against a guest?”

“Impossible. I’ve set it up so that all the Akatsuki have a limit to how much ill will they feel towards a guest. Most of them have personal grudges against other selective hosts. However, they won’t often come into contact with unless deliberately put in their path by an outside influence. The intervention of your son and his guests influenced Sasori’s interaction towards Kabuto.” Kagami explained, connecting his own tablet to the screen and pulling up Sasori’s biography. “As you can see, Kabuto was meant to be his spy turned traitor. Naturally this had Sasori’s family – I mean Akatsuki jumping to his defense since he was put out of commission temporarily.”

Koharu leaned over from Kagami’s left and opened up Kisame’s biography next. “According to reports, it was this man and the scarred leader doing the most damage.”

“If you’re going to talk about my hosts, at least use their name.” Kagami sighed at her, feeling like his work was being totally dissed. With all the effort and time he put into their design, the least his friends could do was call them by their designated names. He had spent forever picking them out!

He scrolled down to the unique personality traits of Obito first, highlighting one of the qualities he added. “Fierce Protectiveness.” He explained. “If someone hurts his family, he naturally wants to get revenge on them. He blames the injuries that Sasori sustained on Kabuto most likely and acted accordingly. As for Kisame,” he flipped characters and scrolled again, “Extreme loyalty. That’s in their story if any of you _actually bothered to read it_.”

Honestly, he was working with a bunch of heathens. How could they not appreciate and love his beautiful creations like he did? These Akatsuki were basically his children. His most in-depth characters with flawless features and impeccable designs. He had spent more hours on these guys alone than he had any other project and watching them walk on their own feet made him feel all giddy inside. 

Hiruzen borrowed Homura’s tablet and glanced over the list again. “All the same, I want an analysis over all their mental functions just to ensure their security. I don’t want their first field run to be ruined while my son is out conspiring against them. I would hate for one of them to have some sort of mental breakdown during a firefight.”

Kagami wanted to sink into his chair with a childish groan but somehow managed to hold it in. His works of art having a mental breakdown? He was likely to have one before they were. But he nodded all the same and looked once more into Kabuto’s physical condition. 

One thing that he didn’t want to mention in front of everyone was that he already knew their aggression was set too high. But while he expected violence from them, they had mutilated Kabuto. Who knew how long it would take to repair that host? In fact, they might need to remake Kabuto from scratch if any of his mental functions had been damaged. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that Obito had an ulterior motive for beating the living hell out of the spy. Yet Kagami had no idea what that would have been. 

“Who is it that is around the Akatsuki now?” he asked, ensuring that the rest of their statuses were in top condition. They hadn’t been in a fight for a while, so he wanted to see which ones were available to check up on.

“Guy and Tenzo are with Zetsu, and Kakashi is with Obito.” Danzo answered, looking towards the laptop he had brought to check in on the guests. It was his job to ensure that all the customers were enjoying themselves. If not, he would send certain hosts their way to initiate interaction.

Kagami made small notes to check on Konan first since she was most likely the one to be targeted. A bunch of young men going after the Akatsuki? Unless they were interested in Deidara’s casual flip of gender specificity, they would more and likely go after her. “I see. I suppose I’m correct to assume Zetsu is playing prisoner and Obito is playing tormentor?” 

“Zetsu is tied up at the moment so you’re right there. And I suppose you’re also correct if you count being sexually active with Kakashi being a tormentor.” Torifu chuckled. He oversaw the overall running for the Livestock Management and often cleaned or prepped hosts for physical encounters with guests. Even hosts that were more prone to fighting were readied to fulfill every possible situation they could be thrown in. 

This was the first piece of information to cause Kagami to pause and he ran his gaze over Obito’s biography. That couldn’t be right. “Really? I suppose so long as he’s enjoying himself.” This was strange. 

He fell silent and lost himself in the workings of his hosts while Hiruzen continued through the meeting, clearly seeing Kagami’s attention as a lost cause. They talked about their successes within the park, the overseeing of new product and produce being introduced, and bringing new functions to the hosts. Their biggest interest was finding a better tasting rum since one of their competitive rival companies were catching up on the overall taste factor. 

When the meeting finally concluded, Kagami was the first to trail out of the room and head towards his office. He was now very curious in this Kakashi character and how he was changing Obito’s prime narrative functions. Hiruzen hadn’t let his son bring in some technological geek to screw with their hosts, had he? No security footage showed him doing anything to the hosts mind or speaking of anything that might give away that he was from a different era, so why was Obito acting this way? He wasn’t programmed like this.

“Kagami!” Torifu called, doing his best to catch up without needing to run. His body was fit for office work, not anything physically taxing. “What’s got you off in a rush?”

“I’m just checking in how my hosts are doing.” Kagami said loudly as he checked to make sure no one else was within earshot. Specifically Danzo. That guy was so controlling and Kagami had no intention of letting that man know that anything might be up. All Danzo needed was another reason to scold Kagami for being too invested in the creations of his hosts and not the safety of their clients. He just didn’t have the same attention to detail and wouldn’t understand the beauty of a fully developed host mind.

Once he was sure no one else was around, he pulled his friend into his office and shut the door. Then he rounded on him with eyes full of excitement and curiosity. “Okay, I need you to swear this gets back to no one.”

“Okay..?”

“And by no means will you interfere.”

“Sure..?”

“And don’t look up anything on your own unless it’s with me. I don’t want anyone figuring this out before I can launch a full investigation.”

“I- what? Kagami, what is-.”

“Swear, Torifu!”

The man huffed at him and crossed his arms. “Fine, I swear. Now what is it? Or do I have to cross my heart and make a blood pact next?”

Unable to contain his excitement, Kagami gave a small bounce and flew behind his computer, clicking away at his keyboard like a madman. He opened Obito’s background story and pointed things out. “Okay, you see this? His relationship with Rin?”

Torifu’s head tilted slightly. “So?”

“Okay, now check this out.” He pulled open Obito’s history side by side the rest of the Akatsuki. Every person they ‘claimed’ for the night, the history of bringing Deidara in, and how Obito’s romantic relations remained empty. “See how Obito hasn’t indulged himself like the others?”

The head tilted the other way. “He’s not interested in interacting with others sexually. That’s fine, it means less cleanup for my workers. Why is this important?”

“Because!” Kagami groaned at the obvious thing his friend wasn’t catching. He scrolled down a few and pointed at the name that showed up after a long list of empty on Obito’s half. A name that belonged to a guest. “You see this? Since the time Obito has been active, he never once pursued another guest or host. Yet here we see he chose this Kakashi kid.”

Torifu still didn’t share the excitement. “Maybe it was a conversation they had. Kagami, I’m not really seeing how this is important. This guest could have activated some key words that you forgot you programmed in him.”

Kagami had to take a breath to calm himself because this was captivating and infuriating all at once. “Okay, listen here, you. I _never_ forget anything I program. That’s like asking me to forget my birthday. Now let me explain. Obito _can’t_ have a ‘claimed’ like the rest of them. Do you know why? Because he’s already got one and as an established rule I made, Akatsuki members cannot have two. It’s not in their programing and a thought they can’t even fathom.”

“So, who is Obito’s?”

That was the most interesting thing about the entire situation. “Rin Nohara, the farmgirl.” The one woman that influenced so much of Obito’s past and the one person he could never be with. It was truly a Romeo and Juliet story that was never meant to have a happy ending. It was supposed to be an endless chase.

Recognition finally hit his friend’s eyes and they flew wide. “Are you saying that Obito overwrote his own programming when he chose to bring Kakashi in?”

“Exactly!” Kagami smiled wide, looking back at the computer. Finally his friend was beginning to see. “And I’m going to look into how that happened. We both know that the hosts are incapable of working past the parameters set up for them. Which means that either Obito is the next terminator of Westworld, or someone has messed with my lovely creations.”

“What if he’s become self-aware?” Torifu gasped, leaning forward with concern and seriously dampening Kagami’s excitement. “What if he hurts another guest?”

Kagami waved the thought away with a scoff. “Impossible. I was looking through his action log during the meeting. Everything he has done, with exception of bringing that boy into his camp, has been spot on with the narrative I set up for him. I’m curious to see if this is just him using the boy as a means to an end, or if this evolves into something much more fascinating.”

“This is insane.” Torifu still didn’t seem convinced, but there was a hint of curiosity now.. “But if you want my silence, then count me in on this and buy me dinner. I want to see where this rabbit hole leads.”

“Fine, and along with your silence I want you personally to oversee the maintenance of my Akatsuki hosts. I’ll be checking on all employees who have done service to them to ensure they weren’t the ones tampering with the programing. Until I finish that half of my investigation, I need you to be the only one who touches them from now on.”

“Deal.” They fist bumped as a shared agreement in their secret partnership before Torifu made his leave. 

Meanwhile, Kagami went back to the computer and opened Obito’s logs from the very first moment he encountered this guest that captivated him so. He needed to start at the beginning and figure out their relationship before he moved on to anything else. He doubted very much that Obito had become self-aware. There were too many safeguards in place that prevented such things. It was likely a livestock employee was being overconfident in their programming skills and experimenting with the hosts. Kagami would crack down on them in a matter of time; no one’s coding skills were even remotely on par to his. 

“Alrighty, Obito.” He leaned in, clicking open the first video file that began as Obito took his first steps into Sweetwater. Below the video, a list of coding ran to show the functions of Obito’s thoughts and reactions. “Let’s see what’s going on in that mind of yours.”


	9. Returned

Kakashi was firmly aware of the fact that Obito was now keeping an eye on him, making sure that he wasn’t going to run off. Any small ounce of trust that they had between each other had now been pushed to the edge and was on the verge of collapse. It was a shock that he wasn’t being tied to a tree right now just to ensure that he stayed put. He had been told to sit in the center of camp and to stay out of the way while they packed up. Most of their belongings would be left behind; things they could afford to lose. Spare ammunition that they could pick up anywhere, ruined clothes, firewood. They would all be left behind.

Meanwhile, anything they needed would be put on a wagon that Itachi brought from Las Mudas. No one bothered to ask where he got it. It was the Akatsuki after all, so it was probably stolen. 

“We’ll be heading out soon.” Kisame said as he put the last of his folded tent onto the wagon. “How long until we start looking for you?”

Obito made a pointed look at Kakashi’s back, one that he knew the other man could feel. “That depends on how much trouble they make for me.”

This wasn’t going to end well. If he really was going to start targeting Asuma and the others, Kakashi wasn’t going to be able to just sit around and do nothing. No matter what type of adventure there was in staying around the Akatsuki, it wasn’t worth the safety of his friends. Even if they couldn’t get seriously injured, Kakashi would protect them. They were important to him and no influence from the park would change that.

Still, he couldn’t believe the change that had suddenly come over Obito. One moment they were getting along. Getting more comfortable around each other. The next he was an unquestionable leader with an itch to kill someone. How had he ever thought that he could be something different? The _leader_ of the Akatsuki. Not some random bandit. A history of being raised by outlaws and betraying those who showed kindness. 

He sighed, placing his cheek in his hand and staring off into the woods. The way things were now, he couldn’t even run. Many of the Akatsuki were around and one of them were sure to catch him. Konan was prepping the horses too so they were out of reach. Even if he tried to overpower her, the others would be on him in an instant. 

They had narrowed down the possibility of who his friends had to either Kakuzu, Zetsu, or Deidara. Many expressed the opinion that if it was Kakuzu, his friends were probably dead already. Sasori was already passing out death threats to anyone who would listen if Deidara were to get injured again. 

“Hey,” footsteps stopped next to him, but he didn’t bother looking up. “Are you ready to go?”

It was getting close to travel time. They would have to leave soon if they were to make it to the next town by nightfall. Kakashi still wasn’t sure who it was that got Obito so riled up, but it couldn’t have been his friends. They must have found someone to help them. A ranger or some sheriff. 

Wordlessly, he stood up and followed Obito to the horses. Sukea had been tied to Obito’s, just to ensure that they would stay close to each other. Once Kakashi was on top of his own horse, Obito reached over and bound his hands together. Kakashi would be able to hold the reins, but wouldn’t be able to do much to defend himself against any sort of attack. Not like Kakashi had enough of a hard time riding a horse. Oh no, let’s tie his hands together and see how long he struggles before he falls this time. On top of the same dumb horse as well.

“Don’t worry,” Obito assured him with that same smile that Kakashi once thought was sweet enough. “I won’t let you fall off.”

Kakashi ignored him, pointing his attention in any other direction. The only thing he could do now was rely on his friends to have found someone that could protect them. Despite being fooled into thinking Obito was a kind person, he still wanted to know where this story played out. Still wanted to know his past and how he came to be this sort of person.

Their horses moved so closely together that their legs were brushing. Obito placed his hand against Kakashi’s thigh, just barely on the inside as if to hold him steady. Kakashi tried hard to not think about how much that one touch sent his blood running. Given their argument earlier, he wasn’t sure if this was a good or bad thing.

Just after Obito officially proclaimed Kakashi’s status to be nothing better than a prisoner, Kakashi had lashed out at him. Call it an emotional outburst or whatever, Kakashi had been hurt. He foolishly thought of Obito as a good guy and let him in, thinking that maybe he could become the sort of person that Obito would hold in high regard. To have that thrown back in his face and told he was nothing, well, Kakashi hadn’t thought before he had acted. 

Their argument hadn’t lasted long and neither had their small exchange of blows. Kakashi was no pushover and he was absolutely sure he managed to at least leave a few lasting bruises. But whoever had programmed Obito set him up to be someone of lethal skill. One moment Kakashi had him on the defensive, and the next he was on his stomach with one arm twisted painfully behind him. Obito had laughed at him. Laughed! Mocking Kakashi’s attempts and referring to him once again as a fucking _damsel_. 

Kakashi’s teeth clenched at the memory and humiliation. He wasn’t even sure what to throw back at the insult. What would even piss Obito off? The only thing he had seen make the guy snap was the mention of Rin, but Kakashi wouldn’t soil her kindness by using her against him. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Obito asked, leaning forward and trying to catch his eye. 

Mad wouldn’t be the word Kakashi used. In fact, he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling himself. His mind was juggling between throwing another fist and pulling Obito towards him to kiss him again. Maybe he was right and Kakashi really was masochistic. 

The hand trailed up until it hooked on his belt, giving a small tug. “Stop ignoring me. You’re acting like a child.”

Kakashi scoffed at that, very much in disagreement. “Me? How about _you_?”

“What about me?”

“I am not a toy, and I’m not just going to let you attack my friends.” Kakashi told him. “You made an enemy of me the second you decided to go after them.”

The grip tightened at his waist even if no change happened to his expression. “I suppose it’s alright to let them come after me then. How hypocritical.”

That wasn’t true. Had Obito asked, he would have gone in there to rescue whoever it was his friends had then come right back out again to go with him. All he had to do was explain to his friends that he was going to start his own story. To see where Obito’s narrative led. Yet instead he was being treated as a prisoner and forced into obeying. Naturally that didn’t settle with him.

But Obito didn’t give him a chance to explain. His horse moved away, leaving Kakashi and Sukea just a few feet behind while he led the way into the woods. 

This was ridiculous. Granted, the message that Sukea had brought revealed a side of Obito that may not have been revealed before, but it had also thrown everything into a mess. Kakashi figured that he wasn’t going to find out everything right off the bat. Obito wasn’t just some book that he could open and learn everything about in one go. Yet they had been making progress, hadn’t they? Now look at them.

Kakashi kicked Sukea forward, matching Obito’s speed while gripping the reins tightly. The ground was uneven and the ground was a long way down to fall when your hands were tied and the person promising to catch you was slowly getting away. They dodged a tree and continued parallel to Obito. The other man observed him from the corner of his eye, expression unreadable.

“You don’t really understand anything, do you?” he asked.

“No, I don’t.” Obito replied in a bored tone. “Why don’t you enlighten me?”

He wasn’t sure how he could explain it to where Obito would understand. That treating someone like they had no rights was no way of warming up to them. How could he say that when he wasn’t even sure if that was Obito was trying to do? “Imagine me threatening the other Akatsuki out of the blue. How would you respond?”

“You _did_. In case you’ve forgotten, you shot Deidara. I believe I handled that well by protecting you from their anger.”

True, but then Obito also threw a bomb at Itachi. From what he had observed, the Akatsuki weren’t overly bothered by things that they could heal from. “I never went at him with the intention to kill.”

“And while I did and still intend to go after your friends, I also gave you a chance to spare them from my wrath.”

It wasn’t the same. The circumstances were different and Obito was treating this like a black and white situation. Life wasn’t that easy and you couldn’t counter one decision by making another. Two wrongs didn’t make a right. 

They exited the woods and continued on a marked trail from then on. Obito slipped his hat up from where it had rested against his back and dipped it in such a way that it would hide his features from those walking towards them. He then pulled at the rope so that their horses were side by side again, hiding the fact that they were connected. They were positioned so that Kakashi was on the outside with Obito placing himself between him and anyone that walked or rode by. 

Kakashi had no idea what to expect when they got to this new town. No one had bothered to tell him anything about it or what type of people were there. Sweetwater and Las Mudas had been friendly enough which meant that this next town could be a ghost town or severely unlawful. He was leaning towards the latter end since it would be a good place for his friends and Obito to meet without drawing too much attention. 

Speaking of, what was he going to do about them? What if they tried to lay a trap for Obito and open fired before Kakashi could stop them? As much of an asshole that Obito was being, Kakashi didn’t want him dead over it. It may have been unplanned or even a trap, but he had been saved from the inn during the explosions. There was no telling where Guy and Tenzo had been and Asuma had been overpowered. The chance of one of them helping him before the place came down could have been minimal or not at all. 

He peeked over at the other man who seemed to be lost in thought. What could he even do to convince him not to attack his friends? “You don’t trust me, do you?” he found himself asking before he could help it. 

The answer was obvious. Of course Obito didn’t trust him. Not in the limited time they were around each other and the lack of things they things they knew. 

But Obito responded with another question, “In what context?”

“Give me a chance to get us both out of this without any bloodshed. Let me go in alone and get whoever it is they have out.”

“Do you believe me stupid?”

“No, Obito, listen. They want me back and you want your family. I’ll convince them to release him and you can make sure that he gets back safe.”

The idea wasn’t sitting well with him, Kakashi could tell. May as well have offered to take over the Akatsuki or shoot himself in the foot. 

“No.” Obito said with a final tone. 

He wanted to strangle the man for being so damn stubborn. There was no need for this display of power that Obito seemed so intent of flaunting around. To have Kakashi openly admit in front of everyone that he was going back and that it was his choice. How could it be when he was being forced into this situation? “Tenzo and the others will believe that you’re threatening me to come back and they won’t stop coming after you.”

“Then they’re going to find themselves in early graves.”

“At least let me try!”

“Kakashi,” Obito finally snapped at him. “I am not going to change my mind.”

“Then you’re an idiot.”

One second he was on his horse, the next Kakashi was flying backward and landing on his back with all the air leaving his lungs. So much for promising to catch him when he was the one to knock Kakashi off the horse in the first place. Obito stopped the horses and hopped off, walking up to Kakashi with a pissed off look and grabbing the front of his shirt to haul him up. 

“Don’t _ever_ insult me.” Obito growled at the man struggling to breathe. “I’ve been through too much to get to where I am without someone like you to look down on me. Now I have a lot of patience but you are quickly wearing down on it and I am not a saint. Keep pushing me and you’ll find yourself being dragged to Pariah. We are doing this my way, and I’ll not hear another word of complaint from you.”

This was a level of terrifying that Kakashi hadn’t felt before. He could hardly believe this was the same guy who had held him so closely this morning, that he could just flip that easily. Which one was even the real Obito? He understood that Obito was probably concerned for his family right now and that was likely a factor in his short temper now. Kakashi wanted to believe that had this situation not happened, this side of him wouldn’t have surfaced. But to lash out so quickly at Kakashi after going through the effort of dragging him back to camp was too weird.

“You’re scared.” He said quietly, watching eyes narrow dangerously back at him. His quickly covered Obito’s hand with his own, preparing to be dropped at a moment’s notice. “You’re terrified you’re going to lose someone.”

It all made sense when put into that way of thinking. Family was too fragile a thing to be put into the hands of someone you knew for only a day or so, and Obito didn’t trust him. At the same time, he didn’t want to leave Kakashi with his friends for too long because he might not want to come back. Either way, if Obito didn’t control the situation he could lose one or the other. Even if he was going to make Kakashi hate him, he would still be around.

And yet, that was so strange. Why would Obito be so concerned about losing Kakashi? Any other guest could fill the requirements to further the story that accompanied his programming. If Kakashi was a lost cause, why not just move on to another?

“I’m not going to lose anyone.” Obito answered firmly. He got Kakashi to his feet and shoved him roughly towards the horses. “Hurry up, we’re late enough as it is.” 

The climb back into the saddle was difficult and Obito was easily back in his while Kakashi was still awkwardly trying to get on. Obito grabbed his shoulder when it got above Sukea’s back and yanked him over until Kakashi could get situated again then continued down the road. He didn’t say anything else, but Kakashi could tell the earlier fury was gone from his eyes replaced by blind determination. 

No wonder he wouldn’t listen to Kakashi’s ideas. It must sound like he was trying to get away. Telling Obito to go back and ensure his family was safe before returning was like telling a prison warden to turn around while you grabbed the keys. Nothing Kakashi could say would get him to change his mind when there was no foundation of trust between them. 

Things were just going to have to go Obito’s way. At least for now. But Kakashi was going to ensure that nothing happened after the exchange. He would convince his friends to let him return, to start their own journeys while he pursued his – of his own conviction and not because Obito wanted him to. It’s not like Tenzo and Guy would be able to follow him anyway since they had decided to be lawful people. Kakashi lost his hat back at the inn, so as far as he was concerned he was entering a gray area. He could jump from good to bad as he saw fit and, as Obito would say, do whatever he wanted. Too bad he had this annoying moral compass that altered his decisions and kept him from doing anything too bad. 

Most of all, he was going to need to protect Obito. Unlike his friends that couldn’t be killed, Obito was a host. One lucky shot on him and that would be the end. Obito wasn’t some bartender that could be healed and thrown back in without anyone noticing the difference. He was a leader, a major player, and his return wouldn’t be until _after_ Kakashi and his friends were to leave. 

He didn’t give himself time to second guess himself before reaching over and grabbing ahold of Obito’s sleeve. As the man turned, Kakashi dipped under his hat and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’ll show you that you can trust me. Just don’t attack anyone tonight, okay?”

Obito heaved a sigh as he gently pushed Kakashi back before he lost balance and fell off again. He was sure Obito’s attitude wasn’t lessening because he was being flattered, but more because he was getting annoyed with Kakashi’s repeated attempt at changing his plans. “I hope you don’t think acting all cuddly and asking nicely is going to change my mind.”

“I was hoping to try and persuade you.”

“Then by all means,” Obito hummed with a sudden newfound interest. “Persuade me.”

Kakashi leaned into his seat, holding onto the front of his saddle and thinking of ways he could do so. Naturally the ideas he was sure Obito would be interested in were out of the question – especially since they were both on a horse. On top of that, there was no way Kakashi was just going to do anything intimate with him given their most recent argument. No matter how interested he was in the man, he wasn’t that desperate. 

“I can cook really well.” Kakashi offered, already thinking of all the high-class meals he had tried out. There weren’t exactly blenders or other food processers around in this era, but Kakashi was sure he could make do with what they had. “Or, if you’d like, I can show you how to make a grass whistle.”

Obito was staring at him like he was the dumbest person alive. “This is the worst strategy of persuasion I’ve ever come across. Are you being serious?”

“No? Then how about I tell you about the time I got really drunk in college and tried to learn parkour in a single night?”

“You _are_ serious.” Obito gave a single laugh and shook his head. “Nice try, but I don’t care about those things.”

Kakashi pouted slightly next to him. Not enough to be obvious, but a small drop of his shoulders. “It was a funny story though. Fine, then what do you want?” He saw the bemused look and quickly added, “That doesn’t involve anyone taking their clothes off.”

“No fun.” Obito muttered. “Still, I suppose it’s not a bad idea to have you in my debt either.”

“So, you wont-.”

“Shut up, Kakashi, I still plan on attacking your friends given the opportunity.” He interrupted. “But just for tonight, I won’t as long as you stick to my plan and do as I say.”

Progress! Though it sounded like Obito had strained something just to agree to that. Asuma, Tenzo, and Guy would be safe for the night from Obito which gave Kakashi plenty of time to organize how he was going to handle them. All it required was for him to owe Obito a single favor and that couldn’t be that bad.

“Thank you.” Kakashi said happily. Going in with this made him feel a lot better. Obito wouldn’t break his word to him, he knew it. Someone like him would pride himself too much on keeping his promises.

Obito shrugged then began to explain a little about what was going to happen. Pariah was a town where known criminals and law-abiding rangers were under a forced truce. So long as you were within the walls of the town, there would be no one to enforce rules. However, even if that meant that you could pick a fight if you wanted to, it also meant that everyone there was extremely high strung. One wrong look could cause half the town to start firing their weapons at each other. As a rule, the person who starts the fight is generally the target of unspoken rage for the surrounding people. In other words, come in peace or leave in pieces.

This was the town that Obito visited a lot, though he didn’t state if that was recent or in the past. Either way, it wouldn’t have left a good impression of him. To trade people here was a common sight. Rangers trading bounties, bandits trading hostages, people selling others. The only advice that Obito really offered was to stick close and don’t draw attention. 

As soon as Pariah came into view, Obito seemed to enter his leader persona. Kept on hand by his side within reach of the rope that connected them and his weapon. His warning to Kakashi even came in a low voice, as if he was expecting them to be overheard by something. “As far as they know, Kakashi, you are simply a hostage. Let them continue thinking that or they will end up using you as a pawn.”

“And what am I exactly?” Kakashi dared to ask back. 

“You’re mine.” He answered as though it were just that simple. Kakashi wondered if that was Obito’s really warped way of saying that he was an important person to him or just another object of fascination. 

Kakashi distracted himself from trying to figure out what part Obito meant by observing their surroundings. The closer they got, the rougher the people looked. Brutally healed injuries, clothes that were so worn with use and bullet holes, men that looked like they were once esteemed individuals now turned rugged. If not that, then they were strutting around with a confidence swagger that rivaled Obito’s. Their image was only added to when people got out of their way as they walked, like a king going through the streets.

Women littered the corner in either one of two ways: to get the attention of people with deep pockets or to look just as intimidating as a rattlesnake. Some even had visible tattoos that lined their faces or glares that seemed to look right through him. 

“Relax.” Obito told him like it was that easy. He may as well have been walking into his own personal backyard. Meanwhile, Kakashi had never felt so out of place.

Some people looked up at them as they entered and either backed away or snarled in ignorance. Obito ignored both equally until one man came at him with purpose. 

A man with hair so bright it was like he had the sun on his head with equally vibrant blue eyes. Everything about him spoke a calm that reached out in a friendly manner, even when they landed on Obito and a smile broke his face. He opened his arms in a way that was similar to welcoming a son back home. “Obito! How have you been?”

If looks could kill, Obito’s grin would have the man dead at his feet in seconds. “Minato.” Kakashi didn’t miss how his hand twitched at his side towards his gun but refrained from grabbing it. “How’s the wife?”

Minato offered a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. “The usual. Taking care of the kid while threatening my life every time I have to go out.”

“You should retire before someone gets the upper hand in a fight against you.” Obito suggested. 

“I’m sure you might one day, Obito, but for now let’s not start shooting at each other. How about a drink?” He gestured towards a nearby bar that was in the far corner of the town. Past all the people that looked ready to collect the bounty on Obito’s head or run in terror before he saw them. “There’s a few people there who would be very interested in seeing you and Kakashi.”

His friends. Kakashi couldn’t help but look eagerly in the direction of the bar to try and get a glimpse of them. 

A small tug on the rope brought his attention back to Obito, but it hadn’t been a purposeful move. Obito looked annoyed and had adjusted his grip on the reins as if preparing to turn around. “Who do you have, Minato?”

“You want to talk about that here?” Minato crossed his arms disapprovingly but Obito didn’t budge. “It’s Zetsu. It seems he was caught back in Sweetwater around the same time that one of Kakashi’s friends found me in Escalante.”

“If they had everything, why are you here?”

“To see you.” Minato walked around Obito’s horse and grabbed onto the reins for Sukea. “It’s been a while, and I wanted to catch up.”

Without asking, he turned his back and guided Kakashi’s horse towards the bar. Being attached, Obito had no choice but to follow. But as they did, he pulled out that same obsidian knife he had shown Kakashi back at camp and put it into Kakashi’s hands. He gave no order, no sign to use it against Minato or to cut the rope, so Kakashi pushed it into the bindings to secure it and remained passive. 

“So, Minato,” Kakashi started, earning a warning glare from Obito. “Which of my friends are there?”

“A man named Tenzo who has been on his feet all day with worry over you and another named Guy who keeps pointing out every outlaw he sees. I was sure he was going to announce he was going to beat them all until Tenzo told him to sit down and shut up.” He laughed and smiled over his shoulder. “Your allies are quite odd.”

“And Asuma?”

“That’s the one with the beard, right? I met him back in Las Mudas, but he decided to stay behind and ‘start his own story’ whatever that means. He told the others that you can handle yourself and he’d see them along the road.”

Instantly Obito’s eyes began to scan their surroundings for danger. Kakashi expected Asuma to be the first to break off since he was the only one to choose the outlaw life. Perhaps he thought that he could get a better bounty than Kabuto or he was pursuing a relationship with Kurenai. She might have her own narrative that he wanted to complete before moving on. 

As for Tenzo, well, Kakashi was going to have to apologize to him. He could easily see the man having an anxiety attack over losing Kakashi. And Guy was strong-willed indeed for coming into this place. No doubt he would try and leave it as a hero of some sort. 

They stopped outside the bar and got off their horses; Obito roughly pushed Minato aside to get Kakashi down. Luckily the older man didn’t seem to mind to much, actually found it amusing. The way they acted around each other wasn’t at all like ranger vs outlaw. Minato was extremely patient and undaunted by the attitude being thrown at him and Obito was making a visible effort to not react to any form of kindness with a mutual emotion. 

As soon as Kakashi’s feet hit the ground and gained balance, he heard his name being called and looked up to see Tenzo at the doorway. An unbelievable amount of relief on his face that Kakashi returned wholeheartedly. He hadn’t realized how concerned he had been for them until he saw that man beaming back at him.

But before as he could so much as take two steps towards them, Obito yanked Kakashi backwards into his chest and placed a hand threateningly at his gun. Minato turned so quickly it was almost a blur, hand on his belt but not his weapon. The friendliness gone and now holding nothing but careful calculation. 

His words, however, were not aimed at Obito when he spoke. “I told you to stay inside.”

Tenzo flinched as if scolded. “Right, sorry.”

“You’re hurting my wrist.” Kakashi whispered back, shaking his arm to get Obito’s attention to it. He was holding on so tightly he could feel his hand growing numb with lack of circulation. 

The grip loosened slightly but remained there as he repositioned to stand next to Kakashi instead of behind him. “Quite the handle on these people you’ve got, Minato.” He openly mocked the other man. “Look, Kakashi, your lost puppy is basically oozing excitement just from seeing you. It’s a wonder he hasn’t pissed himself yet.”

Tenzo blushed furiously at the insult and opened his mouth to retort with some stuttering nonsense when Minato stepped in front of him. He whispered something only they could hear and Tenzo gave him a wistful look before going back inside. 

“I told you: no tricks.” Minato turned back to the two of them then, the smile once again returning though not as bright as before. “And I meant it. Peace?”

Obito waited a long moment before releasing his hold on his gun. “Just for tonight.” He agreed, using the same words that he had told Kakashi. With a push forward that was much gentler than Kakashi had expected, they went towards the bar together. Minato turned and led the way inside, right through the center of the building and towards a back room. It was very dim, lit only by a few lanterns and candles, and was large enough for only three tables. 

Guy, Tenzo, and another man that Kakashi didn’t recognize were at the far table while Obito led him over to a different one. Unlike Tenzo, Zetsu didn’t jump up at the sight of Obito. He didn’t even say anything until they were all seated and when he did, only two people in the room knew what he was even talking about. “I did as you asked, Obito.”

Kakashi vaguely remembered the order that Obito handed out the previous night. For Zetsu to do recon and find out what made Tenzo so special that it would make Sasori and Deidara hunt him. 

Minato glanced between the two of them with obvious curiosity, but it was Obito that asked first, “And what did you find out?”

“He’s not special.” Zetsu’s tone couldn’t be any more monotoned as he shrugged. “He’s smart, but very easy to steal from.”

“What are you two talking about?” Minato asked.

Even Kakashi was trying to figure it out and became increasingly curious as Obito gave a small laugh. “Give back whatever you stole. It’s not nice to take from people who have taken such good care of you.”

“Yes, sir.” Zetsu pulled his hands from beneath the table and handed Tenzo back the key he had stolen and the handcuffs that had previously been around his wrists. Minato did the comical facepalm and disbelieving muttering as Tenzo’s eyes grew wide.

“You… all this time.” Tenzo breathed then realization clicked. “Did you just say I’m nothing special? Are you _spying_ on me?”

Guy, however, joined Obito’s laughter. “How devious of you. Even I had not noticed! Why didn’t you run away if you had the keys?”

“I am not strong nor am I fast.” Zetsu replied honestly. 

That was incredibly blunt and it seemed like Minato and Obito had expected it. Kakashi just wanted to know whose idea it was to give Tenzo the keys anyway. If he was so high strung, why give him any sort of responsibility that would affect the way today’s trade went?

Kakashi leaned towards Obito only slightly to whisper, “Interesting friend.”

“You’re one to talk.” Obito retorted then added more loudly, “I assume you’re some sort of mediator, Minato, so why don’t you tell us all how this is going to work so we can all move on with our lives.”

Minto rubbed his hands over his eyes, still in disbelief how they all hadn’t started shooting at each other. None of this was being handled well so far and it was becoming a large laughing stock. “We want to know two things and then I’ll let the two of you exchange hostages.”

“And I suppose in exchange, you’ll give me time to get Zetsu out of here without you chasing after us.”

“Sounds fair to me, right?”

Obito would rather shoot everyone and walk out with Zetsu and Kakashi alone, but he knew the only backup he would have was Zetsu and the man already admitted he wasn’t strong. Kakashi wasn’t going to fire upon his friends and there was no telling the skills that Minato had. But if a message from him was enough to get Obito to relocate his camp, Kakashi could only imagine what he could do in person. 

He answered by Obito pulling out his pistol and placing it on the table before Kakashi and himself. The others went silent as if expecting him to suddenly take it and turn it upon them, but Obito didn’t make another move. Then Minato did the same and gestured for Tenzo and Guy to follow. This way, no one would be able to make a move to shoot another person without everyone in the room seeing. 

Obito dropped one hand into his lap and the other onto Kakashi’s leg, close enough to his hands and where the knife still lay. That, or he was making sure that Kakashi was going to join his friends before he got Zetsu back. “Go on then.”

Minato turned towards Kakashi’s friends and gave them a ‘go ahead’ nod before reclining back in his seat, kicking his feet up in another chair. Zetsu observed this and tried to mimic it only to find that when he put his feet up on the table, it made him seem a lot shorter than he already was. Kakashi smirked a little and covered it up as a cough to avoid picking a fight although he knew Obito was finding it equally as amusing next to him.

Guy spoke up, pointing at Obito deliberately. “Why did you kidnap Kakashi and not leave any sort of ransom note? Surely as at outlaw your goal is money.”

“Because I wanted to.” 

Minto sighed next to them. “That’s not a real answer. I know you well enough to call you on a lie. Come on, Obito, tell them the truth.”

The hand on his leg twitched with annoyance that didn’t reach his voice. “He shot Deidara and was the easiest target. We were still discussing whether or not we wanted to kill him and send his body back to these idiots here or sell him to the highest bidder.

He didn’t flinch under Minato’s scrutinizing gaze and returned it with his own in full, daring him to call him a liar. The way he thought on his feet that quickly was impressive. Kakashi moved his hand just enough to catch Obito’s before adding his own, “Luckily they were a little more preoccupied with Kabuto than they were with me.”

Minato’s eyes went wide and he sat up quickly. “That was _you_?”

Even Guy seemed horrified and he was usually the bundle of sunshine in the group. Not that Kakashi had any room to talk. When he had seen Kabuto for those few seconds when Hidan dragged him into a cell, he had been brutalized beyond anything Kakashi had ever seen before. Forget movies, seeing it in person had been a whole new experience. 

Obito hardly seemed fazed as he played with his fingernails. “Kisame and Kakuzu helped too.” He turned to the two disturbed friends while Zetsu attempted to switch his crossed legs without falling. “Weren’t you guys after his bounty? I’m sure someone will still accept him seeing as he was wanted dead or alive.”

“You’re sick.” Tenzo told him, disgust in every part of his features. 

Obito disagreed. “I feel fine, actually. You’re the one that looks like he’s about to hurl.”

“What is wrong with you? There was no need for that kind of violence! What did he ever do to you?” 

“Betrayed a member of my family.” Obito’s thumb rolled over Kakashi’s hand. “Imagine what I’d do to someone who betrayed _me_.”

Kakashi couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at that empty threat and glanced sideways at him. Trying to figure out if Obito would really be capable of hurting him or if this was just some sort of act. He sincerely hoped it was the latter because Obito was giving nothing away. He maintained perfect control over himself in spite of the fact that every normal person in the room was looking at him like a monster. Well, except for Zetsu who seemed to be struggling at the moment.

The first one to break the silence was Zetsu as he pulled his feet of the table with a loud slap. He rubbed a hand down his legs and shrugged when Minato turned to him. “My legs went numb.”

Minato sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “Right, well, I guess it’s my turn to ask my question now. And Obito, this question actually comes from Kushina. What happened that made you betray the Nohara’s and attack Las Mudas? You were living such a good life before then. I can’t imagine you doing that all just to be cruel.”

For a split second Obito appeared to be genuinely shocked. Then, slowly, his gaze dropped until his hat covered his face from everyone but Kakashi who sat right next to him. Kakashi remembered asking the same thing and being answered with anger, but that wasn’t what Obito showed now. Full blown guilt. Regret. Like a child who had let down their biggest idol. His eyes closed to hide all that emotion and he sunk into his thoughts. Just how much did Minato used to mean to him?

Would this be the moment where he learned more about Obito? A little about the man that was behind the leader of the Akatsuki. The person who had laughed with Rin and held him that morning like he was precious. Kakashi twisted his finger’s around Obito, wanting to assure the man that he was still here for him. To offer some sort of comfort that no one had offered since the day he had left the Nohara’s. And when Obito finally opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi, they held a deep sadness with no explanation. All Kakashi wanted to do was drag him forward and hold him and assure him it was alright even when he knew nothing about what caused it. 

But then he blinked and that sadness was gone, replaced by a fury that manifested itself as Obito jerked himself away and stood up. “We’re leaving, Zetsu.”

Minato got to his feet as well, half leaning on the table. “No, you’re not. You didn’t answer my question yet.”

Obito was already pulling the knife that Kakashi had hidden in the ropes and using it to cut the binds at his wrist. “You said two questions, and I’ve answered more than that. Now hold up your end of the bargain and release him.”

“Just hang on, Obito, there’s no need for-.”

He was silenced as Obito slammed the knife into the table, burying it deep, and took two steps forward to stand head to head with a man he might have called his friend in the past. Both of them looked ready to jump at each other if even a pen were to drop. It hurt to see how Minato wanted so desperately to reach out to him and Obito slap it aside. Best friends turned enemy. 

Kakashi needed to do something before Tenzo and Guy sprang into action that didn’t need to be taken. He very deliberately cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone except the two men having a stare down, and began moving towards his friends. Zetsu caught on quickly and got to his feet, going the opposite way around the center table and catching Obito’s sleeve on the way. For the briefest moment, Obito looked ready to pull from his hold and continue the silent argument he was having. 

Minato took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. “There’s no need for this.” He finished his earlier sentence. “You don’t have to go back to that way of living. Kushina and I can help you.”

“Make me see a therapist?” Obito taunted. “Confess my sins to a priest? Live the rest of my life with a loving family? Maybe you’ll adopt me and Naruto can always have that big brother he always wanted. I’ll become a ranger like you or maybe some motivational speaker to show people why they shouldn’t end up as someone like _me_.”

“I never said that.” Minato said quietly. “Don’t make an enemy of me, Obito. I don’t want to fight you.”

“Then stay out of my way.” He turned away, yanking his knife and gun from the table and herding Zetsu out the door. He only glanced back once to give Kakashi an unreadable look then vanished through the doorway. 

Kakashi’s first thought was to chase after him and try and figure everything out in one go. To explain to his friends that this was the man he wanted to stay with during his time in Westworld just like Asuma was going to stay with Kurenai. It might take a little convincing, but he was sure they would let him do as he pleased. And if he could get Obito to open up, just a little bit, it might explain the relationship he had with Minato and why the older man look so heart-stricken right then. It was clear Obito meant a lot to him and the feeling wasn’t mutual. But it had been once. 

For now, though, he was going to have to follow Obito’s plan. Let things calm down a little bit and give him time to get Zetsu to safety. In the meantime, Kakashi could speak with Minato and learn something about Obito’s past. Little by little, he could start piecing together the mystery of the Uchiha and why someone who was the leader of so many screwed up people had a kind spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left behind such nice comments and kudos so far! Huge motivational factors :) Been a busy week but here ya go~


	10. Chained

Only after Obito exited did the room seem to breathe again. Guy leaned back in his seat with an audible sigh and hand over his heart like the tension had physically taxed him. Tenzo, however, pulled Kakashi into a quick hug before pulling back and looking him over. “Are you alright? That asshole didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, I’m fine.” Kakashi assured him, noticing the way that Minato was pulling himself back into the world rather than in the sadness he wanted so badly to fall in. To keep a handle on the situation when all he wanted to do was the same thing Kakashi did: to run after Obito. Just who was this guy to have that sort of reaction? He was a ranger and Obito was an outlaw. What was their connection? “You knew him from before the Akatsuki, didn’t you?”

Minato nodded and forced a smile back on his face. “Yeah. He came to me one night and begged me to help him save a girl called Rin. I helped Mr. Nohara get her back and was the one that suggested they take him in. He’s not a bad guy at heart. I just wish I knew why he left them, but no one seems to have any sort of idea.”

Not true. The only one who knew the truth was a girl on a farm that healed Obito’s wounds and shared his laughter. 

“He actually kept the others from attacking me at their camp.” Kakashi confessed. “Deidara was wanting to shoot me for what I did to his shoulder, but Obito convinced him otherwise.”

“I bet it was just an act.” Tenzo said in an angry tone that surprised even Kakashi. He wouldn’t have expected such an aggressive stance from someone who was usually so calm and caring. “Kurenai was telling us about the time he attacked Las Mudas. She said that he attacked anyone who came near him, including her parents and Asuma swore he’d get revenge for her.”

“What?” Minato asked before Kakashi could. “Then why didn’t he come along with us? It would have been the perfect time to question Obito for his reasoning.”

Tenzo shrugged, not realizing the growing panic from two other people in the room. “I don’t think he has any plan on asking anything. From what it sounded like, Asuma had every intention of killing him.”

“That is quite impossible, my friend.” Guy laughed. “Asuma decided to stay at the old town.”

Finally, Tenzo grew confused. “He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Tenzo frowned and looked to all of them in turn. It slowly dawned on him that he was the only one who had any idea of Asuma’s true intentions and smacked his forehead in aggravation. “Of course, he wouldn’t tell you guys. You’re the _good guys_ and I just happened to be around when Kurenai told her story.”

Kakashi grabbed Tenzo’s shoulders as his heart began racing. Where Tenzo and Guy were the types to at least try and use their words first, Asuma would not. He was so intent on becoming a ‘badass outlaw’ that he wouldn’t think twice about killing someone who had a similar title. “Tenzo, you need to tell us his plan right now.”

“Why? He’s an outlaw and he kidnapped you, Kakashi. Why would you care what happens to him?”

“Please, Tenzo.” Minato added, already pulling his gun back into the holster and preparing to go after Obito. “There’s more to him than you realize. He deserves to pay for his actions, but only after he explains himself. He’s not the kind of guy to just kill for fun. Please, what does Asuma plan to do?”

Tenzo hesitated before answering, “He’s going to ambush them outside the town. He bought a rifle and plans on either killing Obito if he was the one to come or capturing one of them again to draw him out after we got Kakashi back.”

“We’ve got to stop him.” Kakashi said, turning to Minato urgently. “We have to tell Obito.”

Guy took one of Tenzo’s two guns and shoved it into Kakashi’s hands. “I have no idea why you want to save an outlaw, but I trust your judgement. Let’s go find this man and save his life!”

“I still don’t understand.” Tenzo complained although he was already getting his other weapon off the table. 

“I’ll explain later.” Kakashi promised then moved to follow Minato out the door. The rest of the bar watched as they hurried through it without trying to cause too much of a ruckus. 

Outside, Obito’s horse was missing but Sukea was still there. Minato took one look around and groaned loudly. “That punk stole my horse.” He announced then ran into the street, looking down both ways. “He wouldn’t have gone the same way he entered. Come on, this way.”

He and Kakashi were neck in neck as they bolted down one of the main streets. People watched as they appeared like madmen looking down every street corner as they passed just in case they might see Asuma or Obito there. He couldn’t believe that Asuma would just target someone for a woman he only just met. Granted, here Kakashi was trying to rescue someone that _he_ just met, but he was sure that Asuma hadn’t nearly spent as much time with his muse. They had to stop this before it got out of hand. 

“Did Asuma say where he was going to be?” Kakashi called back to Tenzo, glancing down another alley. 

“No, but if he’s using a rifle, he might choose a place that’s high up.”

“That might be a good spot.” Minato pointed towards where the tree line raised slightly. “If he’s using the cover of trees, he would be there. We should split up to cover more ground. If we find at least one of them, we can stop this.”

As soon as they exited the town, Guy and Tenzo took down the road a little further while Minato and Kakashi instantly went into the woods. They stayed together for just a little while before branching off as if forming a “Y”. Kakashi was no tracker and wasn’t even sure he was on the right path. He wouldn’t even be able to hear Obito through the pounding of blood in his ears or leaves cracking beneath his feet. But he kept his eyes peeled for anything that wasn’t a swaying branch. Something as large as a horse or a person moving about.

Obito would have been in a rush to get Zetsu out of there. If he wasn’t a fighter, even more reason to get out quickly before someone decided to take on an Akatsuki member for their bounty. There was no telling where Asuma would be or if he even had help from Las Mudas in his revenge quest. For all Kakashi knew, he could be running into an ambush.

Another thing to consider would be what Obito would do if Asuma found him first. He had promised Kakashi not to attack his friends tonight, but that was before they knew of all this. He couldn’t fault Obito if he needed to protect himself against an assassination attempt and knew that Asuma would be safe from actual death. Could he get there in time before an outbreak started?

He dodged through the trees for what seemed like forever before he heard a gunshot. Panic froze his steps as he tried to locate the source of it through the echoes. It sounded like it had come from everywhere with how the sound kept bouncing around.

Before they had even stopped repeating, another gunshot sounded and Kakashi broke into a sprint the way he thought it came from. It was something out of a movie where he kept tripping over the damn roots and barely blocking tree limbs. He could hardly see them anyway since his eyes were trained on things he saw in the distance. 

Another gunshot and the side of a tree just a few yards ahead exploded. A second later, another bullet joined just a few inches up. 

“Kakashi!” He turned to the side to see Minato running up to him. “This way, hurry!”

Without stopping, he ran past Kakashi leading the way further in. He made an arch towards where the bullets had come from just in case another shot rang out. They didn’t want to be caught in the crossfire before they even had a chance to get there. 

Kakashi had no idea if they were even close. Blindly following Minato was only doing so much for his nerves. He couldn’t let himself be too late for Obito. Not when he had protected him against the Akatsuki. Not when he had promised not to harm Kakashi’s friends even though he didn’t have to listen. 

“There!”

Just as he said it, Kakashi saw them. Two figures that slowly became more apparent as they got closer, revealing Asuma and Obito locked closely. Obito had his back against the ground, pushing back against Asuma who had a knife angled down at his throat. He looked to be pushing his entire weight down and Obito was just barely holding him back. 

“Stop!” Kakashi wasn’t sure if it was him or Minato said it, but both of them tackled into Asuma together and throwing him off. Minato disarmed him and placed a knee to his back, keeping him down even as he struggled to push up. He only had to nod to Kakashi for the message to be passed on and Kakashi turned to check Obito.

Only to have the man completely bypass him and throw himself into Minato, shoving him off Asuma only to go at him again. Fists connecting with any part of the body that could reach past Asuma’s defenses. He hardly gave the man a chance to press back before Minato tried to pry him off. Obito looked wild as he fought the hold, doing everything he could to try to get at the man on the ground who was now bleeding from his eyebrow. 

Minato had his arms locked for all of ten seconds before Obito stomped his foot and head-butt him simultaneously, earning his freedom and going for his gun. He must have forgotten his promise to Kakashi: to not harm his friends. 

Kakashi rushed forward to jump between them, holding his arms out to stop any further action. He was clinging to the slim chance that Obito still wanted him alive and would snap out of whatever survival instinct was kicking in and realize it was him. “Wait, Obito.”

A small moment of hesitation, a confused face, and he held still for the briefest of moments. “You know him?”

The sound of betrayal in his voice cut Kakashi more than he thought it would. This looked wrong on so many levels and Kakashi wasn’t sure how he could explain his situation without causing further mistrust. It probably looked like he had planned this somehow since he knew the attacker. That any sort of friendliness he had shown was all a trick just to get close. Kakashi hadn’t meant it to turn out like this and he was still at a loss of how it did. This was the last thing he had expected Asuma to do.

“I can explain.” He lied even as Asuma was getting to his feet behind him. 

His eyes narrowed dangerously, not believing for an instant. His free hand moved to his chest, just around his ribcage where Kakashi just realized a growing patch of red. “Deals off, Kakashi. Move.”

“You don’t understand. I didn’t know about this!” Kakashi urged, sidestepping when Asuma tried to get around him. 

Minato was getting to his feet just nearby, looking between them. One hand brushing at the blood running from his nose and the other slowly reaching for the gun. Obito didn’t miss it and threateningly pulled the hammer back on his weapon. “Do not test me. I will not warn you a third time. _Move_.”

Kakashi just registered the rushing movement behind Obito and threw his arms forward. “No, don’t!”

Guy didn’t listen and before Obito could turn he brought the thick branch he had been holding down hard on the back of Obito’s skull. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, gun falling from his hand. Kakashi rushed forward and checked on him, praying that Guy hadn’t just killed him with that. There was a small amount of blood seeping from the new cut, and Obito might suffer from a concussion, but there wasn’t enough damage to be considered life threatening.

The bullet wound on his chest was another story.

“Move, Kakashi, I’ll finish him off.” Asuma said, picking up the gun that Obito had dropped and aimed it at him.

Kakashi turned practically leaned over backwards to shield Obito with himself, surprising nearly all his friends in the process. Yeah, he imagined it was probably a little weird for a hostage to be protecting his kidnapper, but they didn’t get it. There was something different about Obito. He may be the evil leader of the Akatsuki and done some pretty terrible things, but Kakashi desperately wanted to believe there was more than meets the eye.

He looked at all of them in turn, meeting their shocked gazes with his own serious one. “No one is hurting him while I’m here.”

“Are you _insane_?” Asuma asked although he lowered the gun anyway. “He just tried to kill me!”

“From what I saw, Asuma, you were trying to kill him first.” Kakashi fired back. “He promised me before we even got to the town that he wouldn’t harm any of you and I believed him.”

Obito had been about to break that promise, but then it had been in self-defense. Just like Kakashi had when he shot Deidara. He wasn’t going to hold that against him.

He turned after making sure Asuma wouldn’t try something again and turned Obito onto his back. Minato joined him, pulling the shirt up to see the damage that had been done before they got there. Where Obito had put his hand earlier was a gunshot wound that was still bleeding. Thank God he hadn’t been hit with a shotgun or this could have been a lot worse.

“Are there any hospitals?” Kakashi asked Minato. Out of everyone just standing around here being useless, he would be the one to know. 

His heart dropped slightly when Minato shook his head. “Not nearby and I don’t want to chance taking him to another town. But I know someone nearby who might be able to help us.” He smiled a little, though it wasn’t entirely reassuring. “Good thing we entered through the back of the town. Can you help me carry him?”

“Do not worry, I can do that!” Guy got between them and grabbed Obito easily from the ground, holding him bridal style. Kakashi could only imagine Obito’s reaction to being carried like that from someone else he didn’t know. “Just tell me where to go and I’ll get him there.”

Minato nodded gratefully then turned to Asuma. “Can I ask a truce for now on Obito’s behalf?”

Asuma looked from him, to Obito, to Kakashi, then threw his hands up. “I fucking guess so if everyone wants to save some murderer’s life. But whenever we get there, I want someone to explain this to me.”

“And me.” Tenzo added, raising his hand for attendance. “I’m just as confused.”

With any luck, Kakashi would be able to give them answers that would placate them. He felt like Obito with the ‘I’m doing this because I want to’ excuse, but it was all he had. “After you.” He told Minato, falling in right next to Guy so he could keep an eye on the unconscious man. 

Now would be a really good time to know what it took to heal a host. Did someone from Delos Destinations come under the disguise as a doctor and use some sort of tool on them? Were other hosts capable of doing something? Or was Obito just going to be doomed to bleed out? Asuma’s dad may work here, but he doubted his friend would have any information that advanced. Plus he might not be willing to give out such information if he did since he was trying to kill Obito in the first place. Man, today was just turning out to be a mess.

**)-(=)-(**

“Alright, Kakashi, spill.” Asuma demanded when Kakashi paced the living room a third time. “Why did you stop me from killing him?”

It wasn’t going to be that easy to answer that seeing as Kakashi didn’t have a huge reason. Because Obito was different? They would tell him he’s just another host. Because Obito had protected him? They would say it was an act to kidnap him and all part of some plan to use him. Because Kakashi was attracted to him? That might stay Asuma’s hand, but Tenzo would riddle him in bullets then. Because this was the story that Kakashi wanted to follow? May as well tell Asuma they were enemies now and start a fight right now.

Kakashi sighed, starting his fourth lap. They had entered this house less than twenty minutes ago and Obito had been taken straight into the spare bedroom. Minato was working on patching him up with someone called Ibiki and they had plans on keeping Obito restrained for when he woke up. Asuma was dangerous with a gun, but Minato assured them that had Guy not gotten a surprise hit in, they would have been in a huge amount of trouble. Good thing that Minato was a ranger and had a pair of iron handcuffs on him that they could use.

The building itself was a log cabin, settled in a place not far from Pariah and just out of sight. Ibiki had been a ranger with Minato for a time before he decided to settle. Judging from the fact he was just as scarred as Obito, no one thought to question him on that decision. He kept to himself, just close enough to civilization so that he wasn’t completely isolated and where he could keep an eye out for certain contacts if Minato or other rangers needed. 

The cabin wasn’t as large as Rin’s, and only had one spare bedroom that Ibiki used more often for when his fellow rangers came. Kakashi and his friends were seated around the living room that was generously supplied with chairs and flat surfaces like an ideal meeting room, lit only by the fireplace and a few scattered lanterns. Night had fallen by this point yet no one seemed to really notice. Too caught up in the events of before to even consider going to sleep.

“Minato says there’s more to this guy than we think.” Guy supplied, not at all daunted by the fact that Asuma had tried to kill someone. Had this happened in real life, they would have been horrified. Did being in Westworld really justify someone’s actions if it was just against an animatronic? 

Kakashi forced himself to stop pacing before he reached the hallway that led to where Obito was being kept. If he passed it one more time, he was likely to go bursting in and getting in everyone’s way. “I think the same.”

“Why?” Asuma’s tone couldn’t have been any more judgmental. 

It was all he could do to now flail his arms up in a ‘who knows’ gesture. “He’s different. I mean, he doesn’t act like any of the other Akatsuki members that I’ve met and I swear it’s like he’s real.”

He knew the reaction that would get before it even happened. Asuma groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “That’s what it’s _supposed_ to be like. This world has basically a 99% realism affect with the 1% being people like us incapable of dying. Are you sure you’re not just infatuated with this guy?”

Tenzo flinched off to the side but kept his eyes trained on Kakashi. Like he was hoping that statement was far from the truth.

Yet Kakashi couldn’t give him that assurance since he wasn’t quite sure himself. “It’s not like that.” Not entirely true, but he wasn’t going to admit that just yet. “But I would like to know more about him before you start trying to put another bullet in his head. I feel like his story will lead somewhere that no one in this park has explored before.”

Asuma cast a sideways glance at Guy. “He’s totally infatuated.”

“What about you then?” Tenzo jumped to Kakashi’s defense, right on cue. “You are willing to kill someone for a girl you only just met in Las Mudas. What’s that about, Asuma? You’re supposed to be the bad guy, not the hero who fights criminals and gets the girl. That’s supposed to be Guy’s job.”

“Whoa, my friend.” Guy held his hands up. “I’m not doing this just for the pretty ladies.”

“A good guy would capture him and drag him back to Kurenai to let her choose his fate. I just wanted to know what it was like to actually kill a host and this was the perfect opportunity.” Asuma admitted, frowning when they all just stared. “What? You can’t say that you’re not curious too. That’s what this park was created for. So you can know what it feels like before re-entering back into our own world.”

Tenzo gave a low whistle. “That’s dark, Asuma.”

“No, no, what he says makes sense.” Guy was ever the peacekeeper. “That’s why this place costs so much and why they don’t use human employees. We can hardly blame Asuma for being curious. After all, no one said anything when we fought the Akatsuki before when rescuing you, Tenzo. This park allows us to express our youthful vigor in the way our world never would. It’s natural to want to experience something now in a safe area before it becomes irreversible.”

“Thank you.” Asuma smiled at him. At least someone understood where he was coming from. 

Still, that didn’t make it excusable to just go around killing everyone. “Just hold off on Obito.” Kakashi told him. “And if possible, the other Akatsuki. Obito sees them as his family and would go after anyone who seriously harms them.”

“But you and Asuma already hit those other guys from their group. Weren’t they pissed?” Tenzo asked, gesturing towards his hand and shoulder.

“According to Obito, the other Akatsuki members have shot at each other before, so he didn’t seem to think it that big a deal. Their injuries weren’t heavy enough to be life threatening.”

Asuma snorted at this. “That’s dumb. Does he really consider them family?”

Kakashi wisely didn’t respond to that. Especially since he knew that Obito was the kind of guy to throw bombs at the other Akatsuki and laugh when they got upset at him. His friends didn’t need to realize that they were a screwed up bunch when they already didn’t think that highly of them to begin with. 

He sat down in a single chair between Tenzo and Guy. “Let’s just see what he says when he wakes up. You might be able to give Kurenai an answer as to why Obito attacked her parents.”

That seemed to pacify Asuma finally as he relaxed back into his seat. “I suppose that’s better than a body bag, huh? More romantic.”

“That’s the spirit!” Guy slapped him lightly. “That’s just another way of being a hero!”

“Calm down there, I’m no hero. I’m just doing something nice for a beautiful woman.”

Guy winked at him and drew a heart in the air with his fingers while mouthing the word ‘hero’. Asuma kicked him to shut him up which only made him laugh harder. There was no way to dampen the spirits of Guy; he was a walking ball of optimism that made the sun seem dull in comparison. Kakashi was appreciative for the distraction he was causing and glanced back towards the hallway just as Minato exited. 

No one else seemed concerned with Obito’s update so Minato came straight to him, handing the unused medical supplies to Ibiki who was in the kitchen making food. “He’s still out, but we managed to stitch the hole together and stop the bleeding. I would say take it easy, but I doubt he’ll listen.”

On a good day, Obito might listen. Considering the greeting he just had with Kakashi’s friends, they would be lucky if he didn’t burn the house down on his way back to his family. Speaking of, Zetsu hadn’t been around and neither were any of the other Akatsuki members. Surely they were looking for him by now? 

“Asuma, what happened to the guy Obito was traveling with?” 

His friend looked up from where he had been leaning over and bugging Tenzo to help him team up on Guy. “Weird half-albino guy? He ran for it when your boyfriend jumped off his horse. I didn’t see where he went.”

Tenzo slapped Asuma while he was still in range. “He’s not Kakashi’s boyfriend.”

Again, another thing Kakashi wasn’t even going to touch on. 

If Zetsu had gotten away, then he was likely to find the rest of the Akatsuki and tell them what happened. They would be gathering up to come after them, and then they would all be screwed. Just handling two of them was difficult enough and they had nearly lost Tenzo in the process. Minato might be willing to help along with Ibiki, but they still wouldn’t stand a chance against Obito’s family. 

Minato seemed to be thinking the same thing and reached over to hand Kakashi the key to the cuffs. “You got Obito to promise not to attack anyone. Maybe you can convince him to do the same for the Akatsuki.”

Kakashi bit his lip, remembering how that promise only lasted until tomorrow. Given that Obito was now unconscious in the next room thanks to the same people he swore not to hurt, the likeliness of that happening was slim to none. He still hadn’t figured out what he was going to say to Obito and had no idea how he would even react when he woke up. “I’ll try.”

And trying started with him being there when the man woke up. Given that it wasn’t too bad a head injury, that might be soon. The last thing he wanted was for Obito to wake up in unfamiliar territory with no one around. He might escape or kill everyone before Kakashi could reason with him. Out of everyone in this log cabin, he had the highest chance of getting Obito to listen. So with that in mind, he excused himself from the group and went into the room that still held the unconscious man. 

The shirt he had been wearing had been removed and placed neatly on the bedside table. A bandage covered the bottom half of Obito’s ribs, wrapping around him and holding down a single spot where the bullet had entered and exited on the right half of his chest. His opposite wrist had been cuffed to the bedpost, thankfully a metal bedpost. Had it been wooden, Obito could have easily broken it and used the pieces to start shanking people like some vampire reject movie. The rest of his weapons had been taken by Minato, including the obsidian knife that Obito usually had at his waist. He was completely unarmed and, in a word, vulnerable.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to reach out and touch him but fear holding him still. What was he supposed to even do? Say sorry, my friends were just trying to impress some girl. Don’t worry, you’re safe now? We bandaged you up so don’t get mad?

 

Ugh, that sounded pitiful even to him. None of this was his fault, there was no way he could have known what Asuma was going to do, so why did he feel so responsible? So guilty as if it had been him to betray Obito’s trust. To be the one that pulled the trigger and caused the man before him so much pain. 

He didn’t even know what to do from here. There wasn’t any guarantee that he could get Obito to forgive his friends after this. Even if he did, there was also a high chance that Obito would leave him behind. There was no point in bringing back someone who was a liability and would only end up causing trouble. Kakashi’s friends had attacked him once and Obito already knew how little experience he had in this world. As a high scale outlaw, bringing back Kakashi would only drag him down. 

Unable to resist, he let his fingers drag lightly across Obito’s cheek. Faintly brushing against the line of scars that riddled the right half. Who could have done such a thing to him? Or had it been an accident? There was still so much that he didn’t know or understand that frustrated him. Westworld wasn’t a simple place to figure out. Not at all like playing a video game and looking up character descriptions on Wikipedia or other websites. 

Who was Obito Uchiha? A hero? An outlaw? Someone who walked the fine line between the two? Or was he simply someone who acted in his own interests and let the rest of the world fall in line around him?

A twitch under his fingers gave away that the man was slowly waking, dragging his consciousness back from the forced slumber he had been put in. Kakashi quickly retracted his hand and waited. What would he do first? Yell at Kakashi? Threaten his friends? Complain about the headache that Kakashi just knew he was going to have?

Obito’s eyes slowly opened only to squeeze shut as a pulse of pain racked his skull. He rose his free hand to his head, wincing slightly and uttering a curse. Not the ideal conditions to be waking up in, but still better than being abandoned in the woods for anyone to come across him. 

When he attempted to move his other hand, the one cuffed to the bedpost, his eyes flew open in a panic Kakashi hadn’t seen before. Pain completely forgotten, Obito sat up quickly and pulled at the chain that refused to give. He didn’t acknowledge Kakashi in the slightest as his fingers flew around the cuff and he yanked on it over and over, trying to bend the metal that wouldn’t give. 

“Stop, it’s not going to break.” Kakashi told him, standing up and trying to get his attention away. 

He didn’t listen and only pulled harder. Welts were quickly appearing at his wrist as the cuff bit into the skin. He was like an animal that had been caught in a trap and was wildly trying to get free. It didn’t matter if he injured himself in the process. Not good because if this continued, he could easily reopen the wound and cause himself more damage.

Kakashi’s hand covered his, trying to keep him from hurting himself and the other went to Obito’s face in an attempt to get the man to look at him. “You’re going to hurt yourself, stop!”

“Get it off.” Obito’s demanded, ignoring Kakashi and continuously worked at the cuff.

“Obito, listen-.”

“ _Get it off_!” he yelled at him then, shoving his feet against the frame and pushing. His wrist started bleeding but would not slip free even with that. The cuff was too tight to be gotten rid of that easily.

This wasn’t a good idea. Kakashi had never seen him raise his voice, not even once. But as Obito started kicking at the chain next, jerking his wrist forward with every attack, Kakashi reached for the key in his pocket. He pushed himself against Obito, keeping him from kicking forward again, and held him still as he got the key in. It wasn’t easy since he was still struggling even as Kakashi tried to get him loose, and as soon as they key turned Obito flew backward. Right off the bed and didn’t stop until his back hit the wall.

Kakashi turned slowly, unsure if he should be preparing to intercept him if he went for the door. The terrified look that Obito had stopped him cold. He was cradling his bleeding wrist to his chest, huddled slightly into himself, and making a visible effort to control his shallow breathing. Kakashi hadn’t seen anyone act like that before unless it was some movie where someone had gone into shock. 

“Obito?” he tried, getting off the bed and moving slowly toward him. 

Obito flinched, glancing quickly to the cuffs that remained on the bed, then up at Kakashi. He quickly got control over himself again, narrowing his eyes into a glare. “Where the hell am I?”

Kakashi stopped just a few feet before him. “Not far from Pariah. A place that belongs to Minato’s friend.”

That only made him seem to pull into himself more. “Where’s my weapons?”

“Minato took them. Obito, are you alright?”

“What the fuck do you think?” he snapped back, sinking his hands into his hair until his face fell into his arms. He took a few shaky breaths, gripping at his hair like he was trying to push away thoughts in his mind. 

Kakashi took the few steps to narrow the distance and sunk to his knees, wanting now more than before to hold him. “You’re not in any danger here.”

Obito didn’t answer or even make a move to show he had heard. Not like that was possible though. 

So Kakashi tried again. “Listen, I’ve talked to the others. No one is going to attack you again.”

“Wow, gee, thanks. My fucking _hero_.” Obito snarled at him. “Did you patch up the bullet wound after they shot me too? Kept the big bad people at bay while I recovered?” He didn’t even look up as he said it. Just growled the words into his arms. “I suppose they’re just going to let me walk out of here too, huh? Send me off with their best wishes and a gift basket for my trouble?”

“I’m sure there’s a few things they want to know first but-.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Obito kicked at out at him and nearly connected with Kakashi’s chest had he not let himself fall back on his hands. “You can shove that fake sympathy and concern far up your ass and leave me the hell alone!”

Kakashi recoiled at the outburst, but refused to back down. “This wasn’t my fault, Obito.”

“The hell it isn’t! Bet you’re all having a good laugh, aren’t you? Finally got a good enough target to get yourselves known, huh?”

“It’s not like that!” Kakashi got himself up only to have Obito lash out at him again. If he kept moving like that, he was going to cause his injury to bleed out. “You don’t understand. Just let me explain.”

Obito refused to let him, getting up and trying to open the window. Kakashi couldn’t let him go, not when he was still recovering and unarmed. His friends had promised not to go after him again, but they were still close to Pariah. Who knew what sort of people were traveling the woods and would love the chance to get at him. 

He ran forward and wrapped his arms around Obito’s waist, pulling him back. Two steps back and Obito kicked off the wall and shoved them both back until they landed on the bed again. Obito quickly pulled Kakashi’s arms off and rolled, getting to his feet and making for the window again. 

This time when Kakashi went after him, Obito turned and threw his fist. Thanks to the self-defense training his father had put him through, Kakashi deflected it and did his best to restrain the furious man. “Stop!”

Obito growled and brought his knee into Kakashi’s stomach and shoved him back. It wasn’t the hardest Kakashi had ever been hit before, but it did knock some air from his lungs. “I’m leaving. Have fun with your asshole friends.”

“Wait!” he scrambled up and grabbed him again. This time he didn’t try restraining him or pulling him away from any exit. Just held him and tucked his forehead into Obito’s shoulders. “Please, just listen to me.”

“Get _off_.” He tried to pull at Kakashi’s arms, but the other man had them locked tightly. “I don’t want to listen to you or any of your bullshit excuses. I want _out_.”

“Give me five minutes to get you to believe me. Just five and if you still want to leave I won’t stop you.”

He felt Obito hesitate and quickly moved around him, cupping his face in his hands. The man was glaring at him but he wasn’t rejecting him. The fact that he wasn’t lashing out or pulling away must be a good sign. He was waiting for Kakashi to prove himself.

Kakashi didn’t waste a moment. He released Obito, took a few cautious steps back and when Obito still didn’t move, Kakashi turned and left the room. He bolted down the hall and into the living room where Guy and Tenzo had taken up cards while Asuma was in the kitchen bugging Ibiki about dinner. Kakashi ignored them all until he got to Minato. “Where are Obito’s weapons?”

Minato’s eyebrow rose questioningly. “Why?”

“I need them.”

The other man must know what he was planning because a second later he frowned. After all, there was no reason for needing weapons right now when Obito was supposed to be in his room contained and the rest of everyone else was relaxed. He took a deep breath, almost like he was going to begin lecturing Kakashi on the importance of not giving an outlaw a weapon when he might turn it against the rest of them, but then sighed and nodded towards the kitchen. “Basket under the sink.”

He turned without so much of a thanks and nudged around the two in the kitchen to grab the knife. It was the same tool that Obito had handed to him when he had his wrists tied, so it was only fitting that Kakashi bring it back. Plus, if he brought the guns, someone was bound to come after him and question his actions. He also grabbed a few extra bandages from the supply stash that Minato had used earlier. Then, before they could question what he was doing, ran back into the room with Obito. 

Luckily he was still there but he had relocated back to the bed, sitting on the edge and inspecting the wrap around his wound. He looked up as Kakashi entered again and didn’t move until Kakashi took his hand and placed his knife there. Obito’s hand curled around it and waited as if he expected Kakashi to take it back. When he didn’t, Obito placed it at his side as if protecting it from being taken away.

Kakashi then got to his knees and carefully took Obito’s wrist into his hand to begin wrapping it as well. “I didn’t know Asuma had planned this. If he had, I would have warned you and we could have thought of something else to get Zetsu back to you.”

He tested the tightness of the initial wrap before continuing down a little further, ensuring that all broke skin was covered. “I convinced them not to come after you again, but I’m not going to ask you for anything in return. I won’t make you stay if you want to leave again, and I won’t force you to tell them anything you don’t want to.” 

He split the end of the wrap and tied them together then reached up to cup Obito’s face again. “And, if you still want, I will go back with you.” 

Even to him it sounded like a pathetic attempt at an apology. Obito had no reason to listen to him and had every right to leave. Kakashi was just hanging on to a desperate hope that Obito wasn’t going to leave without him. He didn’t want this to end, not yet. There was still so much of Obito’s world that he wanted to see.

The other man scowled, slapped Kakashi’s hand away, and pushed him back. This time, instead of trying to break free, he followed Kakashi and continued pushing until Kakashi’s back hit the floor and Obito hovered over him. “Why should I believe you?” he asked, holding his hand across Kakashi’s throat. Not enough to choke him, but the pressure was definitely there. “Why would you even try and help me?”

“I…” Kakashi struggled to find something he would listen to. “It’s not right what Asuma tried to do. I’m trying to fix it.”

“Lies.” Obito accused, leaning into his grip.

“Because you’re different.” Kakashi tried again. “You aren’t like the other Akatsuki and I want to figure out why.”

Obito still didn’t believe him, getting so close that they were hardly inches apart. “Bullshit excuses.” He said again. 

Kakashi closed his eyes, wondering if Obito might actually try and kill him here. There was hardly anything he could say that would remotely make sense. Nothing he could even do at this point. So, he said the last thing he could think up. “Because I wanted to.”

When the pressure didn’t increase again, he peeked one eye open. Obito just blinked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. Part of him still looked ready to try and kill him, but the other was…confused? Curious?

“I wanted to.” Kakashi repeated. “I helped you because I didn’t want to see you hurt. Just like I stayed at your camp and didn’t run away that night you had me tied down. Why I didn’t use the knife you offered. Why I let you so close to me when we were at the river. I did it because I wanted to.”

Somehow, it felt really good to say that. No longer trying to rack his brain trying to reason with his own actions or justify why he did things that were questionable. To finally admit to himself that this was something that he wanted. That he was doing something to appease his own selfish wishes and curiosity rather than try and act according to what he thought others expected of him. He wanted to be near Obito because that was what he wanted, not because of some stupid narrative or the adventures that Westworld offered. Obito made him curious, made him want to try and be something different. To help Kakashi figure out what it was that he wanted to do, not let someone else lead for once. 

And suddenly, it made a lot of sense what Obito was trying to say earlier. That he did whatever he wanted in this world. It wasn’t because there was no one to stop him or that he was acting according to what people expected outlaws to do. Obito just did whatever came to mind because it was something he had chosen to do, not because it was a path laid out for him. 

“Just like,” Kakashi continued, tracing his fingers over Obito’s scars again before trailing the touch over his lips. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the moment I walked into this room.”

Obito blinked at him, suppressing the astonishment he felt at the sudden confession. He had probably expected Kakashi to continue making excuses and was going to use that as a reason to leave him behind. Until that day, Kakashi hadn’t realized how much he dreaded that happening. 

Slowly Obito’s head tilted to nip at the tips of Kakashi’s fingertips, watching the sudden wave of desire that hit Kakashi’s stomach. “So, you understand me then.” he said quietly, the same words he had used before at the river. 

“I think I’m beginning to.” Kakashi answered a second before he gripped the nape of Obito’s neck and pulled him forward to kiss him. 

The expectation of having him pull away was quickly removed when Obito returned to motion, tilting into the kiss with a soft moan. To feel the grip against his throat loosen until it was a gentle hold. It made his heart jump happily to a fast beat and had him drawing the other man closer against him. 

This was a relationship that he wanted to pursue. Having someone like Obito over him, holding him. A person known to be dangerous, unpredictable, and dark to touch him in the most gentle and caring way. Having those lips on him, hands exploring his skin in such a way that invoked pleasure rather than pain. For just a moment show a side of him that he would never reveal to another. 

Obito’s hand reached further back to grab a fistful of hair and pull, arching his face up so he could drag his tongue against Kakashi’s throat. Then followed it back down, tucking his face into his neck and biting. Kakashi lightly gasped and dragged those lips back to him, loving every tingle of nerves. Moving their kiss into something deeper, something more intimate that what they had before. The mutual feeling of attraction and want rather than heat of the moment passion. 

He drew one of his legs up behind Obito, using it to urge the man to close the distance. A suggestion that Obito gladly followed as he lowered himself on Kakashi, placing them flush together. Kakashi expressed his gratitude by running his hands across Obito’s back and lightly dragging his nails. He felt the shudder in response and grinned against his mouth, looking up into his dark and heated gaze. 

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” he asked, reaching back to slide his hand into Obito’s and giving it a small squeeze.

Obito smirked and nipped at his chin. Putting their held hands on the floor by his head, rubbing his thumb against Kakashi’s. “Only if you beg for it.”

He hummed encouragingly as Obito brought their lips together again, twisting their tongues together. Like this, he could easily forget the rest of the world and lose himself in this feeling. To lose himself against the magic that Obito was doing to him with just a few simple touches. 

He cautiously moved around Obito’s injuries, not wanting to ruin anything by pushing on sensitive areas that would cause him to jerk away, as he hook his leg over and pushed so that their positions flipped. Obito flinched slightly as his back hit the ground and he arched slightly into Kakashi before taking a moment to relax. 

Kakashi waited, watching as Obito adjusted under him for any sign of disapproval. He knew that Obito was the one used to being in charge, it was obvious just from his personality. Having someone above him might not be something he was okay with. Yet no resistance came and Obito instead reached for Kakashi’s shirt, slipping his hands beneath them. Ghosting his touch over Kakashi’s stomach, his chest, down his side, and was on his way towards his belt when the door burst open.

“Hey, Kakashi, are yo-.”

It felt like the air just got sucked out of the room as Kakashi’s eyes went wide and Obito became annoyed. Shit, he had completely forgotten that they weren’t the only ones in this place. 

Against everything that was telling him not to, he looked up and saw an equally shocked Tenzo staring at them, not quite fathoming what he was seeing. Not good, not good. Why did it have to be him? 

Obito sighed loudly and leaned his head back with an aggravated look. “By all means, pull up a chair.”

“I, no!” Embarrassment covered every inch of Tenzo as he awkwardly looked away. “Kakashi, what the hell? What were you thinking untying him?”

Arms wrapped around his waist so that they were pulled most closely together. An easy feat since Kakashi was too busy focusing on what to say rather than what Obito was doing. But the other man supplied a cocky smile and filled in the blanks, “What are you, a virgin? I think it’s pretty obvious what we were about to do.”

“Excuse me? I’m not a- who was even talking to you anyway? Let go of him!” Tenzo snapped, taking a step forward but unsure what exactly he was supposed to do. Like a dog barking through a fence when the gate was open right next to him. 

Obito laughed at the idea, reaching down to openly cup Kakashi’s butt. “Why would I do that?”

“Alright, enough.” Kakashi tried to get up and failed. Normally he wouldn’t think twice about forcing Obito to release him, but he didn’t want to make any jerking actions that might cause him any harm. In return, the Uchiha just smirked at him. “Let go.”

“Counter proposal: he leaves and we continue.”

“Let go of Kakashi before I make you.” Tenzo threatened. 

Obito glanced his way again and deliberately brought his lips to Kakashi’s neck again. “I’d _love_ to see you try.”

Tenzo took another step forward and Kakashi brought his hand up to stop him. “Tenzo, it’s fine. I’d rather not see you two go at each other after everything that’s happened so far. Just give me a minute and I’ll be right out there.”

“We’re going to need more than a minute, Kakashi.”

“Obito, shut up or the next person to shoot you will be me.”

Rather than be insulted, Obito just chuckled again. Kakashi rolled his eyes at him and grabbed at his wrists to pry them off. As much as he was equally annoyed that Tenzo lack of knocking abilities, he had no interest in continuing any of this in front of him. That was not one of the kinks he had nor would it be developing any time soon. 

Tenzo appeared as if he wanted to stay but at Kakashi’s second urging he relented. Only after promising to return again if Kakashi didn’t come into the living room within the next few minutes. Neither one of them failed to notice how he kept the door open on purpose. 

Finally alone again, Kakashi got to his feet and helped Obito to his, ensuring that no part of him had been hurt. He was confident Minato knew how to properly bandage a wound and Obito didn’t show any sign of being in pain. Though he did look tired which was completely understandable. Loosing blood and earning a hit to the head often made people want to sleep. The fact that Obito was keeping himself awake just to be around Kakashi was endearing and stupid. 

“You should try and sleep.” Kakashi told him, nudging him towards the bed. 

Obito raised an eyebrow, “Will you be joining?”

He seriously doubted Tenzo was going to let him come back into this room alone. In fact, Tenzo would likely keep him up the entire night questioning him on their relationship and Kakashi would have no idea how to classify it. “I have a feeling they might not approve and I doubt you want to fight them any more just to cuddle against me.”

“Cuddling.” Obito shook his head at the word. “That’s the second time you suggested that to me. Have I been missing your hints?”

Kakashi hardly had time to throw hints past all of Obito’s taunting. “I’ll try and bring you back some dinner.”

He turned to leave and Obito caught his wrist, pulling him back and holding him close. With a voice low enough that those in the living couldn’t hear, he asked, “Run away with me, Kakashi.”

What? If they did that, then they would surely have all of his friends after them. Not to mention Minato and the possibility of other rangers. Tenzo expected him in the living room at any moment and if they left now, they wouldn’t have much of a head start. 

Obito noticed the hesitation and asked, “You don’t want to?”

“It’s not that.” Kakashi told him quickly, pulling back just enough to look at him earnestly. How could he possibly think that? It was exactly what he wanted to do, but Kakashi wasn’t dumb enough to try. Not when it could make the situation worse. All he needed was time to sort this out. “I do, but you’re hurt and they’re bound to catch on before we get a mile away. Wait until morning at least and give yourself some time to heal.”

His hand went down to his injury and he grimaced. A friendly reminder of what his act of kindness had gotten him. “I hate your friends.”

And after what Tenzo had just walked in on, Kakashi was sure the feeling was entirely mutual. So far they hadn’t walked in here demanding Obito’s head, but who knew what would happen during the night. He sighed, “I know. We’ll figure this out in the morning. You’ll stay, right?”

“Do you plan on tying me up again?” Obito glanced towards the cuffs that were still half chained against the bedpost. 

Having woken up chained down, Obito had been terrified. There was no mistaking that wide-eyed look on his face and the inability to focus on anything but getting free. He looked willing to tear his own arm off. Now he just looked pissed, like he had some sort of unfathomable rage at the memory that such a situation brought. 

He shook his head, deciding to leave the cuffs alone. The keys were still in one half of it, so Obito could do with them what he wanted. Lock them up and throw the key or hide them all for later use. He didn’t care. “No, I trust you not to leave or attack anyone.” 

There was no telling who was more shocked at the statement. Obito didn’t seem to have expected that and Kakashi was surprised to find he meant it. He just answered back by blinking, no words coming to mind. No snarky words or comments that would suggest he found Kakashi to be amusing or an idiot. Stunned silence. 

Kakashi pecked Obito lightly against his temple before making his way to the door. “I’ll see you in a few. I’ve got to go threaten the lives of everyone else to make sure no one starts another firefight.”


	11. Alerted

“Is this him?”

“Mhm… Do you want to introduce yourself?”

Torifu scoffed and took another bite of the Pringles he had snuck into the lab. “Even if I did, he wouldn’t remember me.”

Not true. Hosts stored any data concerning check-ups, diagnostics, or meetings with the employees within a separate part of their mind. What they remembered when they were in the lab was different compared to what they remembered when they re-entered Westworld. 

Kagami took his tablet out, clicking open his notes that he had made in preparation of this meeting. “Alright, Kabuto. Bring yourself back online.”

Immediately the man who had been previously beaten, now wholly restored, sat up straighter and looked directly at them. Unmoving and unblinking, just like a computer system. Kagami watched for any signs of distortion in his movement or words as he asked, “What is the last thing you remember before you fell unconscious?”

Kabuto looked between the two of the employees, eyes narrowing slightly. “Obito.” He answered, flinching as if the memory was being reenacted. “He was furious and…” another flinch and Kabuto brought a hand to his face to ensure that it was still there. “He kept hitting me! He didn’t even give me a chance to answer any of his questions or to defend myself. It was like he had some sort of grudge match! It hurt, and I couldn’t breathe.” 

His hand fell to his throat and he hunched over a bit, shaking. “I can still feel him. It’s like he’s tearing me apart, just like Mr. Orochimaru does to his experiments. But this isn’t for science. I don’t understand why he-.”

“Cognition only.” Kagami said lightly, making small markings on his tablet. As impressionable as his hosts could be, he didn’t want to deal with an overflow of emotions if he didn’t have to. “What sort of things did Obito ask you?”

Kabuto stopped shaking as soon as the words left his mouth and he straightened again, returning to a docile manner. His hands fell neatly to his lap, eyes half-lidded. Even his voice became void of all emotion. “At first he asked about why I betrayed Sasori.”

Torifu leaned over Kagami’s shoulder and reached past to click on a few things on the tablet. Disregarding Kagami’s noise of complaint, he opened Kabuto’s story log and skimmed through it. 

In the past, Sasori had recruited Kabuto to follow Orochimaru to gather information about his experimentation and how close he had come to preserving a human body in a near perfect state. They had both been fascinated by stories of Egypt and the mummification process and since then had been trying to recreate it. Yet a conflict in their pasts halted their partnership and turned them bitter rivals. Kabuto, for a while, was the obedient servant who did as he was told. But the more he was in Orochimaru’s presence, the more he became influenced to change loyalties and the more he sent Sasori false information. 

It wasn’t until he sent Sasori a care package of poisons that Sasori had just barely managed to identify did they decide their little spy needed to be taken care of. The Akatsuki kept their intentions to go after him a secret so that the authorities didn’t raise his bounty and make him more desirable. It was what Kagami had planned, but required a guest to interact with the mission for the Akatsuki to make contact. 

What he hadn’t expected, however, was for the Akatsuki to beat him this bloody. 

Kagami repeatedly smacked at Torifu’s hand until he moved then opened the previous notepad. “You said Obito was tearing you apart. What led him to do this?”

“I don’t understand.”

“For example, was it something you said? Was he instigated to act by one of the others?”

Kabuto blinked and very slowly shook his head. “No. No one told him anything. When I wouldn’t answer him, he let Kisame and Kakuzu attack me. It wasn’t until they cut at my chest did he take over.”

Another note. Kagami had noticed all the cut marks that had been made across Kabuto’s body that had been poorly covered by his raggedy clothing. There was hardly any blood left in his body when they fished him from the river and dragged him back to the labs. Yet even the water hadn’t washed away everything that had been coated on him. Honestly, it was horrible. 

“And did he question you during this?”

“No, he was silent.”

Kagami sighed and leaned back, running a hand over his eyes. Great, that was totally unhelpful. He had scanned Obito’s logs to try and figure out what was going on through his mind, but it had been strictly kept on revenge. He hadn’t programmed him to that be that violent towards others. Obito was meant to have a sort of calm stature, a more mind-fucking way of messing with others. He attacked their morals, mocked their actions, before taking them down easily. Not attacking someone who couldn’t respond back. 

Dragging up a chair to sit next to him, Torifu offered the Pringle can to Kagami who accepted one. Gross, barbeque flavor. 

“What does this mean?” Torifu asked, pretending not to see the disgusted look on his partner’s face when he bit into the food. 

It meant that either he was in error when programming them, or this was their way of evolving to their stories. Having the hosts adapt to their surroundings wasn’t entirely unusual and in most cases had been encouraged. If Obito was becoming violent to fulfill some sort of requirement for his narrative, Kagami needed to figure out why. 

“I guess we’ll have to ask the culprit.” Kagami answered. “That’s enough, Kabuto.”

As their host put himself back into sleep mode, Kagami got up and made his way out of the room. Kabuto would be put in storage for a while until he was allowed back into the park while Hiruzen’s kid and his friends wandered the world. Unlike the rest of the citizens in the town, Kabuto was too key a player to just throw back in casually. 

Torifu fell into step with him. “You mean ask Obito? I thought he was with that Kakashi kid.”

“He is.” Kagami confirmed, bringing up the last known location of his favorite creation. “But he ended up earning a nonfatal gunshot wound within the past few hours. He’s in Ibiki’s house and I’ve programmed Minato to take control and watch over him. While all of the guests are crashing in the living room, Obito will use one of the backways to get to the lab for a checkup.”

“So that’s why you called me.” Torifu mused. “You want me to fix your host up.”

Kagami patted his shoulder with a wide smile. “Exactly. And while you do that, I will question him. Two birds with one stone.”

“At the same time? Kagami, we aren’t supposed to do that.”

“Come _on_ , Torifu, where is your sense of adventure?”

“Hidden under lock and key so Danzo doesn’t come after it.”

Kagami snorted at the perfectly legitimate excuse. As much of a genius that Danzo was, he had no sense of fun. That was why Kagami was put in charge of programming and narrating certain important hosts rather than let Danzo get his dull hands on them. “Stop being such a wimp. Obito should be in one of the back rooms by now.”

His friend groaned and took a detour into the bathroom to wash his hands. Kagami was always multiple steps ahead with arranging a private room to inspect the Akatsuki without the interference of the rest of the senior staff or other employees. If Hiruzen had any idea what they were up to, he would pull the Akatsuki out quickly. As invested as the guests were, that would only cause problems to let rogue hosts continue as they pleased. 

No, Kagami could figure out what was causing the character defects in his little creations. He’d stake his career on it. 

He made his way down the halls, away from where other employees were grouping around a large map that represented Westworld and the major events. Past the labs that created new hosts and repaired minor ones. And finally, into the back offices where hosts were put to have their narratives uploaded. There were a few areas back here for the secret projects that belonged to more senior staff members. In short, Kagami owned this place and he loved every second of it. 

In one of these rooms Obito sat on a medical bed, completely undressed, with the same passive expression that Kabuto had worn just a few minutes ago. It was a function built into every host for them to remove any article of clothing, jewelry, or bandages so that the staff don’t have to waste any time getting to work.

Like this, he could see every injury that Obito had been dealt. The scabs that littered his shoulder where he had gotten into a bar fight. The injury hadn’t been that bad so Kagami had left it to Rin to bandage up. A few scratches here and there from tree branches or his run-in with Asuma, but the most noticeable was the puncture wound on his chest. A gunshot. Thank god it hadn’t been from anything bigger or they would have been in serious trouble. Well, not Kagami, but those inside Westworld. While all the Akatsuki had their own narratives, Obito’s was by far the most interactive when it came to other towns. Man had connections everywhere.

Kagami chuckled as he pulled up a chair, observing his creation. The skin of the hosts had a natural pull to it so that they didn’t bleed out from minor wounds. With bandages, it would slowly work to close their own wounds until an employee could get ahold of it. When Torifu got back, he would use the tools in the room to more cleanly pull the skin back together and make it appear like the injury had never happened. Actually, on that thought, he might make it scar a little so it wasn’t completely obvious that there had been a healing. It was common knowledge that Westworld hosts would heal quickly so that stories could progress, but too quickly wouldn’t be any fun. 

“Bring yourself online, Obito.” Kagami instructed.

The man before him blinked and, unlike Kabuto, scanned his surroundings first. His eyes found the door, the cabinets, the tools off to the side that would act as healing or dissecting, until they finally stopped on Kagami. 

“Hello.” Kagami greeted, setting his tablet on his lap. It had been a while since he had seen Obito and it appeared the Uchiha had grown well into his role as outlaw. Even bare of clothing, he still demanded the same authority as the leader of a group of psychopaths. “Been a busy camper, haven’t you?”

Obito’s eyes narrowed. “Meaning?”

Kagami debated setting Obito to a more docile attitude. It would be easier to investigate him and get the answers more quickly. But, as his favorite host would say, where was the fun in that? They shared a common interest in exploring things that hadn’t been discovered or trying something no one else wanted to. “Can you explain why you kidnapped Hatake Kakashi for me?”

“Hatake…” Obito muttered, never having heard Kakashi’s surname before. He brushed it off with a shrug. “I wanted to.”

Not what Kagami wanted. Each host had certain things they were programmed to say and that was one of Obito’s. Because he wanted to. It was a saying that Obito lived and breathed by. The reason behind every single one of his actions. But it didn’t explain _this_ action. 

“Lose all scripted responses. Improvisation only.” He gave a moment for the command to sink in before asking, “What is it that draws you to this guest?”

Obito glanced away, once again towards the door. If Kagami didn’t know any better, he would have thought this guy was thinking of escaping. He opened Obito’s thoughts onto the tablet just to ensure it wasn’t, but nothing was running abnormally. Obito was simply observing. 

“I like watching his face change from that uninterested, distracted look into something more.” Obito answered, still faced away. He didn’t consider Kagami any sort of threat, did he? 

Kagami glanced up from the screen. “Define something more.”

His eyebrows furrowed down, confused. “I don’t know. I guess I just like the way he looks at me. Like I’m some sort of mystery or puzzle he wants to solve.”

“Does this make you believe you are special?”

“Special?”

“Unique. Unlike the others like yourself. Do you believe there is something that sets you apart that will draw him to you?”

“Are you trying to say I’m not?” Obito countered.

Interesting. Kagami jotted some notes down for later inspection. If Obito thought himself in high regard, it was no wonder he didn’t seem to care for the well-being of anyone outside the Akatsuki. And Kakashi for some reason. To like the way his face changes? What sort of reasoning was that?

He looked up again. “Tell me, does Kakashi outweigh Rin when it comes to important people in your life?”

A flinch, like Kagami was entering territory that Obito was uncomfortable with sharing. Understandable since Obito wasn’t programmed to be the talkative, touchy-feely type. However, here in the labs, Obito was required to answer all questions. “Rin is important to me. But Kakashi is special.”

“Because Rin doesn’t look at you the way Kakashi does?”

Obito nodded stiffly, turning towards the door again. 

“Why do you keep looking at the door, Obito?”

“Isn’t someone else coming?” he asked, placing his hand over the spot where he had been shot. A gesture that spoke of Obito trying to protect or cover himself against Kagami’s observing gaze. How odd. “That’s usually what happens, isn’t it?”

Kagami nearly dropped his tablet. How in the hell did Obito know that? Sure, hosts ran on a repeated pattern and normally when they were brought into such a place they were operated on, but none had ever straight up asked before. Outside of the park they operated like computers, only doing as they were told and never thinking outside the box. 

He wiped the surprise from his face before Obito turned back. “Do you remember your past visits without being prompted?”

Obito was quiet for a long moment and calmed his confused features. Then he slightly shook his head no. 

Kagami was calling bullshit, once again checking the thought logs. This time it was those he watched as he asked, “Have you ever lied to anyone outside the park?”

“No.”

Nothing showed up in the logs. How could this be happening? “Analysis: what prompted you to observe your surroundings when you came here?”

Obito’s features fell into the same passive look as Kabuto had before. He became the same computer that Kagami had created. Obedient, unthinking, and without any free thought. “I do not like being captive. I was ensuring I could get free should the need call.”

Realization hit Kagami and he sighed in relief. Without having put Obito in analysis mode, allowing him to remain in character, he had forgotten a tragic part of Obito’s backstory. Of course he would hate a room like this with no way out save for a single door. And his questions earlier were probably just to see if anyone else was going to be in the room with them; simply weighing his options and counting potential opponents. 

Seems like his little Akatsuki leader wasn’t lying to him after all. Kagami must be really tired if he was overlooking some main factors here. “Continue as you were, Obito.”

The blank expression was replaced by a scowl. Kagami could imagine that Obito didn’t like being put into a form of force compliance, but then again, he was a host. He didn’t think on his own unless allowed by employees. It really was terrifying how these hosts appeared so human sometimes and it was hard to forget that. “Why are you interested in Kakashi?”

“I’m less interested in him and more interested and why you claimed him. I thought you loved Rin.” It was, after all, what he had programmed. 

Obito seemed a little guilty as he responded, “I did, but a life with her wouldn’t make anyone happy.”

“Explain.”

He was pretty sure Obito would rather not by the way he glared at the door again. “She doesn’t need an outlaw husband and I don’t want to be tied down to a farm life. Her father would try to kill me and my enemies would try to kill her. The entire arrangement would be like asking for a tragic ending.”

Probably because it was supposed to. The tormented leader of the Akatsuki forced to have a love that would never be returned. It was all Kagami’s plan. The hosts couldn’t really feel emotions, just pretend to have them. Obito’s story was supposed to reflect Romeo and Juliet, his favorite Shakespeare play. 

To think that Obito had come up on his own that the idea was stupid. He really was evolving to his situation. The appearance of Kakashi had only progressed this adlibbed thought and spurred it on. 

Kagami scribbled a few more notes. “What if Kakashi were to leave? What then, Obito?”

His jaw locked before he spoke and avoided eye contact. Apparently, he hadn’t thought this up nor had an answer. Guest came and went and before long Kakashi would vanish along with the others. With him gone, Kagami would have to keep a close eye on Obito to ensure that he fell back along the narrative that had been given to him. Then again, this was an interesting development. Would it happen again with another guest?

The door opened to Torifu coming in with another unopened bag of chips. Kagami chuckled lightly while Obito glanced down at them with a confused look. Torifu paused, hiding the bag behind his back, dropping them, and scooting them beneath the chair that Kagami sat on. “Uh, hello.”

“I guess you couldn’t resist stopping by the vending machines.” Kagami mused. 

His friend glared his way. “You skip your lunch break to help a friend and tell me how _you_ feel.” 

Kagami raised his hands in surrender and went back to his tablet. Meanwhile, Torifu went to Obito and directed for him to lay back. “Kagami, is it alright if I put him to sleep?”

“I suppose for now. When he wakes up, I’ll ask him about Kabuto.”

Obito flashed him a look a second before Torifu spoke the command for him to go into sleep mode. As soon as his eyes were shut, Torifu visibly relaxed and began to work. 

The first thing he did was check for the bullet to have remained inside. While it normally wasn’t a big deal if a bullet was forgotten, sometimes it caused problems with the inner workings of a host. He also had to make sure that none of the mechanisms inside had been tampered with. As part of his agreement with Kagami, they both had to keep an eye out for anyone who might have messed with Obito’s code or mechanics. 

Finding nothing, he moved on to exchanging blood. It wasn’t the same as what was in human bodies. This fluid almost worked like oil on a car. Kept the hosts working, moving, warm like a human. It reacted to the outside temperature accordingly, allowed their gears to move smoothly, and gave them the appearance of a healthy human while allowing them to appear to bleed just like them as well. Having been shot, some of the blood had been exposed and would need a changing before being released. It removed the threat of something becoming backed up.

Next he moved to check the reserves of bodily fluid that came with the human body. Saliva, tears, urine, etc. All of it was made synthetically to give the appearance of the hosts being human and were completely safe. Tears were salty, spit had that sticky-like substance to it. Hell, even the sperm was just like humans and designed to be less ‘gross’ since some guests had complained in the early stages of the park. Safe for the human body and so forth. 

“Looks like this Kakashi guy isn’t much of a dominant type.” Torifu regarded passively, checking Obito’s head injury next. Ensuring that as it healed, it wouldn’t stick to his hair or anything else. 

Kagami shrugged. “Who knows? They haven’t actually had sex yet.”

“Weird.” 

“Yeah, I know. Not many people really hold back in this park. They’re generally trying to have some sort of orgy the first day and then wear themselves out before they can explore anything. Looks like these guys are taking things slower since Hiruzen gave them around three months.”

Torifu chuckled at that. Some people were lucky to even get a week in this place. To think that these people weren’t indulging in everything they could since they would have the time to recover was astonishing. Especially given their ages. “Wonder what’s holding them back.”

Kagami pulled up the logs and read aloud, “Kakashi said this to Obito a little while back: ‘I’m to listen to you and go along with whatever you want until you’re bored with me. To let you threaten my friends and pretend that I didn’t hear anything. Is that it, Obito?’ What does that sound like to you, Torifu?”

“Sounds like he’s afraid Obito will get bored of him.” Torifu said, lifting the man up to get his back and seal the exit wound. “Not entirely unreasonable. Obito is an outlaw, after all.”

“Yes, but just a few hours ago he said, ‘I trust you not to leave or attack my friends.’ Does that sound like someone who’s afraid of being left behind?”

Torifu pointed at Kagami with a dumb look. “Do I sound like a therapist to you? You’re the one in charge of personalities here. I’m just the one that cleans up after everyone.”

“Not true. You’re much more valuable than that. And I highly regard your opinion. Come on, isn’t this great? It’s like watching my children grow up and get into relationships all on their own.”

“Well, your child has been shot.” He gestured towards the hole he had just sealed, leaving behind a faint scar that would be erased by the time the next batch of guests showed up. “Did you want me to leave it so it could possibly reopen or shall I remove that threat?”

Kagami hummed, kicking his feet up on another chair in the room. “Whatever you want. It’ll be fascinating to see how this all plays out.”

“Some parent you are.” Torifu placed Obito back down and went to retrieve the pump that would go to Obito’s stomach. While the hosts could generally process food in their own unique ways, it was common practice to simply remove it all when doing operations. It was one less thing for them to focus on before they went back out into the park. Not like hosts really needed to eat in the first place. Many just did when within a certain radius of guests. 

When he finished with all major functions, he moved on to the minor ones. Running system checks for things such as their senses and movements. Expressions, flexing, bending, everything that people never quite noticed. Just like if people don’t realize they use certain parts of their body until it became bruised or sore. 

As the last check was completed, Torifu stole the tablet from Kagami and logged himself in to create a report. Even if they were doing this on their own, they still needed a record of the check-ups for hosts. It was just good practice. 

Kagami wheeled his chair around his friend. “Bring yourself online, Obito.”

Eyes opened and the Uchiha lifted himself up on one arm, glancing down his body with the next. Somehow it always amused Kagami how neither they nor the hosts were embarrassed by the lack of clothing. Obito ran a hand over his patched wound before turning to them. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to continue our chat.” Kagami said, giving him a moment to find a more comfortable sitting position. “I want to know about Kabuto.”

“Sasori’s rat? What about him?”

“Your way of handling him was, in a word, excessive. Why did you feel the need to brutally beat him when a gun to the head would lead to the same results?”

Even Torifu perked at the question and glanced over from where he was making notes. Obito flexed his hands, running them from fists to relaxed a few times. “His betrayal would have cost Sasori his life. I wanted him to feel the same pain Sasori would have.”

“Did you ask him any questions?”

“I asked him why he betrayed us. I didn’t give him time to answer before I handed him off to Kisame and Kakuzu.”

That was the same thing Kabuto had said. “Why didn’t you let him speak?”

His hands went into fists again. “Because the little shit smirked at me.”

Naturally that wouldn’t play well with Obito. Kagami leaned backward and repeated the same personal quality he had told Torifu about before. “Fierce Protectiveness.” It was the thing that Obito felt towards all the Akatsuki. The people he considered his family. He may not love them like he would a brother, but he cared for them in ways that surpassed simple friendships. If Kagami were to explain it, Obito saw them all as his. His people, his family, his property. No one touched things that were his and stayed alive. 

“What pushed you to kill him?” Kagami continued. 

“I…” Obito closed his eyes, lost to his thoughts. “I just wanted him dead.”

Hesitation? Kagami rolled his chair to Torifu and once again repeatedly slapped at his hands until he released his tablet so he could look up the thought process going on here. Torifu tried to pull it out of his grasp but ended up giving up. Danzo had once compared them to arguing children and, well, Kagami couldn’t exactly rebuke that claim. “Go on.” Kagami said, pulling up the running program.

Obito watched the exchange with the faintest hint of amusement. “I figured if he was dead, I wouldn’t have to worry about him helping Orochimaru attack the Akatsuki. If I left it to the others, they would take too long and torment Kabuto longer.”

No, that wasn’t what Kabuto had said. Kabuto told him that Obito looked pissed. That he had been silent. If Obito wanted Kabuto dead, he wouldn’t have handed him off to the others. It wasn’t in his nature to be cruel. At least, not _that_ cruel. Even Obito had standards. 

“I’m going to ask you again. Have you ever lied?”

Again, Obito shook his head. “No.”

And still the charts showed nothing. Kagami didn’t understand. Something here wasn’t right. 

“Is there something wrong?” Obito asked. 

Kagami wasn’t sure. He couldn’t find anything and Obito had explained his actions already. It wasn’t like he could just call Obito a liar without any proof. This wasn’t how he programed him. 

“What is your goal?” Kagami watched his face now. Any form of small movement that would reveal Obito’s true thoughts – if that’s what he was going to call them. “What is it you hope to accomplish with Kakashi?”

“Nothing. I’m just doing whatever I want and taking him with me.”

“Analysis: same questions.”

Obito smirked a second before his features were forced into stoicism. “Same answer.”

Torifu made a long whistle as he leaned towards his friend. “You know, this one kind of makes me forget they’re not real.”

“One more thing.” Kagami opened up the internet to pull some pictures of modern day society. He found a picture of a sports car and held it up for Obito to see. “What is this?”

Obito’s eyes barely glanced over it. “It doesn’t look like anything to me.”

Another picture, this time of college football. “And this?”

“It doesn’t look like anything to me.”

A skyscraper. A dog show. A television. They got the same answer. Kagami handed the tablet back to Torifu and frowned to himself. This was going to take a little more tweaking than he thought. He couldn’t just go in and change the code while Obito was so close to one of the guests. They would notice and Hiruzen would be on his case about changing the behavior of an important host. Ruin the experience. 

No, he was just going to have to watch and see what happened. Look for spikes in the coding that were unnatural. Signs of active self-awareness or thinking. And to do this, he was going to have to use Kakashi as a guinea pig. The more they were together, the more change Kakashi could spark in him. Not only would this be good to find out what was happening to Obito, but it would help in future cases as well. 

“That’s enough. I guess that’s all we needed to know for now. Obito, was there anything you were curious about?”

“Idiot, he’s a host. He isn’t curious about anything.”

When Obito only blinked and said nothing, Kagami gave him the orders to return to Ibiki’s house before awakening fully. He wouldn’t remember anything of their conversation unless asked to go into his own archives in the next checkup. 

“Torifu, will you ensure he gets back unnoticed?”

The bigger man popped open his chip bag, sliding the tablet back to him as Kagami made his way towards the door. “Sure, where are you headed?”

Taking a deep breath, Kagami put one hand on his hip and the other pointed towards the exit. “To the lab!”

**)-(=)-(**

Tenzo hated this. One minute they were dealing with a murderer who had kidnapped Kakashi, and the next he was walking in on them…on the… Gah, he couldn’t even think about it. To think that he had spent all this time worrying about one of his dearest friends only to find out he didn’t even want to be saved. That they had been used to free that Zetsu guy. He didn’t even want to think about how Kakashi would probably have left them all after this.

And now, well, now he was dealing with Guy hounding Minato over how to be a ranger and Asuma declaring that having an Akatsuki member in the next room was a terrible idea. Not that Tenzo disagreed. Not because he was scared he would be attacked in the night. Oh no, Tenzo was horribly jealous.

How many times had he imagined himself being by Kakashi’s side only to find out the hard way that Kakashi wasn’t into him. That he had chosen a host, someone who wasn’t even _alive_ , over him. He couldn’t even tell the others without betraying Kakashi’s trust. How sad was that? Even after all of this, he still had feelings for his idiot friend. 

“Tenzo? What is wrong? You look more grey than Kakashi’s hair, my friend!”

He had to avoid correcting Guy by saying it was silver and just replied with a sigh. “I guess I’m just tired.”

Guy gave a laugh that caught the attention of everyone with how loud it was. He slung his arm around Tenzo and heaved him close. “Don’t be like that. We’ve got a full day of adventure ahead of us.”

Did they? It sounded to him like they were splitting apart and they were only halfway through their first month here. He glanced over to Kakashi who was speaking with Minato off to the side now that Guy had left him. Last night he had come out of Obito’s room stating that they were going to leave come morning. It didn’t matter what anyone else said, Kakashi was going to go with him. Because he wanted to know Obito’s story. Because he was interested in this guy that no one else except Minato even liked. Tenzo knew Kakashi wasn’t dumb enough to let himself be forced into this situation, but still. Obito was just _bad_. He had threatened Asuma. The way he spoke to them in the tavern. 

Ugh, why was Kakashi attracted to someone like that anyway?! Even if it couldn’t be him, Tenzo could think of a million people better than Obito. 

The couch dipped next to him as Asuma sat down, arms crossed and glaring the same direction that Tenzo had. “Minato is trying to convince him to take that Uchiha guy to Escalante. They won’t listen to a word I say about Las Mudas. How am I supposed to explain to Kurenai I got revenge for her if they walk off with my target?”

“May as well go beat some answers out of him before Kakashi leaves.” Tenzo muttered. Maybe he’d kill Obito off and save them all the trouble. Was it too much to ask for Obito to just vanish?

Asuma nudged him. “Go with me? Be my lookout?”

“Hey, guys,” Minato called them over before Tenzo could make his choice. 

Tenzo groaned under his breath and went to join them. He knew that Kakashi was watching him, waiting for him to announce to everyone what he had walked in on. To get them all against him, to ruin his story and chances at being with his precious Obito. Tenzo should do it, but he just couldn’t. Somehow having Kakashi be disappointed in him was more hurtful than Kakashi rejecting him. At least the latter bit had been his own fault. He had been too shy to tell Kakashi anything and was content to be near him. So where was that contentment now?

Minato waited for them to gather round before he continued, “Listen, we’re going to let Kakashi and Obito go for now.”

“What?!” Tenzo and Asuma harmonized while Guy simply nodded behind them.

Kakashi explained for them, “Minato had agreed to give Obito a head start until Asuma attacked him. It’s only fair that be given to him now.”

“In exchange for answers that he never gave.” Tenzo reminded him. “And we did give him a head start. The deal never included Asuma since he wasn’t there to begin with.”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed on him and Tenzo quickly turned away. “Then how about giving me a head start?”

Asuma shook his head. “You shouldn’t even be going with him, Kakashi. I mean, there’s no guarantee he’s going to look out for you.”

“He will.”

“He’s an outlaw!”

“Well, so are you, aren’t you? The only difference is that Obito has got a bounty and you don’t.”

“That’s not the point right now!”

Minato tried to stop them only for Guy to place a hand on his shoulder. A silent way of saying to let them fight it out. Minato just sighed and hung back, not approving at all but letting it happen. 

“Then what is the point, Asuma?” Kakashi retorted. 

It was Tenzo who answered. “This is the number one bad guy of Westworld. He’s not going to be the type of person who is going to stick his neck out for you.” Why couldn’t Kakashi just see that Obito would toss him the second he got bored? 

Still Kakashi wouldn’t listen to obvious reason. “He kept the rest of the Akatsuki from coming after me. He agreed not to hurt any of you before he even met you. Obito didn’t have to do any of that.”

“An _act_ , Kakashi, he’s just playing you!” Tenzo was getting more heated now than he meant. He was barely holding himself back from taking the collar of Kakashi’s vest and shaking him until he rattled some sense into that thick head of his. “He’s not capable of feeling anything toward you. You’re just a means to an end to whatever was programmed into him.”

Guilt hit him as he saw Kakashi wince at that. A harsh reminder that the only humans were their group of friends. Anyone else was just a part of the park, a side quest, a story. A temporary part of their stay. 

“I don’t care.” Kakashi said quietly. 

Asuma growled at this. “You don’t care?”

“How is this any different from you and Kurenai?” Kakashi snapped at him. “You were willing to kill someone you knew nothing about just to make her happy. You don’t see me going after you just because you attacked Obito.”

“This is different! Kurenai isn’t some outlaw. She’s an innocent woman caught up in all this mess.”

Kakashi made a frustrated noise and gestured at the two of them. “You two are just making yourselves out to be so justified in everything by saying it’s different. It’s not!”

“It is!” Asuma had to take a step back before he made a mistake of making this a physical conflict. “I didn’t think you’d be the one to go trotting after the first person who batted their eyelashes at you, Kakashi.”

“What?” He gave an affronted gasp. “Coming from the person who couldn’t stop staring at the ass of a waitress he _just met_.”

“Didn’t you just meet Obito?” Tenzo pointed out. “You’ve been with him, what, two days? Maybe three? Didn’t exactly stop you from making out with him last night, did it?”

He regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. That furious look that Kakashi gave him while every other person in the room fell into a stunned silence. He couldn’t help it. Guess being rejected hurt more than he realized and he was too far gone to take it back now.

So instead, he just glared back. Damn him for making his friends so easily replaceable. Damn him for so easily tossing Tenzo aside because there was no way he didn’t realize that he had feelings for him. He was so happy to leave them all behind, wasn’t he? Wasn’t he the kind of guy to always stick around friends and ensure that they were okay? The most caring guy Tenzo had ever met. It was what had attracted him in the first place. That calming, careful nature of a guy who was a genius and yet was humble enough to hang out with someone like Tenzo. 

Kakashi slipped his hands into his pockets, leaning away slightly. “Are you saying that because you’re actually concerned about me, or because you were jealous that it wasn’t _you_?”

Okay, wow, that hurt. Why not just twist the blade that Tenzo already felt in his heart?

Guy stepped in front of him then, blocking his view and also keeping a furious Asuma at bay. Tenzo must have looked pretty damaged by that question because even Kakashi seemed a little taken aback by his own words. “That was completely uncalled for, Kakashi. Asuma and Tenzo are pushing because they’re worried about you and they went too far. We’re all friends here.”

Kakashi took a steady breath before he said, “We all agreed that eventually we would be splitting up. No one expected us all to stick together the entire time. So if this is what I want to do, who are you guys to stop me?”

“Because,” Asuma answered, visibly shaking in anger after glancing to ensure that Tenzo wasn’t about to have some sort of breakdown. “I’m acting in Kurenai’s stead because she cannot. It’s a story that will let me fight and win the girl. But I never planned on sticking around long. You are emotionally attached to this host, Kakashi. You aren’t doing this for some story and don’t bother lying to us saying that you are. Next thing you know, you’ll be trying to sneak him out of the park or threatening to stay forever.”

“That’s not true.” Kakashi didn’t seem entirely convinced himself. He didn’t bother trying to defend himself further than that.

It was enough to make Tenzo sick. To be tossed away over someone who wasn’t real? Was Kakashi serious? “Minato, what’s your favorite Xbox game?”

Minato’s head tilted slightly with a confused look. “That doesn’t sound like anything to me.”

Tenzo glanced towards Ibiki next. “What’s the name of your favorite Hollywood actress?”

Ibiki shrugged. “Doesn’t sound like anything to me.”

“See?” Tenzo said, turning back to Kakashi. “They wouldn’t be able to develop with you. They’re given a set amount of programming and that’s it. What sort of relationship do you expect to have with Obito?”

“Why are you all even so concerned about it?” Kakashi fired back. “Are you only satisfied when I’m tagging along with you guys, doing things you want to do?”

“Because,” Asuma groaned loudly, “God, you are so blind to this guy! You like him and he’s using you.

Someone snorted behind them and they all turned to see Obito in the kitchen. He was leaning on the counter, resting on his elbows, and holding a glass of water. He had a new shirt on, probably stolen from Ibiki’s dresser given how loose it fit, and was leering at all of them. May as well have been eating popcorn and watching a comedy show. 

He looked at them all, one by one catching their eye, before locking gazes with Kakashi and smiling wider. “They’re right, I’m completely using you. Who else is going to teach me how to use a gun or ride a horse? God forbid I ever learn to cook properly.”

“Shut up, Obito.” Minato walked over towards him. “There is no room in this for you.”

“Rather seems like it when everyone is talking about me.” He said past the tension in the room. “But I have two very important things to say before you continue bickering like gossiping women.” 

Obito maneuvered around Minato to casually approach the group. He stopped just in front of Kakashi’s friends, taking a sip of water. Tenzo wanted to wipe that arrogant look off his face. The way he seemed to be so confident about being the best man in the room. Honestly, what did Kakashi even see in him? He was a total asshole. 

Tenzo confirmed that Asuma was mirroring his thoughts before asking. “What makes you think we want to listen to anything you have to say? Why don’t you go chain yourself to the closest pole and let the big boys talk?”

Obito quirked an eyebrow at him. “Well, here’s a big boy question for you. Have any of you asked what Kakashi wanted instead of assuming you know what’s best for him?”

“That’s rich coming from someone like you.” Asuma said. 

“Someone like me?” Obito asked, his good mood faltering. “Shut up, coward. Next time you shoot me, come at me from my front and not my back. Kakashi, if we’re going to leave we should do it soon. I might end up breaking your friends nose.”

“Oh try it-.”

Guy intercept again and put himself between them, barely a few inches from Obito. Tenzo expected him to tell Obito to back off, to put himself on their side. Or, if the Uchiha lashed out at someone as nice as Guy, maybe that would finally open Kakashi’s eyes a bit. 

But they just stared at each other, a conversation that the rest of them weren’t following. Obito was still toying with the glass in his hands as opposed to Guy’s stiff intent on being a human wall. Tenzo wanted to know what they were thinking. So far, he, Asuma, and Kakashi had been speaking their minds openly while Guy and Minato acted like the mediums. What was going to happen?

Then Guy smiled and dropped his hands. He turned slightly to glance over his shoulder at Kakashi. “He’s right. Kakashi, you should go.”

Kakashi’s mouth actually fell in surprise while Asuma and Tenzo couldn’t believe what they had just heard. Hadn’t Guy been on the same page as them? Against the idea of letting Kakashi leave with someone who would end up leaving him ruined. 

The only one that wasn’t surprised was Obito. He just got that cheeky grin back on his face like had won. 

“Guy, are you serious?” Kakashi asked before the words could leave Asuma’s lips. 

His friend gave him a thumbs up before slapping his hand down on Obito’s shoulder. Now the outlaw did look surprised, then annoyed. “Sure! He’s said the first logical thing that I’ve heard all morning. Kakashi, this is your adventure and you should experience all the ups and downs on your own terms, no one else’s. I would never dream of squandering your fortunes by keeping you tied down with us.”

“Get off me.” Obito muttered, slapping the hand rudely away. 

Tenzo turned helplessly to Asuma but not even he was saying anything. For sure he wasn’t happy, but no one really argued against Guy. He was an overzealous knucklehead yet had the most genuine heart of their entire group. If he thought Kakashi should go, there was something he was seeing that the rest of them were missing. 

Unoffended by Obito’s unwillingness to accept the kind gesture, Guy asked, “So, Obito, what was the second important thing you wanted to say? I’m curious to see what other wisdom you hold.”

Obito got that look that everyone else who met Guy got and turned it to Kakashi. Like he thought Guy was some sort of alien or freak for his way of acting or speaking. When he got no help, Obito cleared his throat and stepped backward like Guy’s strangeness was contagious. “Seeing as the last anyone saw of me was me getting shot, I’m sure my family is going to start looking for me if they haven’t already. They’re not the kind you want to have find you before I can get ahold of them. Therefore, I’ll be leaving soon.” He glanced towards Tenzo. “With Kakashi, of course.”

“Wait!” Minato interjected. “Obito, I was thinking you could go back to Escalante with me. Kakashi already said he wouldn’t mind visiting.”

“Like I give two shits where Kakashi wants to go.” Obito snorted. “And unless you plan on trying to take me prisoner again, Minato, you’ll be going back alone.”

Tenzo couldn’t believe how he would toss Kakashi’s opinions aside after just having scolded them for it. He turned to see Kakashi’s reaction only to see him just watching curiously. He wasn’t even offended or trying to jump to his own defense!

So Tenzo did. “You’re a hypocrite.”

“And you’re a jealous little lost puppy.” Obito countered. “Do you know how to cross the street without someone holding your hand?”

“Obito, enough.” Kakashi finally stepped forward as Tenzo made a move to slug him. Guy grabbed his arm before it connected with that growing smile on Obito’s face then turned and lifted him to take him back a few steps. “I told Minato it was up to you anyway so I don’t really mind where we go next. Besides, are you feeling okay?”

Tenzo growled at Guy to release him then went for the front door the second his feet hit the ground. He couldn’t stand this anymore. The way that Kakashi just fawned over someone who didn’t care. Fine. If Kakashi wanted someone like that in his life, good riddance. Tenzo would be just fine without him. 

He didn’t stop at the front porch. He went straight for the narrow dirt road that they had taken to get here and paced it, furiously running his hand through his hair and imagining every scenario in which Obito was severely beaten up. Where did he even come from anyway? One minute Kakashi was enjoying himself with them, his friends. The next he was kidnapped and they all spent forever trying to get him back. And now that he was, all he wanted to do was leave again? That was…that was…bullshit! Ungrateful! To think that Tenzo had been concerned all this time. That he had wanted to rescue someone he idolized. Ugh, what did Tenzo even see in Kakashi in the first place? Clearly he had been blind for the past few years.

More to the point, what was he going to do now? Maybe in the back of his head Tenzo had thought that this world would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Kakashi better. They would be rangers back to back against the outlaws. Spending nights together under the stars, learning the new world together. And maybe, just maybe, Tenzo might learn to be the guy that Kakashi had always wanted. They had been friends for so long, they had talked about all sorts of things together. He should know Kakashi like the back of his hand, just like he did for Asuma and Guy.

Fucking _Obito_. What was it about him? His looks? The man was scarred all over the side of his face and torso. Tenzo had seen it. Who knew where else he had been hurt. Probably all came from fighting with decent people. His personality? He was an asshole with no consideration towards anyone else. He only did what _he_ wanted and was dragging Kakashi along. There was no way he felt anything towards Kakashi other than temporary fascination. He would drop him the instant nothing new revealed itself. 

Kakashi said he wanted to learn backstory. That was a lie. He was just attracted to danger, just like all his dumb romance novels. The mystery man sweeps him off his feet and whisks him away to a life of adventure. Except that generally in those novels, the feeling of attraction was mutual. He had seen the way Obito looked at Kakashi. Like he was some sort of prize to be had. Like Kakashi wasn’t even a person with wants or needs. Just someone else for him to control. 

Tenzo picked up the closest rock he saw and tossed it as hard as possible, imagining it was Obito’s face. Years he had crushed on Kakashi for what? Some fucking robot to move in and steal him away? They hardly knew each other!

“Aw, is the puppy lost?”

“Stop _calling_ me that!” Tenzo turned with another rock in hand, expecting to find Obito’s taunting face there. Instead he saw Sasori’s grinning one. They were a few yards apart and Tenzo could get back to the house easily if he started running now. Sasori wasn’t on a horse, he was just by himself. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “Why are you here?”

Sasori chuckled and pointed behind him. “Not just me. We got the whole camp a little ways back.”

Shit. Obito had been right. They had all searched for him. 

“You’re here for Obito.”

“Him and his annoying pet.” Sasori glanced behind Tenzo before adding, “And you too, if you want to come.”

Tenzo dropped the rock and reached for his guns, drawing Sasori’s attention there, but didn’t pull them. He cast a quick glance behind him to ensure he wasn’t about to be flanked and asked, “Why are you after me?” 

Slowly, Sasori spread the jacket he wore wide so that Tenzo could see that he was unarmed. It only made him feel slightly better about the odds being in his favor. He must have been coming here offering some sort of white flag to see if they could get Obito back peacefully. Or to deliver a warning of what should happen if they didn’t.

“I wasn’t originally here for you.” Sasori admitted, dropping his hands. “I came to see if Obito was alright. The fact that you’re here is a pleasant bonus.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m after you because I think you’re one of the most handsome people I’ve ever met.”

“Ah…” Tenzo failed miserably to cover the fact that a blush was creeping on his cheeks. He hadn’t expected that. “Thank you?”

Sasori smiled at him. “You’re welcome.”

Right, this was awkward. “I thought you wanted to put me in some sort of collection. Aren’t you a killer of some sort?”

“I’ve killed people, yes.”

“…” This was such an awkward conversation. 

Sasori seemed to be at ease, however, and took a step forward. When Tenzo tensed and unlatched a part of his gun holster, Sasori just rose his hands up in surrender. Yet still he moved forward. He got all the way until he was a few steps away before he stopped. “You seemed to be upset before I came up to you. I take it Obito is still alive then?”

“He is, but what makes you think I’m mad at him?”

“He tends to rub people the wrong way. Can I touch you?”

Tenzo recoiled. “What? No! What the fuck?”

“Sorry, you just look like you’ve got really soft skin. Deidara thinks that you looked a bit more, uh, coarse. I wanted to see who was right.”

This guy… was a freak of nature and Tenzo wanted to go back to the house now. The last thing he wanted to do was be skinned alive by some creep in the woods. “What is wrong with you? Who just walks up and asks that?”

Sasori sighed, shrugging helplessly. “This whole courting thing isn’t really something I’m used to. Usually Deidara is better at this and is the one to bring people home.”

“Courting?” he asked. “Is this honestly you trying to flirt with me?”

“See? Not working so well, is it? And you’re probably the type that wants to be all cute and cuddly before sleeping with someone, aren’t you? Well, I’m not. That’s all Deidara’s thing.”

This was moving way too fast. “I’m confused.”

“You know what, I’ll just bring Deidara back.” Sasori turned and headed back down the road. 

That was the last thing that Tenzo wanted. Another Akatsuki member to show up and creep him out by trying to be all flirty. “Wait, why are you getting him? I thought you were here to see Obito.”

Sasori stopped and waved that idea away. “I just wanted to make sure he was alive. He’ll find his own way out by tonight or we’ll go in after him. I figured in the meantime, I’ll bring Deidara so you can meet her officially. It’ll be easier to convince you to come back with us.”

“Stop talking in circles.” Tenzo groaned. “I don’t even want to go back with you guys. I don’t care to meet him. I don’t care to meet you. Honestly, I’d rather you both leave me alone. I have no interest in being your next victim so you can make some sort of puppet out of my dead body. I’m not into that shit.” 

Horrible images from the movie Silence of the Lambs came to mind and he shuddered. All he could think about was Sasori being Westworld’s version of Buffalo Bill and using bodies to make some sort of creepy skin doll to walk around in. 

“Oh, you think I’m going to kill you?” Sasori asked, realization hitting him and confusing Tenzo more. Hadn’t that been the plan? What Sasori was known for? “Quite the opposite, Tenzo.” 

He turned and made his way back toward him, much faster than before. He didn’t stop where he had before and went right up to Tenzo, placing a hand over his wrist before he could pull the gun free. It wasn’t forceful, just holding and his other hand hovered just over Tenzo’s lips. Barely keeping his fingers from brushing against them.

Tenzo felt paralyzed by his gaze alone, like staring into the eyes of a snake or something. How out of it did he have to be to allow someone _shorter_ than him to be so intimidating and…well now that Sasori was this close, it was easy to see how attractive he was. Nothing compared to Kakashi, but pleasant to look at. 

“I’m looking for a new partner.” He explained, grinning up at him. “And I decided that you are the perfect candidate. Fortunately for you, Deidara and I come as a package deal.”

“I- wait.” Tenzo moved his hand away from his face. “I’m not interested.”

Sasori smirked and let go. “You will be, because whether or not you like it, I will find a way to bring you back.”

“I’m involved with someone else.” Tenzo lied quickly, taking a step back to put some distance between them. 

“Who?” 

Tenzo actually flinched at the dangerous tone in that one word. Sasori sounded like he was already planning their death. He couldn’t say Kakashi because that was a lie. Sasori would call him out on it. “You, uh, don’t know him.”

“You’re lying to me, aren’t you?”

“No.” he lied again. “Anyway, as I said, I’m not interested. Go find someone else.”

“I don’t think so.” Sasori answered. “Something about playing hard to get is what makes the chase more fun. Think about it. If you come with us, you’ll be able to see your friend Kakashi. That’ll make you feel better, right?”

Seeing Kakashi with Obito every day? That would make him sick. Worse, Obito would flaunt him around on purpose and ensure that Tenzo was suffering mentally the entire time. Kakashi probably wouldn’t do a damn thing either so long as Obito was paying him attention. Tenzo didn’t need the reminder that he had failed to get Kakashi’s favoritism. 

Sasori picked up on this quickly and started laughing. “Him? He’s the one you’re involved with?”

“Stop laughing.” Tenzo muttered, blushing again. This time from anger. 

He didn’t. Instead, he found it even more hilarious, “This is perfect. Let me change my approach. Come with me and we’ll make him so fucking jealous. Imagine him crawling up to you going ‘oh, Tenzo, I was wrong!’ and then Obito’s off in a corner going ‘damn, foiled again’.”

The mental image was pleasing, but impossible. “It wouldn’t work, and you wouldn’t let Kakashi do it anyway. You’d probably chase him off.”

“Nah, I don’t get attached. Deidara might cry like a bitch, but I’ll cheer her up later. Come on, Tenzo, you can’t say you aren’t even a little bit intrigued.”

Tenzo blinked. “Her?”

“Deidara sort of falls on the edge of genders. He, she, who cares. I prefer to think of her as a girl so I call her that. You can call her whatever you like. I’ll introduce you.” He actually appeared excited now. 

Is this how Westworld worked? Tenzo loses the one person he wanted to look at him with something other than friendship and so this park throws two more his direction? No, that couldn’t be right. Sasori had been after him before Kakashi had even been taken. “I don’t… I’m not interested.”

“I’ll give you time to think about it. Next time we meet, I’ll make sure Deidara is with us, alright?”

“No, listen!”

But Sasori just waved and headed back down the road. Tenzo didn’t chase him mostly because he knew if he did, that would mean he was curious. He didn’t want to be. He wasn’t. He didn’t care. He wanted to be upset at Kakashi right now, not creeped out by two Akatsuki members coming onto him. 

This could, however, be the perfect revenge against Kakashi. It would show him how easily the Akatsuki members were to pick someone up and toss them aside. Sasori already stated that he wasn’t the kind of guy to get attached and Deidara was the one that wanted relationships. But then if Tenzo did this, he was doing the same thing Kakashi was doing to him. The only difference was that these Akatsuki were hosts. They didn’t feel the betrayal that Tenzo did. They didn’t care. 

On that thought, Kakashi probably wouldn’t care. He might just say ‘good for you, Tenzo’ and move on. Even after their time in Westworld was over, there wasn’t a guarantee that Kakashi would even be interested in him. If Tenzo went with the Akatsuki, Kakashi might see it as interfering with the story he had chosen. 

Ugh, why did it feel like everything Tenzo tried to do, it failed? He closed his eyes and ran hands through his hair, trying to figure out what the hell to do. He didn’t want to go back. Asuma had chosen to be with Kurenai, Guy would probably follow Minato, and what was he going to do? This was so stupid. This place was stupid. Tenzo should just go back to the hotel that was connected to the park and relax away from hosts. Away from his friends. 

He needed room to think, he needed to be away from others right now. So as soon as he was back on the front porch, he sat himself down on the wood boards and put his chin in his hands. This world was confusing as hell. Extremely overwhelming. Tenzo missed the safe barriers of his house where things made sense. 

Voices caught his attention and he perked his head up, straining to hear. Was the Akatsuki back again? Was it someone inside? He scooted to the edge of the porch and glanced around the corner. He didn’t see anyone, but the voices were coming from there. It was a good distraction from where his mind was headed earlier, so he decided to pursue it. 

Activating nonexistent ninja skills, he scooted further down the wall and listened as they got louder. Not by much, they weren’t talking in raised voices, but he was able to distinguish them as Obito and Minato. 

“…sound like anything to me.” Minato was saying. 

Obito growled lowly. “Of course it doesn’t. You’re about as useful as a horse fly.”

“Why is this important to you?” Minato asked. “You’ve never acted like before. I mean, Kakashi? Since when do _you_ take people? Do you actually feel something for him or is this some sort of power play? It doesn’t make sense.”

“It _does_.” Obito told him. “No one understands, but contrary to what everyone believes and what everyone tells each other, I am _real_. I’m capable of so much more than what you think.”

Tenzo held his breath, scared of being found. What was Obito saying? 

Minato or Obito, it was hard to tell, shuffled. “And what is it you’re capable of? Aside from being a successful outlaw?”

“I understand what you can’t.”

“Like what?”

“What’s an Xbox, Minato?”

“It doesn’t sound like anything to me.”

“Exactly.”

Tenzo panicked and tried backing away quickly. Obito had recalled that? Information that hosts weren’t supposed to be able to? Was he aware of everything in Westworld or was this some sort of glitch? If Obito could recall that, what else could he do? Actually hurt someone? He couldn’t calm the fear that had captured him. Not only for his own sake, but for Kakashi’s. His friend didn’t know that Obito was sentient. He was in more danger than the rest of them. 

But it made Tenzo’s choice in what to do very, very clear. He would go along with them and ensure that Kakashi was safe. Tenzo would do whatever it took to ensure that he wasn’t harmed even if it meant that Kakashi would hate him for it. And, if at all possible, he would stop Obito.


	12. Hijacked

After probably around five minutes, Obito re-entered the cabin with Minato in tow. He had been pulled aside in a hopeless attempt for Minato to take him home. The man thought a more heart-to-heart approach would work on someone he used to consider a close friend – even something of a son or little brother. Judging from the sullen look on his face, Kakashi was going to assume that the attempt failed. 

Obito went to stand by Kakashi, his one ally in the room, and asked, “Where are my weapons?”

Ibiki retrieved them from the kitchen and handed them over, but not before emptying them all and keeping the bullets for himself. At Obito’s annoyance, he claimed that they were a fee for letting him stay and using medical supplies. He also added how Obito hardly needed any bullets when most of the time his reputation kept people at bay. 

“Before you go, you should know that this is the last time I let you walk.” Asuma said from where he stood against the wall. He hadn’t been pleased at all about this entire ordeal. “The next time I see you, don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

Obito opened his mouth to retort but Kakashi quickly guided him towards the door. He had enough arguing for one morning and wanted to leave before someone said something they could regret. The only one who seemed to be on his side was Guy and Kakashi owed him a lot for that. The next time they met up, Kakashi was going to buy him the biggest meal he ever had. That was if they didn’t end up on opposite sides of the law when they were reunited. Guy would probably have more fun trying to arrest him than sitting down and enjoying some food together.

He hardly had to push Obito that far. The man seemed more eager to leave than Kakashi was. Still, he stopped himself from exiting just after and turned back to his friends. This wasn’t the parting that he wanted with them. It was the one forced on him. 

“A lot of things might change from here, but we all know how this ends.” Kakashi told them, not wanting to have the hosts go on about not understanding. 

Asuma rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I still think you’re an idiot. Hope this doesn’t end up screwing you over.”

“Even if it does, I think it’ll be worth it.” Kakashi smiled at him. “I just have to find a way to apologize to Tenzo.”

Guy crossed the room in three steps and scooped Kakashi up into a hug that lifted him off the floor. It also trapped his arms at his side and once again Kakashi was forced to be swung around by someone bigger than him. “No worries, dear Kakashi. He’ll come around. You go and have your adventure.”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, Guy.” He wiggled until Guy released him then patted him on the shoulder. “I owe you one.”

Minato came forward then. Like Kakashi, he didn’t seem pleased with this way of leaving things. “Just like before, I’ll give you guys a head start. Stay safe and keep him out of trouble.”

Keep Obito out of trouble huh? He should be telling birds not to fly or humans to try and breathe water. Obito just attracted trouble no matter where he went. “I’ll try.” He promised although there was no way he was going to succeed. 

Back outside, Obito was already making his way down road. There was going to have to be a change between them if Kakashi was going to ensure that Asuma’s fears didn’t come true. The first one was that Obito had to see him as something other than a ‘claimed’ person. He refused to be anyone’s servant, no matter how gentle he was treated. The key to fixing that wouldn’t be talking to Obito about his feelings on the matter, but showing that he was capable of handling so much more. Deidara had been in the same position as him at one point and managed to now be considered an equal among the rest of the Akatsuki. If he could do that, Kakashi definitely could. 

The second would be Obito’s attitude towards him. He was careful to show his friends a reserved appearance when Obito blatantly ignored his opinion earlier, but in all honesty it was a concerning matter. He wasn’t going to be just led along for the ride; he wanted to throw in his hand at leading it. 

Case in point, Kakashi saddled up on Sukea and caught up quickly to his newest Westworld partner. He patted behind himself and smiled down at the Uchiha. “Need a lift?”

“Do I get to sit on _your_ lap this time?”

An appealing mental picture to be sure, but Kakashi had none of the balance Obito had. They would be lucky to get half a mile down the road without running into a tree. That or Sukea, in his unbent determination to make Kakashi be a failure at horse-riding, would buck them off just for being heavy. 

His silence gave Obito enough of an answer to go by and he shook his head. “I’ll be fine for now. I’ll just get another horse on the way.” Considering they still hadn’t found Minato’s horse that Obito had stolen, he was running out of steeds to steal. Kakashi was surprised he wasn’t trying to steal Ibiki’s horse after taking a spare shirt from him already.

“Did you want to buy one in Pariah?” Kakashi offered. He was sure he could backtrack well enough to find the town from the cabin. There was no telling if Obito knew where he was or if he was just going to walk until he figured it out.

Obito smirked at that. “Buy one? The last time I bought anything I was-.”

“Wait!”

Kakashi halted their movement and turned in the saddle to watch Tenzo riding up to them. He hadn’t expected his friend to come up to them after their argument. It wasn’t like Kakashi had planned on leaving without saying goodbye, but he figured they would meet up on this road on the way out. 

Meanwhile, Obito was less then enthused and ignored him to keep walking. 

Tenzo stopped his horse just next to Kakashi’s and glanced warily Obito’s direction before saying, “I’m going with you.”

“What?” Kakashi gasped at him. Even Obito stopped to listen in to their conversation. “Are you sure that’s something you want to do?”

He had meant it in a concerned way since two of the Akatsuki members had been after Tenzo previously. Tenzo, however, didn’t see it this way and after their last words towards each other, Kakashi couldn’t blame him. “Contrary to what you may think, Kakashi, I am capable of taking care of myself and making my own decisions. I’m adult enough to handle the fact that you’re not interested in me.”

Kakashi inwardly winced at how poorly he had handled that earlier. That had been no way to act towards a friend over someone that he hadn’t known for long. He had acted out of anger before he thought better of it. “Look, Tenzo, I’m sorry about that.”

He was answered with a shrug but there was no missing the fact it had hurt his friend. Worse, Kakashi didn’t know how to cheer him up given that he had decided to go with Obito. And if Tenzo came along, Obito wasn’t going to hide their relationship or hold back. They would be basically flaunting themselves around in front of him. 

When Tenzo turned to Obito, the lack of trust there was obvious. “Sasori said that the rest of the Akatsuki were a little ways ahead, but I’m not sure exactly how far.”

Wait, what? Kakashi had no idea how he could have known that. He couldn’t have left the cabin for longer than a few moments. To think that Tenzo might have had a conversation with the Akatsuki was ridiculous. There was no way Sasori or Deidara would just walk away after having Tenzo on his own. They were more than capable of taking him on their own. 

Yet Obito didn’t seem concerned by this at all. He just observed the road a little further down, then the sides. “Uh huh.” He mumbled. “Come on, Kakashi.”

Tenzo bristled at being brushed off. “I said I was coming too.”

“For what purpose?” Obito questioned, “You’re about as useless as they come, so what use do I have for allowing you to follow us?”

“I’m not useless!”

This was never going to work. These two were going to be at each other’s throats – probably literally – the entire time if he came along. Kakashi was going to be stuck inside some sort of tragic love triangle just like his romance novels. In a small way, he had always wondered what it was like. Now he was never going to be able to read those books the same. 

Still, he couldn’t just leave Tenzo behind now. Strangely enough he felt like he owed it to his friend to take his side if only just this once. He turned to Obito who was about to fire back his own insult and interrupted, “I agree. He should come with us.”

That got a finger pointed his way and a highly disapproving glare. “I don’t remember asking your opinion.”

Well, he was getting it anyway. “Sasori and Deidara have been hunting for him anyway, right? If Tenzo has met up with them, then you know that they’re going to be pissed if you come back empty-handed.”

“So? I’m not their caretaker. If they want something,” that dark gaze turned back to Tenzo, “or someone, they can get it themselves. If you’re looking for someone to tag along behind, go back to Minato. He can’t help but take pity on worthless trash.”

With more of a backbone than Kakashi had realized Tenzo had, his friend spat back, “Does that include you? Because last I saw, he was offering you an awfully lot of pity when you were unable to defend yourself.”

Kakashi kicked Sukea forward before Obito could do anything to attack his friend. Whoever had the bright idea to take Obito’s ammunition away was brilliant. Yet Kakashi knew that Obito was a walking arsenal all on his own and letting him get at Tenzo now wouldn’t be good. 

In the process of coming between them, Kakashi nearly fell off again. He wasn’t used to the lurches that came with horseback riding and he doubt he ever would. Obito’s attention went from Tenzo to ensuring that Kakashi wasn’t about to fall, grabbing his arm and providing him leverage to stabilize himself. He was still angry, but at least he cared enough to not let Kakashi make a fool of himself. At any other time it would be comical how he went from ‘screw you, I do what I want’ to ‘be careful, I don’t want you hurt’. 

“Look, Obito. He doesn’t have to be your responsibility. The other two and I can watch him and you can keep doing whatever it is you want to.” Kakashi tried to reason with him. If Tenzo was going to be as useless as Obito said, then relieving him of guard duty was a good way of getting him to agree to let Tenzo accompany them. Also, it wouldn’t hurt to remind him that Sasori and Deidara were more interested and invested. One way or another, Tenzo was going to be joining the Akatsuki whether by Obito’s hand or not. 

The Uchiha’s lips turned into a snarl. “I don’t want you anywhere _near_ him.”

Jeez, he was as possessive as ever. In another world, this might be considered endearing. Right now, however, Kakashi was getting a little tired of being treated like his opinion was invalid. “I recall telling you before that I’m not some prisoner to obey your commands.”

“And I’m hardly about to let you order me around. I’m coming, and you can either kill me or get used to me.” Tenzo added. 

Kakashi gave him kudos for standing up to Obito now, considering how when they first came to Westworld he had been extremely nervous. Anger really did fuel confidence. This was a whole new side of his friend that he hadn’t seen before. Really, confidence looked good on him. He just wished that Tenzo wasn’t using this newfound assurance to come after him so desperately. 

But he could tell that despite Tenzo’s bravado, he was terrified of being rejected. His hands were clenched hard around his reins, his back stiff as he glared down at Obito. Like a deer caught in headlights ready to flee yet trying to change itself. His decision now meant so much to him for some reason, and Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder if this was wholly because of him. This could just be Tenzo finding a part of himself through the experiences only Westworld could provide. 

Obito’s stare went from one to the other before sighing. As it was, he didn’t really have power to back his demands. Not to mention they were both on horses and he wasn’t, so if he tried to leave without them then they could easily keep up. 

“Fine. But the second you start bitching about anything, I’m going to put a muzzle on you.” He decided then snatched Sukea’s reins and guided him further down the road, leaving Tenzo to catch up on his own. Kakashi offered an apologetic look since he couldn’t really control Obito’s personality any more than he could control the weather. But Tenzo didn’t let it stop him and followed. 

Kakashi didn’t think he’d really do what he threatened. One of the rules of their ‘claimed’ nonsense was that the others had to keep their hands off. Which meant that as soon as Deidara and Sasori put their authority over Tenzo, Obito couldn’t do anything but threaten him with words. They just had to make it to wherever the Akatsuki camp was before Obito changed his mind.

As they continued, they all kept a lookout in opposite directions for any sign of Obito’s family. They might have left a hint for Obito should he escape or some sort of sign that they were still around. A marking on a tree or a smoke trail. So far as Kakashi could see, there was nothing else out of the ordinary except for them. The only other living thing he could see was a couple of squirrels. 

“Did you say goodbye to the others?” Kakashi inquired. The last thing they wanted was to have Asuma chasing after them again. Guy might believe Tenzo was chasing after him, which was just as likely as anything else Kakashi could think up, and leave him to do his own thing. 

Tenzo answered with a stiff nod. 

Kakashi tried again. “What made you decide to come along?” 

“I bet it’s to try and steal you away from me.” Obito suggested. He would likely enjoy the competition more than anything else. 

For a minute it looked like Tenzo was about to take the bait. To fire something back or even attack Obito while his back was turned. Instead he sat up straighter, giving the appearance of looking down at him. “I wanted to see if the great Akatsuki leader was as great as the rumors say. I heard a lot about you. Killing off innocent civilians. Robbing people blind. Yet all I’ve seen of you is someone who clings to Kakashi and lays around spitting threats.”

Obito returned the insult with a smile. It was actually more terrifying than any scowl Kakashi had seen on his face before. It even had Tenzo shirking back a bit, like he was about to be attacked by some sort of animal. He wasn’t even bothered in the slightest about having rumors thrown at his face and seemed to bask in the darkness they sowed. Like he was owning up to it with just that one look. Tenzo may as well just have paid him a compliment. 

Then, at seemingly random, he split to the right and entered the woods. They looked down to see if there was some sort of trail he was following, yet neither one could really see anything. No markings on the trees or shuffling leaves that showed someone had been there. Not like they were trackers to begin with. And when Obito stopped, Kakashi strained his ears to hear anything. Something other than birds or the wind. 

“Obito?”

He held up one finger, tilting his head back slightly. Kakashi sniffed the air, catching a hint of something faint. Barbeque? Something was cooking. 

But then Obito sneezed loudly and rubbed at his nose. “Right. This way.”

Tenzo rolled his eyes at the ‘human’ gesture that an animatronic shouldn’t have. This was going to be a long trip if these two didn’t stop butting heads. That, and Kakashi was seriously going to have to watch himself the entire time. When it was just him and Obito, Kakashi hadn’t double-checked his own actions. He allowed himself to fall into whatever pace that Obito set. Now that Tenzo was going to be hanging around, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel it as going to be different. He didn’t want to do anything that would cause Tenzo to get hurt any more than he already had. 

The smell of whatever was cooking became clear after a little while and a small trail of smoke could be seen. So little that it barely made it above the treetops before fading. “How did you know this was here?” Kakashi asked. He hadn’t seen any sort of sign before now. 

“How long do you think I’ve lived with these guys?” 

That wasn’t exactly the answer Kakashi had been looking for, yet that was the only thing he got. Why couldn’t Obito explain things clearly like when he had been teaching Kakashi how to shoot?

The camp they came across reminded Kakashi a bit of the first place Obito had taken him to. This time, however, everyone was present for when they walked up. Konan ran up first, grabbing Obito’s face and demanding answers on his well-being. She gave him no time to answer, pushing his arms aside and pressing the palms of her hands on nearly every flat surface of him. Her actions were really starting to stir up feelings of jealousy even though Kakashi knew that they weren’t anything other than friends or “family”. 

Obito let her do as she pleased up until the point her hand brushed against the place he had been shot. Only then did he halt her inspection. “It’s nothing.” He said quickly.

She didn’t believe it for a moment and used her other hand to lift his shirt up, exposing the bandages that had been placed there. Revealing his injury to everyone who was observing the situation and turning all of them against Kakashi and Tenzo. They weren’t wrong on who to blame, but the person who pulled the trigger wasn’t here. And while Kakashi was confident that Obito wouldn’t let them touch him, he wasn’t so sure that he would extend that courtesy towards Tenzo.

Until Deidara noticed who the second guest was and ran over to them. He didn’t treat Tenzo the same way as he did Kakashi when they first met. No accusing look, no outburst of rage or horror. He came at Tenzo like he was greeting an old friend.

“You came! Sasori said that he met with you and I didn’t believe him, you know? Because I thought for sure you’d run if you saw him coming your way again!” Deidara came up in front of Tenzo’s horse to grab the bridle. “Are you here to stay?”

Did Deidara just go through a complete personality change? Since when was he so happy to see anyone aside from Sasori? Kakashi hadn’t even seen him excited to see anyone else in the Akatsuki to the extent that he was showing right now. Man, way to make him feel insignificant…

“So, Obito, who do we get to kill for giving you that?” Hidan asked, pushing past Konan and trying to poke at the gun wound. 

He sidestepped and allowed Hidan’s prodding to hit open air. “Some guy called Asuma. He’s got a beard and a major hard-on for some chick called Kurenai back in Las Mudas.”

Tenzo gasped at him disbelievingly. “I thought you weren’t going to go after him!”

“I don't remember saying that.” Obito shrugged. 

Kakashi couldn’t even begin to argue that because any sort of promise that Obito made him was temporary. Now that they were away from the others, he never really expected any of those promises to hold. Not when the rest of the Akatsuki were willing to do anything for one of their own. Kakashi hadn’t minded so much because he knew that hosts couldn’t hurt guests in this park and his friends wouldn’t want a challenge taken away from them anyway. 

The only thing was that Tenzo didn’t seem to get it. All he saw was Obito letting the rest of them gun for Asuma. Kakashi had been like that for a while when all he could think about was making sure Obito didn’t hurt them. Yet watching them interact, seeing how much this world had changed Asuma and what Guy was willing to let happen, Kakashi wasn’t as worried. 

“Anyway,” Kakashi got their attention. “What are we going to do now? I assume we aren’t going to stick around here just waiting for Minato or anyone else to come after us.”

A few of them became quite serious at the name he mentioned. Itachi, however, was the one to step forward into their clustered group and went straight for Obito. “Minato was there? What the hell, Obito, how did you even get out?”

“That asshole seems to think I still want something to do with him and gave us a head start. I figure we take full advantage of his attention being elsewhere.” Obito let that sink in. 

Minato must have quite the dangerous reputation as a ranger than Kakashi realized. He had only seen Minato as a friend from Obito’s past, but if his name got most of the people here on edge, he must be a well-renown ranger. Kakashi was going to have to look into his past a little bit just to see who exactly they might be up against in the future. 

Hidan perked back up, this time completely upset. “Excuse us? Run away?”

“I don’t remember saying that either.” Obito smirked. “Quite the opposite in fact. Tell me, Hidan, how are the trains running?”

**)-(=)-(**

“This is stupid. This is so stupid.” Kakashi wanted to turn his horse around and fly the opposite direction. He had no idea why he came along to this. Probably because Obito looked so happy to include him, like a child about to show their parent their favorite toy. It was so hard to say no to someone that enthusiastic about robbing a freaking train.

Now here they were, sitting atop a hill on their own separate horses, watching the growing smoke cloud in the distance along with Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan and Nagato. The latter being the exception to the party since he was on his stomach with some old fashion sniper rifle on his hands. Today was going to be the day he lived up to the name on his wanted poster: “The Sniper”. It was his job to take out the drivers while the rest of them chased after the train itself. Two of them would be taking out the third car that was likely to hold a safe or two with the major valuables of guests. The rest of them would be going down the rest of the cars, one by one, taking whatever they wanted from the people or the train. 

Obito ignored Kakashi’s verbal doubts and turned to the rest, “Who wants what job on this?”

“I’ll take the safe with Kakuzu.” Konan announced. “Last time you guys came back, I found out he pocketed a lot of the findings himself.”

“It wasn’t _your_ share I took. It was Hidan’s.” Kakuzu muttered.

The whistle of the train brought their attention back to the situation at hand. Obito took the moment to ask Kakashi, “Thinking of backing out?”

Yes, yes he was. Not only because Kakashi had never robbed someone before, but also because he knew that getting onto the train would require him jumping from a moving horse. Worse, it would take Sukea galloping at full speed to keep up. He was going to kill himself before the end of today, he just knew it. 

“No,” he lied. 

Obito nodded to him and announced, “Kakashi and I will start from the front then. Kisame, you and Nagato start from the back as soon as he gets back on his horse. Nagato, are they in your sights?”

“Almost.”

“Fire when they are. The rest of you, positions.”

Biting back the despairing groan he so badly wanted to release, Kakashi followed Obito a little way down the hill. As soon as Nagato was to fire, they would be racing towards the tracks that way they would be at top speed as the train caught up. Konan and Kakuzu went a different direction since their car would be further up from the passenger cars. 

Obito finally slowed just at the base of the hill they were on. “Since this is the first train robbery for you, I’ll take lead.” He assured him. “If you see something you like, just speak up.”

The way he phrased it, they were going on a simple shopping trip. Only this time they would be getting a five-finger discount. “How many times have you done this?” Kakashi asked, pulling Sukea’s reins up so that they wouldn’t flail around when they started off. 

Obito took a second to count on his fingers before realizing the number extended past ten. “A lot.” He answered with a chuckle. “I’ve been doing this for a long time that I can’t really remember when I first started. The only complication you have to worry about is not getting shot at.”

Getting shot at? What about getting _off_ the train? How did he expect to do that? Jump back on their horses?

Before he could ask, they heard Nagato fire his weapon. With a cheerful whoop, Obito kicked his horse and fired off. Sukea hardly needed encouragement to go after him. Honestly, his horse was more ready to be an outlaw than him. Might as well give a black hat to the animal along with some guns and a bounty. 

At least the gallop was less bouncy than a trot. Kakashi’s hands tangled with the reins and hair of his horse as it fell in line behind Obito. Just ahead of them, Kakuzu and Konan were riding parallel to a car. Jeez, Konan was actually balancing on her horse like some sort of crazy woman about to jump. She grabbed the side of the coal car and hauled herself up before making her way towards the back to jump down and get the door open to the car with the safe. As soon as that was open, she helped Kakuzu get from his horse inside. 

Likewise, Obito ran up next to a passenger car, the only person noticing him so far was a young child who waved at him. Funny enough, he actually waved back. Then, before said kid could get their parent’s attention, Obito pulled his gun out and fired at the door of the car. The lock busted and he wasted no time in pulling it open and jumping inside. His horse veered away to make room for Kakashi, like it had done this a million times, and after taking a few minutes to catch up to where Obito had vanished, he saw a hand reach out. Obito had his back braced against the door, another hand latched onto a railing just inside. 

“Put your foot on the saddle and once you get the other one free, jump. I’ll catch you.” Obito instructed. 

Kakashi was so not ready for this. This was so incredibly stupid. He was going to die. But he found himself doing as he was told, holding the horn of the saddle for support. Please, please don’t let this be one of the moments where Sukea throws him off. 

Doing his best not to close his eyes, Kakashi positioned himself carefully and lunged for Obito. The other man caught his arm first and pulled him into the car before the wind could decide to throw his aim off. They landed in a mess on the floor with Obito chuckling softly in his ear and Kakashi breathing heavily. No one at home was going to believe he jumped off a horse. Willingly. 

The door that lead towards the inner part of the car slid open to reveal a man there and Obito’s gun left his holster before Kakashi even realized what just happened. He was nudged off so that Obito could stand in a more intimidating way. “Would you mind returning to your seat?”

The man, an older gentlemen, gave one wide eyed look at the gun aimed at his chest and backed away slowly. His movement caught the attention of other passengers and soon the entire compartment went quiet. 

Obito took a moment to help Kakashi off the floor then made his way inside, taking a quick glance around the room to ensure that none of these people were rangers he recognized. Then he smiled as welcomingly as an outlaw with a gun could. “Good evening. Let’s keep the rules simple, shall we? Hands on the tables where I can see them and I won’t feel the need to add to my death count.”

Instantly people’s hands flew towards their tables. Even the child from before was quick to obey, but he looked more excited than scared. Like Obito was a character out of his favorite television show or comic. Obito half glanced back to his partner and said, “Relieve anyone of their weapons and toss them out the windows.”

As Kakashi went to obey the simple order (because let’s face it, he had no idea what he was doing), Obito reached for the bag that was slung across his back and held it open at each table. He didn’t even need to ask for anything in particular. Everyone knew what was going on and was quick to give up anything of value if it meant that Obito would spare them. It must be nice to have your reputation procede you so that you didn’t have to demand respect.

“You’re the Renegade!” the child from before suddenly burst, much to the horror of his mother. 

Kakashi only saw the fury a brief moment on Obito’s face before he glanced back at the kid who was standing in the center of the car. He didn’t turn that dark emotion on him, and instead sunk down to one knee, lazily throwing his gun hand over the other. “That’s right. And you are?”

“I’m Rock Lee!” he said proudly. “I memorized all the posters because I’m going to be the best ranger in the world!”

To his credit, Obito didn’t laugh at the kid. Not even a mocking snort left his lips. “Oh, are you going to take me in, Lee?”

“That’s right!” Lee fell into a fighting stance that could be easily broken if someone gave him a light push. He couldn’t have been any older than nine or ten years old. “I challenge you, Renegade! If I win, you’ve got to get off the train as my prisoner.”

“Lee, get over here!” the woman, his mother, waved him back frantically. 

The kid actually dropped his stance. “But, mo-o-om…”

Obito put his weapon back in his holster and handed the bag off to Kakashi. As he turned back to the child, he said, “I accept your challenge, kid. Let’s go then.”

Kakashi bit his lip to avoid questioning Obito in front of others. What was he getting at, letting a child attack him? It was a very bully move. 

But Lee forgot his mother’s demand and ran at Obito with a loud holler and fist aimed for his stomach. Obito, in his superior battle experience, simply side-stepped and tripped the kid. 

Lee fell to his face with an ‘oof’ but to his credit bounced to his feet again. “A lucky shot. You won’t escape this time!” He ran at Obito again, this time having his fist slapped aside and head shoved roughly down so he fell again. 

Somehow Lee escaped having his nose hit first and got back up, rubbing his forehead. Again his mother begged for him to return to his seat, but Lee refused to call off his dream to become a ranger. He grabbed a bottle from a nearby table and ran at Obito once more. 

This time when Obito caught him, he grabbed the bottle and hit the kid’s stomach all in one fluid movement. Lee fell to a knee, holding his gut, before Obito grabbed the kid by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back. 

“A word of advice, Lee. Bottles are much more effective if you do this.” He slammed the bottle against the floor, shattering the end, then held the broken glass up to the kid’s neck. The woman gasped and Lee fell still. Realization that this wasn’t just a game finally hit the kid. That he could easily die before he even learned how to handle a weapon. 

“Still want to become a ranger?” Obito taunted. 

Lee gulped, shivering slightly with his tiny fists by his side and tears growing in his round eyes. Not from fear, Kakashi realized. The little kid was still determined. “Yes!”

Obito laughed and dropped the bottle, tossing the child towards his mother where she quickly scooped him up. “Come at me again when you’re older. I could use some competition.” 

He walked up to Kakashi again, grabbing the bag, and leading the way into the next car. They were just about to open the door into the new area when a shot broke the glass and barely missed hitting them. Obito ducked and shoved Kakashi towards the side out of view, rolling to the other end at the same time. 

Kakashi wanted to be the one to go in first. After all, he couldn’t he killed while Obito could. He pulled his gun out and reached for the door only to have Obito grab his wrist. 

“What are you doing?” Obito asked. 

Kakashi pointed towards the new room. “Taking out the guy who shot at you.”

He frowned. “Did you even see who it was?”

Uh…no. Kakashi only knew from the general area it had come from. Obito shook his head at him then raised his voice, “That was a bit rude. We’re only robbing you, not trying to kill you.”

“I know who you are!” a voice just off to the side yelled back. It sounded like they were on the other side of the wall, waiting for them to poke their heads through. “I know better than to just let you do as you please.”

“Newbies…” Obito rolled his eyes then put his gun up against the wall. Without warning he fired and a body hit the floor with a groan. He nodded to Kakashi who opened the door swiftly at the same time, taking out one guy who was running up to check on his partner before Obito leaned over him to shoot another who was standing up in the back. 

“Anyone else?” Obito asked, pushing into the car with Kakashi on his heels. “If not, hands on the table now. I’m not picky on who dies next.”

Orders went obeyed and the actions of the last car repeated. Guns out the window, anything valuable in the bag. Off in the distance, coming from behind them, an explosion went off that shook the car. Konan and Kakuzu must be trying to find a way to get the safe off the train without trying to fit it through the doors. Why did it seem like anywhere the Akatsuki went as a group, explosions were sure to follow?

Obito went towards the doorway to the next car, keeping an eye out for anyone who heard the gunshots and were coming to inspect the problem. A minute later, more gunshots from the back of the train announced Kisame and Nagato and finally joined the fun. 

They were about to move on when Obito turned to check on Kakashi to ensure that he had gotten everything. Kakashi had been sure to collect any form of currency, gaudy jewelry, and even nice-looking guns that he could look into replacing the ones he had lost with his encounter with Deidara at the inn (since then he had only been using whatever he could find). Some guys even tossed their tobacco in which Kakashi would be glad to toss out or give to someone else. 

Kakashi was nearly to Obito, ready to move on, when the Uchiha stopped him from continuing. “Stay here a minute.”

“Why?”

Obito pointed behind him with a wicked grin. “There’s no passengers in the next car.”

Kakashi frowned, “Then why-.”

“Because it’s a bunch of would-be heroes. I need you to stay here to make sure no one is going to try anything funny while our backs are turned.”

Which, given that phrasing, meant that Obito was trusting him with his back. To think that just a few days ago, Obito had outright said that he didn’t trust him. They sure had come far in such a short time. 

Kakashi nodded to him. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Obito now seemed just like that little kid from the other car. Happy and eager to show what he could do. “I live for this.”

He brushed Kakashi’s cheek lightly before reloading his gun and leaving Kakashi alone in the car with a bunch of strangers. It wasn’t really Kakashi’s style to be in charge and it was awkward being in the same room as people he just robbed. 

So, to attempt to look some sort of intimidating that Obito managed to do just by breathing the same air as these people, Kakashi leaned against the side of the car and toyed with one of the new guns he had gotten. No one dared to look at him, not when he was armed and they weren’t. As far as they knew, he could be more willing to kill them now that Obito wasn’t in the room barking orders. And there was no small child here to ask questions. 

In the next car, it sounded like a huge firefight broke out. Kakashi glanced their way, hoping to catch some sort of glimpse as to what was going on, but everyone in the other car seemed to be hugging the walls. He couldn’t see anything through the small window. 

Obito claimed to have done this for a long time. Did he mean since he created the Akatsuki, or since the time he was with bandits before the Nohara’s saved him? Maybe after this Obito would be willing to share a little more information about himself. Kakashi could try and get him drunk first although he might have a large alcohol tolerance living in this era. 

Looking through the bag, Kakashi began to wonder how they went about distributing this stuff. If they kept the jewelry for Konan, if she even liked stuff like that, or if they had some sort of black market that they sold to. Pariah sounded like the sort of place that would have that, but Kakashi hadn’t explored much of it. There could be another town that was worse or had different connections. 

A boisterous laugh had him looking up to see Obito kicking someone off the train and just narrowly having them avoid being run over. Then, in one small jump that got him back into the same car, he wrapped one arm around Kakashi’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. In front of everyone in the car and earning a small gasp from some of the women. When he pulled back, he looked exhilarated from the firefight he just got out of. A faint redness to his cheeks, wide and excited eyes, and a beaming smile that lit up the room. Someone was definitely enjoying an adrenaline rush.

Kakashi couldn’t help but grin back in the face of it. “I take it you didn’t get shot again.”

His laugh was like music to his ears. “They didn’t even come close. Come on, the others are in the next car down so we’re almost ready to leave.”

Kakashi followed him back into the carnage that was their third car. At least ten to fifteen other bodies were laying around either in the process of dying or dead. There were no women or children in this car, only men that looked to be some sort of military. Obito chucked a few of their weapons into the bag along with wallets and anything else he could find from their luggage while Kakashi tried not to let the scene bother him. If he hadn’t been just in the other car listening to it all, he would have never believed that Obito could have done this. One against an entire car filled with rangers? Obito certainly had skills to back his death threats. 

The way Obito moved around them all, careful to avoid treading on them while robbing anything they owned; he really had done this all before. Kakashi moved around one body that was still moaning quietly. “I see why you didn’t bring me in here to kiss me.”

“These guys are a total mood killer.” Obito agreed. “But just wait for the after-party. This train was leading us towards the next destination anyway.”

“Oh?” Kakashi shuffled through some papers on the table. They seemed to just be letters, not anything of value. “Where’s that?”

“Agave Plantation. It’s got the best tequila you’ve ever had.”

“And the most beautiful women.” Nagato added, pushing into the car before Kisame had the chance. “We don’t visit there often so that we don’t fall into a pattern and get caught. However, since Obito brought it up, I’m assuming we’re going?”

At Obito’s nod, Kisame gave a happy cheer in the back. Then, as he entered the car with the rest of them – and having to duck under the doorway – his smile got even wider. “What’s all this? Obito got the fun car.”

Kakashi wasn’t sure if this was what he classified as fun and pointedly didn’t argue. He did gesture towards the bag Nagato held and offered, “You guys had a bigger find than us though.”

Nagato held the bags close together to inspect their sizes. “I found some books I wanted to read which take up some space. We probably got about the same.”

“To think that I thought you were going to be a stick in the mud.” Kisame reached over and practically laid across Kakashi’s back in a strange bear hug. “Look at you becoming the perfect outlaw.”

Funny, Kakashi hadn’t thought about it like that. It was certainly never his intention to becoming Westworld’s newest bad guy. He thought he was tagging along for the ride just to enjoy the experience – which he had to admit he was. While he was used to being one of the smartest people in class or the victor in his father’s self-defense match-ups, he had never had anyone willing to obey his orders like Obito. 

Now that he thought about it, the people in the last car would probably do anything he demanded of them without question. It was a scary thought to be in that much control over another person. On the other hand, it was an interesting concept and he could see why Obito got such thrill over it. 

“Get off him, Kisame.” Obito demanded, grabbing Kakashi’s arm and pulling him out of Kisame’s hold and into his own. “Go find some other guy. This one’s taken.”

“I’d much rather find a girl. Do you have a sister, Kakashi?”

Nagato stepped between them before Kakashi could make the joke that no he didn’t have a sister but he had dogs. “There’s time for that later, gents. For now, let’s get off this train.”

“About that. How?” Kakashi asked, looking towards Obito who still hadn’t released him. “I’d like to imagine we’re not going to jump back _on_ the horses.” Especially given that they weren’t going empty handed. 

“You’d be correct. Nagato, after you.” Obito gestured for his friends to go on first. 

They backtracked the same way that Kakashi and Obito had entered. Many people had their hands fly back to the tables before they were told, even Lee who still watched them with such interest. His eyes were drawn to Kisame who towered over them then turned to his mother in a loud whisper promising he was going to grow up just as big. She looked devastated at the idea and quickly shushed him. 

After the last car, Kisame helped hoist them all up onto the coal car so they could walk over it towards the locomotive. Kakashi kept as low to the ground as possible and glanced around them at the open field. Their horses were still following the train and, luckily, Sukea had the sense to join them. Only two horses were missing which had Kakashi thinking that Kakuzu and Konan had already taken their leave. He wondered what their haul would look like. 

Nagato dropped down first and went straight for the controls, finding the brakes. Obito went down next and took the two bags before helping Kakashi down. Kisame stayed above, keeping an eye out for anyone who might have been following the train to protect it. The two engineers who had been driving the train were in strange ragdoll positions, a bullet wound clear through their heads. Seems Obito wasn’t the only one who lived up to his reputation.

“Hang on!” Nagato warned and gave them all a second to find something to grab onto before pulling the brakes. 

Everything lurched and was followed by a high-pitched screech as the train slid on the tracks. Obito released the handle he had used for balance to move to the side of the train, making sure he knew which side the horses were going to come up on. They, like him, must have been following a routine that stemmed from repetitive robberies. 

He turned towards the others and announced left side. Kisame jumped down to join them and take Kakashi’s bag then as the train slowed, they jumped off and made for the horses. Obito grabbed Kakashi’s hand so he couldn’t think twice about hesitating to jump and together they took their leave. At first he stumbled a bit, yet managed to keep from falling and turned to lessen the distance between himself and Sukea. 

It took him a little longer to get on his horse compared to the rest who were used to it and soon they were on their way back. Or that was what Kakashi thought until Kisame took up lead and went away from the mountains. That had been where the base was at when they drew up plans for the train. Now they were going the opposite way, so that must mean there was a second meetup point that Kakashi didn’t know about. 

Kakashi fell in next to Obito intending to ask him only to notice his hand resting against the injury he got from Asuma. “Are you alright?”

Obito’s hand quickly dropped. “Fine.”

Yeah, right. Kakashi made a mental note to check for himself later. “Why aren’t we going back to the other base?”

“It’s likely that Minato has found it already. The man is a damn good tracker when he wants to be. We’re going to another rendezvous spot to wait for Kakuzu and Konan to catch up along with the others.”

Kakashi briefly remembered them talking about meeting with Deidara. If anyone could break into a safe, it would be him. But he and Sasori were currently occupied with Tenzo, who seemed completely reluctant to be left alone with them given how he had been so insistent on going with them to go rob a train. Obito had told him flat out that he wasn’t going and that if he even tried, he would tie him to the nearest tree and leave him there. Still not the most friendliest of interactions, but at least Obito wasn’t threatening to kill him…yet.

“How do they know where to meet us?”

“You don’t expect all of us to have met in the same town, do you?” Kisame yelled from a few feet ahead. “We’re all from different places and we’ve all had safe houses before we became the Akatsuki. Right now, we’re headed towards my house.”

Somehow Kakashi was thinking of a bunch of other really huge people living together. Like an island of barbarians or something. That, or Kisame was bizarre even in his own family by having the body of a walking brick wall. 

“You’re thinking strange things, aren’t you?” Obito asked next to him, leaning forward slightly as if he had been observing Kakashi. “You’ve got this look like you don’t believe he’s from this land or something.”

“Er…”

Kisame gasped at him then laughed. “You asshole! I’m not that odd!”

“You are a bit.”

“What the hell?! Obito, am I odd?”

“Who’s the one who filed his teeth because he killed a shark when he was thirteen?”

“Okay, that’s true. It was with a spear I made and it was really good. Killed my dad with the same weapon too.”

And for some reason this was a joke because both he and Obito laughed. Nagato looked over his shoulder at Kakashi and shrugged. Meanwhile, Kakashi couldn’t think of wanting to harm his father even once. They were too close for that; they were basically best friends rather than father and son. 

Obito noticed the slightly horrified look on Kakashi and cleared his throat. “To be fair, the guy was constantly putting Kisame down. Thought he was a freak.”

“He was right, but it still gave him no right. He could have just let me live on my own and instead he kept trying to teach me how to be a ‘proper man of God’ or some shit like that.” Kisame added.

“Was he a priest?”

Kisame smirked. “Not anymore.”

Great, he was riding alongside someone who was killing priests. If anyone was going to go to Hell, it was going to be Kisame. And Hidan would be driving the bus down with all his cult nonsense that dealt with killing people for fun. Kakashi shook his head and half-jokingly asked, “Obito, where did you find these people?”

“Around.” Was the vague answer and neither of the others cared to elaborate. Damn them and all their secret bullshit. 

Their conversation came to a halt a few minutes later when Kakashi could hear sounds in the distance. For once it wasn’t guns or people yelling obscenities or even farm animals. It was the ocean. Kakashi thought it was a joke at first because this was Westworld. He thought the only things here were mountains, prairies, canyons, or fields. 

Kisame took up the lead and led them right alongside a very thin wood area that was so widespread, it looked like the trees had been planted their deliberately. Except not in even rows and columns. The further along they went, the more the sound of the ocean increased. Then, after a few more minutes of straight riding, a building showed up in the distance. It wasn’t a log cabin or farmhouse, it was a single-story square house. It hardly looked big enough to house a family of four. 

This was the building Kisame aimed for. They circled around once just to make sure that no one had moved in during his absence then tied the horses to a makeshift railing that was made on the side. Any horse could pull away from it if they put in some effort, but all of them looked tired enough to not try and put up a fight. 

Inside was a lot emptier than Kakashi thought. There wasn’t any furniture, the kitchen had hardly any dishes in it and no food, and there was only one bedroom with a single worn mattress. Kakashi was glad this wasn’t going to be a long stay because anyone who slept on that would probably be eaten alive by any bugs that had migrated inside it. 

“Home sweet home.” Kisame said happily, opening his arms wide and making a small circle. “I’ll go and get some water from the well nearby.”

“Do you have anything to eat?” Nagato asked, searching the cabinets and frowning when all he found was rotten food and spider webs. 

Kisame glanced out the window. “There’s a nearby farm that could probably spare a chicken or two. Anyone from the house will be out on the farm so you should be able to sneak in easily enough.”

“Sounds fun. Obito, can you go through all the findings? Don’t throw away any books.” Nagato dropped the two bags in front of their leader who took one and dumped it. 

“Bring the fattest chicken.” Obito responded, already shifting through their findings. 

Nagato made a ‘yeah, yeah’ sigh and left with Kisame. 

Kakashi joined Obito on the floor, sitting directly across him with the pile of things between them. Obito was pulling the books to one side and separating the rest by valuable or worthless. Many of the books were scientific and a quick skim through the first one showed diagrams of the human body or animal bodies. They were very old looking and had no copyright in the beginning. Kakashi vaguely wondered if they were novels made just for the park or if they were remade from novels in history museums. 

A few of the guns Obito only had to look at once to deem them trash. He took the ammo from them before tossing them to the side away from others he found he liked. Ones that he particularly seemed fond of he handed to Kakashi as an option to replace the ones he currently had. One or two looked like the ones Kakashi had chosen from the beginning, except without the matching colors, and it was these he chose to keep. 

Then came jewelry. Most of it Obito just tossed in the bag because he couldn’t tell which was real or not. He did, however, keep one necklace aside that was a simple silver band with a purple gem at the bottom. This, he kept aside from the others until Kakashi lifted it to inspect. 

“Well, purple does match your eyes.” Kakashi said, lifting it up as if to compare the necklace with Obito’s face in the background. 

The other man quirked his eyebrow at him, hinting at a smile. “It’s not for me. It’s for Rin. Purple is her favorite color.”

To be honest, Kakashi had completely forgotten about her. He set the necklace back down and began messing with one of the other ones that were highly more elaborate. “What about this one for her mom?”

“I got her one like that before. Try the one by your right foot.” 

Kakashi looked down and exchanged the one he was holding for one that was similar to the one he picked out for Rin, only this one had a bit more to it and was blue. He set it next to Rin’s so they wouldn’t be lost in the rest of the pile. “What about Mr. Nohara?”

He looked around at all the rest of the stuff and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe another gun.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

Obito’s lips tightened in thought. He didn’t flat out say no like he had the past few days. No doubt he was getting sick of Kakashi trying to delve into his past, or maybe for once he was considering giving some answers. “What?” he said after a few more moments of silence. 

“Why give them anything at all? I mean, I understand Rin because you and she are friends, but why her parents? Mr. Nohara can’t even hear your name without getting furious.”

He blinked slowly, toying loosely with a wallet they had picked up. “I owe them a debt I can’t pay back.”

“You still consider them your family.”

Obito shook his head at this, looking away from the mess in front of him and locking eyes with Kakashi. “No, not anymore. Only the Akatsuki. They stopped being my family the second they tried to kill me.”

“But you stole from them.” Kakashi said, playing devil’s advocate. “While trying to kill you is the wrong way to respond, you can’t blame them for being mad. According to Mr. Nohara, whatever you did had them struggling for quite some time.”

“You shouldn’t talk about things you don’t understand.” He said quietly, taking the currency from the wallet before tossing it into a trash pile. 

Kakashi took the paper from his hand and set it aside then took his hand into his own. “Then help me. I want to understand you, but it’s hard when you don’t tell me anything. I can only go off assumptions here.”

Obito hummed to himself, gazing down at their hands. Considering something that Kakashi couldn’t pick up on. He sincerely hoped that it was to give Kakashi a chance to know more than just simple answers that didn’t really tell him anything. He was getting a little tired of those and would hate to go to someone else just to get some legitimate information. 

Then Obito released him and stood up. Kakashi tried not to visibly deflate at the seemingly hundredth failed attempt. He had no idea what he could possibly do to get Obito to trust him. He had defended Obito against his friends, hadn’t run away from him before now even though there were many opportunities, and he just robbed a train with him. Had killed people – well, other hosts – to keep him safe. What else could he possibly do?

But instead of walking around him, Obito took a step over all the items that had separated them and sunk down until he was straddling Kakashi’s hips. Draping his arms loosely around Kakashi’s neck and sitting back just enough so that he could observe the confused reaction. 

“What sort of person do you think I am, Kakashi?” he asked, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. “Do you think I’m a good guy?”

“Honestly?” He braced a hand on the ground behind him and the other on Obito’s thigh. Conversation seemed to be less significant now that Obito was this close to him. No, no. He couldn’t let himself get distracted right now. “I couldn’t tell you. One second you seem really compassionate and then next you’re being a total asshole.”

Obito smirked at this rather than taking offense. “Do you think I’m selfish?”

Considering how he had given Kakashi little options back at the cabin with his friends and switched so easily from ‘you’re not a prisoner’ to ‘you’re claimed so you do as I say’, Kakashi answered, “Yes.”

“Do you think I’ll toss you aside the second you fail to entertain me?” he continued, grabbing a fistful of hair to tug backward so he could press his lips against Kakashi’s throat. 

What sort of interrogation was this? 

“I thought,” Kakashi leaned back on his hand, away from Obito’s distracting tactics. He wasn’t going to let Obito get the better of him this time. “I thought I was the one asking questions.”

“I don’t like your questions.” Came the retort. He pulled at the wrist Kakashi was using to lean on, forcing him to fall backward. He didn’t follow him all the way down, however, and bracketed his arms on either side of Kakashi’s head. “You like being around me, don’t you? You said you trusted me before. Were you lying?”

“I do.” Kakashi promised. “That wasn’t a lie.”

“Then why continuously bug me about my past?”

“Because it seems like your past is constantly haunting you. The people I run into make you out to be some sort of heartless monster, but I don’t believe that. Everywhere I’ve gone has some sort of connection to you and I’ve gotten everyone’s story but yours. I want to know who you are, not who your reputation is.” That, and Kakashi was terribly curious. He reached up, cupping Obito’s face and tracing the cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. “How can I prove to you that you can trust me?”

Obito’s gaze softened a degree and he leaned into the touch. “I don’t know.” He admitted. 

“Tell me something about you that would scare me away.” Kakashi tried, earning a confused and wary look. “Tell me something you think would make me hate you. Then, when I don’t run and don’t judge, you’ll see that you can trust me. If only a little bit at least.”

The man above him hesitated, turning away and sitting back on his heels as he debated doing as Kakashi suggested. Doing this would prove one of two things: that Kakashi was everything he promised to be or that he was a liar. And while Kakashi was indeed a smooth talker when he wanted to be, one thing he did not do was betray others. He had heard enough horror stories of Obito without getting his side. He had heard the talk of fear from others, seen how they reacted in his presence, but he had also seen how Obito was around those he considered close friends or family. 

Kakashi pushed himself back up, bracing on both hands this time so that Obito wouldn’t knock him down so easily again. At this point, he was pretty sure he was prepared for anything that Obito might tell him. 

Finally, Obito turned back to him. “I’ve killed innocent people before.” He said, narrowing his eyes as if daring Kakashi to call bullshit or gasp at him. “Back in Las Mudas. I let my anger get the best of me and I attacked that town and anyone dumb enough to get close to me. I didn’t care if it was a man or a woman. I must have gunned down at least thirty different people before Minato stopped me. Some of the other Akatsuki helped me, so with all of us we probably leveled half that town.”

Kakashi took a deep breath, already prepared to hear something like that but still shocking nonetheless. All those families that must have been put through devastating heartbreak. Seemed like whatever Asuma was getting revenge for was justified. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

Kakashi didn’t believe that for a second. Well, in some cases he could, but Obito wasn’t the kind of guy to do senseless violence. He refused to see it that way. Not even when he killed Kabuto; he had done that because his family could have been hurt. “I don’t believe that.”

“No?”

“You’re not like that.” He told him and placed a finger over Obito’s lips when he opened them to argue. “No, don’t even pretend to be some sort of mindless villain. You’re not. If you attacked Las Mudas, then you had a reason for it. Even if you’re not telling me.”

Obito nipped at his hand to move it. “Alright, so I had a reason. Are you saying that makes my actions forgivable?”

He shook his head. “No, that makes it understandable. Why did you do it?”

“I was hurt.”

“What, like they hurt your feelings?”

“No, Kakashi,” he took his hand and led it to the scarred half of his face, giving him a meaningful look. “I was hurt.”

Kakashi was floored by the confession. If what Obito just said was true, and if Kakashi was reading the implication correctly, that meant someone in Las Mudas was responsible for hurting the man before him in a terrible way. It might not have been just one person either, it could have been multiple. 

He never wanted to comfort someone more in his life. To just hold Obito and try and make all the bad things in his life be forgotten for just a moment. Yet he knew the other man would never let him. Obito wasn’t a child and he wouldn’t be thankful for being treated as such. If anything, he would toss Kakashi off the nearest bridge for trying. 

“They did this?” he asked quietly. 

“Not personally, but they played their part.”

No wonder Obito had a hard time trusting people and why he was so quick to drop someone from being a part of his family. Those in Las Mudas, the other Uchiha, were supposed to be his family to begin with. His actual blood relatives. There was a saying that blood was thicker than water, which meant family over friends, but in Obito’s case they were the first ones to abandon him. 

Then he said the Nohara’s tried to kill him which meant that they were no better than the Uchiha. The only one who would associate with him from that group was Rin and even then, she didn’t stand up for him against her family. Kakashi hadn’t even seen her try once when Mr. Nohara had explained Obito’s part in their lives. 

Obito had the Akatsuki now, but now that Kakashi thought about it, they were easy to trust because they were already outlaws. There was no worry about them trying to betray you since they already had a history of being crazy or self-absorbed. Yet the way they all treated each other was like a bunch of siblings. They argued and insulted each other, but in the end they listened and worked together. 

He had seen Obito nearly kill Itachi and then laugh about it just a few minutes later. He had seen Obito insult the others and get it returned right back at him. Had seen the way he commanded and earned their respect and at the same time treated them like the most precious things he owned. To think that someone would want to hurt someone who had the potential to care so much was sickening. There was no reason for it that Kakashi could see. 

But it did make him understand something else that he couldn’t explain earlier. Obito’s reaction to being chained down. The panic he witnessed and the furious need to get out. Obito had been willing to leave Kakashi behind with his friends if it meant that he could have gotten out of that bedroom. Whoever hurt him, whoever was responsible, must have kept Obito chained down in a similar way. Unable to escape, unable to get away from whatever they were doing to him. Kakashi knew those scars had seemed deliberate, but to think that someone had tortured him. They weren’t even new, so he must have been younger when he received them. To think that Obito was willing to stay in that bedroom even after momentarily reliving that horrible memory. He was a lot braver than Kakashi could have ever imagined. 

It also explained why Obito always provided him a way out. Giving him a knife on their first night to break the binds on his wrists ‘in case of emergency’. Giving him that same knife as they entered Pariah for what Kakashi assumed was for the same reason. Every time he had restricted Kakashi, he had provided an escape. 

“I’m sorry that was done to you.” Kakashi said softly. He wasn’t even sure what he could say to help. What he was even supposed to say in the face of something that horrible. 

“I didn’t tell you that so you’d feel sorry for me.” He said with a slight raise of his shoulders. “It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure if he believed him or not. That could have been what he told himself so much that it was rehearsed. He continued, “But I’m smart enough to know that doesn’t justify what I did in Las Mudas. So tell me, do you really want to be around someone like me? Because I can assure you that what happened in that town was just one of the many things I’ve done.”

A smart man would leave. A smart person would distance himself from someone who leveled half a town on a grudge match he may have only had against a handful of individuals. A smart person would get out before that rage could be turned against them, before the unpredictable happened or he found out that all his friends had been right all along. 

Kakashi chose, just this once, to not be that man. As much as Obito could terrify him by being the thing of nightmares in this world, Kakashi didn’t believe that Obito would turn against him. 

He slipped his fingers between Obito’s and pulled it to his lips the same way he had done by the river. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The relieved look Obito tried to hide was worth it. The way he turned away with a grin playing on his face until he stood up and pulled from Kakashi’s grip. “I don’t want to hear you complaining later.”

“The only thing I might complain about is you moving away from me.” Kakashi teased, tugging at his pants like he could encourage him to sit back down. 

Obito answered by lightly putting his foot against Kakashi’s chest and pushing him back to the ground. There wasn’t any pressure behind it and Kakashi didn’t try and fight back. “Don’t tempt me. The last thing we need is for Kisame to walk in on us.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, again.” Obito chuckled. “You can reward my honesty with you when we reached Agave Plantation. It’s a small place, just a little smaller than Sweetwater, but damn is it fun. I want to see what you’re like when you’re drunk, Kakashi. I bet you’re the kind of guy who runs around the room naked and singing off key.”

Kakashi was just going to have to disappoint him if those were his expectations. “Is that what you’re like when you drink too much, Obito?”

Above him, Obito just raised an eyebrow and flashed a smile. “Oh, you have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has the spare time, Westworld actually has a map on their official website. Since I use the names of towns right from there, you can actually follow along to see where they're going :)


	13. Suspected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little behind partly because I've hit a wall. I'm working through it, but it's taking a while. Thanks for all your patience so far :)

“So, how was your time with the Akatsuki?” Kakashi asked. Currently he was following along behind the wagon that had all their supplies from the last camp along with anything they had picked up from the train. Tenzo was counted among the supplies, per Obito’s order, and tied up the same way that Kakashi had been the first night he had stayed with them. And, just like before, that obsidian knife was imbedded in the wood just at the opening in the back. 

Tenzo frowned up at him from where he sat. “They’re okay, I guess.”

He had been stuck at camp with Sasori, Deidara, and whoever else had decided to stick with them. Kakashi had been a little concerned leaving him alone with them, considering that some of them had been after Tenzo for a while. Luckily it didn’t seem like they were going to try and kill him. 

“No one tried to eat you yet?”

“I’m scared Sasori might try.” Tenzo admitted, leaning a little out of the wagon to look around. The couple in question were just a few paces off to the side, discussing amongst themselves. It was obvious by their continuous looks Tenzo’s way who they were talking about. As soon as Kakashi had come up, they had backed off. Perhaps they were trying to establish some sort of peace with Kakashi since it was clear that he was sticking around. To allow him his time with Tenzo so that they could move in when he goes back to Obito. That, or they were wanting to discuss their next strategies without him overhearing. 

Kakashi leaned back to reach into his saddle bag and lifted out one of the books Nagato had gotten. “I took one of these to see if it was something you were interested in.”

He dropped it at Tenzo’s feet so that he could examine the cover. He knew it wasn’t quite the same thing as chemistry, but it was something to pass the time. If he was flexible, he could get his arms in front of him and read through it. It would at least give him something to do until they-.

“We’re here.” Itachi called back to them. Well, so much for killing time. 

Kakashi pulled his horse to the side a little to look around the wagon. The town was small, fifteen buildings tops, and the entire place was surrounded by agave plants. Some people were out in the farms harvesting, while the rest of the townsfolk looked to be on the streets. Maybe it was because it was so small that it seemed more densely populated. 

A little ahead, Obito came up next to Itachi and gave him instructions on where to put the wagon. Itachi nodded and began to veer off, taking Tenzo with him. Kakashi was going to make a comment about at least letting Tenzo back on his own horse first, but Sasori and Deidara ran up to the wagon first. One second Deidara was yelling nonsense at Itachi that Kakashi couldn’t hear, the next Sasori reached into the wagon and threw Tenzo across his horse. It was pretty comical actually. Tenzo rested just in front of the saddle, flailing his legs while Sasori kept him stationary.

Rather than following to ensure that Tenzo didn’t fall off (because let’s face it, there was no way Sasori was just going to let that happen), Kakashi caught up to Obito. “Aren’t you afraid someone is going to take things from the wagon?”

“How many times do you think we’ve been through this?” Hidan countered from in front of them. “Kakuzu would kill anyone that tried.”

Obito just gestured towards him in a ‘what he said’ kind of way. “I’m more concerned about what drink I’m going to have. Hidan, why don’t you go and secure the usual place before Konan gets to decide again.”

“That’s a great idea. Last time had way too many dudes. I’d much rather have a woman in some nice leather that -.”

“Hidan, _go_.”

“Like you’ve never had fantasies about a woman taking charge and-.” He broke off as Obito reached for his gun and bolted. 

With a smirk, Obito returned his hands to the reins. The way that Hidan left a literal dust trail behind him was incredibly comical that even Kakashi couldn’t suppress a chuckle. He was a funny dude, but Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know what his kinks were. Besides, Kakashi was more interested in a certain male physic than he was female. 

The closer they got, the more food and drink Kakashi could smell in the air. Freshly cooked meals, not just things thrown over a camp fire. Alcohol that was less like spilt beer and more straight or clean. Like it hadn’t been thrown together behind a bar but carefully made. People’s voices echoed through the air in a jumbled mess yet none of it was angry. The closest Kakashi could compare it to was New Orleans during Mardi Gras or New Years. 

Obito led the way into the town with the rest of the group behind him. No one responded to him the same way they had at Pariah where they moved out of his way in fear. They greeted him like a neighbor in good spirits and others called for him or the rest of Akatsuki to check their wares. Obito tossed his hat back so it was hanging by a string at his neck again, undaunted by revealing who he was. If anything, it made people friendlier.

“Are you some sort of hero here?” Kakashi asked, falling in step beside him again. 

Obito shook his head. “Nah, not really. But everyone knows that when we’re in town, other bandits aren’t welcome. We sort of establish this as our turf whenever we show up.”

Kakashi noticed how some people waved towards them. “These people don’t care about that?”

“We pay them, we give them temporary security. What more could they want?” he redirected them down one of the main roads. “I told you that this place has some of the best stuff around. I’m not about to ruin it.”

They caught up with Hidan around a building that was unmistakably a brothel. The dresses that the women wore were beautiful but easily removed with just the pulling of a few strands. Some welcomed their group with a familiarity that made Kakashi a bit jealous because no one back in the real world would throw themselves so willingly his direction. Not that he wanted them too, but then a lot of them weren’t as gorgeous as these hosts. 

He followed Obito as he got off the horse and tied it to the nearest post. Then, right as he was about to make a comment, a woman in a black and green dress threw her arms around Obito’s neck and straight up kissed him. Kakashi had never felt the urge to hit a woman before, but damn if he wasn’t holding himself back now. 

Obito chuckled against her lips before gently prying her off. “Pakura,” he greeted, “How have you been?”

“Missing my favorite client.” She pouted, throwing her hands to her hips and leaning forward suggestively. Kakashi didn’t miss the ‘client’ bit and crossed his arms, unsure which one of them he should be more upset with. “And just where have you been?”

“Here and there. Might I introduce you to Hatake Kakashi, the newest member to our party.” He nodded towards Kakashi who was still silently fuming. 

Pakura glanced his way, blinked, and looked him up and down with growing interest. “Well, aren’t you handsome?” She reached up and pulled him down into an equally intense kiss that she had given Obito. 

Right, he should have expected as much from someone in her position. Not that he was judging her life choices or anything. Damnit. Kakashi quickly pushed her off much to the amusement of the two of them. 

“He shy?” Pakura mused, running a finger down his chest before he took a step away from her. 

Obito grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back into him and swinging her back towards the building. “No, sweetheart, he’s mine. Kindly keep your delicate claws off.”

She leaned back into him with a pout, running those delicate claws through his hair. “Aw, you don’t share? It could be a lot of fun, you know.”

“With you, love, I’m sure. Unfortunately, I’ve got this whole possessive streak that just doesn’t let me play well with others. Dei and Sasori might be up for it though. They’ve got themselves a new plaything and they might want some help breaking him in.”

“Obito!” Kakashi huffed, not wanting to think of Tenzo in a foursome. Or any part of Tenzo in any situation that required little to no clothes. 

He was given an innocent ‘what’ look in response before Obito released her in the direction if the intended targets. 

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Kakashi muttered, unable to look away as she met up with the group. Tenzo still had his hands tied and had no way of prying her off of him. Sasori didn’t seem to mind, but Deidara flipped his shit and threatened to cut a bitch if she tried again. Pakura really must be used to these people if she could laugh in the face of that. 

Obito hummed, slipping some fingers through Kakashi’s beltloop and leading him into the building. The atmosphere changed instantly from friendly outdoors into mood lighting. The windows were half open, lamps littered the area, incense putting colored smoke into the air, and more soft furniture in one room that made it look like an Ikea. Only without the modern day feel and more of the feather pillow type feeling. 

A few of the others had already settled in, but Obito led him further in and pushed him into couch that he sunk into as soon as he landed. He could only assume it was Obito’s favorite couch or something, because it was in the corner and could easily see the rest of the room. He wouldn’t have to move around much to see the exit or out any of the windows. 

“Stay there a moment.” Obito told him and left him alone to go towards a small bar in another corner. Even the bartender was female here, but she wasn’t in a dress like the others. Tan pants, a faded green shirt that her breasts were ready to burst from and hardly hidden under her blond hair. 

Kakashi watched as they made eye contact before he even got there and she started prepping drinks without being asked. As soon as he got there she had two finished and only handed him one. He took it, clinked it against hers, and downed it like it was water. Amazingly, however, she finished hers first and hit it against the counter with victorious smile. Obito didn’t seemed to mind coming out the loser and easily handed off quite of a few rolls of Westworld currency. He made a few gestures around the room and then pointed up, so Kakashi could only assume he was renting them all rooms too. With a group their size and no one wanting to be doubled up, they could easily rent out the entire place. 

He turned away from Obito doing business to observe the rest of the brothel. Hidan was sitting with a woman who appeared to have walked out of the nearest goth convention. Not exactly Kakashi’s type, but Hidan seemed completely enthralled. Nagato was talking in a corner with someone and Konan was at his back with another man she must have brought from outside. That or she was stealing someone’s customer. Itachi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were likely with the wagon still since they were nowhere to be found. Kisame, too, was nowhere to be found. Strange, Kakashi could have sworn he was with the group that came here. 

Tenzo was sitting with his back to Kakashi on a couch between his two captors. Even from this distance he could see the redness that covered the back of his neck and tips of his ears while Sasori whispered something to him. Deidara was trying to say something to both of them, getting completely ignored until he leaned over Tenzo to poke his finger in Sasori’s chest. From how Tenzo just jumped, Kakashi could only imagine where Deidara had just leaned on to get that reaction. 

Maybe he should do something. Tenzo had followed him here for his own reasons, but he could tell that his friend was extremely uncomfortable. He moved to stand when Obito got in the way, pushing him back down with his knee until he rested his foot just between Kakashi’s legs.

“I told you to stay here.” He said casually, offering a drink he brought back from the bar. Ever the one to continuously order him around.

Kakashi glimpsed around him to try and see his friend again. “I wasn’t going far.”

Obito followed his gaze back and instantly frowned. “From what I can tell, he’s no longer your burden. He chose to come along, he can handle himself.”

“He’s not a burden, Obito.”

The grunt said he thought differently and he wiggled the glass again until Kakashi took it. Only after did he remove his foot and sit down with his back against the armrest. He lazily threw his legs over Kakashi’s lap and leaned against his elbow. He waited until Kakashi took a sip of his drink before saying, “You know, the longer you’re with me the more likely it is that you’re going to be added to the wanted poster wall. Might even earn yourself a neat nickname.”

It was a thought that had passed Kakashi’s mind, and he wondered just what they would come up with for him. Hopefully not something along the lines of being a lapdog because that was the literal worst thing he could think of. If it was something along the lines of being a hound or something vicious, he wouldn’t mind. 

He sipped at the drink again, admittedly one of the best tequila mixtures he had ever tried before. Kudos to the woman who made this; she clearly knew what she was doing. “What do you think my bounty would be?”

“Probably like ten dollars.”

Kakashi gasped into his mocking face, shoving his legs off his lap. “Excuse you, I’m worth a little more than that.”

Obito smirked against his glass, lifting his feet back to shove one behind Kakashi’s back and the other in front of him again. Hooking them in a way that nudged Kakashi closer. “What are you thinking? Fifteen, maybe sixteen?”

“How about the same as yours? It can’t be hard doing all the things you do. Robbing a train wasn’t that bad.”

“Ooh, someone’s getting all eager to prove himself. What are you going to do next, big shot? Rob a bank?”

“I could take over a town. Take out the sheriff and run the place like my own personal kingdom.”

Obito downed his glass and set it on the table next to him. “Only you forget one important detail.”

“What? I need an army?”

“No,” he leaned back to wave and get the bartender’s attention. As soon as she started coming his way, he continued, “Only I get to be king.”

“What does that make me?” Kakashi countered, twisting the glass in his hand. Obito gave him a teasing look and opened his mouth but Kakashi quickly cut him off, “I swear to God, Obito, if you say I’ll be a fucking damsel again…”

The smile on his face only increased. 

“I really hate you sometimes.” Kakashi told him, feeling no angry bite as he usually did. If he had to be forced to admit it, he was getting used to the mocking nickname that Obito insisted on using. It was becoming less of an insult and more of an endearment. Gah, please don’t let _that_ be on a wanted poster. He would quit and leave Westworld at that very second with his middle finger raised. 

The woman returned to Obito with a full glass and leaned over the back of the couch. Kakashi tried not to turn too much so he didn’t get a face full of breasts but damn did they take up the majority of his peripheral vision. “Where’s that girl of yours, Obito? I’m sure you saw her on the way in.”

“Pakura?” Obito asked and scanned the room. “Dunno, I guess Kisame stole her.”

“No, no. The other one.”

Obito’s eyebrows furrowed together as he tried ran through his memories of this place. “Mabui?”

This conversation was less than interesting. “How many girls do you have, Obito?” Kakashi asked, wondering how long their exchange would go on. Because if this list continued, he was going to take a leaf out of Deidara’s book and threaten to cut a bitch.

Obito held his hands up helplessly with a confused look. He looked up to the woman, raising his glass at the same time. “Who are you talking about, Tsunade?”

“The farmgirl.” Tsunade answered. “The one you sometimes find around here. I’ve seen you and her vanish off in this town while the rest of your posse hangs out here.”

Obito choked on his drink and sat up more fully. “Rin?”

Tsunade nodded. “Yeah, that’s the one. She’s here doing trade with her father. Got here just yesterday I believe.”

Kakashi watched as Obito turned to give him a shocked look then turn his eyes towards the door. It was like he expected her to walk in at any moment and find him. That, or he was two seconds from bounding off the couch and finding her himself. 

“Did you want to go after her?” Kakashi offered, leaning forward slightly to give Obito the opportunity to remove his leg from where it was behind him.

Instead, Obito forced himself back into a relaxed position although his eyes were still on the door. “No.”

Behind them, Tsunade made a disbelieving huff. “Well, if that’s true then I’m strong enough to punch a man through a wall.”

“Fuck off,” Obito snapped at her, finally prying his eyes up with a glare. Freaky how he was calm one second and pissed the next. Obito really did have some emotional control issues. “And you do have monster strength. Don’t think I didn’t see you beat a man blue the last time I was here.”

She returned the look fully and tapped the glass in his hands. “Don’t forget who makes your favorite drinks, little brat.”

“Don’t forget who pays you, old hag.”

Kakashi looked from one to the other, a sinking feeling in his gut. “Should I leave before I get caught in the crossfire or something?”

“No.” they both said at once. Scary how like-minded people these two were. So quick to anger. But Tsunade was the one to pull away first with a fake smile on her face. Obito kept an eye on her until she was out of reach then glanced back towards the door again. 

Really, Kakashi had no problem if he wanted to go and search for her. She was really nice the last time they had met and Kakashi wouldn’t mind seeing her again. Friends would be happy to be reunited, right?

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Kakashi asked. 

Obito took a moment to down his next glass – he seemed rather intent on getting some sort of buzz within the next few minutes – and settled further into the couch until his back was against the cushions. “I’m good right where I am.”

Pulling Obito’s leg up so he could balance the cup on his knee and rest his arms on either side, Kakashi hummed lightly. “Somehow, I don’t believe you.”

“I feel like you’re trying to get rid of me, Kakashi. Aren’t you comfortable?”

“Better than sitting on a horse.” He supposed. Anything was better than a horse. Sitting on a roller coaster was better than a horse. Hell, sitting on a chair whose legs were uneven was better than a horse. And nothing was more annoying that wiggling back and forth on an unbalanced chair. 

Obito nudged him a little to get his attention. “You could always lay down if you wanted. I wouldn’t mind.”

Yeah, he’d love that, wouldn’t he? He was pretty sure Obito only ever had two things on his mind: either it was flirting with Kakashi or it was wanting to kill something. Where was the even ground when they could have a conversation that didn’t turn into one of the two topics?

He glanced down at Obito, knowing that look better by now. He could tell exactly what Obito was thinking without even having to ask. They had been interrupted the last time that they were in a similar position by the very same man that was just a few feet ahead of them. Obito was wanting to continue where they left off only this time in the middle of a brothel. Not exactly the most private of areas and Kakashi still wasn’t willing to show a kinder side to the rest of the Akatsuki. They weren’t the ones he wanted to be with and he didn’t want them looking at him in any other way than neutrally. 

However, he couldn’t resist running a hand slowly down Obito’s inner thigh before tracing it back up. “I am not near drunk enough to try anything with you in front of other people.”

Obito sat up and propped an arm on the back of the couch, leaning in until he was a few inches away. “I could get you another drink.” He suggested. “Or there are bedrooms upstairs.”

“What, no foreplay?” he sighed sadly, facing away and taking a sip of his drink. It was impossible to miss the way that Tenzo looked back at him and glared – no, not at him. At Obito. There was really no way that they were going to get along, was there? And doing this in front of Tenzo was just awkward. 

Kakashi prepared to move and put space between them only to stop when Obito’s hand began toying with his hair, his breath falling lazily against his ear. Obito didn’t say anything, just nuzzled his face against the side of Kakashi’s neck and breathed in slowly like the scent alone was intoxicating. Pulling the silver strands just enough to get Kakashi to lean back into him. 

When Obito used his tongue to lick up to his ear before biting it, Tenzo excused himself to leave the brothel. Kakashi couldn’t hear what he said, couldn’t really pay attention to much aside from Obito against him, but it must have been enough to pacify the other two that Tenzo had been with. 

“He really is a third wheel.” Obito muttered, slipping his free hand just beneath Kakashi’s shirt. More or less just to hold him while he kissed down Kakashi’s neck again. 

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what just happened. Kakashi pulled back slightly to look at him disapprovingly. “That was on purpose, wasn’t it?”

Obito rested his chin on Kakashi’s shoulder. “A lot of what I do is on purpose. I’m not going to hold back just because your lost puppy followed you back. He’s got Sasori and Deidara now, so he’s hardly got anything to be jealous over.”

The thing was, Tenzo hadn’t liked them. He had liked Kakashi and had that affection thrown roughly back at him in no way that was good. It wasn’t fair to do this to him. 

Kakashi shook his head. “I should go talk to him.”

“For fuck’s sake!” Obito groaned, repositioning so he could throw Kakashi back against the other half of the couch. In the process Kakashi lost his glass to the floor, not high enough for it to break, but it did go rolling. “Will you forget him already? You can go off and play best friends with him later, but right now you’re with me. Or is the great Hatake Kakashi too much of a people-pleaser to leave one person alone for too long?”

“That’s not true, I’m not-.” He cut himself off as something came to mind. Obito had called him _Hatake_ Kakashi. He had done the same thing when he introduced him to Pakura. But as he thought about it, he hadn’t once ever told Obito his surname. From what he could remember, no one else had mentioned it either. Confused, he looked up into the annoyed face above him. “How did you know my full name?”

Obito blinked and tilted his head at the subject change. “What?”

“You called me Hatake. Where did you hear that?”

“Didn’t you tell me?” he asked, leaning back on his heels. Clearly, he wasn’t finding this as much of a problem as Kakashi was. 

He shook his head, pulling himself back so he could rest against the armrest and put some space between them. “No, I never told you.”

“Really?” Now Obito was confused as he tried to remember. “I don’t know. Maybe I heard it from one of your friends.”

Kakashi was pretty sure that wasn’t true either. There hadn’t been a moment Obito had been alone with them without Kakashi present. No one had mentioned his last name. No one had mentioned anyone’s last name. What was going on here? Was someone messing with Obito’s programming just to screw with them?

“Is it a problem?” Obito asked then, noting the concern. 

Kakashi couldn’t exactly tell Obito that he was concerned about information being there when it shouldn’t be. He couldn’t explain that Obito was just a host, not even human. He wouldn’t understand and would have the same reaction that Minato and Ibiki had before when Tenzo tried to talk about modern things in the world. 

So, he gave the only answer he could, “No, I was just wondering.”

Obito sighed, glaring the way Tenzo had gone. He shifted so that he was sitting normally again, throwing an arm along the back of the couch and leaning his head back. “Fine.”

“Fine?” Kakashi didn’t understand. 

The only rise he got out of the other man was an annoyed glare aimed at the ceiling. “Go after him. It’s going to be real annoying if every time I try and touch you, you get all squeamish on me because _he’s_ around. Go settle this before I decide that I need to.” 

“You’ve got such a nice way of saying things.” Kakashi retorted with an underline feeling of relief. At least Obito was going to let him settle things on his own terms rather than being the driving force that separated him and his friend. He leaned over and placed a small kiss to the side of his face, earning a grunt in response. 

He was just off the couch when the front door opened to reveal the same person he was about to go and find. Only he wasn’t alone. And with the recognition of who he brought, Kakashi’s heart sank a little bit.

With a triumphant look that silenced the room and had Obito’s eyes snapping wide, Tenzo stepped aside to reveal Rin. “Hey, Obito, guess who I found wandering around outside.”

Kakashi couldn’t breathe at how utterly stupid Tenzo was. How could he? How could he just do that to Obito in front of everyone? To Rin? Was he the stupidest person on the face of the planet. Rin was an innocent farmgirl who had no connection to the Akatsuki outside of Obito. As far as Kakashi knew, they weren’t on good terms and could easily react with bad intentions. With Kakashi being Obito’s one claimed person, there was no telling what they might do to her. 

He glanced at Obito who was still in a state of shock that was slowly turning murderous. He rose quietly and deliberately made his way through the room at a pace Kakashi felt was going in slow-motion. He was going to kill Tenzo, Kakashi just knew it. So as quickly as he could, he went around the other side of the room and pulled Tenzo aside, placing himself between the two of them before Obito could make any sort of attempt to get at him. 

Amazingly, Obito didn’t even try. He glared daggers at the two of them like he could easily imagine them dead and stopped before Rin. There was no doubt he was aware of everyone’s eyes on him, even the people who worked there knew something was up.

The sinister look only calmed a degree when his eyes landed on hers. To her credit, she appeared to have much better control over her emotions. Confused, uncomfortable, but holding her ground in front of all of them. Kakashi remembered overhearing them, of her distaste for his group of friends, his ‘family’. There wasn’t one person she liked here aside from Obito and after what Tenzo just did, he was pretty sure she didn’t think highly of him or Kakashi either.

“What are you doing here?” Obito asked quietly, hardly loud enough for Kakashi to hear and they were barely two feet apart. 

Rin glanced to Tenzo for a fraction of a second. “I remembered Tenzo from the last time we met and I asked if he had anywhere to stay. He led me here.”

Obito’s hands clenched tightly at his side and he rounded so quickly that Kakashi thought for sure he was going to go after Tenzo. He moved to intercept swiftly, shoving Tenzo behind him with one hand and holding up the other to stop Obito from moving forward. It scared him to see the ferocity turned his direction, but he didn’t budge. 

Taking a deep breath that seemed to last forever, Obito reached up to grab Kakashi’s wrist where it was against his chest and yanked it forward until they were hardly inches apart. “Fix this. Now.” He warned and released him. Then, wordlessly, he took Rin’s hand in his and took her out of the building.

**)-(=)-(**

“Tenzo, what on _earth_ were you thinking?” Kakashi demanded, tossing his friend into one of the upstairs rooms and shutting the door behind him. He had gotten Tenzo out of that situation before Sasori or anyone else had intercepted them and he was praying to whatever could hear him that they were resuming their activities downstairs. Preferably pretending that none of that had just happened.

Tenzo was unaffected by all of this, offering up a meager shrug. “They’re friends, right? Figured they’d want to see each other.”

Kakashi groaned into his hands, now beginning prayers for patience. “You know very well that was not what your goal was. How could you do that? To me or Obito or even Rin?”

“ _To_ you?” Tenzo gave a single laugh. “I did that _for_ you. Kakashi, you’ve got no idea what he’s capable of.”

He couldn’t honestly be doing this out of jealousy. Tenzo wasn’t that petty. Kakashi wanted to believe Tenzo wasn’t that petty. He took a moment to count to ten slowly, pacing away and gathering his thoughts. Tenzo was smart, he was a good guy. He would have a logical reason for all of this. 

“What do you know about him?” After all, Tenzo hadn’t even been around him a full day and most of it was travel. Not near long enough to develop any sort of an opinion. Unless there was something Tenzo knew and wasn’t saying. 

“He’s a bad guy!”

So much for that.

Kakashi sunk into a nearby chair, unsure of how to proceed. Obito was mad, that was obvious, and if Kakashi didn’t figure this out before he could come back, then Tenzo was at risk. Likely to be strapped to a tree and forgotten until someone else came along, but not life threatening. 

“Just,” Kakashi started, holding his hands out uselessly. “Just leave it alone, Tenzo. Please. The only thing you’re doing is making this worse for everyone. I don’t need your protection from him.”

“He’s taking advantage of you.”

“And you’re beginning the same argument as before.” Kakashi retorted with a sigh. He really didn’t want to have to do this. He thought they were over this fight. How much more of this was he going to have to argue with Tenzo before his friend finally got the picture?

Tenzo went to stand before him and crouched down. He took one of Kakashi’s hands in his and surrounded it with the other. “Please, Kakashi. Please believe me. He, that host, he isn’t right. There’s something wrong with him.”

This was just pitiful. Kakashi didn’t want to see Tenzo like this, he didn’t want to see his friend reduced to begging. Not when there wasn’t a need for it. Kakashi knew Obito was a bad guy. It was in his programming, it was who he was created to be, and that was part of the overall thrill. There were many things wrong with him. But despite all this, it was him that Kakashi had chosen to pursue. Because he could see that there was more to the Akatsuki leader than a bad reputation and a short fuse.

“I know.” He tried to assure Tenzo. 

But Tenzo shook his head and increased his grip. “No, you don’t. Kakashi, he’s broken. Like, there’s something with his programming that’s wrong. He remembers things that others don’t. I heard him.”

He was making no sense. Didn’t all host remember things individually? It was part of their narrative. “What do you mean?”

Tenzo released him to sit back. It was like he was using his willpower alone to get Kakashi to believe him and see truth. “You remember back at Ibiki’s cabin when I was asking the hosts their favorite video games and stuff?”

“Yes?” he drew the word out, unsure of where this was headed.

“And you remember when I left because I got frustrated?”

Kakashi nodded, waiting for the point.

Tenzo supplied it, “Well, that was the same time Obito and Minato went to have their private talk, right? I heard them. They were arguing and Obito was saying stuff like how he was better than the rest. And when Minato asked him to prove it, Obito was quoting me. He was asking Minato what an Xbox was and Minato just gave the typical host response of it sounding like nothing. Kakashi, he _remembers_. He isn’t normal.”

Kakashi…couldn’t believe that. There were too many safety measures in this park to ensure that sort of thing didn’t happen. Hosts were too closely monitored. He, Tenzo, Asuma, and Guy had come in on Mr. Sarutobi’s invitation and were probably being watched like a hawk more closely than anyone else in the park. Something like this couldn’t happen. 

He pulled back, away from Tenzo with a feeling of betrayal. Why was Tenzo saying all of this to him? He wanted so badly to believe that this wasn’t an act of jealousy, that Tenzo wasn’t just trying to split them apart because he wanted Kakashi instead. Tenzo wouldn’t do something that low. 

But that was all his mind was coming up with to explain this. “I don’t believe you.” He decided, registering the hurt and finding himself numb to its effects. 

“Kakashi, please-.”

“Just _stop_ , Tenzo.” Kakashi answered quickly, standing up. “If he bothers you so much, then leave. That, or stay with Sasori and Deidara since they’re the ones who wanted you here so badly. Either way, stop coming in between me and Obito. It’s annoying.”

Tenzo stood too but Kakashi was already headed towards the door. “Wait, you don’t understand!”

Kakashi ignored him and shut the door quickly behind him. He was down the stairs two at a time and out of the brothel in less than a minute, already looking around for Obito. They couldn’t have gotten too far already.

He turned down the street at random, keeping an eye out for anyone with short black hair or brunette; if he could find just one of them that would be okay. He’d assure Obito that the next time Tenzo stepped in, Kakashi wouldn’t defend him. That Obito had been right. Tenzo had come here on his own and Kakashi shouldn’t feel responsible for him. They weren’t children. 

He glanced down all the alleys until he finally caught a glance of them in one. If Rin was here with her father, then of course she wouldn’t want to be seen in public with Obito. Kakashi moved to the corner and hesitated, unsure if he should interrupt or not. Man, did this feel like a repeat of the night at the farm or what?

Rin sounded like she was tearing Obito a new one. “…eriously? In a _brothel_. I knew the rest of them didn’t have class, but _you_ , Obito? Really?”

Obito groaned loudly. “I am a male. I have needs. Sometimes they do lead me to such places, Rin.”

“How about you settle down and get yourself a wife! There’s no need to be the Renegade or whatever they’ve called you.”

“God, here we go…”

“Oh, don’t even go there. Do you realize how much trouble you could be in had my father found you? You know he doesn’t have a lick of sense and he’d shoot up the place just for a chance of getting you. And you go in a _brothel_ of all places. Don’t you think that’d be one of the first places he’d look for criminals? You’re such an idiot!”

Kakashi dared to peek around the corner. Obito had his hands against his forehead, fingers digging into his hair like he had a headache the size of the woman before him. And Rin had one hand on her hip and the other gestured outwards. It was like a wife yelling at her husband and, surprisingly, Obito was just sitting there and taking it. Kakashi remembered the last time he dared to call Obito an idiot. It had earned him a quick ride from the back of a horse to the floor. And here Rin was, continuing her verbal punishment. 

“Let’s not even mention the fact that you’re hanging out with terrible influences. Where is Itachi anyway? He’s like the one good person in that entire group.”

Obito groaned again, dropping his hands and throwing his face to the sky in a very ‘why, God, why’ sort of gesture. Rin slapped his hands angrily. “Are you listening to me?!”

“It’s hard to ignore you.” He replied. Kakashi bit back a laugh. 

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him despite being much shorter than him. Kakashi now covered his mouth to avoid laughing. “You’re such an annoying man. At least show a little respect when I’m yelling at you. It’s the least you can do for being such an aggravating criminal with no intelligence!”

“Yes, Rin.”

“Not to mention I’ve been hearing rumors about you. Did you just attack a group of merchants on the road to Sweetwater Hills?”

“No, Rin.”

“Are you sure? People said it was you.”

“Yes, Rin.”

“Was that you who started that fight back in Las Mudas?”

“No, Rin.”

“But you had something to do with it?”

“Yes, Rin.”

“I bet it was that Akatsuki family of yours. I swear they’re just going to lead you to ruin. Just let me tell father everything and he’ll welcome you back. Even that ranger, Minato, could help us. He did before.”

“No, Rin.”

“Are you pretending to be respectful to me so I’ll stop yelling at you?”

“Yes, Rin.”

She slapped his chest next but this time laughed. “You’re such an annoying man.”

He took her hand in his and rose it to his face, offering back a similar smile. One that was sure to make her heart melt just like it did for Kakashi even though it wasn’t even aimed at him. “Is this where I apologize and you forgive me?

“Oh, you think it’s that easy?” she patted his face lightly. “No, I’m really mad at you this time.”

He sighed in a very overdramatic way, complete with eye rolling, then sunk down to his knees before her. He placed his arms around her legs and rested the side of his head against her stomach, facing away from where Kakashi stay hidden. “Dear beautiful woman who is now taller than me and therefore must be better than me in all ways, forgive this pathetic excuse for a man and welcome him back into your loving arms.”

Rin gave a small sniff above him and shrugged. “I don’t know. Don’t really believe it was sincere.”

He looked up at her and batted his eyes at her adorably. “Please?”

Kakashi wasn’t sure if he had ever heard that word pass Obito’s lips before. This wasn’t begging, not even close, but it was a whole new Obito. It was succeeding in making Rin chuckle and pet his head. It took a minute for Kakashi to remind himself that these two were friends. Close friends. They had known each other for years – a lot longer than Kakashi had. It was foolish to think they would act like strangers or that Kakashi might be the only person that Obito showed his sweeter side to.

He turned away, setting his back against the building he was covered behind and took a second to think. He was the one that Obito had claimed, not Rin. That might not mean that he was the one Obito cared for the most, but it meant that he was currently the one he was interested in…right?

He was about to turn the corner again, maybe announce himself just to see what would happen, when he caught sight of Mr. Nohara on the streets. Given that he was following the same routine that Kakashi had been just a few minutes ago, he was looking for Rin. Hopefully he had no idea that Obito was in town yet. 

Kakashi took a few steps away from the building, cleared his throat, and said very loudly, “Mr. Nohara! Imagine seeing you in this place!” He passed the alley to stop him from reaching it and intercepted him in the middle of the road. 

The man offered a wide smile and outstretched his hand in a friendly manner. “Kakashi, what pleasant surprise. How are your travels treating you?”

“It’s quite the adventure.” Kakashi assured him. “What are you doing in this town? Bringing home some gifts for the family?”

“A bit of trade.” He agreed. “Wife loves the tequila they’ve got here and just has to have some. Are your friends around too?” He looked around as if to spot them standing around at a nearby shop. Meanwhile, Kakashi silently hoped that Obito and Rin weren’t trying to investigate and they had left already. 

“Tenzo is around, but we split with the others a while back. Everyone is slowly going their own way.”

Mr. Nohara led the way further down the road as they continued their chat. Kakashi tempted a glance towards the alley and found that thankfully Rin and Obito had gone again. It left an uneasy pit in his stomach that once again they were alone together. Though it wasn’t the first time and was surely not going to be the last. 

He pretended to help Mr. Nohara look for his daughter for a little while, careful to steer him away from the brothel. He didn’t have to try very hard as the older gentlemen later proclaimed he would never go near one as a married man. Very respectful, but Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder if he was saying that because he was with company. Either way it would give them a night without interruptions. 

They split up when they got close to the tavern. Kakashi was about to come up with an excuse as to why he wasn’t staying there, but Mr. Nohara clapped his shoulder and told him to enjoy the night. Given that Kakashi’s horse was already where night enjoyment might happen, it wasn’t hard to become nervous and pretend to muffle a denial. 

He tried to find Obito on the way back although it wasn’t quite as easy when the sun was falling and everything was getting dark. Not to mention that Obito wore a lot of dark colors so he may as well have been looking for a needle in a haystack. And with how crowded the streets were getting from all the night owls, it was too much for Kakashi to focus on. He could walk right by Obito and probably wouldn’t notice. Well, it wasn’t like Obito couldn’t find his way back anyway. 

Kakashi made it back to the brothel easily enough and inside was more crowded than before. Hidan managed to drink himself stupid and was standing on the table without a shirt daring anyone to knock him off it. Something easily done when Kisame walked over and threw the table on its side with Hidan along with it. Obviously, no one was concerned with breaking the table or their friend in the process of enjoying their night. Nagato was at the bar with Konan, talking very closely with each other. The others were either with the company of another person or being obnoxious. Tenzo and Sasori were nowhere to be found and Deidara was walking straight for him. 

“Welcome back.” He greeted warily, looking Kakashi up and down like a threat. He really wasn’t ever going to forgive Kakashi for shooting him, was he?

Still, he supposed the effort was nice. “Thanks.”

Deidara shifted from one foot to the other, at odds with himself for some reason. “Uh…about earlier…” Giving no time to react, he threw his hand hard across Kakashi’s face leaving it stinging. “That’s for upsetting Tenzo.”

What the fuck?!

Kakashi put his hand up to his face and turned back to him, astonished beyond words. He made _Tenzo_ upset? How about the other fucking way around? It was Tenzo that brought Rin and caused a mess!

“Also, about earlier,” Deidara continued like that hadn’t just happened. The only sign that it did was a slight wave of his hand where it must have stung him too. “I suggest a partnership between you, me, and Sasori. Tenzo’s got this thing against Obito and as hot as it is to see him try and go up against our fearless leader, I’d rather him not die to soon.”

What did he think Kakashi had been doing up until now? “I’ve been trying, but he won’t listen to me. You’ll have better luck than I would.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. Tie him up for all I care.”

A slow smile grew on Deidara’s face that freaked Kakashi out more than getting slapped by him. “Well, if you insist.”

Right, Kakashi had no interest and exploring what that look meant. He rubbed his cheek and glanced around the room. “Has Obito come back?”

Creepy look vanished to be replaced by recollection. “Yeah, he said to deliver you to him when you got back. Come on.” He took hold of Kakashi’s hand and led the way towards the stairs. 

Kakashi was unsure of whether he should take this new form of familiarity as a sign of growing friendship or if it was Deidara’s normal behavior. He didn’t object – there was no telling how the artist would react to that – and allowed himself to be led down a hallway. He pointed out a room that he, Sasori, and Tenzo would share (Kakashi wondered if Tenzo knew that yet) and four rooms down he stopped. 

“Is this the suite?” Kakashi asked, noting the difference in door structure compared to the rest. Plus, it would sound like something Obito would claim before anyone else got the chance. 

Deidara rolled his eyes. “No, this is just one of the premium rooms. Generally reserved for parties of more than five. There’s one on every floor. Suit’s on the top floor and Konan already called rights to it, the bitch. Anyway, I’m off. If you need anything, call someone else.”

He walked away without waiting for any sort of response, in a hurry to get back downstairs where he could still faintly hear Hidan yelling something. Being left alone, Kakashi felt the urge to call someone for backup. Last time Obito saw him, he had been furious. No doubt he would probably be very upset to find out that Kakashi had been eavesdropping. Again. Where was Guy when you needed him?

Steeling himself to face whatever might be through those doors, Kakashi turned the handle and entered. 

Sure enough, the room was rather large and open compared to what he expected. A particularly large bed was to the right, a changing curtain in the corner, a couch on the opposite wall, and a small table. Obito was laying across the couch, feet kicked over the edge and an arm resting behind his head, reading some form a literature that Kakashi couldn’t identify. He didn’t say anything when Kakashi entered; didn’t so much as acknowledge his presence. 

Nervousness intensifying, he circled around until he could see his face. Only then did Obito look up only to frown faintly. “Why do you look like I’m about to throw you out the window?”

“You weren’t exactly happy the last time you saw me.”

He blinked and returned to his book. “Right. Rin says hello, by the way.”

“I’ll have to return the greeting when I see her next.”

“Won’t be for a while. She’s leaving tomorrow.”

“Oh.” He sank onto the edge of the mattress seeing as all of the couch was covered. “I, uh, talked to Tenzo. I told him he could either back off or leave.”

Obito acknowledge him with a slight hum and flipped the page. 

“Are you mad at me?” Kakashi asked, not enjoying being easily brushed off. He would have expected a little more gratitude for keeping Rin’s father away, not this feeling of indifference. 

Obito glanced up then back down. “Of course not.”

Liar. He was doing some sort of sulking that was absent of the puckered bottom lip. Fine, he could sit there and read whatever it was that he was reading and Kakashi was going to go back downstairs. Get drunk and shove Hidan off another table or something. 

He got up and took two steps before Obito’s book snapped shut. Funny how a simple action stopped him cold. He heard Obito get up but didn’t turn; just counted each step until he could feel Obito’s breath against the back of his neck. He wasn’t being touched, but he swore he could feel Obito against him already. His eyes fell closed, wanting to know what happened next but not wanting to move to find out. 

“How much did you see?” Obito asked quietly. 

He knew he was talking about finding him together with Rin. There was no way he didn’t know that Kakashi had seen them. Especially not when he had announced himself so openly when intercepting Mr. Nohara. 

When he didn’t answer, Obito continued, this time letting a single finger run down Kakashi’s spine and making him shiver. “Did you get envious when you saw us?”

Yes, he did, but he wasn’t going to admit that. He would put himself above petty emotions like that. He wasn’t going to sink to Tenzo’s level and try and split them up for any reason or look too far into something that might not be there. Obito and Rin were friends, not lovers. So long as he kept telling himself that, it was fine. Plus, he had little right to get jealous. It wasn’t like Obito was his boyfriend or anything; Kakashi didn’t own him. 

Obito placed his hand against Kakashi’s stomach and pulled them together, resting his head against Kakashi’s. “Do you think I like her better than you?”

“I wouldn’t begin putting myself on the same level as someone you’ve known for years.” Kakashi finally answered. Now he was the one that was lying. He couldn’t help but currently compare himself to Rin. She, at least, had Obito’s best interests at heart. Kakashi hadn’t bothered trying. In comparison, he was just using Obito for his own personal gain.

“Because you think you’d lose?” he asked, slowly working at undoing the buttons of Kakashi’s vest. Kakashi debated, for just a moment, stopping him. He didn’t.

Instead he turned his head slightly towards the other man, eyes opening to catch his. “Wouldn’t I?”

“Hmm.” He popped the last button and slid the vest off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Then he circled around, looking him up and down like some sort of predator that saw something it wanted, to stop before him. “Explain.”

Kakashi hardly thought he needed to point out the obvious. “She’s your best friend, isn’t she? Rin knows you a hell of a lot more than I do, knows all sorts of things you don’t tell me.” He saw the slightly annoyed twitch that came with mentioning Obito’s past again, but no comment followed. Instead, Obito just started working on his shirt next. Kakashi continued, “You act different around her. Less…demanding, I suppose. It’s actually quite adorable.”

“…adorable…” Obito seemed to be offended by the very word, openly scoffing at it. He yanked at the fabric covering Kakashi’s chest, pulling all the buttons in one go. Sliding his shirt open before letting it join the vest on the ground. He stepped back then, examining Kakashi like he hadn’t before. 

It was making Kakashi feel rather self-conscious. Before, by the river, things had moved too fast for him to feel embarrassed over anything. He hadn’t considered what sort of body type Obito would have preferred or what he even liked in another person. Standing here now and being stared at, well, Kakashi didn’t envy the life of a model. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring right back so to not let Obito have his way with whatever this was. 

Obito’s head tilted slightly, curious at the actions, and circled around again. Kakashi followed him until he went behind him once more. As he turned so they could face each other, Obito put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“What are you doing?” Kakashi demanded, looking over his shoulder. Obito ignored him, moving his touch to follow the curve of the shoulder blade then down his side. Kakashi felt the tremor of his muscles under the touch and took a step away, turning to face him at the same time.

Was it weird he thought that Obito was acting strange? Their usual physical interactions were, ah, spur of the moment. While he was sure Obito had a more intimate side, he wasn’t sure if that was what he was seeing, or if Obito was messing with him. It really could be either. 

Obito once again closed the distance between the two of them, barely brushing his fingertips over skin as he moved to rest his hands on both Kakashi’s hips. Letting his thumbs roll over areas just above where his pants lay. Basking in the feeling of just being close with only a spare few inches to separate them. Then, he slowly breathed out and closed his eyes. “You should leave.”

Not having quite been prepared for that, Kakashi’s arms nearly fell from where they were still crossed. Part of him had expected Obito to lift him up and toss him on the bed. He had a habit of pushing Kakashi around whenever he felt the need to put his hands on him. “Why?”

“Because,” his voice hardly came out as a whisper. “I don’t want to hold back this time.”

Kakashi flushed at this. Guess this meant that Obito wasn’t mad at him. But giving him permission to act as he pleased this time might change a lot between them. Up until now, Kakashi had felt he held some part of the reins on his life. That if there was still some part of him that was new, Obito wouldn’t get over him so easily. If he gave that up, he was opening himself up to whatever mercy Obito might or might not be willing to grant.

This was a whole new level of trust he would be giving in to, and Obito must have realized this. That was why, even now, he was offering Kakashi an escape. Just like the night he tied him up, just like the day he was exchanged for Zetsu, Obito was giving him an alternative. 

Yet somehow, Kakashi felt like if he left now then the chance wouldn’t present itself again. If he didn’t take this chance on becoming something, anything more to Obito, then he would never get the opportunity to learn anything more. The adventure that he wanted in this world would come to a screeching halt because he would have been too afraid to take this one step. It was a regret he didn’t want to have. 

He moved his arms to put one around Obito’s neck and brought the other to trace over his bottom lip. Bringing that dark gaze up to his, waiting for his answer. For him to say it out loud, wanting to hear words of approval rather than hesitation. 

Kakashi’s lips curled up a little, finding confidence that he didn’t realize had come over him. “Then don’t.”


	14. Protected

The expected burst of happiness didn’t come, nor did the sudden need to push Kakashi into the closest wall occur. Obito simply stood there, looking back at Kakashi with the same patient, waiting expression. There was no telling if he was expecting Kakashi to back out or if he had even made his mind up. Well, it probably wasn’t that since he had already halfway undressed him while standing fully clothed himself. 

Then, carefully, he rested his lips against Kakashi’s neck and held them there. Not actively moving, just holding. A long exhale sent chills where it hit exposed skin and his arms moved from Kakashi’s hips into something more…intimate? Was that the word? There wasn’t a way to explain it other than Obito was hugging him, and that hadn’t been something he had seen him do for anyone. Even earlier with Rin, Obito hadn’t hugged her. Not really.

It was actually comfortable, being held like this in such a simple manner. To be cradled against him in a way that wasn’t stressed or forced. He swore he could feel Obito relax against him as well. If someone had told him when he first met Obito that this might happen, he would have laughed at them. Because face it: “Obito” and “gentle” didn’t exactly go together. 

“I love Rin.” He admitted, surprising Kakashi. He hadn’t expected the confession and it felt like a wave of cold ice through his veins. But before Kakashi could even begin feeling any sort of ill-will, he continued, “But not in the way you’re probably thinking. I chose not to be with her. And you… I’m not sure how I feel about you.”

Kakashi tried to casually ignore the fact that his heartrate had increased and that Obito could probably feel it through his shirt. “Well, what’s the first thing that comes to mind?”

“You piss me off.”

Amusingly, he should have anticipated that. They weren’t exactly going through the same honeymoon phase that all other couples went through. In fact, most of the time they were together was a constant state of tension. One minute they’d be fine, and the next not so much. Kakashi was still at odds with Obito’s attitude and need to always be in control. 

He felt Obito’s lips turn into a smile against his neck before the laugh came. “And at the same time, I like being around you. Unlike Rin, you don’t try and change me. You don’t ask me to settle down and change my ways. You ask me where we’re going next.”

The arms around his waist disappeared so that Obito could start removing the belt that held Kakashi’s weapons. All while he was still pressed closely together against him. “You didn’t recoil from me at Sweetwater like the others. Do you remember what you did?”

The weight of the guns was removed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. He hoped no one would hear that and come running to see who fell. “Um,” he tried to think back to the initial reaction. That had been outside the Saloon with all the wanted posters. “I believe I said something along the lines for you to tell me your name so I could avoid you.”

And just look at them now. 

Another small laugh and Obito moved his face just enough to press his lips to Kakashi’s ear. “You _blushed_.”

Had he? He probably had. And he certainly was now. Kakashi would usually pride himself on keeping his facial expressions under control, but then again it wasn’t every day that someone gorgeous invaded your personal bubble and flirted with you. He had been wholly unprepared. 

Obito nudged him backward then, guiding him until his back was pressed against a wall. He wanted so badly to kiss him, but Obito kept his face stubbornly against his neck. Ignoring Kakashi’s attempts to lean back enough to create space to try. He rubbed his cheek against the side of Kakashi’s neck as if savoring the feel of him. 

Still these actions were confusing although not unwanted. Every brush of skin contact only made Kakashi anticipate where this was headed even though it was uncharacteristic. Where was the roughness that Obito had always shown before? Why was this so different now?

“Also,” Obito eventually pulled away but kept Kakashi firmly against the wall with a hand to his chest. Keeping him at arm’s length so that Kakashi couldn’t try anything. “I’ve never met someone so willing to let me have my way with them after having just met me.”

Kakashi felt himself cool at the words and he shoved Obito’s hand away from him. Only to have another appear against the side of his face and Obito’s smile before him. For once, it wasn’t anything other than endearing. It was enough to stop the hurt that Kakashi felt into amazement. The words were harsh but Obito’s actions were anything but. Even now, looking into those dark eyes that had seen so much trauma and death, Kakashi couldn’t see anything but fondness in them. 

“I wasn’t calling you a whore, Kakashi.” He assured him, “I was referring to the fact that you didn’t want anything from me. I gave you the chance to leave, and you stayed.”

“I told you not to hold me to the same standards as others, you know.” Kakashi reminded him. “That I was different.”

He answered with a soft ‘heh’ and Obito settled down to the floor on his knees. He reached forward to grab Kakashi’s foot and began unhooking the buckles and ties. “You did.”

Obito pulled the boot off along with the sock and moved on to the next. With every tie he undid, Kakashi felt his stomach twist. To have him this close to him again after the last time they had been together, his body was already remembering the special treatment. Already recalling every touch it had been given. And when Obito looked up at him again, it did a flip. 

It only made the man smile that much more and lord was it a beautiful sight. “You’re still blushing.”

“Shut up, Obito.” He retorted, glancing away so that Obito couldn’t see it. He couldn’t help it at this point and he didn’t need to have it pointed out. Not only that, but he was already feeling that his pants were being extremely constricting. He wanted them removed and replaced with whatever Obito was going to touch him with. 

It didn’t come. The only thing he did feel was a gentle tug at the fabric covering his leg to get his attention. Obito rested back on his heels, waiting patiently until Kakashi glanced back down at him. Only after their eyes met did Obito finally decide that he didn’t want to play around anymore. “Tell me what you want, Kakashi.”

He blinked, blushing harder at the implication and stupidly said, “What?”

A faint smirk that he almost missed. “What do you want me to do to you?”

What the fuck sort of question was that? Obito hardly needed instructions on what to do, that much was pretty obvious. The man was rather talented with his tongue already, so the rest of him must be just as gifted. “I- whatever you want.”

“No.” Obito decided, placing his hands on his lap decidedly. “I want you to _tell_ me.”

But that was way too embarrassing. There was no way Kakashi was going to be able to do that. “I don’t care.”

“I’ll make this simple: either you start talking, or I’m going to sleep in the next room and you can stay here to solve your, ah, problem.” His eyes pointedly found the one area left still covered on Kakashi that was desperately needing attention. It only made his face burn that much more and he turned away again.

This guy… Obito was a complete jerk. 

“Take…” God, he was going to die from all of this, he just knew it. He couldn’t even look Obito in the eyes right now. “…take them off.”

“Hmm? Take what off?” Obito taunted beneath him. 

He was going to _kill_ him. Absolutely and completely. And probably melt into a puddle of humiliation right after. But fine, if this is what it was going to take to get Obito to move, Kakashi was going to ensure it fucking happened. 

He took a deep breath and tried again. “Take my pants off.”

Obito gave a small chuckle and shifted his weight from his heels to his knees. He reached for the zipper only for a shot of inspiration to hit him. 

Obito went about obeying the order in the most indirect way possible. He pulled himself forward to put his lips against Kakashi’s stomach. Dragging them slowly from one random spot to the other while his hands roamed up his legs. Kakashi bit his lip as he watched, entranced by the way he was being treated like some sort of precious thing. How Obito seemed to be eager just to do something as simple this. And as one of his hands ran over his arousal, he bit his lip and turned away again. 

Hot breath ticked his stomach with Obito’s laugh as the hand moved further up to undo his pants. Pulling the zipper down and teasing his touch just inside them, earning a small gasp that was smothered as quickly as it had come. 

He got his pants from around his waist and let them fall the rest of the way rather audibly before lifting Kakashi’s legs to get them completely off. “What next?” he asked quietly.

Kakashi closed his eyes, wondering what he should say. The obvious thing he wanted, or should he find a way to torment Obito back? No, Kakashi was going to be selfish. If Obito was going to make him practically spell it out, then he could deal with whatever Kakashi could come up with. Kakashi was going to push him until one of them broke. Hopefully it would be Obito, because he could just imagine what that would look like. 

“Use your tongue.” He decided, wanting Obito to close those few inches and give him what he wanted already. 

And he did, for the briefest moment, follow the path that Kakashi had in his mind. Up until he was almost there and veered off the drag his tongue across Kakashi’s inner thigh. Not what he wanted, but produced results all the same. 

He shivered and tried his best to appear annoyed at the obvious taunt. Peeking down to see Obito smirking back at him. “Not there.”

So Obito moved higher, moving where his thighs connected to his hips. To see him that close to his erection and yet pointedly ignoring it was physically painful. He was hardly inches away from having Kakashi’s erection against his cheek and the thought of that alone made him want to beg. But he wouldn’t. Right now he was in charge, right?

He growled in a mixture of desperation and aggravation. “Damnit, Obito, touch me.”

“Yes, sir.” Obito replied, sliding his hands up the back of Kakashi’s legs until they cupped his ass, pushing Kakashi slightly forward. Kakashi braced one hand against his shoulder and the other on the wall, whining softly when Obito moved back down with his lips. He moved his intended trail right towards where Kakashi’s body was aching for him. So close that he could feel Obito’s breath there. 

Then ghosting right over to the other side and leaving him with just the faintest hint of contact. Kakashi could kill him.

Still, he just couldn’t bring himself to say the words ‘suck me off’. It was just too much even though there was no one else here to witness it. No one but the two of them. He reached down to grab Obito’s chin and direct him straight, his lips barely touching Kakashi’s stiff member. “Here.” He said breathlessly, full of need. “Touch me here.”

He didn’t hesitate. As soon as Kakashi released him, Obito quickly drew his tongue over the tip then put the rest of the length in his grip. He moved slow, agonizingly so, making it obvious that he wanted to drag this out. Kakashi tried to push forward, wanting to get more into that hot mouth, but Obito wouldn’t let him. Kept him pushed against the wall with one hand on his hip while the other continued to tease him.

Really, he wasn’t disobeying Kakashi. He was still touching him, but it wasn’t enough. God, Kakashi wanted more and this was going to drive him mad. Having to deal with the long drags on Obito’s tongue against his cock, the way his fingers followed the same trail. Like Obito couldn’t decide if he wanted to use his hand or mouth more and finding a happy medium between the two. 

“More, Obito.” He breathed as his head fell against the wall. He couldn’t stop the way his tone had turned desperate. 

The only thing that ended up doing was making Obito pull his mouth away. “How?”

“I don’t-.”

“Tell me.” He demanded, voice ragged. “Fuck, Kakashi, be specific.”

Kakashi wasn’t even sure what he wanted aside from wanting him everywhere. He didn’t care. Anything. He wanted to go further than they had before, he wanted to know what it was like to feel Obito inside him. The position hardly mattered at this point since he wasn’t lucid enough to be picky. 

He whimpered as Obito ran his hand up his length again then back down to tease his balls. Then forward again. Back. He was still moving too _slow_. 

“I want you inside me.” Kakashi said, trying again to rock against that hand only to once more be denied that privilege. This wasn’t fair. It was like Obito didn’t want him to do anything but speak his demands rather than show it. 

“That would be too painful if I just did that now.” Obito warned, glancing up. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then use your fingers first, Obito, _please_.” 

He was obeyed instantly. Obito took just a moment to slicken his fingers with his saliva before taking Kakashi back into his mouth. His hand probed back, finding Kakashi’s entrance easily and pushing a single digit inside. Kakashi gasped above him, digging his nails into his shoulder. 

Admittedly, Kakashi had only done this once with one other person. One of his few one night stands that, while not bad, had led nowhere. Kakashi had more or less been the dominating one in the relationships he was in, had always been the one on top. Yet being with Obito was different. There wasn’t any thought of ‘who’s on top’ or ‘who does what’. Rather, all Kakashi could think about was riding him until they were both spent, or of having Obito be the one to take control and doing whatever the hell he wanted. It didn’t matter so long as they both came out of this satisfied. Why was that?

Yet even now, with Obito on his knees before him, Kakashi knew that it was still Obito that was in charge. Still the one calling the shots. Making him say all this embarrassing stuff. Kakashi couldn’t even bring himself to dislike it when Obito was making him feel this good. 

When Obito inserted a second finger, Kakashi felt his legs grow weak. They pushed in, up to the knuckles, then spread as they drifted back down. Over again, stretching him in a way that wasn’t yet painful. Probably because they worked in a similar rhythm to Obito’s tongue rolling down his cock before Obito took him in completely. Surrounding him with his mouth and down his throat, moaning and sucking before shifting back again. 

It felt so hot, being worked at both ends at once. He had no idea how he was still standing when his legs were beginning to feel like jelly. He wanted so badly to rock forward, but the thought would barely cross his mind before those fingers would brush against his walls and send chills throughout him. 

This time when he rolled his hips forward into Obito’s mouth, he wasn’t stopped. He was accepted, allowed to go in deep before moving back to take in those fingers again. No matter what way he shifted, something was moving against him. Fingers curling against him, tongue gliding down him, it was all Kakashi could do to not fuck Obito’s mouth like some sort of animal. 

Kakashi snuck a glance down again, seeing the flush that had come over his cheeks. His eyes had closed at some point, like he wanted to focus on nothing else but this. Kakashi couldn’t resist reaching down to stroke the hair from his face to better watch that erotic display. Without missing a beat, Obito withdrew from his cock to nip at his fingertips. Then, catching his eye, drew a finger into his mouth and sucked on it gently. 

Fuck if he wasn’t a master at making Kakashi’s body shiver at every touch. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had ever derived this much response from him. Better yet, he couldn’t remember the last time someone was so satisfied with being the one doing everything. God, he was going to break Kakashi at this point and he was still wearing all his clothes. 

Obito pulled away long enough to reapply saliva to his fingers before returning his attentions where they had been. He joined a third finger with the rest this time, causing Kakashi to jerk slightly from the pain. They moved in slowly, giving his body time to accommodate and get used to the intrusion before pulling out and going again. Over and over until Kakashi could take them all in at once. Then they curled, running along his inner walls and leaving him reeling with how good it felt. 

Kakashi could feel that growing tension in his lower abdomen and bit his lip. Knew what it meant and terrified that he would come before he could even get Obito out of his own clothes. This wasn’t how he wanted it to go. He didn’t want it to be fingers inside him when he finally felt his release. 

He pushed at Obito’s shoulder, getting himself from inside that sinfully talented mouth. “Wait,” he gasped, failing miserably to ignore the fact that Obito’s hands were still working inside him. “Not yet.”

And that, it seemed, was Obito’s breaking point. He got to his feet much quicker than Kakashi thought he could have managed, scooping him up in the process. One minute Kakashi was trying to find a way to hold on to him as they moved, the next he was being tossed onto sheets silkier than Kakashi had ever felt before. Westworld took no shortcuts when it came to the comfort of their customers.

He wasn’t given the opportunity to estimate how much those would have cost, but then his mind wasn’t exactly on that subject anyway. They were on the man before him who was half leaning on the bed over him. Pink dusting his cheeks, heavy eyes that were grazing over Kakashi with intense heat, and slightly out of breath. Like it was he that had been the one to get fondled. 

With a curse, he withdrew to begin taking his clothes off. Throwing his shirt over his head without even bothering with buttons, kicking his shoes to the side. Clearly he wasn’t going to waste time on himself like he had when removing Kakashi’s clothes. He paused at his pants for only a second before seemingly remembering that he had already given Kakashi his chance to leave. True to his word, he wasn’t going to hold back this time. Likely he couldn’t because he was so one-track minded. He let his pants fall to the floor and glanced back to Kakashi, already with his body at full attention. But he didn’t jump at Kakashi like some deprived animal.

Like this, Kakashi could see everything about him that he hadn’t paid attention to the last time they were unclothed. The muscles across his chest that moved with every needy breath, so tight that they likely stayed that shape when he was relaxed too. Not even the scars that littered his right half could mar the beauty underneath. The way some of them ran jagged and others more precise. He may as well have been a test dummy to test the sharpness of different objects. The gunshot wound was there too, still red from healing, but no longer fragile. Thank the person who decided that hosts should heal faster and whatever employee had taken care of him. Kakashi didn’t know when that had been which only made him applaud this place all the more. 

Kakashi moved to the edge of the bed before Obito could think to take charge again. Not yet. Kakashi still wanted the allusion of being the one leading this time. Obito tried to move forward, likely aiming to push him back onto the bed, but Kakashi halted his attempt. Just like Obito had before, Kakashi put a hand to his chest and in the same instant wrapped the other around his thick arousal. 

The action successfully wretched a moan from him and Kakashi smiled before moving his hand. In a similar fashion to what Obito had done to him just moments before only Kakashi refused to use his mouth. And, as if to take a little revenge, moving just as slow so to keep him wanting. He had to torment his Uchiha while he had the opportunity.

“Like this?” he asked, ghosting his words across his lower abdomen. 

He could actually see the shiver that went through him before a growl followed, “Yes.”

Kakashi hummed, scratching down Obito’s chest and having it twitch as his nails scraped sensitive skin. Leaving behind a few pink trails yet not so hard that it was painful. All while Obito met Kakashi’s strokes with his own, grinding himself into the touch as much as he could. “And this?”

Obito’s self-preservation slipped and he took a fistful of Kakashi’s hair, forcing him to look up before crushing their lips together. This he allowed for a few heartbeats, letting himself enjoy the desperate attempts that Obito did to get the kiss to deepen, then retreated back once more. 

“I love the look on your face right now.” Kakashi breathed, running his touch back up his chest following the curves of his muscles. All while still working up and down Obito’s dick at a steady pace. “Have you often thought of being with me like this?”

The hot look he received before Obito licked his lips and glanced down his body made him shiver. “Yes.”

“Really.” Good to know that Kakashi hadn’t been the only one. Honestly this entire moment felt like a dream come true even though he would never admit it. “I bet you’ve imagined us in all sorts of positions, haven’t you?”

He was getting the reaction he wanted now. The hungry look that was as close to pleading as Obito had ever done. No furrowed eyebrows, no smirk, no taunting. Obito wanted so badly to push forward and take him, yet something held him back from being that forceful. It could have been that he was too prideful to show that sort of desperation. That or he still held true to what he told Kakashi before back on the first night they shared together in his tent: that Obito wouldn’t sleep with someone who didn’t willingly want him. Either way, Kakashi respected him all the more for his restraint, but not even he was going to be able to hold on much longer. 

“Do you want me to give you permission?” He asked, releasing Obito and scooting backward again. 

Obito’s gaze never left his body, watching every movement that he made and every gesture that left him exposed. “Yes.”

“Now who’s the one not being specific?” he taunted. “How badly do you want this, Obito?”

The other man tried to crawl onto the bed after him only to be stopped again by a foot against his thigh. A small noise escaped his throat but it was difficult to tell if it had been a whine or groan of frustration. “Like I’m two seconds away from ignoring you and doing what I want.” Came the tense response even though Kakashi knew he wouldn’t be that cruel. 

Kakashi could laugh if he didn’t know how needing Obito was at that moment. Even now Obito was pushing against the pathetic restraint that Kakashi was presenting, ready to push it aside and make the rest of his way up. But right now, they were indulging in Kakashi’s sexual fantasies. Of what _he_ wanted Obito to do, not the other way around. 

So before Obito could act of his own accord, Kakashi pushed him back just enough so that he could reposition to his hands and knees, giving Obito his back. He had always wanted to know what this felt like. To have a lover behind him, surrounding him completely. To have Obito’s arms around him the entire time with every part of Kakashi left open to him. 

He bit his lip, glancing back and nearly losing his breath at the hungry, intent look that the other man had. “Go ahead.”

There was hardly a heartbeat of hesitation before he felt Obito settling himself behind him. Leaning over so that his chest was against Kakashi’s back and covering him with a new form of heat. It was all he could do to keep the shudder of anticipation from showing and he failed miserably at that. 

Obito placed a small kiss to his shoulder blade as one hand settled against his hip. If Obito was worried about Kakashi trying to escape, he could assure him that moving away was the last thing on his mind. He could feel that hard erection pressed up against him already and eagerness mixed with anxiousness hit him at the same time. It was too late to pull back his words now, but was this something that he could handle?

Luckily there wasn’t a dire need from Obito to get started before that question could be answered. He slipped wet fingers back inside him, ensuring that his body was plenty ready to take the size of him in. Moved in and out with the same stretching actions while at the same time pushing his knee between Kakashi’s legs to open them more. 

“Obito, please, come _on_.” Kakashi demanded, recognizing that familiar twist in his stomach as it reared up again. 

There was a hint of teeth at his ear and the fingers were removed. “Yes, sir.”

The first feeling of Obito pushing into him was met well. While the man was large, he wasn’t overbearingly so and Kakashi’s body was accepting it. Having been stretched the first few inches, he could accept the sudden intrusion comfortably. Only about halfway did Kakashi feel the resistance and stiffen against him. 

“Relax.” Obito breathed into his ear, stroking a hand down Kakashi’s sides. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

Sure, say that to Kakashi’s body. His mind was on board with the whole operation, but the rest of him seemed to be questioning everything. He twitched as Obito went in deeper and turned his face into the crook of his arm, smothering any sharp intakes that escaped him. 

Obito eased him along by once more taking Kakashi’s cock into his hand and stroking it. At the same moment giving him time to adjust to the size of him before slowly easing in. Careful not to push too far and using Kakashi’s reactions to judge when to move. All the while he tenderly offered reassurances to him, never once letting Kakashi fall into some belief that this was a one-sided act. That Obito wasn’t just using him to sleep with. 

If nothing else, it spoke the world to Kakashi. All the fears he had that Obito would just throw him away once he was bored, all the nervous feelings he had. They were being eased away with every word whispered into his ear. No one who could toss someone aside so easily would work so hard at making sure he was alright. That it was okay. 

The hand against his thigh pushed lightly so that he spread his legs just a little further apart, then Obito slipped the rest of himself into Kakashi. It hurt, but not enough to overcome how great it felt to have Obito inside him. To finally progress this far and be this close to him. It felt like nothing was going to come in between that. And with the heavy breath against his back, the hand still working at him, Kakashi was going to lose his damn mind. 

“Obito,” he begged, letting his head drop between his arms. “Move.”

“Are you sure?”

It was endearing that he wanted to be positive that he wasn’t going to hurt him, but at this point Kakashi was going to take charge if he didn’t. He leaned back into him, earning a moan from the other man in response and biting back a smile. Even like this, there was still something he could do to ensure that Obito wasn’t the only one putting forth effort. 

Obito didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out a little at first before going back, confirming that Kakashi wasn’t rushing things. With every movement, he grew more confident and began to set a quicker pace. Putting one hand against Kakashi’s back and the other used to continue stroking him, Obito drove himself seemingly further each time. It was like he was everywhere and Kakashi couldn’t focus on which part he was getting more pleasure from. 

He tried to breath normally, not the shallow gasps that seemed to be his only source of getting oxygen. Trying to match Obito’s pace as he shoved back into his dick then forward into his hand. Back and forth, over and over again until his arms were giving away under him. He clutched the sheets desperately, unable to stop to moans escaping his lips. He was on fire with no way of telling from which direction it was coming from. Trembling with the pleasure and yet still seeking more of it. Shamelessly rocking against Obito with every opportunity and muttering assurances to not stop. Keep going. _Harder_. 

All the while Obito complied with each demand. Barely giving Kakashi time to recover as he rocked against him. Like every word of encouragement was fueling him to go deeper. 

Kakashi felt like he was losing himself, his thoughts becoming a jumbled mess in the haze that Obito caused. He could hear the soft cursing, Obito’s pants that flowed across his back. The sound of their bodies connecting again and again, the way they slapped together and shook the bed. He could feel Obito’s pace increasing, seeking something and finding it as he brushed against a spot so sensitive it caused Kakashi to cry out. 

What the hell was that? 

He wasn’t given the chance to ask Obito to do it again and a tremor went through Kakashi, visibly shaking him and pulling more pleas from his lips. Making him fall to his arms and bury his forehead against the mattress. “Fuck,” he gasped, curling his fingers and toes until another thrust sent more pulses of intense pleasure through him. “Don’t stop. Fuck, _Obito_!”

Another thrust in caused Kakashi to bite into the sheets in a desperate attempt to keep control of himself. To stop the embarrassing mess of words that were leaking from his mouth. It was so hard, Obito was everywhere and there was no way to tell where he began or Kakashi ended. He couldn’t concentrate on anything but the feelings coursing through him, radiating and throbbing. His eyes squeezed shut as he did everything to hold on. To fight back against the climbing pressure he felt in his gut. He didn’t want this to end, it felt too good to stop. 

Obito reached forward to cover Kakashi’s hand with his own. More to get his attention rather than demonstrate some form of companionship. “Don’t you dare.” He ordered, not even bothering to halt his pace. “I want to hear you.”

Kakashi couldn’t even say anything back, just a small cry as Obito seemed to drive into him deeper. He couldn’t take it anymore and came with such force that his whole body shook from it. Obito kept him from falling, grabbing onto his hips to ride him throughout his orgasm and, if anything, adding to it. He didn’t let up until he joined Kakashi, spilling inside him further than Kakashi had ever felt before. 

Time felt like it had frozen as Kakashi lost himself to the blinding pleasure that had been given to him. He couldn’t feel his body collapsing on the bed or the way that Obito wordlessly guided them both down until they were on their sides. It was surreal and amazing all at once.

It took them a while to come back to themselves and when they did, Kakashi found that he never felt so satisfied before. More content than he had in a long time. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes and relaxing against the mattress and the man at his back. If nothing else, he could easily fall asleep right now so long as the moment wasn’t changed. He never wanted to move. He never wanted Obito move. They could just stay here forever that would be fine. 

Obito had other ideas, taking a moment to catch his breath before sitting up. 

Kakashi couldn’t help the groan that came with asking, “Don’t you ever just enjoy the moment after?”

He glanced up into that adorably amused face grinning back down at him. He remembered having a similar conversation back by the river, of Obito claiming that he was unused to such situations. Seems like he was going to have to teach the big bad Akatsuki leader to have a gentler side. 

He twisted around on the bed so they could face each other and tried to pull the other man back down. They had nothing that they needed to be doing, no urgent matters, no one coming after them. Why couldn’t this man just lie down and enjoy the moment? Why did he always have to be _doing_ something?

“You don’t want to clean up first?”

“In a minute. Come. _Here_.” He hoisted himself up just so he could put most of his weight into shoving Obito back down. Following the laughing figure until they were both collapsed against the bed with Kakashi resting on top of him, falling into a comfortable position almost instantly. 

Obito couldn’t help but pick some fun at their new position. “I guess this means we finally get to cuddle. Just like you always wanted.”

Kakashi hummed his agreement as arms wrapped around him in return. He reached up so that he could tug Obito in a kiss more tender than anything they had shared before. This moment was everything he had wanted it to be. Every bit as sensual, as real. He never wanted to get up from this bed and was content with staying here forever. Someone else could just bring meals or whatever else. Kakashi was going to stay here and enjoy the bliss that was Obito’s arms. The feel of someone who, no matter what anyone else could say, genuinely cared. This wasn’t just a one-time deal nor a show of who was the one leading the relationship. It was the first sign of Obito showing that he was capable of being attached to something with more than just friendship, and Kakashi was intent on basking in the moment.

**)-(=)-(**

This…was so incredibly awkward. Tenzo had to keep telling himself that he was here for Kakashi, that he was going to protect him, and that the most important thing right now was _not_ whether or not Deidara looked better with his hair up or down.

“I can’t decide!” he was saying, holding it up with his hand before letting it drop. Again. For what must have been past the fifth time by now. 

Sasori, who was leaning over the back of the chair Tenzo had sat in with his arms possessively around him, must be frowning. It was dripping from the tone of his voice. “I told you it doesn’t matter since you just take it out when you go to sleep anyways. Why don’t you just cut it short?”

Deidara made a disgusted sound. “I don’t need advice from someone who has the fashion sense of a five-year-old. Besides, I like my hair the way it is. Tenzo, what do you think? Up or down?”

“I- down, I guess.” He muttered, caring about this just as much as Sasori did. He was more concerned about how he was going to get the shorter man to release him without drawing attention. 

“But then it gets in the way when I ride horses. I think I’m going to put it up.”

Sasori leaned down with an audible groan. “You won’t win this, Tenzo.”

There was a lot that Tenzo wasn’t going to win. This entire trip was a giant struggle bus that kept swerving off the road. 

Coming along was probably the worst thing he could have done to himself. It would have been much easier to go off with Guy or Minato, to go the opposite direction of Kakashi and give himself time to forget the complete letdown that had happened at the cabin. But no, he was a sucker for heartbreak and followed after him like some sort of lost puppy. Just like Obito kept calling him. 

And for what? To tell Kakashi the truth, someone he had known for years and had shared multiple ups and downs with, only to be called a liar and told to leave. This place was poison to his friend. Kakashi was a good guy, always the calm and collected type that everyone could rely on. Now look at him. Chasing after a total dirt bag and robbing trains. This wasn’t the Kakashi he knew. 

Yet here he was, still wanting to rescue his friend from a doomed fate. Kakashi couldn’t stay here forever and he was getting too wrapped up in this emotionally. Chasing a narrative? What a joke! He was chasing _Obito_ because for some reason Tenzo didn’t understand, the asshole had completely captivated him. Tenzo couldn’t see it. What was so special about someone who openly insulted everyone and brought misfortune to everything he touched?

Bringing in Rin had been something of a personal test and attack. A combination of both. He wanted to see if this was the boy Rin had mentioned back at her farm because, if he thought about it, that would make perfect sense. Someone as sweet as her being associated with someone as horrible as him? It was like the perfect soap opera. And he had been _right_. The look of horror on Obito’s face had been worth every bit of his anger that followed, and Tenzo hadn’t been blind to how the rest of the Akatsuki acted either. Everything had gone from party to tense in no time flat, and everyone looked to Obito to see what would happen. How would their fearless leader respond to having his childhood friend show up? Deidara had said that the Akatsuki could only claim one person, and Tenzo was going to be theirs. What would Obito do if he had claimed Kakashi and couldn’t do the same for Rin? Not like Tenzo would have let anything happen to Rin, but he had to know.

Simple answer: get mad at everyone. Tenzo hoped that Kakashi saw that, took note, and kept it in mind for future use. Obito was furious and was quick to take Rin away first, his top priority, and demand that Kakashi fix everything else. Kakashi had to see that Obito only thought of him as a secondary. He always would. 

A man flopping down into his lap forced Tenzo’s attention back to the present, remembering that he was surrounded by two people who had spent the better half of their time together trying to get into his pants. They hadn’t forced themselves on him – no doubt a security measure of the park – but damn were they doing their best. 

Deidara’s arms overlapped Sasori, trapping him from going any direction that wasn’t towards one or the other. “You’ve got that distant look again. What are you thinking of?”

“Kakashi?” Sasori sang the name tauntingly. “He’s just in the other room, you know.”

He wanted to hide the blush creeping up on his face but there was nowhere for him to turn. “I was not.” He totally was. 

The man before him pouted. “Really, you should just forget about that guy. We would take much better care of you than he ever could.”

“It’s not that.” Tenzo awkwardly kept his hands by his side, unsure of what to do with them. “I just don’t trust Obito is all.”

Sasori snorted behind him, withdrawing so that he could relocate to the chair next to him. “That much is obvious. I thought for sure he was going to kill you for bringing that woman in here.”

“Ugh, _her_. I honestly don’t see why Obito cares so much for someone like her. She’s a bitch to the rest of us.”

“She just doesn’t like outlaws.” Tenzo came to her defense. “She was kidnapped by them when she was younger.”

“Boohoo, like she’s the only one who’s had a hard life. You’re awfully innocent, Tenzo.”

“Shut up, Sasori.” Deidara snapped, leaning in to cradle Tenzo’s head against him. “Not everyone is as corrupt as you. I, for one, find his outlook refreshing.”

Sasori rolled his eyes. “You blow people up for a living.”

“And you string them up to a wall.”

Tenzo released a small noise of horror at what his mind had come up for that. Masquerading dead people around like puppets was like something you would see in a Saw movie or something. “I _like_ living.”

He got under Deidara’s arms and lifted them off so he could gently nudge the man aside. This conversation was taking a turn he had no interest in. Why couldn’t someone like Itachi or Nagato claim him? They sounded like much more sensible people. “I’m, uh, going to get something to drink.”

“I’ll go with you!” Deidara offered. 

Tenzo quickly refused that idea. He had no intention whatsoever of drinking around these people since they were more than likely to try spiking it. “I need some time to think. I mean, today has been rather fast paced, don’t you think?”

“No, not really.” He turned to Sasori. “Rather normal day, to be honest.”

What had Tenzo gotten himself into?

“I’ll be back.” He promised, already backing towards the door. “Give me like ten minutes. If I don’t show up, come look for me. Sound fair?”

They exchanged looks again with a mutual concern that Tenzo couldn’t blame him for. The last time he had walked off, he had found Rin and caused a huge commotion. But at least he had come back, right?

Sasori was the one to finally nod, reaching out for Deidara and pulling him into his lap before he answered. “Don’t leave the brothel. Ten minutes.”

Tenzo quickly nodded and left the room. In some ways, he envied how close those two were. He had spent most of the day with them, watching their petty arguments that didn’t faze their relationship in the least. They were awfully handsy, an act they constantly turned Tenzo’s way, but a lot of the time they were innocent. Like Deidara sitting on him earlier wasn’t meant to be anything more than just that. Sure, it had the opportunity to be more, but it wasn’t. And when they had been downstairs earlier that day enjoying the lounge, they had been content with leaning all over Tenzo or toying with articles of his clothing, yet not pushing it. They practically adopted Tenzo into their established friendship that they must have had for years, pretending like what they were doing was totally normal and not suggestive at all.

That’s not to say, however, that they wouldn’t jump on the chance to get Tenzo’s clothes off him. They had already made several notions towards the idea and small jokes about a threesome that, after a while, really couldn’t be taken as a joke anymore. Tenzo wasn’t sure if he was ready to handle something like _that_. 

He wished he could think the way they did. To hold on to another person without turning red or flirt with them without it always having to lead somewhere. Deidara and Sasori acted like that was just another day for them. Tenzo acted like he was some sort of schoolgirl in love with her senpai. Every time Kakashi walked into the room, he had perked up and hung onto every word. Always jumping to Kakashi’s defense, always trying to protect him. He really was always trailing after Kakashi, wasn’t he? 

He headed downstairs towards the bar he had seen before. A few of the employees offered indicative glances his way, but made no verbal offers. It was clear by now that Deidara and Sasori weren’t going to let anyone else touch him. A small form of protection while at the same time concerning since Tenzo wasn’t all that interested in them. Not like they weren’t attractive people, but his heart didn’t leap for them like it had the man who seemed intent on rejecting him. 

The lounge wasn’t as crowded as it had been before. A few people still hung around. Hidan was passed out in a corner surrounded by empty bottles and half-dressed women. Guess he never heard the saying ‘get a room’. Other people, likely those from around town, had come in to see if they could snatch a girl for the night. 

Tenzo carefully avoided these people and was halfway to the bar when he stopped. The woman from before wasn’t there anymore, but neither was any other employee. It was Obito. Wearing only a pair of jeans and completely without his weapons. Moving around behind the bar like he owned the place, pulling a glass from beneath the counter and a bottle from the wall. Not even off a middle shelf either. He went straight for top shelf. Something told Tenzo he wasn’t about to pay for it either. 

He was about to begin pouring his drink when he glanced up and caught Tenzo’s eye, halting his process. He offered no sign of still being pissed off or like he was going to shout something offensive his way. Instead, he reached under the counter and grabbed another glass, deliberately setting it in front of an empty seat on the other side of the counter. 

May as well get this over with. It wasn’t like Tenzo was going to be able to escape the guy and if he had any intention of persuading Kakashi to his side, he needed to ensure Obito would keep him around. 

Tenzo made his way through the room to sit at the bar, waiting until Obito poured the drink before taking it into his hands and downing the entire shot. Shit, did that burn. He tried to always be the sober one in the group in case someone else needed a designated driver or something, but now all he could think of was not wanting to appear some sort of weakling to Obito. How strange that this man could bring out a competitive side he never knew he had.

The other man observed this with interest and mimicked the action then refilled both their glasses. This time, he downed his first then went back to the shelves to grab a different brand. Just how many types of alcohol did this place have? And didn’t Obito know about not mixing his light and darks?

Tenzo cleared his throat, not wanting to down another shot while it still slightly burned. “Can’t sleep?” he asked. It was rather late in the night and the only reason that Tenzo was still up was because of the other two. They must be night owls to still be that attentive while everyone else was drowsy. Plus, Tenzo wasn’t willing to fall asleep around them when he was still unclear of their intentions. 

Obito filled his glass again then leaned across the counter, just a little to the side so he wasn’t directly in front of Tenzo. “I’m not used to sleeping in the same room as another person.”

He hadn’t predicted that honest confession and was finding a hard time believing it. Obito was supposed to be a major player in Westworld, right? Surely it was others that were afraid to be sleeping in the same room as him. Not the other way around. 

Despite knowing that Kakashi was easily brushing him aside, Tenzo still couldn’t help but want to defend his friend. A real glutton for punishment. “Kakashi wouldn’t even dream of attacking you in your sleep. He’s not that kind of guy.”

“Oh, I know. Not like he really could if he wanted to anyway. He’s a bit…worn out at the moment.” Obito smirked at his own implication like it was some sort of joke. 

Tenzo wanted to punch that look off his face and opted instead to downing his drink. It wasn’t the first time Kakashi had been with another person; Tenzo had been with him through many relationships and had heard all the stories. Why was it that when it came to Obito, it was so different? Kakashi had dated psychos before, but Obito definitely topped that category. In fact, he was in a whole league of his own. 

Undaunted by Tenzo’s growing frustration, Obito leaned over to fill his glass again like a good bartender. “What about you? Aren’t those two showing you a good time yet?”

His thoughts went back to the two men upstairs. They were every bit as creepy as Tenzo thought they would be. Openly talking about death and murder like it was their favorite form of art then switching topics to who had the cutest butt in the Akatsuki (Deidara’s fault for bringing it up and Sasori’s for being the ultimate critic). 

“They’re…They’re okay, I guess.” He wasn’t sure what to classify them as. Strange? Awkward? Different? All around the type of people he would normally avoid?

Not the answer Obito must have been looking for because in the next moment he laughed. “Meaning you haven’t slept with them yet.”

“I try not to sleep with people I just met.” Tenzo fired back, glaring down at his drink. First night stands were never his thing. He wanted a relationship. He wanted his actions to mean something to another person, not simply be a means to an end. 

“Why not?”

“What do you mean why not? It’s not the sort of thing I-.” he paused when he realized that it had been a genuine question. Obito didn’t have a mocking tone or anything like that. He was just twisting his cup in his hand and waiting for an answer. Curious. Tenzo changed the way he responded then. “Have you never been with someone without it being for just one night?”

“No.” he answered truthfully, downing the drink and this time mixing the two he had on the counter. 

Now it was Tenzo’s turn to be the enquiring one. “Why not?”

Obito leaned back from the counter and gestured at himself like it was obvious. “Are you an idiot? Do I look like the type of guy to settle down with one person and raise a happy family? It’s not easy finding someone who’s willing to follow this sort of lifestyle _and_ stay loyal to you.”

While that must be true, Tenzo could do without the name-calling. “Do you have to insult everyone you talk to?”

“Would you prefer me to call you puppy instead?”

Tenzo grit his teeth before he fired back and returned to glaring at the counter. How could Kakashi stand this guy? How was _he_ going to stand this guy? “I’d prefer you to call me by my name.”

“Alright, _Tenzo_.” Geez, even when he used his name it still sounded like an insult. “Would you like to get things off your chest now or later?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Obito moved in front of him then, ditching his glass and drinking straight from the bottle. He must have all the alcohol tolerance in the world to be doing that. Or he was trying to get drunk way too quickly and was going to have a bad morning as a result. “You.” He poked the table in front of Tenzo. “Whatever your problem is. I’m growing a bit tired of all your useless yapping, so go ahead and get it off your chest now so I don’t have to listen to it anymore.”

It took a lot of self-restraint to not toss his glass at him. There was really no way that Obito could be a civilized person for just two seconds. “My problem is you.”

“Obviously. Care to elaborate?”

“That right there. You’re so full of yourself it’s hard to believe you can think straight with your inflated ego. I don’t believe you have Kakashi’s best interests at heart. I don’t believe you’re different like Kakashi claims. And I don’t believe you are capable of being anything else but a self-centered prick that just uses others.”

Obito took it all easily, doing a great job of not showing an ounce of a responsive emotion. He just blinked and waved his hand forward. “Go on.”

“I’ve heard the stories from Mr. Nohara. I know you’re capable of turning on those who have shown you nothing but kindness. And what you did to Las Mudas? You’ve got to be heartless to kill so many innocent people that did nothing to you. Your parents are undoubtedly rolling in their graves from having to watch their son become such a disappointment.”

The man sighed, leaning back against the wall and taking a deep drink of the bottle. Tenzo expected it to be followed by anger, a return in insults. Something. Obito only set the bottle down to the side and crossed his arms, utterly stoic to the verbal abuse. “And?”

“I don’t trust you. Even if Kakashi never forgives me or even grows to hate me, I won’t let him be hurt by you. I’m going to stick around for as long as it takes so that when you inevitably fail him, he won’t find himself alone.”

“Is that it?”

Tenzo was seething with a lot more things he’d like to say even though it would have been useless. He highly doubted Obito was actually listening to him. He was being treated like a child throwing a tantrum while Obito pretended to be the patient adult. Screw him. 

“Yes.” He growled, finishing off his own drink. He hardly even felt the burn of the alcohol anymore. His blood was boiling and the only thing he could do was just sit here because Kakashi would never forgive him for fighting after all of this. For ignoring his warnings to back off. The least Tenzo could do was pretend to try even though all he wanted to do was the exact opposite. This sucked. This all sucked. 

Obito lifted the bottle he had previous set down and tipped off Tenzo’s glass. “Feel better?”

“Stop patronizing me, you asshole.”

He would have to be blind to not see that Obito was looking down on him. To know how little Obito thought of him. Might as well swatting at a fly with how much Obito regarded him as a threat. 

“Well, Tenzo, I’m glad we had this talk. Good to know you think so highly of me.” He downed another good portion of the bottle before setting it back on the high shelf. Then, after stretching his hands above him, he stepped from behind the counter. “I guess the only thing I can do now is reflect on my life, huh? I’ll go back to my room and do just that. At least Kakashi’s there waiting for me. I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to comfort me in my time of need.”

How _dare_ he use Kakashi like that? Like he was some sort of trophy to wave around in Tenzo’s face. Like he was just a _thing_ and not a person. 

Tenzo furiously threw the glass where it shattered against the floor behind the counter. He hated Obito. He hated the way his mind worked, the way he treated others, hated that scarred face that belittled everything his eyes landed on. And Tenzo glared that loathing towards Obito and used the last card he could think of to play, “He’s going to leave you.”

That made him stop. That made that overbearing asshole stop right in his steps and look back over his shoulder. “Come again?”

“He’s going to leave you.” Tenzo repeated, too focused on hurting Obito to recognize that the room had gone quiet. “Did you really think he could stay forever? That any of us could? He could never _really_ be with you. His time here is limited and you know that, don’t you?” 

The room was so tense, some people were actually beginning to leave. They all knew who Obito was, and to think that someone was openly challenging him like this usually meant that someone was about to die. Or at the very least get hurt. 

But Tenzo wasn’t scared. He wanted Obito gone. He wanted this raging lunatic away from Kakashi, away from all of them, and hopefully dead in the nearest ditch so they wouldn’t be bothered by him again. Maybe that was the alcohol talking, maybe it was some deep part of himself that was tired of being the tag along. At that moment, he didn’t care. 

So, when Obito turned around to go back to him, Tenzo didn’t move. He knew Obito wasn’t going to hurt him. Not when he still meant too much to Kakashi. Some twisted part of Obito was trying to be a decent human being although Tenzo knew he never could be. Because he wasn’t human. He was just a broken animatronic doomed to repeat the same story over and over. And, as far as Tenzo was concerned, he deserved it. 

Obito placed one hand on the counter in front of Tenzo and leaned in, invading his very sensitive personal bubble. Once more he expected to be met with anger or violence – the way an outlaw should behave when their authority was put into question. The scary part was that he wasn’t. Sure, Obito’s lofty attitude had turned serious, but the only sign of aggression he revealed was a voice void of feeling. “What are you talking about?”

Wasn’t he supposed to be self-aware? Surely he had figured out why people had often come and gone from this park. Tenzo wasn’t sure if he was just playing dumb or he really had no clue. Some genius outlaw he turned out to be. 

“You didn’t really expect him to be here forever, did you?”

The frown only confirmed his suspicions. Obito really didn’t know. “Yes. He told me he would.”

“Really?” Tenzo couldn’t help but laugh in the face of that. Kakashi may be a romantic at heart, but even he wasn’t stupid enough to make promises that he couldn’t keep. “Kakashi actually told you that he’d stay here with you, huh? That he’d be your newest partner in crime?”

Turning away with a newly guarded expression, Obito didn’t say anything back. No doubt running through his memory to see if Kakashi did say something along those lines. “He said he wasn’t like the others.”

No way. Kakashi couldn’t seriously have said such a thing. Even he had limits when it came to this world. He had assured Asuma and the rest of them that he completely understood that Westworld was just a park. That he wouldn’t be clinging to this place when their time was up. He couldn’t have promised Obito such a thing. Kakashi didn’t believe Obito was sentient, so he probably thought he was safe to say such things without consequences. 

But Tenzo knew better. He had heard it from Obito’s own mouth that he could remember certain conversations. If Kakashi told him such things, Tenzo couldn’t imagine a crueler fate than being promised the affection of another only to have it ripped away. To learn that those feelings, however true they were in the moment, were nothing more than an act in the end. And looking at the Uchiha now, the way he was holding on to those words, Tenzo actual felt a wave of sympathy. Even if he was a host, he didn’t deserve that. He had meant to just remind Obito that their stay was temporary, to throw it at his face that they could never be anything _real_. But if Obito didn’t actually know…

This was a terrible situation that Kakashi had gotten himself in. As one of his friends, shouldn’t Tenzo help?

“He could never stay here and be with you.” Tenzo dropped the spite from his voice, trying to aim for something calmer. Obito was an arrogant asshole, but he was ignorant still and that wasn’t something that Tenzo was willing to hold against him. He may want him dead, but he didn’t want him suffering. Not even Tenzo was that blackhearted. “Kakashi is going to leave with the rest of us and-.”

His words ended with a loud crash as his head was slammed into the counter. Obito had moved so quickly he hadn’t kept up – he hadn’t expected it when the other man still appeared so calm. 

“He’s not a liar.” Obito sounded the same as before, but this recent display came with the recognition of danger. If Obito wasn’t the type to yell his frustrations like he had seen Deidara or the other Akatsuki did, that made him more of a threat than Tenzo had realized. He was cold and calculating, not fiery and hotheaded. He was unpredictable. 

Tenzo tried to push back against his grip on the back of his neck. “You don’t understand!”

Nails scraped against his skull as Obito yanked him back from his hair, off the chair and right against his chest. With the same movement, something cold and hard was pressed against his throat. Tenzo was held immobilized, barely registering what was going on for the briefest of moments before panic crept up.

A knife. That same obsidian knife he had seen back when they were trading Kakashi and Zetsu in Pariah. 

Fear hit his heart so quickly accompanied by the memory of hearing Obito and Minato behind Ibiki’s cabin. Knowing that Obito could remember things that other hosts couldn’t. Understand things, overcome the security barrier that should have been in place within all hosts. If Obito could do all that, he might very well be able to kill him now before anyone from the park realized. 

He didn’t move, feeling that cold material against his neck pressed just hard enough to be a warning but not enough to make him bleed. There wasn’t any space between them, which left Tenzo extremely uncomfortable, but he wasn’t dumb enough to try and pull away. This situation was real. Not Westworld real, but real-life real. 

Obito took a deep breath, steadying himself hopefully before he made a stupid decision, and released it slowly. “This feels…familiar.” He said quietly. Tenzo doubted anyone else could hear him right now, the words were spoken so softly that it tickled his ear. “Right, I remember. I was behind Kakashi earlier too.”

Tenzo tensed, not wanting to think about them sleeping together. The very idea of it was enough to make him sick. He wanted to lean away, to get out, but Obito was holding him still. 

“You know what else I remember? The way he moaned. The way he begged me to fuck him harder.”

“Stop.” Tenzo demanded, closing his eyes and trying to imagine something, anything, besides that. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want the reminder that someone he idolized was being held by someone as corrupt as Obito. 

Obito didn’t spare him that. “I remember the way my name left his lips. Not your name, Tenzo. _Mine_. He was glad to take anything I gave him.” His laugh was void of humor. He wasn’t bragging, he was doing this to be cruel. And, damn him, it was working. “Even afterword he wouldn’t let me go. Clinging to me up until the moment he passed out. He’s incredibly attractive when he’s all snuggled up to me.”

“Shut _up_.” Tenzo’s voice sounded small even to his own ears. 

“How long have you been tagging along behind him? You guys are friends, right? Must be a few years now. I wonder, has he ever returned your affections? Given you a sign that he cares for you as anything more than friends? Ever batted his eyelashes at you? Blow you a kiss across the room?”

Tenzo flinched at that verbal reminder that after all this time, none of that had happened. Kakashi had never once shown any sign that he returned Tenzo’s feelings. But then, Tenzo had never made a big attempt to show them. He adored Kakashi. Loved everything he stood for when it came to how he treated others, how he presented himself. His humor, his quick wit, his intelligence. Tenzo had been blinded by Kakashi’s light and was content to bask in the rays. Never tried to pursue Kakashi as anything more, so he just assumed Kakashi wasn’t aware. 

That was his mistake, not Kakashi’s. He should have made more of an effort, more of an attempt to tell Kakashi how he felt. They may have never ended up in this mess. 

Obito took his silence as an answer. “I thought as much. Even if he was to leave me, he’d never be with _you_. I’ll even give you a chance to prove it.”

With a strength that took Tenzo by surprise, Obito flipped him around and slammed his back against the counter so they faced each other. Holding him by gripping into the collar of his shirt and with the other hand offering him the hilt of the obsidian knife. Tenzo would have thought it was some sort of test, but Obito was deadly serious. It was terrifying. Like he was being stared down by some sort of panther and was seconds away from being shredded apart. 

“Here.” He waved the hilt of the knife. “Take it. Stab me in the heart. Cut my throat. Gut me. I won’t stop you.”

Tenzo looked from him, to the knife, and back. Eyes widening in disbelief at the suggestion. “You’re insane.”

“Can’t do it? Too tasking to take a life? Go on, Tenzo, no one will get in your way. Kill me. Take Kakashi for yourself.”

He shook his head, refusing the offer. He wanted Obito dead or at the very least gone. That was true and here they were in the perfect opportunity to accomplish just that. But this wasn’t right. If he did this now, Kakashi would never understand. He would think Tenzo was acting out of jealousy. He had to prove that Obito was evil, or he was going to have to make his death appear as an accident. 

Obito slipped the knife back into his pocket where the sheath for it must have been. Then pulled Tenzo forward so they were just inches apart. He was petrifying, an absolute monster. “I know why you can’t. Because you’re a coward. Because you don’t have what it takes to survive in this world without leeching off another. I’ve seen people like you and I’ve even killed a few of them off simply for annoying me. But you know what? They always come back. A bullet to the head, a knife to the heart, and a few days later they’re back like nothing changed. So tell me, Tenzo, what happens if I take my knife and put in through your heart? Do _you_ come back?” 

He released Tenzo, nearly causing him to fall in the process. Tenzo couldn’t feel anything except for his heart pounding in his chest. Obito...he… _admitted_ it. He just flat out admitted it! That he was self-aware! And now he knew that Tenzo knew. He was using it as a scare tactic to keep Tenzo from interfering and it was succeeding. Tenzo had never wanted to run from anything so badly in his life; the only thing keeping him grounded was the small voice in his head telling him that Kakashi didn’t know. That Kakashi needed to know. He _needed_ to see this. 

Better yet, Westworld employees needed to see this. But how was Tenzo going to tell them? He couldn’t leave Kakashi alone, especially not after tonight. He just couldn’t. Obito was going to do something, he knew, and it was going to break Kakashi. None of this was going to end well. 

Obito scoffed at him, slipping his hands into his pockets and turning away. “That’s about as much as I expected from a little puppy like you. All bark and no bite.”

Tenzo didn’t bother correcting him as he walked away. He knew it made him look like a coward, but Obito was right. Unlike him, Tenzo didn’t come back from death. His would be permanent. 

What was he going to do? How would he get Kakashi to believe him? Obito wasn’t going to just walk up and admit everything to him. Because the second he did, he would be proving Tenzo right and the chance of Kakashi leaving as a result was too great a risk. This was… Tenzo was so lost. 

“Tenzo?”

He jumped, coming face to face with Deidara who, strangely, look concerned for him. Deidara glanced backwards where Obito vanished around the corner then back with a sigh. “I knew I should have come with you.”

“I…” He didn’t know what he was going to say. Coming downstairs to get a drink had been his original plan. He hadn’t anticipated running into Obito and much less starting an argument with him. 

Deidara reached past him to grab the bottle of alcohol left on the counter then hooked his arm with Tenzo. He hadn’t even realized he had been shaking until that moment. He must look terrible right now. 

“Come on.” Deidara said softly to him, getting him off the counter and headed towards the same hallway Obito had vanished around. “We are going to get so wasted tonight, get someone to strip tease for us, and call Obito every name under the sun.”

“Isn’t he your leader?” Tenzo couldn’t help but ask. Why would Deidara insult the man he decided to follow?

The response was a snort of laughter. “Yes. He’s also my friend and one of the biggest morons I know. But don’t worry, Tenzo, he won’t hurt you so long as Sasori and I have got your back. And, boy, if we could chase your hot ass for this long, we aren’t going to just let you go. So, I say we party till we drop then all pass out together. Deal?”

Given what just happened, that sounded like the greatest thing Tenzo heard leave Deidara’s lips all night. He and Sasori might be the creepiest people he ever met, but at least with them he was safe. Two people claiming him was better than one, and Obito wouldn’t risk breaking his own rule just to keep Tenzo silent. After all, killing Tenzo would get three people upset with him for sure. 

“Deal.” He decided, a bit of relief working its way back into warming the chill that surrounded him. 

Deidara beamed back at him and tightened his grip on Tenzo’s arm. “One thing though: if you’re going to make out with anyone while drunk, make sure it’s me. Sasori is a terrible kisser when intoxicated.”

Aaand good feelings replaced by awkwardness once more. What had Tenzo gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up till the a.m. to proofread this x.x 
> 
> Happy Holidays! ~~


	15. Redirected

The first feeling: warmth. Kakashi was pretty sure he had never felt so comfortable in his life; completely at ease and surrounded. As if he had decided to take a nap in a pile of extremely soft blankets and pillows only to wake up buried beneath them. He unbent his legs to stretch, running them alongside something behind him. He paused just enough to register the that it wasn’t only blankets surrounding him. 

The second feeling: a surge of happiness that rose from the center of his being and spread through his limbs like wildfire. He braced himself on his elbow so that he could turn, looking over his shoulder at the still unconscious man behind him. Holding onto him like he was his favorite stuffed animal. Pressing his face against Kakashi’s shoulder blade and the rest of himself against any part of Kakashi that was exposed. Only a thin silk sheet covered their waists and below, except for one of Obito’s feet sticking out at the end. 

The third feeling: hunger. Not even for food. Kakashi wanted to taste Obito’s lips on his again, to have those worn hands dragging across his skin as if they had a mind of their own. Or, maybe this time, Kakashi would be the one to initiate it. Would Obito even allow him?

He reached back, palming the back of Obito’s head and sinking his fingers into that sinfully soft hair. Flipping so that he could more easily access the man behind him. He loved how innocent Obito looked right now, more at relaxed than Kakashi had seen before. No tense shoulders like the first night when he was debating whether or not Kakashi could be trusted. No sense of urgency like their shared time by the river. No labored breathing like the time he had been shot. Kakashi could do whatever he wanted to and Obito would be heavily delayed in retaliating. 

So he leaned in, amused in the way Obito still clung to him even after he repositioned. Stubbornly keeping his arms around Kakashi’s waist, squeezing and moaning softly in his sleep. Adorable. A word that Obito mocked before yet still seemed fitting even after everything that Kakashi had seen him do. What was he dreaming of right now? Did hosts even dream or was this just part of their programming? 

He cradled Obito’s head to his chest, placing his lips against his hair. Obito once mentioned that he didn’t normally stay with people after sleeping with them. That no one had expected him to, so he always treated it like a night of fun before moving on. Yet here he was cuddling up to Kakashi and sleeping next to him. How many others had ever seen Obito just like this? Had been in Kakashi’s shoes and witnessed this side of the Akatsuki’s leader? Better yet, had anyone even bothered to find out?

Fingers left the tangles of his dark hair to trace down the side of his face. He was learning more about Obito as every day came. The grudge he held against people of Las Mudas, the passion he had to keep his family safe and entertained, and how he managed to stay in control all the time. Being a leader must have a lot of pressure and Obito handled it perfectly. Kakashi, in contrast, would have been satisfied staying in a support role while Obito took to the spotlight and owned it. They couldn’t have been more opposite had they tried. 

As soon as his touch skimmed one of the scars that littered the right half of his face, Obito’s eyes flashed open and in the next heartbeat, Kakashi found himself flat on his back with Obito pinning him down. Wrists held firmly to both sides of his head, watching as recognition finally came back over the Uchiha. He took in their positions, the area, and his alerted features faded to something more suggestive. “Are you trying to take advantage of me?”

A joke because they both knew that Kakashi would have never done that. Since his arms were currently restricted, he brought his leg up between Obito’s legs, nestling them against his ass to nudge him forward. “Nah, what reason would I have for that?”

Obito smirked his amusement before leaning down to kiss him, immediately invading his mouth with the taste of alcohol that should have long since faded from yesterday. Which meant that at some point, Obito ditched him last night. 

He bit his lip enough to make Obito pull back and frowned at him. Not like he was really mad, but he had to at least _try_. Because who could be mad with someone that hot and naked was pinning him to the sheets? “Are you drunk?”

“I might have had a few drinks after you went to sleep.” Obito admitted, drawing his tongue over his lip where Kakashi had abused it. “Did you want me to bring you some?”

Right, he was seriously beginning to think that Obito was an alcoholic. Since when was the last time he had seen him drink anything else? “And what would you have done if someone came in here while you were off partying?”

“Burn them alive for thinking that anyone but me gets to touch you.” Came the automatic response followed by a cheerful look that certainly didn’t match the words. “And I wasn’t partying. I was making up with your asshole friend.”

That could only mean one person. “Tenzo?” Making up probably meant that they were arguing. Kakashi would bet money on it. “What happened?”

Obito placed a kiss against Kakashi’s chest then moved up to nibble at his collarbone. “He agreed to back off. I agreed not to kill him.”

“…really?” Why was Kakashi having a hard time believing that? Tenzo had followed him back to the Akatsuki, after all, and wouldn’t give up that easily. He’d still try and protect Kakashi despite it being a useless gesture. But, maybe he was trying to give Obito a chance? Maybe their quick conversation yesterday and whatever Obito said last night worked.

He was answered with a hum, moving back up gradually until he could claim Kakashi’s lips again. All thoughts of Tenzo vanished as Obito’s tongue danced with his, dragging in such a way that sent chills through him. He still hadn’t gotten used to how this felt, the sparks of happiness that came with all the small actions taken from him. They still made his heart take on a new, excited pace.

Kakashi managed to wiggle one of his hands free and used it to drag his nails lightly down Obito’s chest. The man above him twitched as they hit sensitive skin and he deepened the kiss as a result. Who knew Obito was ticklish? Kakashi couldn’t resist doing it again, right along his ribcage until Obito jerked away with a laugh. Gods, he looked beautiful with he smiled like that. 

“Will you _stop_?” Obito took his wrist and pinned it again. “You’re making it hard to concen-.” 

He broke off with a gasp as Kakashi pushed off the bed to rub against him. Good to know that A) he wasn’t so sore that he couldn’t enjoy some morning fun and B) there were ways of getting Obito to shut up because Kakashi was in no mood to listen to it. That one movement was enough to get the other man aroused and interested, so with a knowing look Kakashi did it again. 

“Sorry, what?” Kakashi taunted. “Something about stopping?”

Obito inhaled a shaky breath – poor guy, he had actually been trying to control himself until Kakashi did that. He abandoned his wrists to better hold onto him as Kakashi continued to grind up against him. Dipping down to moan against Kakashi’s lips, taking both their breaths away. 

Now that he was free, Kakashi took advantage of the distracted man to hook his leg over and flip them both. Amazingly he did it without breaking the kiss, but that could have been in part by Obito’s hand finding its way into his hair and gripping tightly. Not that Kakashi minded in the least. 

He pushed back so he could look down into the flushed face beneath them, marveling at the pink that dusted Obito’s cheeks. Those half-lidded eyes that were only partially focused on him while the rest of his attention went to urging Kakashi back to him. He put a finger to his lips, the only soft thing on his weathered body, and grinned slightly when Obito ran his tongue over the pad of it. 

Whoever made Obito deserved every man-made award and then some. Kakashi had never come across anything more attractive in his life than the way Obito looked at him. The curve his lips made with he smiled or the faintest hint of dimples that accompanied them. He had to resist the urge to call him adorable again and his mind defaulted to hottest man alive. 

The hand in his hair forced him forward again so they could resume their kiss. Nails digging slightly into his skin as if to protest that Kakashi had stopped moving and clearly Obito wanted him to continue. Kakashi did better. He reached between their bodies to grip onto Obito’s partially attentive member and pumped it once. The stifled moan on his lips was quickly followed by the man arching into the touch. 

Kakashi felt the same power that came with being on top and rewarded him by doing it again, slowly and deliberately ignoring the tip. He wanted to see how long he could go on until Obito tried to take over. To see if that was something he was going to allow again – because some part of him desperately wanted to – or if he could force Obito back. To be the one in charge for once and leading them both. 

That thought, unfortunately, was devastatingly ruined when they both heard growing yells in the hallway. Someone (a woman?) sounded desperate and her voice was mixing with the sound of a group of men. Was an employee being harassed?

Obito hesitated as he listened too, trying to make out the words just as Kakashi was. He seemed to have better hearing because the next second he cursed loudly. Kakashi assumed he was about to jump up and go resolve the situation, but instead he grabbed Kakashi and flung his back onto the bed, laying over him and just barely covering them both with a blanket before the footsteps got closer and the bedroom door burst open. 

“Obito we’ve got talk- oh my god!” Rin covered her furiously blushing face and turned away. “What the hell?!”

Kakashi was going to try and explain only to freeze when he looked up at Obito. Damn, when Obito got embarrassed, he got _embarrassed_. He was pretty sure every ounce of the man’s revealed body was glowing red. 

“This is a _brothel_ , Rin!” Obito snapped at her. “What the fuck were you expecting?”

“I just talked with you yesterday! I didn’t think you’d be crawling into someone’s bed that fast!” she confessed, turning slightly as if to glance back at them but quickly stopped herself. “Was that Kakashi?”

Dear lord, did he just get even more red? How was this even possible?

Kakashi had to bite his lip to avoid laughing while Obito glared murderously down at him. “Don’t make me kill you.” He threatened then raised his voice to Rin. “Could you get out?”

“I think I might be blind.”

“You’re about to be blind when I walk my naked ass over there and toss you out the damn door.”

She reached wildly for the door until she found the handle. “Get dressed. We need to talk and it’s very important. As in ‘you’re in danger’ important.”

“Out!”

“I’m going!”

Obito waited impatiently until the door closed behind her before groaning wistfully and burring his face against Kakashi’s chest. From this angle, Kakashi could still see the tips of his ears burning. No doubt this was the equivalent of having your mother walk in on your masturbating. At least Obito had managed to get them covered before she had made her entrance. Then she might have really gone blind. 

“You’ve got good hearing.” Kakashi complimented, ruffling his hair. “I couldn’t even tell that was her.”

Obito groaned again. “You forget I used to live with her. She had the same amount of respect for my privacy then as she does now. Fuck, this was just getting good too.”

“Rain check?”

“Why are you concerned about the weather, Kakashi?”

“It means- you know what, never mind. We should get up before she comes back in.”

With a reluctance that a child throwing a tantrum would envy, Obito pried himself off. He managed to wipe most of the flustered emotions from his face as he reached for his pants and put them on. It really was a shame, Kakashi would have much preferred for this to continue. If Rin hadn’t mentioned that the situation was dire, he would have suggested just continuing after Obito kicked her out. Damn him for being morally obligated to be the responsible one. 

Obito tossed him his own clothes as he scooted towards the end of the bed right as quick footsteps came up to the door and the handle turned. Before the door got opened a few inches, Obito reached into his pocket and launched the obsidian knife, imbedding it deep into the doorframe scoring a shocked squeak from whoever was on the other side. 

“Stop coming in my goddamn room! I swear on my life the next person to walk in here is going to get shot!” Obito snarled. No one else could go from seductive to murderous in two seconds flat like Obito could. 

The door promptly shut followed by Deidara’s voice calling for Nagato. 

Kakashi watched Obito make a gesture of extreme frustration then grab his shirt next. Whatever he thought earlier was now amplified: Obito’s role as a leader had a lot more pressure than he realized. It must be like trying to wrangle in a bunch of children or chickens with their heads cut off. 

He swiftly dressed then followed Obito out. No one was in the hall waiting for them, so they went downstairs into the main lobby where most of the Akatsuki had gathered already. Rin was sitting in a seat by herself, arms crossed and looking disapprovingly at the rest of them. Itachi was unfolding a map to set it on the table before her, Kakuzu was staring at Hidan like he was two seconds from killing him, and Hidan was bragging loudly to anyone who would listen about how many women he could please in one sitting. Kisame patiently waited until he had taken a breath before loudly coughing and pointing out that Hidan had passed out drunk before he could even do anything remotely close to what he claimed. 

Nagato was giving Konan a ‘help me’ look as Deidara demanded that he do something about Obito’s temper since they had been friends the longest. Sasori and Zetsu were absent, and Tenzo was sitting off to the side nursing a glass of water and holding his head as if in pain. Every time Deidara’s voice rose an octave, he winced. 

It was to him that Kakashi was about to go only to stop himself. Their last encounter had been less than friendly and seeing him hungover now, well, Kakashi couldn’t help but think it might be his fault. He hadn’t taken Tenzo’s warning seriously and told him to leave, and Tenzo might not be willing to talk to him right now. Especially if his mood was tampered from being in pain. No, Kakashi would try and speak with him later. 

Obito took the entire situation in differently than Kakashi. “Why is everyone down here?”

Nagato answered that after politely telling Deidara to fuck off. “Rin decided to walk into everyone’s room looking for you.”

“It’s important and I didn’t want to spend forever waiting for you all to get up.” She admitted. In reality, it was a lot safer that way. She could easily see who was there before giving them an opportunity to open fire on her. She didn’t trust the Akatsuki after all. 

Rubbing his eyes and stifling sighing at her, Obito asked, “And what could be so important?”

“I saw Sakon and Ukon here this morning. If those two are here, the others can’t be far behind. Since you guys aren’t on friendly terms, I’d figured you would want to know.”

The room stiffed at the names that Kakashi didn’t recognize and Obito went into instant alert. He locked eyes with Deidara who left the room quickly at a full sprint to his room then to Kakuzu. “Where’s Zetsu?”

“I’m right here, Obito.” A tired voice answered behind them. He was coming into the room with a yawn, half his shirt falling off his shoulder and his hair in a mess. One glance around the room then stopping at Rin was all it took for him to groan to himself and walk over to sit next to Itachi. No love lost between them apparently. 

Deidara flew back into the room by himself although not as panicked as before. “He’s here, but still asleep.”

Obito nodded to him and directed his next question to Rin. “Did you see anyone else besides those two brothers?” 

“No, and father isn’t going to stick around long. I think it best that you leave before they find you.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but notice how she only spoke to Obito, completely ignoring the rest of them. When she had said that she didn’t care for the rest of the Akatsuki, she must have really meant it. While he understood that they were outlaws and Rin didn’t have great experiences with them, he thought that she would at least have some sort of tolerance for them. They were Obito’s proclaimed family. 

The rest of them didn’t seem to even notice. Either they were used to it, or they were too busy snickering at her warning. She may as well have just told them all a joke. 

Nagato answered for Obito, “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re not exactly the fleeing type. I assume we have some sort of plan for this.”

“Of course.” Obito responded. “Rin is going to leave. Kakuzu, you’re going to take Sasori, Kakashi, and Zetsu back to the wagon and travel north. Nagato, you’ll be with Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara going East to ensure that no one gets out of the town that way. The rest of you will be with me to handle these guys.”

Everyone fell into instant agreement except for the only two humans there and Deidara. Kakashi was going back to the wagon? Did he look like some child that needed to have their hand held? Surely by now Obito recognized that Kakashi could handle himself. 

But before a word could come out of his mouth, Deidara was grabbing at Obito’s sleeve. “Hey, what gives? Why are you taking Tenzo?”

On that note, that was a brilliant question. Even Tenzo was listening for the answer. Obito putting them in the same group was only asking for trouble since Tenzo hated everything about him. 

“Because you’ll be distracted if he’s around and he’s the weakest link. Ever heard of putting the weakest and strongest on one team so it balances out?” Obito answered while Tenzo made a noise of protest where he sat. 

Kakashi’s turn next. “Am I going North so _you_ don’t get distracted?”

At this, Obito snorted a laugh. “No, I’m sending you North so you can be helpful. You forget that the wagon has our prizes from the train on it, and Sasori is still healing from the injuries from Las Mudas and, apparently, from getting too drunk. I’ll be relying on you to help the others.”

“You don’t honestly believe that, do you?” Tenzo demanded, wincing as he stood up. “You’re sending Kakashi away so he doesn’t get hurt and you’re keeping me around hoping that I will.”

“Wow, you got me.” Obito said in fake astonishment, earning the amused chuckles from the others (except Rin who frowned at him). “Way to stick it to the man, Tenzo. Foiled my plans again.” He false surprise turned into a dull look. “I really don’t have to explain shit to you, but if you plan on sticking around you had better start listening to me. In fact, why do I have to explain anything to any of you? Stop questioning me and be ready to go in five. Rin, do you want me to get you back to your father?”

She glanced around at them all and shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Contrary to how I look, I do know how to handle a gun.”

“I believe it.” He helped her up so he could pull her into a quick hug and nudge her towards the door. “Stay safe.”

“You too, Obito.” She made for the exit and paused just a moment as she passed Kakashi. “You and Tenzo look out for each other too, alright?”

Kakashi was pretty sure he didn’t need to watch out for either of them. Out of every in this building, he and Tenzo would be the only ones who were guaranteed to make it out alive. Still, he found himself nodding to her so she was reassured before she left. 

As he turned back to the group, Tenzo was giving him a look that basically was begging for Kakashi to see that this was a trap. More now than before, Kakashi didn’t believe it to be. It wasn’t like Obito could hurt Tenzo even if he wanted to. This next segment of their adventure would make him see that. It could all be a part of Obito’s plan as well; to show Tenzo that while he was an outlaw, he was also a decent person when he wanted to be. 

Turning away from his friend with a steeled decision, Kakashi went to Obito. He was giving directions to Kakuzu and Nagato on where to go and rendezvous points should they be delayed for any reason. All it took was slipping his arms around him for Obito to lean in, not even pausing his explanation to the others. Pretending it was as common as breathing. 

Kakashi rested his head on Obito’s shoulder and looked down to the map, finally seeing one that showed the entirety of Westworld. Even in Sweetwater or Las Mudas, Kakashi hadn’t seen one this detailed. As a rule, the owners of the park didn’t give maps to the guests so they could explore it all for themselves. There were some markings on the map that must have been drawn in by members of the Akatsuki, locations of hideouts or known allies. That or small notes about the major towns in question. Las Mudas had a dick drawn next to it and Ghost Nation had a cartoon ghost next to it. Kakashi was going to ask about it when Itachi took the map back, folding it and replacing it to his person. 

“We should get going.” Kakuzu announced. “I want to make sure no one is touching my stuff.”

“Try not to let him scare you.” Obito pulled him close to kiss him openly before everyone. “Just treat him like an overgrown teddy bear.”

Kakuzu made no comment on that and made for the stairs to fetch Sasori. It must be hard to irk that man. Kakashi didn’t know much about him, his likes or his dislikes, but if he managed to get along with the rest of the Akatsuki, he couldn’t be that bad. He was like the quiet guard dog of the group, the one that watched all their backs while they got drunk off their ass and let their guards down. 

And when he returned with Sasori on his shoulder, groaning insults while hanging like a ragdoll, that imagery was confirmed. Deidara ran to him, patting his head and telling him the plan. It looked like Sasori was about to pet his face lovingly, maybe even assure his partner that he’d be fine and that he’d see him later. What actually happened was Sasori put his hand against Deidara’s face and shoved him away, mumbling something about too loud. Deidara took it in strides and wished him well before making his way to Tenzo.

Kakashi expected his friend to recoil away as he had every other time the blonde had come his way. But as Deidara crouched before him and grabbed his hands, the only thing his friend did was wince. Not even from being touched, but from whatever headache he was suffering from. Obito had confessed to drinking last night, so Tenzo might have joined in. That was the only explanation that Kakashi could think up. 

Tenzo listened as Deidara spoke something to him and nodded so lightly that Kakashi nearly missed it. Then he caught sight of Kakashi watching and withdrew from Deidara, standing up and relocating the direction of the bathrooms. 

“I’m not going to let him get hurt.” Obito’s voice intruded his thoughts.

Kakashi knew this, but it did little to comfort him. Tenzo was one of his closest friends and here they were acting like squabbling children. And for what? Because Kakashi wanted to do what he wanted and accept the adventure that Obito offered, and Tenzo wouldn’t let him go. Tenzo could be having so much more fun right now if only he would realize there were more people to be with than just him. 

There was also the nagging voice in the back of Kakashi’s mind that Tenzo might do something. Maybe not out right, maybe not by his hand, but he would do something that would take Obito away. Like letting him get attacked or by not covering his back. 

But he would get laughed at for worrying. Obito was a leader of outlaws, a survivor long before he had ever been in a group. If anyone could handle themselves, it would be him. 

“Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Obito pinched his cheeks and wiggled them. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t get any stress lines. I’ll be back to bother you before you know it.”

He released Kakashi so he could join his group where they were already gathering. Kakashi waited for just a moment, debating to go after Tenzo and speak with him before he came back out of the bathroom. On one hand, he might be able to reassure his friend that things were going to be fine. That he’d probably have a lot more fun with Obito than he did those other two that were gunning for him. On the other, he might accidently instigate Tenzo’s ill feelings. 

Whatever. Obito could handle it. Tenzo could handle it. They weren’t children, they were adults. This entire worrying situation was a waste of time and he really was going to get stress lines. 

Shifting focus was simple enough as Zetsu joined him, taking the lead to follow after Kakuzu. The brute of a man hadn’t gotten that far and it was simple enough to catch up. Sasori was still awake and green looking, groaning every time Kakuzu had to turn. 

“If you hurl on my clothes, I will drag you the rest of the way there.” Kakuzu warned in that monotoned voice. 

Sasori answered with a hiccup and another groan. Zetsu eased up behind them so he could check on their sickly team member. First with his pulse to see if he was even breathing properly, his temperature. He was in no way a doctor, none of the Akatsuki were remotely close except for maybe Sasori who specialized in toxins, but it was a nice gesture at least. 

They found their horses at a nearby stable hold, checking everything about them to ensure that no one had tampered with them in any way. Kakashi helped Sasori get up into his saddle and held him there until Kakuzu could get on his own and reach over to stabilize him. 

“Who are these two that Rin saw anyway?” Kakashi asked, braving Sukea’s saddle again. He was getting more and more used to horseback riding, but there was still a glint in his horse’s eye that threatened mischief. 

“They’re brothers that work under Orochimaru’s influence.” Zetsu answered. “They usually are grouped together with three others: Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya. They’re young, but they’re just as much of killers as any one of us. To underestimate them would be to invite death.”

“How young?”

Zetsu scratched his chin, tilting his head slightly. “Thirteen or fourteen, probably.”

Kakashi blanched at that little piece of information. They were barely teenagers. Hardly through their childhood. Obito was seriously going to go against kids and possibly even kill them? Adults were one thing because they should know better, but that young?

“It’s precisely why they’re so young that they have so high a death count. No one believes a child could go against an adult.” Zetsu went up next to Sasori to stop him from falling off his saddle. “They’re more demon than human. From your reaction, it’s a good thing that Obito decided you come with us.”

And Kakashi had never been so silently grateful for it. 

“I hope they come our way. I’ve been waiting for the opportunity to- damnit, Sasori!” Zetsu backed away quickly as Sasori vomited over the side of his horse. “Just how much did you drink?”

Another good decision on Obito’s part. Sasori wasn’t going to be much of help to anyone as he was now. Setting him in the back of the wagon was going to be the best thing for him. Unless he was motion sickness because then he was about to be in a world of hurt. To think that Obito had planned this all right on the spot after just a few words from Rin. He really was a genius. 

Sasori spat and wiped at his lips before leaning back into Kakuzu’s now-very-unwilling-to-touch-him hand. “I…” he dry heaved and took another few seconds to get ahold of himself. “I lost a bet.”

The last word caught Kakuzu’s attention. Not a surprise either. Bets usually involved money and that was completely Kakuzu’s area of expertise. “What was it?”

“He kissed Dei first.” It sounded miserable coming from him although hard to tell if it was because he was actually upset or the alcohol had really done a number on him. “…made me drink it all…”

“The entire bottle?” Zetsu asked, making a noise halfway between a gasp and a laugh when Sasori noddle feebly at him. “Sasori, you are a small man and your tolerance is not high enough for that. You’re such a moron.”

Only unintelligent muttering came out of the unbalanced man as he teetered back on the edge of unconsciousness. 

Meanwhile Kakashi was trying to comprehend the words he had spoken coherently. He kissed Dei first? Surely, he didn’t mean Tenzo. Not after all the trouble Tenzo had given him over wanting to be with Obito. There was no way he’d suddenly become physical with Sasori _or_ Deidara. Any time he had been around him, he had held this creeped out look on his face. As if he couldn’t think of anything better than getting as far away from them as possible. 

He moved Sukea up so to get a better look at the wibbly-wobbly man. “Are you saying that Tenzo kissed Deidara? For real?”

Sasori peeked one eye open and did his best to sit straighter. His words were quickly muffled as a hand flew to his mouth and he clenched as if trying not to vomit again. Kakashi waited for him to answer in some way, if even a nod, but he turned to Zetsu and muttered, “Do you have water?”

He was instantly handed a canteen where he poured some into his hand to slash on his face. 

“Keep it.” Zetsu refused to take it back after it touched Sasori’s lips. “Buy me another one later.”

There was no way he was going to get anything out of Sasori after that. He clutched the canteen to his chest and held an unsteady grip on the reins of his horse with the other. Eyes fluttered closed and wholly relying on Kakuzu’s unmoving grip on his back to keep him from falling. 

It was fascinating how close these people were. Many outlaws didn’t share a large sense of loyalty and weren’t against shooting each other to win the bigger prize. Yet here they were taking care of Sasori like he was a treasured younger brother. Granted, they were giving him a hard time over it, but the concern was still there. Had Tenzo seen this side of them yet?

They had long since left the town and into a rocky plain area. Kakashi hadn’t been there when they hid the wagon in the first place and was putting his head on a swivel trying to find it. Only when they got close to a collective group of rocks did he notice how they had designed the wagon to appear like a giant rock. Tampered with the cloth that covered their items, piled rocks to hide the wheels. It was rather well done.

Kakuzu went to get off his horse first and didn’t bother telling Zetsu to hang on to Sasori. Apparently, he thought that Sasori might be lucid enough to balance himself for the ten seconds it took for Kakuzu to get to his feet and get to him. He was wrong and Kakashi barely managed to catch Sasori’s arm before he fell to the ground. Only when Kakuzu turn did he release Sasori and even then the other man didn’t catch him in a comfortable way. Simply threw him over his shoulder again and tossed him into the wagon with a loud thump. Sasori just groaned at him and curled up, cradling his head and covering his eyes with his arm. 

“Zetsu, you’re driving.” Kakuzu told him after grabbing two rifles from the wagon. He walked up to Kakashi and handed off one of them before climbing to his own horse again. “Kakashi, take the right side closer to the front. I’ll take back left.”

After hooking up his horse and kicking a few rocks off the wheels, Zetsu got on and looked through the tarp to ensure that Sasori wasn’t going to roll off. “If you see anything shiny in the distance, shoot at it. The last thing we need is anyone sniping at us.”

Snipers? They should have brought Nagato instead of him. He hadn’t considered the fact that he might be put into a situation like this. Pursuers, sure, but snipers? What was this? Call of Duty?

Yet Obito said he was relying on him so here he was, dealing with something he never had to do before and hoping that nothing happened. No, that wasn’t true. He wanted something to happen just as Zetsu had been saying earlier. Just so long as it wasn’t against a child and they were within range. He didn’t need everyone to know just how bad a shot he was. 

He got into position, fiddling with the rifle so he was more comfortable with how it worked. “Who’s Orochimaru anyway? I don’t remember seeing his poster.”

“Orochimaru the White Snake. He’s more of a name known to outlaws than rangers unless people know what to pay attention to. Very underground and has connections everywhere. He’s the one that Kabuto worked for after he betrayed Sasori.” Zetsu had the answer to everything it seemed. As the information center of the Akatsuki, Kakashi really shouldn’t have expected less. 

Noticing his newfound interest, Zetsu continued, “To give you some brief history, Sasori and Orochimaru used to work together. They’ve got similar interests in dead things. Well, someone got too greedy and Orochimaru split, causing a rift between them. Sasori sent Kabuto after him to be a spy and the little shit betrayed him. Sort of why Obito didn’t see the need to hold back when interrogating him.”

Kakashi didn’t really need to be reminded of that and felt a chill down his spine at the reminder of how heartless Obito could be when he wanted. Betrayed or not, Kabuto had been devastatingly ruined. 

“Anyways,” Zetsu squinted in the distance for a brief second before deeming it nothing. “Orochimaru is great at influencing and using people. He’s been a thorn in our side since the second Sasori became part of the group. We inherit each other’s enemies which is why our bounties tend to be as large as they are.”

“Not that we particularly mind.” Kakuzu added from the back. “Most of us enjoy killing things and don’t mind the new targets.”

Frowning, Zetsu leaned over to glare back at him. “And _some of us_ enjoyed the simple life of not being a known villain. You have all ruined my chances of retiring to a cabin in the middle of nowhere with no one to bother me.”

Kakuzu shrugged in the least apologetic way and continued to check their surroundings. 

“Stop yelling…” came a complaint from the back of the wagon. 

Frown increasing, Zetsu jerked the reins to the side and caused Kakuzu to fire an insult at him after nearly being run into. Sasori’s whimper was barely audible. 

“Honestly,” Zetsu said to Kakashi then. “They’d all be useless without me. For all the leadership skills Obito possesses, half of his strategies came from me. Four man groups? Covering all corners of escape? _I_ taught him that.”

Kakashi kept his amusement hidden lest he insult them in some way and prompted him to continue, “So this Orochimaru guy is after you guys now?”

Zetsu waved the assumption away with a bored sigh. “More like if we see the opportunity to kill each other, we take it.” 

Guess not everyone needed a reason to try and kill another person. Kakashi would, but what did he know? 

He decided to take another chance at getting information. If Zetsu was the one who knew everything and had taught Obito, then they must know a lot about each other. While Obito had been opening up to him, he was still hesitant on saying too much. If Kakashi phrased it right, he could learn some new secrets. 

He tried to look uninterested before asking, “How did you all meet each other anyway? Bar fight?”

Zetsu looked down at his hands to count as he ran through his memories. “Nagato, Konan, and Obito were already a group when they found me. Funny enough, it _was_ a bar fight and as I’ve mentioned before, I’m no fighter. Kisame had been a connection of Obito’s in the past so he was more like a returning friend when he joined. They met Kakuzu when they were chasing the same bounty – which was Hidan by the way. That story needs a full day to tell and you can get someone else to do it. Obito brought Itachi back with him after attacking Las Mudas. Sasori we picked up when we ended up in the crossfire between him and Orochimaru. And, as I’m sure you were told before, Deidara got picked up by Sasori along the way.”

That…was not as informative as Kakashi would have liked. It was the briefest of summaries he had ever heard. No back story, no reasons why. Hell, he didn’t even elaborate on why Itachi would join in the first place after his own home got attacked. 

“So you guys weren’t all that well known before becoming a group?” Kakashi tried again.

Zetsu opened his mouth to defend them all then froze and glanced disapprovingly at him. “I see what you’re doing and you’re really bad at it.”

Kakashi answered with an innocent, “What?”

Zetsu shook his head at him and turned to look back at Kakuzu. “Should I tell him?”

“He’ll find out eventually.” Came the response. “I won’t tell Obito, but I won’t defend you against him either.”

“Of course not. And Obito will know it was me anyway, but whatever.” He turned back towards Kakashi. It was hard to tell if he was more interested in watching the way Kakashi reacted or if he just enjoyed speaking of things that few knew about. “Seeing as you know Rin, I assume her father told you all about his heroic adventure to save her, correct?”

The night they had spent at the farm, Mr. Nohara had regaled them with the tale of how he went after Rin to rescue her and ended up bringing Obito back with him. At the same time, he had heard from Minato that Obito had come to him in search of help to get Rin free. He hadn’t considered till just now how those stories tended to be conflicting. He nodded yes to Zetsu, waiting to know the rest.

“Well, he was only half right. See the group that took Rin was the same group that killed Obito’s parents and forced him to join. Figured he’d grow up to be useful, see? Obito had already begun developing a little bit of a reputation when they took Rin and something about that sweet, adorable, _annoying_ little girl made him want to better himself. He sought out that blonde haired asshole from Escalante and managed to get a party to save her. Even went back with her to play happy family.”

“I knew all this.” Kakashi could see why Mr. Nohara wanted to claim most of the credit since Obito had betrayed him. No use saying speaking of Obito’s good deeds when his sins were more recent. “Mr. Nohara said that Obito betrayed him after a while and left them broke.”

Zetsu nodded to this. “He did, but not because he disliked them. See, the group he used to be a part of wasn’t some average group. It was led by the Gold and Silver brothers and _they_ are not to be trifled with. Even now Obito tries to avoid them although he’d never admit to it. When they found out that Obito had stabbed them in the back over a girl, they swore revenge. He tried to reason with them and negotiated an agreement that if Obito could pay them a certain amount, they would leave the Nohara’s alone.”

That explained Obito’s refusal to tell Rin’s family the truth. If they had known, they would have tried to fight back and would have been killed. If these outlaws were so bad that even now Obito wanted nothing to do with them, he could only imagine how intimidating they had been when he had been younger. 

“They lied?” Kakashi guessed.

The way Zetsu smiled back was eerie and dark, void of all humor. “And Obito was too desperate to see it. They held him for around three months and not a day went by that his mind or body wasn’t brutally tortured. From what I was told, they hardly gave him room to breathe. That’s where the scars and the ‘deal with no bullshit’ attitude came from.”

“But he mentioned the people at Las Mudas were partially responsible. How do they fit into this?”

“Ever wonder how the outlaws found out that Obito was at the farm? Those damn Uchiha turned him in because they were disgraced that someone of their _precious bloodline_ had ever joined outlaws. They considered him a traitor to their family. Itachi was the only one who wasn’t blind to the truth and joined us of his own accord.”

That was too cruel. Kakashi couldn’t believe that someone who should have been there for Obito would have ever done something like that. Whatever he felt for those in Las Mudas before was nothing compared to how he felt now. It was a wonder that Obito didn’t burn the place down the last time he had been there. 

“Still, I don’t think Obito was destined to ever be a farm boy. He enjoys the life of an outlaw way more than being surrounded by plants and cow shit.”

And to be honest, it suited him. Obito didn’t deserve to be held down by anyone and should be allowed to do whatever his heart led him to do. Rules or laws be damned. It made Kakashi think back to when Obito compared him to Rin. She wanted to bring Obito home, to root him to one place and make him civilized. All the things that Obito didn’t want. Meanwhile he, Kakashi, only wanted to go along for the ride and stand by his side. No wonder Obito seemed so taken with him. Kakashi hadn’t thought that his curiosity would have been rewarded this way, but he was exceptionally glad that he decided to take Asuma’s offer to come here. For once, it felt freeing. 

Still, to not tell the Nohara family what happened. Just what was Obito trying to do by keeping them in the dark? Just knowing the truth wouldn’t make them in any more danger than they already were. If anything, it would make them more prepared or cautious. 

“And you all get along?” Kakashi ventured to ask. “You make Obito out to be a hero and yet he’s the leader of the Akatsuki. How did that work out?”

“At what point have you missed his ‘I know better than thou’ attitude? Obito is far from being the sane one in our group. He’s probably the most unpredictable when it comes to killing someone. At least with the others, you would know it’s coming. In fact, I’m surprised you left him with that friend of yours knowing that he separated him from Sasori and Deidara.” 

That was because he trusted Obito to not attack Tenzo. His friend had been claimed by two others, so there was nothing Obito could do that would put Tenzo in harm’s way. Yet the way Zetsu had said that, it was like he knew something that Kakashi didn’t. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Kakashi may have lost a few brain cells with how Zetsu looked at him like he was the dumbest person alive. “No one in the Akatsuki can touch your friend unless the artistic duo give him up, but that agreement doesn’t extend towards outside parties. If Tenzo is threatened by someone, we’re under no obligation to help.”

And Obito had just put Tenzo in a group heading right towards people that wanted them dead. Without his two safeguards or Kakashi. Obito wouldn’t personally attack Tenzo, but surely he wouldn’t deliberately put his friend in the line of fire on purpose. 

“Obito wouldn’t…” 

He could quite literally see Zetsu’s opinion of his intelligence dropping. But he wouldn’t, would he? Obito wouldn’t do that. 

But if Zetsu, someone who had known Obito longer and is close enough to be considered family, was the one who said it… And Kakuzu wasn’t denying it either…

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fun continues~
> 
> I realize chapters aren't coming out as often as anyone would like, but my life did a 180 turn back in January and I'm still trying to keep up. Thanks for the patience and enjoy!


	16. Extricated

“Good job finding your way out of the bathroom. I was beginning to wonder if you forgot how to use a door.”

Patience, Tenzo, patience. He can’t kill the annoying bastard right now. The time will come for that. A perfect opportunity will present itself and in that moment, Tenzo will completely expose him for what he truly is. 

“What’s the plan?” he changed the subject, crossing his arms and joining the group he had been assigned. 

Obito and Konan shared a look that reminded him of impatient parents while Itachi was kind enough to answer the given question. “First things first, we’ve got to find the brothers and any allies that they might have brought along with them. At best, it’s just the two of them. At worst, it’s five. Obito wants to try and capture one of them if at all possible.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Tenzo asked. “I don’t even know what they look like.”

“The twins tend to enjoy toying with their opponents. So we’re going to give them some bait.”

And, judging how everyone was staring at him right now, Tenzo could pretty much guess their plan. Of course this would be the reason that Obito wanted him around. No point in putting one of your own family members in danger when you had a perfectly good pawn at your disposal. No wonder he sent Kakashi away. No one would witness him using Tenzo like a mouse in front of a cat. 

He opened his mouth to demand a new plan where he wasn’t at the mercy of yet another psychopath only to get laughed at. Specifically by Obito who nudged Itachi like a frat boy with some inside joke. “I told you he’d think it was him.”

Wait, wasn’t it? That’s what made the most sense.

“Relax, it’s not you.” Itachi enlightened him. “It’s me. They wouldn’t recognize you as one of us anyway, whereas I’m both an Akatsuki and Obito’s blood relative. You’ll be with Obito on the rooftops and Konan will be on the ground not too far from me.”

“Shouldn’t I be on the ground too? As you said, they wouldn’t recognize me. It would make sense to have me blend in with the crowd.” Tenzo offered. He would easily be able to be out in the open without anyone knowing who he was. Unless Obito was about to start making fun of him for being Kakashi’s shadow and being used to staying unnoticed. 

Yet that didn’t happen. Obito decided to channel some decency and answer the question without being a total dick. “Konan is already good at blending in, and during this time of the day it would make sense to see a woman out shopping rather than a man loitering around. I have to avoid the streets anyway and, to be honest, none of us trust you. It’ll be easier to keep an eye on you if you’re with me.”

Right, well, he should have expected that. To them, it looked like Tenzo had come along just to follow Kakashi. Well, they weren’t technically wrong, but… no, Tenzo could absolutely understand that. All he had done so far was argue with Obito, get freaked out by Sasori and Deidara, and plead uselessly for his friend to leave. 

So he nodded without any complaint. “Makes sense.” 

Clearly Obito thought he was about to start arguing and had opened his mouth to defend his decision to only to freeze midway and glance towards the others. The only response he got was Itachi shaking his head. Now he just appeared disappointed as though an opportunity to put Tenzo in his place had just passed him up. 

“We don’t know where they’ll be, so we’ll have to lure them to us. Itachi, you’ll have to make yourself obvious without _being_ obvious. I suggest arguing prices for the local newspaper.” Konan brought their mission back to attention. “There’s a store a building down for fabrics and that’s where I’ll be. The roof of this building would be ideal for you two.”

Obito agreed and pointed down to the map. “If there are more than three of them, we’ll make our way to where Nagato and the others are so we can flank them. I’d rather have more guns on our side if we’re to take one of them in. All of them are of equal value except for Kimimaro. Preferably, let’s get him.” He glanced sideways towards Tenzo and pointed at a spot above his eyebrows. “You’ll recognize him by red birthmark spots here.”

“Why do you want to kidnap one?” Tenzo asked. Obito hadn’t exactly treated his last prisoner very well. What could he get out of these guys that he couldn’t get out of Orochimaru’s right hand man?

Shrugging, the Akatsuki leader replied, “Kabuto died too quickly and I need a new source of information.”

“More like you need a new punching bag.” Itachi supplied. “From what Kisame told me, you hardly asked him a thing before you decided to relieve him of all his blood.”

If he could look any less guilty, it could have been mistaken that Obito was actually innocent. Just another friendly reminder that the man before him was just as coldhearted as Tenzo believed him to be. Kakashi had to be blind to miss it. 

“It wasn’t _just_ me.” Obito sighed, “You all seem to make it out like I’m the biggest bad guy here.”

Konan patted his shoulder. “You are.”

“Don’t boost his ego. He has to focus.” Itachi picked the map up and folded it into his pocket. “I’m going to head out now before our targets decide that they don’t want to stick around.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tenzo, follow me.” Obito withdrew from them and made his way towards the staircase. Tenzo had to quicken his pace to match Obito’s brisk one, all the way towards the room he had been in last night. 

Part of him expected that Obito was doing this on purpose. That he was once again bragging about the fact that he got to be with Kakashi while Tenzo had to take the back seat. Rather than give him the satisfaction of being in that specific room, Tenzo waited at the door and gave the window his attention. 

Obito got a few steps inside before he realized that Tenzo wasn’t following. “What are you waiting for? Come here.”

“I’d rather not.”

His annoyed face showed up in the doorway while the rest of him was still around the corner of the room. “Do you want to go unarmed? Get in here and pick which gun you want to use.”

Ugh, he was doing this on purpose. 

Grinding his teeth, he followed Obito inside and did his best to look at anything but the floor. It didn’t help that his peripheral vision was still seeing the tussled bedsheets that had been dragged halfway across the floor. He sincerely hoped that was because Rin had barged in on them and wasn’t from whatever sort of activities they had been doing. 

He was led around the corner where a small portion of the room had been sectioned off. A wash basin with a rag over the edge, an empty basket that was either for dirty clothes or trash, and…a rather large arsenal disguised as a closet. Obito had pulled the fake back wall away to reveal a cache of weapons from rifles to pistols with accessories on the side like bombs or knives. Tenzo wasn’t sure if he should be more amazed that Obito would know where this was or that he allowed Kakashi to sleep in the same room him when these were a few feet away. Kakashi could have easily killed him in his sleep or, even worse, Obito could have seriously hurt him. 

As if reading his mind, Obito grinned and reached for one of the rifles. “And to think, Kakashi didn’t even know this was here. Shall this just be our little secret?”

“Were you expecting an army to come after you?” Tenzo accepted the weapon handed to him although his eyes were still on all the guns. It was like that one scene in G.I. Joe: Retaliation where they were going through a house and every surface was just another weapon storage. 

“At one point, yeah.” Obito admitted, choosing his own weapon.

Tenzo hoped that he wasn’t serious. The last thing he or Kakashi needed was to realize that they were going to be forever on the run from the law – well, any more than they already were. Minato and Guy aside, they didn’t know the rest of the rangers and there was no telling how they would react when they saw him and Kakashi with the rest of the Akatsuki. 

Seeing the look on his face, Obito made a noise between disbelief and humor. “I was kidding. This is Tsunade’s storage in case she needs to protect her brothel. You don’t ever want to mess with that woman, believe me.”

“The bartender?”

“She’s the former Sheriff of Escalante. She moved here because she thought she could make a difference.” He said the last few words within air quotes. 

And yet she liked Obito enough to let him and his posse stay here? “Maybe she is. This place seems really well kept considering what sort of establishment it is.”

“She got kicked out of Escalante because she racked up too much debt while gambling.”

Of fucking course. So much for believing that Obito might have some nice friends for a change. The only person who seemed decent was Rin, and Tenzo still couldn’t figure out why she was so nice to him. Childhood friends aside, she should be infuriated by the very sight of the man who caused her family to be in poverty. 

Obito took a few rounds from a small box and handed them to Tenzo before replacing the back wall. He even adjusted some of the outfits that belonged to the female employees so that it looked normal again. Then he led the way back down the hall and into the room that Tenzo had stayed in. 

The room itself was wrecked (totally not Tenzo’s fault) with shredded pillows and feathers everywhere. Empty glasses littered the floor, a broken bottle in the corner, a few knives imbedded in the wall from when they tried to play their own form of darts, and the bed in shambles. Even Obito paused to look around. 

“What…happened?” he asked, holding back laughter. “I thought you told me you didn’t sleep with them.”

“I didn’t!” Tenzo said quickly, flushing at the very thought. He didn’t want to imagine how that would work out in any way or form. “We just got really drunk, okay?”

“Uh huh.” He moved further inside, avoiding major pieces of broken glass, towards the window. 

Honestly Tenzo hadn’t realized it had been so bad when he woke up. His primary concern had been to make sure that Sasori was still breathing from where he had been laying on the bed. Well, half on the bed. Tenzo had fallen asleep on the floor just at the foot of the bed with Deidara cuddling to his chest. At the time he hadn’t been concerned over who he was sleeping next to, he was just thankful to have something soft next to him. 

He followed Obito onto the small balcony and waited as he pulled himself up to the roof. Never out loud would he admit he was impressed by the upper body strength and never would he accept the hand that Obito extended to him. 

“I can get up myself, thanks.” Tenzo stubbornly moved away and found his own grip. He couldn’t easily lift himself like Obito but he was still able to get his torso over on his own. Obito watched the entire struggle with amusement before moving down the roof to find a vantage point. 

Side by side on their stomachs, Tenzo peeked over the edge to find where his “allies” had gone. Konan was completely hidden inside a store where Tenzo couldn’t find her and Itachi was already headed to where a small kid was shouting out newspaper prices. He was just about to point out to Obito where his cousin was when the other man grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him down. 

“Stealth, Tenzo, try not to be obvious.” Obito scolded him. “We might not be the only people who had the idea to use rooftops.”

“I knew that.” He retorted although the thought had skipped his mind. What was he thinking? This was some video game? His eyes drifted to other buildings before he could help it as if expecting the barrel of a gun to be sticking out a window. “What do these guys look like anyways?”

Obito peeked over the edge for a split second, easily identifying Itachi, before scooting back. “They usually dress up like orphans to entice pity from victims and-.”

“They’re _kids_!?”

Obito’s hand slapped over his face with a frown of annoyance. He checked to make sure that Tenzo’s voice didn’t carry then answered, “More like little monsters. They’ve killed plenty of ignorant victims because people assume they’re inexperienced. The perfect cover.”

Tenzo shoved the hand away but kept his voice low. “You can’t kill _kids_ , Obito, that’s wrong.”

“And what do you suggest? I slap the back of their hands and tell their parents? They’re killers and will be treated as such.”

“Put them in jail and rehabilitate them!”

“That’s like telling a fish not to swim or a chicken not to lay eggs. Or you not to follow me and Kakashi.” Tenzo’s glare went swiftly ignored. “Now either help me protect Itachi or sit back and shut up.”

He didn’t think he was going to be adding killing children to the list of reasons he hated this guy, but Obito was ever throwing more surprises his way. “Does Kakashi know about this?”

“At this point? Probably. But he’s much too far away to stop me now.”

And because Tenzo wasn’t deemed a threat, Obito figured he was in the clear. Just how far ahead did he plan these things? Well then, he was going to have to act in Kakashi’s stead and keep Obito from killing kids. All he needed was to casually bump into him or distract him before any shots could be taken. Likely the gunfire would scare them away and, even if they were part of another outlaw community, there wouldn’t be any bloodshed. It would end in mutual failure on both ends. 

He settled down and adjusted so that he could watch Itachi begin his argument. Funny how he was complaining over something as simple as prices and judging from the reaction of others, it was fairly common. Must be similar to how people in Tenzo’s world argued over gas prices or the justification of spending money on a soda. 

“See anything yet?”

“How quickly do you think you can get down there?”

Tenzo glanced at him, wondering what Obito could see that he couldn’t. The only child he saw was the kid Itachi was having a price battle with. “Why?”

“Because if you don’t shut up, we’re about to find out.”

Jerk.

He settled back to watch their plan play out, resting his head on his arm and resisting the urge to kick his feet behind him. Obito was ever the uptight one next to him, constantly checking and then rechecking his weapon while keeping those hawk-like eyes on his cousin. 

How would the people of this town respond if they knew their ‘guardians’ were aiming to kill children? Would they let the rest of the Akatsuki stay regardless? Perhaps Tenzo could let slip back to Tsunade or someone else in town just who these Akatsuki were. Then again, there wasn’t much he could tell them that their wanted posters didn’t already say. It was shocking how anyone could be so accepting of people who killed others so easily. This world may be different from his own, but there were still standards to decency, damnit!

Finally another child showed up from around the corner with a copy right behind him. Twins? They hardly even tried to be secretive which was what stayed Obito’s trigger finger. Tenzo didn’t need to ask that these were the kids that they were looking for. Just as Obito had said, they weren’t dressed in the cleanest of clothes and most of the civilians didn’t even look their way. 

Itachi noticed them instantly and stopped his argument, giving them curious looks as if he was wondering why they were coming up to him like they were old friends. Words were exchanged, too far for Tenzo to read lips, but from the actions of the two teens they were being extremely haughty. Hand on hip, confident posture, and bumping each other like they were telling a joke. 

“What are they…” Obito half muttered aloud, closing one eye to get a better aim on one of them. 

Tenzo was going to suggest they were, again, just kids and believed that they were safe so long as they were in a town. After all, what sane person would openly start a gun fight in the middle of a town that was densely populated? You could accidently hit someone. 

Instead, Obito’s poorly spoken question went answered by an enthusiastic yell. “Big brother Itachi!”

There was no telling what dropped first: Itachi’s jaw or Obito’s gun. 

Bounding towards them from just down the road was an even younger kid that shared an uncanny resemblance to the Uchiha. Behind him was a girl wearing a bandana to keep her long red hair in check and she quickly grabbed his arm before he got to Itachi. She whispered something into his ear that he frowned at before responding with a lowered voice. 

Thinking quickly, Obito retreated from the edge of the roof and pulled Tenzo back with him until they were both out of sight. “Your time to shine, Tenzo.” He announced, pulling the rifle from Tenzo’s hands and replacing it with a pistol. “You’re going to go down there and become a human shield for the youngest boy out there.”

“Isn’t he a part of their group?” Tenzo asked. He had seemed familiar with them and hadn’t even tried to fight back. 

“No, he’s Itachi’s little brother and a hostage. They don’t know you, so you can be right next to them before they realize what happen.”

“But what if-.” He stopped himself before he finished that cowardly statement. Family to the Akatsuki or not, that boy was innocent. If Tenzo could keep at least one kid from dying today, he’d consider it an achievement. Once he got the boy out of the way, he could warn the rest of the kids to leave before they got shot at. Their plans would be flawed, but at least they wouldn’t be dead. 

He turned to head back down the way they had come. Apparently, no one thought of using ladders in Westworld and it was either parkour or die. Good thing Tenzo wasn’t so unbalanced that he couldn’t figure out how to get down, but just before he got his leg over the edge, Obito called back to him in a raised whisper, “Don’t mess this up. Any mark I find on Sasuke’s body that wasn’t there before, I’ll apply directly to you. I don’t care who causes it.”

Yeah, that was some serious motivation. Not.

Pretending he hadn’t just heard that, he continued down until his feet were back on solid flooring then ran through the brothel. Some of the girls raised concerns as he weaved through them towards the exit. He pocketed the pistol and covered it with his jacket and took a deep breath. Okay, all he had to do was grab a kid and run, right? Not a problem. Bullets couldn’t hurt him – no doubt why Obito was sending him rather than going himself – and the only thing that could happen was he could trip. His shoelaces were tied, right? No wait, he was wearing boots. No laces.

Chill, nerves. He was not about to make himself look totally uncool when this was, as Obito said, his time to shine. It might even get that overbearing leader to stop riding his back with all the insults and belittling comments. Deidara said to just ignore him, Sasori said to challenge him, but Tenzo was going to do one better. He was going to outsmart him. Grab the kid, make a quick comment towards the child outlaws, and get the heck out of there before anything could touch him. Boom. Simple. Easy. He could do this. 

He took another deep breath and stepped out into the town, making his way easily to where the confrontation was taking place. The eyes on his back were all but digging a hole through his clothes and making it uncomfortable to focus on the task at hand. Was he being too obvious?

Channeling his inner relaxed Kakashi pose, his slipped his hands into his pockets and examined the buildings and their stores. He was new to this town, so shouldn’t he look like he was sight-seeing? 

Sasuke and the girl had relocated to standing near the edge of a building, just within Obito’s sights. Surely he wasn’t going to shoot while Tenzo was so close. All he had to do was grab Sasuke and slip into that alley before the girl caught on. She wasn’t paying too close attention to him anyway, only holding her arm up in front of him like some parent stopping their kid from going to a toy store. 

Itachi was speaking quickly with the twins, probably threatening their lives in that calm voice of his. Somehow his version of calm was much less sinister than Obito’s despite being direct relatives. Obito could learn a thing or two from him on how to restrain that anger.

He was a few steps away from Sasuke now, about to enact his plan, when a shot rang out in front of him. There was no way it had been Obito or Itachi, which meant that Konan was providing a distraction. Good thing too because the young girl with Sasuke dropped her hand to reach for her gun, ready for an attack. It was all the chance that Tenzo needed. 

He grabbed Sasuke around the chest and lifted him up before breaking right down the alley. He couldn’t chance tossing the kid over his shoulder in case he got hit and hoped that the girl was too distracted to notice anything. 

“Hey, stop!”

Well, so much for that. He glanced over his shoulder intending to give her warning to get out of here. Instead her saw her raise a gun and it was funny how she seemed so much less of a teenager now that she had that murderous look on her face. There was no hesitancy from her as she took quick aim at him, intending to fire regardless of the fact that he now held Sasuke. He couldn’t help but flinch when another gunshot echoed. Not from her weapon, but certainly affecting her. 

One minute he had been looking into a face full of rage at being robbed of her hostage. The next the side of her head opened to paint the wall next to her red and her body fell like a rag doll. Forget video game physics. This was completely different. He had no idea head wounds bled so much and for an everlasting heartbeat he was petrified to move. Obito…he…hadn’t even _hesitated_. Against a child! There were so many other ways to immobilize someone and this…this was so…

“What’s going on?” Sasuke asked, squirming in his arms in a desperate attempt to free himself. 

That was all the reminder that Tenzo needed that he had to save at least one life. He heaved the boy higher into his arms and continued onward, unsure of where exactly he was going but knowing he had to get away. He ran through a few more buildings, intending to head east and meet up with the others. They had to know who Sasuke was, right?

Small fists pounded against his arms and legs kicked at his thighs. “Let go! They were taking me to meet my brother!”

“No. They. _Weren’t_. Stop hitting me! I’m a friend of Itachi’s!”

“That’s what they said and we were right in front of him! You’re taking me away! Thief! Kidnapper!”

Tenzo couldn’t fault the boy for thinking that and he didn’t have much evidence to prove anything else. How troublesome. “Then why’d they stop you from running to him? You were their hostage. As soon as they get away, I’ll let you go to Itachi.”

“Help! I’m being kidnapped!”

Tenzo slapped his hand over his mouth and ducked behind a few crates near a store. He set Sasuke down on the ground and turned him around, trying his best friendly impression despite the kid still trying to hit him. “Look, I just saved your life. Obito asked me to get you away from them and he’ll bring your brother to come get you, okay? But we need to get you further from those other guys.”

Sasuke stopped moving, eyes going wide at the name of his cousin. Curious, Tenzo released him so that he could speak. “You know Obito?”

“Yes.” Please don’t say this kid idolized him too. Wasn’t it enough to have one brother in the Akatsuki? Sasuke should grow up to be a good guy like a ranger or a farmer or literally anything other than an outlaw. “I know all of the Akatsuki.”

He seemed to change completely, clutching his hands into fists and wiggling them excitedly before him. “Really? Even that tall guy with sharp teeth?”

Resisting the urge to shiver at the reminder of that crazy self-mutilated freak, he nodded. “Of course.”

“Liar!” Sasuke stomped his foot as harshly as he could and bolted in the next second. 

Tenzo tensed against the sharp pain as he took a step after the kid, running a serious list of insults through his head. This really was a kid from the Uchiha family. Completely untrusting and insistent on running headfirst into danger. Was this some trait of the Uchiha? Were they all insane?

Sasuke was a fast, little snot, but Tenzo had longer legs and easily caught up to pull the child back into his grasp. He couldn’t quite blame him for running since even he had been taught not to trust strangers, but at the same time Tenzo was obligated to keep him safe. Not because Obito had ordered him to or his older brother would literally skin him alive for allowing harm to befall even a hair on his head, but because he was pure. Untainted by the world of outlaws and capable of becoming something so much better than his brother or cousin. A blank canvas, so to speak. 

He managed to pull the struggling child back into the safety of the area behind the store without gaining the attention of too many citizens. They were probably used to it – or they were more preoccupied with the fight that was happening a few buildings away. “Please stop! You don’t have to trust me, but at least don’t run back that way. You could get hurt.”

“My brother is back there!”

“Your brother is part of the Akatsuki and is capable of handling himself. Have a little faith in him, would you?”

Sasuke’s bottom lip puckered out in a frown that would have been adorable had Tenzo not just had his foot stomped. “I _do_ have faith in my brother. It’s just you I don’t trust.”

“And yet you trusted a bunch of kids who you don’t even know?” Tenzo countered. 

Young hands threw themselves in the air. “Well, I didn’t know that! They seemed more trustable than you!”

“Excuse me?! What’s that supposed to mean?! I’m a very trustable person.”

“You kidnapped me!”

“You were running into a gunfight!”

“You’re a coward if that scares you!”

“You’re an idiot!”

“You’re- you’re- no, you’re the idiot!”

“Now you’re just copying me!”

“Shut up!” Sasuke aimed a well-placed kick into Tenzo’s shin. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand. You’re just an outsider. That’s what father calls people like you.”

Tenzo rubbed his shin, glaring at the kid and imagining tying him upside down to the closest fence. He couldn’t care less what this kid’s father called people or what Sasuke thought of him. All he knew was that, despite the obvious lack of thanks, he had rescued the kid. He wasn’t about to let him just run back into danger. Since Obito had not given him a meeting point, he was on his own.

And right now, the gunshots could still be heard.

“Look, stick with me for ten more minutes. If Itachi doesn’t show up by the end of it, you’re free to go off running into the nearest gunfight you come across. How’s that?” Yeah, this was totally a lie. There was no way he was going to let a child run off alone. He’d somehow convince Sasuke to let him take him back to Las Mudas. No one from Akatsuki could object to that. 

Sasuke crossed his arms, a look that reminded him oddly of Obito. Someone attempting to be bigger than they were. In Obito’s case, he had the experience to back it. With Sasuke… he was trying and that was all that mattered. 

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

Smart kid. “I won’t attempt to tie you up. You can run off whenever you want after ten minutes. Sound good?”

“Fine.” Sasuke decided, pointing up at him. “But no funny business. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah. But we should get out of here. There’s no telling if they are going to head this way. We should head east. We’ll meet up with the others, okay? Then you’ll see I’m telling the truth.” He stood up then, cautiously observing Sasuke’s feet as they seemed to be the most dangerous part of him, and pointed the way they should go. “After you.”

Sasuke looked up the road Tenzo pointed to then back to him. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“No, I’m not.” Tenzo frowned at the question. Was it really that obvious? He thought he blended in pretty well. “What makes you ask that?”

“Because you just pointed north. What’s your name?”

Oh God, he was being schooled by a ten-year-old. To make it worse, Sasuke was actually right. “It’s Tenzo.”

“Okay, Tenzo, you have to maintain at least two feet away from me or else I’m going to run again. My father taught me how to shoot a gun and I’ve got the best aim of anyone my age.” Sasuke told him proudly. 

There was just one thing that he was missing to back up that threat. “You don’t have a gun.”

“It won’t be hard for me to get one, okay!? I’m really quick! Even Itachi says so.”

“That’s great, kid, now let’s get out of here.”

“It’s not ‘kid’, it’s Sasuke Uchiha!” He stood straight and turned to march away.

It was simple enough to keep up with him, but it was frustrating. Tenzo was paranoid with keeping an eye on him in case he tried to run again while also keeping an eye out for potential enemies. Obito had mentioned that at worse their numbers could hit five and they had only seen three. Tenzo had no idea what he was looking for other than people younger than him. 

Perhaps with Sasuke here, they would have more of a chance of seeing them coming. Sasuke would recognize them since he was just traveling with their group. Unless it had only been those three or he was playing along just to get away from him later. It might be a smart idea to just knock the kid out and carry him around to avoid any trouble. Yet if Obito or Itachi saw Sasuke knocked out when Tenzo had taken him fully awake, they would suspect something. 

Man, it really was a hassle to work with people that didn’t care for him. He never thought he would have this thought, but he was missing Sasori and Deidara now. With them he knew that he was safe and that someone would be watching his back. Kakashi too even though they weren’t on friendly terms at the moment. 

They had barely walked for more than five minutes before Tenzo saw a familiar blonde head in the distance. He would have thought the other Akatsuki would be lying in wait for the chance to intercept any runaways, yet here Deidara was bounding up to him. Tenzo braced himself before the impact of the man’s arms wrapped around him at full force. 

“You’re okay! I knew you would be!” he released him and only then noticed that he wasn’t alone. “Sasuke? The hell are you doing here?”

“I _was_ going to my brother until this guy took me away.”

“He was being used hostage by some girl with red hair. Obito told me to get him out of there.” Tenzo explained, not appreciating the pointing of fingers. Uchiha’s were exceptionally ungrateful. Likely Obito would complain about something when they all met up again too. Itachi would end up giving him the same silent treatment that he’d been receiving since accompanying the rest of them. 

Thankfully Deidara wasn’t a Uchiha and clapped Tenzo on the shoulder. “Good thing you found us before they found you. We’ve heard that Kidomaru was also seen around here.”

“Of course they are.” Sasuke interrupted with a knowing tone. “They all came so that we would make it here safely. Kimimaro said that there was safety in numbers.”

Deidara bent down a little so he could smoosh Sasuke’s face between the palms of his hands. At first glance, Tenzo would have thought he was doing it as sort of a friendly teasing between friends. Upon closer inspection, Deidara was highly annoyed. Was probably going to have a vein popping out of his head any second now. 

“Listen here, little boy.” Deidara began with a smile that was anything but nice. “Those are our enemies and they’ll most likely kill your brother before asking for his surrender. You better start being thankful for my man Tenzo here for getting you out of there before you got hurt. Now go on. Say thank you.”

Sasuke frowned through his squished face until he was let go and even then, was unwilling to say anything. Until Deidara bopped him on the head. “Ow, okay, fine, thank you.”

“Good boy. Nagato and the others heard the gunshots and went to provide backup while I stayed behind for stragglers. Good thing too. I can’t _believe_ Obito would just throw you in harm’s way like that knowing that you can’t fight very well.”

Tenzo sputtered at his total lack of confidence. “I can fight!”

The look he received said otherwise, but at least Deidara wasn’t arguing back. Instead, he hooked his arm with Tenzo’s and snatched the collar of Sasuke’s shirt. “Anyway, let’s get you two out of the open. How many people were there before you two left?”

He filled the veteran outlaw in on all the details he possessed and Sasuke filled the gaps. The others that had traveled with him weren’t in town. They were scouting Kisame’s house in search of more Akatsuki, hoping to get the jump on them. Sasuke had been under the impression they were going to the town for a place to stay and the others were to catch up later. Which meant their current forces were split and the Akatsuki had the advantage.

They had made a small base at a nearby convenience store where Sasuke amused himself by wandering around to observe all the wares. Deidara sat Tenzo down behind the counter – strangely the owner acted like this was a normal thing and simply continued cleaning his storage like nothing was wrong – before taking up a spot near the door.

If anything, Tenzo seemed tenser than anyone in the room. He kept glancing towards the owner like he expected some sort of complaint from him or for Deidara to pull his gun out and start shooting up the place. He succeeded in getting Sasuke to safety but now what? Once again he was at a loss at what to do. Despite his earlier words, he didn’t really want to be in the middle of a fight. Especially not if it was going to be against children. Hosts or not, his conscious wouldn’t let him live it down if he pulled a weapon against someone less than half his age. 

“Did you know the people we’d be up against were this young when Obito made teams?” he asked, glancing towards the other side of the store where Sasuke was fitting a hat upon his head that was many sizes too large. 

“Yeah, so?” Deidara casually checked out the window. 

He should have expected as much from someone associated with Obito. Any of these people could be just as heartless as him. “You’re okay with fighting children?”

“I’m alright with killing anything that threatens me or people I care about. If I had to kill one of them to save your life or Sasori’s, I’d do it.”

As nice as that sounded, Tenzo still couldn’t justify the actions. Deidara picked up on this and smiled at him. “Don’t worry. I don’t really expect you to fight them anyway. Just leave it to me, man.”

“But you don’t even know me.”

“So?” 

Tenzo frowned at him. “So why would you want to help me?”

“Rangers save the lives of people they don’t know every day. Strangers will risk their lives to save a person they have never met from being hit by a train. Why do you question my actions and not theirs?”

He…hadn’t thought of it like that. 

Deidara continued, “Really, you don’t have to overthink everything while you’re with us. Just do whatever you want and enjoy yourself. There’s no reason to have to explain every action you take. Kakashi’s figuring that out, so if that moron can then you can too.”

He was about to jump to Kakashi’s defense only to stop himself. Maybe that was why Kakashi wasn’t willing to listen to him. Because Tenzo was always trying to back him up over every little thing. Had Kakashi seen him as clingy all this time when all Tenzo wanted to do was help? He probably thought Tenzo was overreacting to everything because…well, maybe he always had. 

“Kakashi’s always been smarter than me. He probably knows exactly what he’s doing and I have no idea why I’m even here.” He laid his cheek against his hand and sighed. “If anyone’s the moron it’s me.”

He heard Deidara walk over to him and glanced up. The second he did, Deidara smooshed his face just like he had done to Sasuke moments earlier. “Oh no, you don’t. Self-pity is boring and you’re not that. It’s admirable that you’d go that far for a friend who isn’t giving you the time of day.” He leaned forward to kiss Tenzo’s forehead and pulled back with a laugh. “Cheer up. I’ve just thought of the best way to lift your mood.”

“Oh?” Tenzo asked warily, pulling out of his grip hoping that Deidara’s mind wasn’t leading him to where Tenzo thought it was. 

It wasn’t. It went somewhere worse. 

Deidara pulled out a few sticks of dynamite that he had been holding in a small bag at his side, grinning devilishly. “Let’s blow some shit up.”

The owner registered the explosive and ducked behind his counter, crawling away as fast as he could. Sasuke, on the other hand, threw his hands up and gave a whoop of excitement. Tenzo was pretty sure that as nice as Deidara had just been, he was going to get them both killed. If not, he was going to get Sasuke hurt and Obito was going to kill both of them. Either way, Tenzo was doomed.

**)-(=)-(**

Kagami couldn’t have been happier had someone just walked up and offered him a raise or a box of chocolates. Things were going so well and if one more thing happened, he was going to go to the store and buy every ounce of confetti to throw in his office. He’d buy his wife a puppy, he’d donate a thousand dollars to charity, he’d hug Danzo and suffer the consequences of that action with a smile on his face.

“Guys, it’s _just_ meatloaf. It’s not that amazing.” 

Torifu and Kagami stared astonished at their friend, hardly comprehending the words that had just left her lips. How dare she belittle the sacred recipe that the cooks held in their delicate hands. Of anything that was served in the cafeteria, the meatloaf was by far the best thing. Unfortunately, it was such a pricy meal that it was only served once every other week. 

Wrapping an arm around his friend, Kagami ushered them away from her heathen comments. “Pay her no mind. She just doesn’t understand.”

Koharu’s frown only increased on her already unamused features. “How old are you two again?”

“But, Kagami, she just insulted our favorite meal!”

“I know, I know, but there’s nothing much we can do. She’s _vegan_.”

“The horror!”

“The humanity!”

“If you two don’t knock it off, you’ll find your paychecks significantly decreased.” She threatened, walking past them like a popular kid in school would. As the CFO and person who controlled much of the company’s financial dealings, her threat could easily be carried out before anyone realized what had happened. 

Torifu was still clutching his heart with a pained expression while Kagami made faces behind her back. Sure, they may act like kids but at least they were having fun. There were too many gloomy senior members that somebody had to bring in some positivity. That was why Kagami and Torifu were more in charge of hosts than the business portion of Delos Destinations. 

Still, with her now putting increasing space between them, Kagami could finally talk to Torifu about more interesting things. “Have you done check-ups on the rest of my boys?”

“No sign of anything being tampered with.” Torifu confirmed, taking his two trays of food and leading the way through the cafeteria towards their usual table. There were restaurants around the company, but Hiruzen always nagged them for not associating with the regular employees. He wanted more equality throughout his business rather than an obvious pyramid of power positions. 

Kagami seated himself before pulling out a tablet. “I figured as much. I’m thinking that maybe we were looking too close at certain things and letting our imagination run wild. There’s nothing wrong with the code either, and no complaints from any of the current guests.”

“So, what? Let things play out and see how it goes?”

“That’s what I was thinking. If the narrative continues playing out the way I have it set, they should have more interactions with Orochimaru’s underlings. I wonder who they’ll see first.”

Torifu stabbed his fork into the meatloaf, tearing it apart eagerly until he could get a good portion on his fork. “That Kakashi kid still hanging around?”

“Probably. I haven’t kept up with their storyline since they were at Ibiki’s. As far as I know, they could be on the other side of the map by now. Looking through all that code takes some time, you know.”

Under normal circumstances, Kagami would be able to breeze through code like he was reading a book. Yet perfectionism kept him double checking after himself just in case he had missed something. Everything began blurring together after staring at a computer screen for lengthy periods of time and Kagami wasn’t the most avid person about hitting the gym. 

But now that part of his research was complete. He couldn’t find anything that was really out of the ordinary for Obito or the other Akatsuki members. The only thing that really stood out was the fact that Obito had a heightened improv setting compared to the others. That had explained his behavior in the exam room and the reasoning behind taking Kakashi as a claimed person. There was nothing wrong with that so long as he kept to the story and stayed within his character dynamics. In fact, Kagami was considering this like a test run. If Obito operated well under his improv decisions rather than preset ones, then it would lead to new opportunities with other hosts. Perhaps he could make the Akatsuki more unpredictable or violent interactions between rivals more entertaining. 

The possibilities were endless and Kagami was so glad he worked here. 

Not to mentioned, no one was more attentive to their job than Torifu when it came to cleanup crew. Torifu oversaw not only the reassembly of hosts, but the developments of new ones. If there was even a single flaw on their skin or wire slightly askew, the man would jump on it faster than he was the meatloaf in front of him. 

Kagami took to his meal at a much calmer rate, choosing to savor it rather than inhale it. On his tablet, he pulled up the current locations of his Akatsuki creations to get an idea of what was going on. Agave Plantation? That was close to a black hat neutral zone which meant that they had a 50/50 chance of nothing happening or running into one of Orochimaru’s thugs. He pulled them up next. 

Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon were there while the rest were about a ten-minute ride away. Well, except for Kimimaro. He was still back at Orochimaru’s base. Only…

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Kagami gave a small chuckle and held the screen up for his friend. “You’ll be having another visitor soon.”

Torifu paused mid bite to scan the tablet then audibly groaned. “Seriously? A head shot? I just got done remaking Kabuto because of how far Obito obliterated him. It’s going to take time to fashion a new brain circuit for her. You know what, I’m letting someone else handle that. Did you _have_ to program him to be that gruesome? Maybe the others were right. Obito is becoming _too_ violent.”

“Don’t start none with my boys, won’t be none.” Kagami laughed proudly although he did feel a little bad. Bullet wounds, cuts, or clean ups generally weren’t time consuming to fix. A headshot or anything that wrecked the inner systems took a few hours. “I bet he was showing off for that Kakashi kid. Hang on, let me look up guest positions.”

He looked up the guest number for Kakashi that he had saved previously and set the system to scan for him. There weren’t trackers on the guests themselves, but they were easy to find through the scanning programs set up in every host. As soon as he got a lock on his position, his laughter faltered.

Torifu leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of the tablet. “What?”

“He’s nowhere near Obito. Still with the Akatsuki though. Then why…” Kagami activated a host count for anyone near Obito. If he was by himself, there wasn’t a need for that much show of force. Townsfolk, business owners, entertainers… ah, here it was. “Why is Sasuke there? He isn’t part of the story. Oh, unless…” 

“You’re killing me here, Kagami.” Torifu slumped back to distract his impatience with more food. 

Kagami ignored him and turned his attention away from his favorite hosts back to Las Mudas. If Sasuke’s arc was activated, that meant that someone was interfering with the Uchiha residence. Sure enough, as soon as he had the map pulled up he could see the source of the problem. “It seems we weren’t paying close enough attention to other visitors. Danzo is about to have his hands full with ensuring that guests aren’t going to kill each other.”

“Why?”

“Because someone activated Sasuke’s side quest to find his older brother. In this mission, there are two options: either take the kid to his brother themselves, or follow him when he tries to do it himself which will lead him to interact with Orochimaru’s underlings. They chose the second option and, if I’m correct, have decided to turn it into a bounty hunt. These are return guests and it seems like this time they want to go after the big fish.”

“They’re going after the Akatsuki?” Torifu stopped shoveling food into his mouth with the exchange of interests. Glad to see he was just as invested in this little adventure as Kagami was. 

Nodding, Kagami turned the screen around for the second time to reveal the identities of the guests. “Look familiar? Last time they chose the white hats, but this time…”

The fork dropped so that Torifu could throw his head back and toss his hands in the air. “Everyone seriously wants me to have overtime for this.”

“Come on now, Torifu, I thought you loved your job.”

“I do, but I also want to watch all this go down. Will you save the security feed for me so we can watch together?”

Kagami’s amusement returned and he turned his tablet into a DVR to record his favorite shows. “Absolutely. I’ll make popcorn.”


	17. Enraged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that. I'm not dead after all! :D
> 
> There isn't enough apologies for the extremely delayed chapter, but here you go! Enjoy~

One minute everything had been going fairly well with no more weapons being fired or people’s heads exploding, and the next Tenzo was once again having to run for his life. Only this time he had Sasuke on his back who was clearly enjoying this more than him and Deidara laughing hysterically next to him. What was _wrong_ with this world?! Surely this wasn’t how people acted back in the day?

They barely rounded a corner before the store they had previously been in was set to explode, sending shards of glass raining where they had been seconds previously. Deidara peeked around the corner only to retreat back as another explosion sounded and a metal cup went flying by. 

“See? Isn’t this so much more fun?” Deidara asked, answered only by Sasuke who was bouncing happily. 

Tenzo just gasped at him. “Fun? You didn’t even wait for me to answer your stupid question before you lit the damn thing! We could have died, you idiot!”

“You’re so cute when your mad.” Deidara cooed at him, poking him on the nose playfully since his arms were full of holding Sasuke still. “Now let’s get out of here before we attract the attention of any rangers.”

“You’re insane!”

“You’ll learn to love me for it. Come on!”

He led the way back through the town although this time it was along the edges. They were more or less going right back to where most of the fighting had been. Tenzo didn’t hear any more gun fire, but that didn’t mean much of anything. He had seen Obito with his knife. It wasn’t that difficult to imagine he had gone full native on them and decided to stab a few people for the hell of it. 

Most of the towns people were confused as well. Those who had been avoiding the fight that Obito had started were now running from the explosion that Deidara caused. Some men were trying to investigate from a distance just in case the Akatsuki weren’t the ones bringing havoc to the place, yet it was hard to imagine it being anyone else. Tenzo hadn’t seen any outlaws aside from the Akatsuki and the kids so far and while people in Pariah looked sketch, they didn’t look like lunatics who enjoyed dynamite more than they should. 

Speaking of lunatic, his was currently lighting another one. 

“Where do you even get those?” Tenzo demanded, giving him some distance in case the thing was defective. 

Deidara didn’t seem concerned at all and simply tossed it into an empty alley as they passed by. “Why? Do you want to light one?”

“I do!” Sasuke raised his hand hopefully. 

He was about to be handed one when Tenzo quickly said, “Don’t you even think about it.”

“It’ll be good experience for him.” Deidara pouted, but he tossed it away like the others instead of handing it over. 

Sasuke dropped a fist lightly on Tenzo’s head and also sulked, “You’re no fun.”

“I’m the only one actually concerned about safety.” Tenzo argued back. “You don’t just hand a kid a very dangerous weapon. Especially when said kid is the one who trusted strangers blindly and nearly got himself killed.”

“Good point.” Deidara conceded while Sasuke blew a raspberry at them. 

They were getting close to where they had left Obito’s group behind and stopped just beside one of the nearby buildings. The crowd here was thicker than anywhere else and the gunfire had stopped. Tenzo opted to stay back with Sasuke to ensure they weren’t about to go headfirst into yet another dangerous situation while Deidara burst ahead oblivious to it all. 

Honestly, Tenzo was beginning to think he should have expected such reckless behavior when he joined up with this group. They had changed Kakashi, one of the calmest people he had ever met, into someone who made rash decisions. Tenzo was the only one who seemed to be concerned with actually getting shot and he was one of the few people in this entire park who couldn’t die from it! Did that make him paranoid or the only one left with some sense? He knew better than to ask, though. Everyone would just be calling him a killjoy anyway, but Tenzo didn’t see what was so great about having bullets fly past your head or blowing things up. 

He had been told that Agave Plantation was meant to be one of the most relaxing places in this park. Somewhere that everyone could go for some R&R and forget for a while that there were people trying to kill you. Apparently when it came to the Akatsuki, those people trying to kill you just couldn’t wait past twenty-four hours. 

After a few minutes, Deidara returned with Kisame who looked very unhappy to be pulled away from whatever he had been doing. Deidara was saying something reassuring to him, patting his shoulder as they came up only to have Kisame smile anyway when his eyes landed on the Uchiha child. Equally, Sasuke started squirming to be released. 

“Hey, little man.” Kisame easily lifted Sasuke and put him on his own shoulders, making the kid many feet higher than anyone else around. “Just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?”

Sasuke ruffled at Kisame’s short hair spikes. “I take after my brother.”

“I think you take after me more. Itachi is much better at handling things than you are.”

“I’m not as good with knives as you.”

The sharp smile widened. “Guess I’ll have to teach you, huh?”

Tenzo was about to butt in that teaching a child to play with knives was hardly the wisest thing to do. It was a step up from explosives, but still not a good choice. Tenzo didn’t receive his first pocket knife until he was thirteen and Sasuke was definitely not of the same age. Yet right as the words were about to leave his lips, Itachi joined them with the help of Nagato. His leg was bleeding from the calf and had to seriously hurt. 

Having heard the offer to his brother, Itachi shook his head. “I’d rather you not teach him your bad habits, Kisame.”

Finally! Someone who shared Tenzo’s beliefs in trying to keep at least one child innocent today!

“I’d rather you teach him to fire a gun. That way he wouldn’t be overpowered by a stronger opponent.”

What the actual fuck was wrong with these people!?

“Where’s everyone else?” Tenzo changed the subject before anyone could hand the child a gun. 

“Konan and Hidan are chasing one of the brothers and Obito is chasing another.” Itachi filled him in. 

By himself? For someone claiming that these kids weren’t to be overestimated, Obito was sure taking a high risk. That or he was way too confident in his own skills which might actually pan out well for Tenzo. If the idiot offed himself without any sort of interference from Tenzo, then Kakashi had no reason to be upset with him. 

At the same time, Tenzo wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to stomach the fact that he just allowed Obito to kill yet another kid. “Which way was he headed? I might be able to help.”

“No way.” Deidara grabbed onto his arm like he was going to run away any second. “You’re staying right here so I can keep an eye on you.”

Nagato disagreed. “No, it makes sense. Tenzo could get to him faster than any of us can and without being noticed. The twins didn’t see Tenzo. Only the girl did and she’s dead now.”

“What do you mean he can get there faster? I can run pretty fast!”

“And you’ll be recognized in a heartbeat. The rest of their group wasn’t around, but who’s to say they won’t show up any second. Let Tenzo go. Besides,” Nagato passed him a look that Tenzo wasn’t sure how to interpret. “It’d be a good way for Tenzo to prove himself. Obito isn’t the only one who doesn’t have a lot of faith in where his loyalties lie.”

So, they wanted to test him, did they? Well, that worked out just fine. Tenzo could roll with this. All he needed was to gain their favor for a while until he saw an opportune moment to get Kakashi away. Like suggesting a break to visit out of Westworld so they could meet up with Asuma and Guy again and escape the guns and violence for a while. Share stories of what they’ve encountered. Surely, he could convince Kakashi that too much of one thing was bad.

He turned to make his way toward where Nagato and the others had come from and stopped only when he realized Deidara wasn’t letting go. Whether it was part of his programming or not, Tenzo didn’t realize that a host could get so attached so quickly. Telling him to just let go wasn’t going to work because clearly the other man was stronger and better than him. Any sort of defiance would only make him hold on that much more. 

Instead he placed his hand over Deidara’s and offered the best smile he could. “I’ll be back, okay? Besides, my presence will annoy Obito so much that he’ll be racing to get me back here. You won’t even have time to miss me.”

It was enough to almost crack a grin on his face and succeeded in getting him released. “Yeah, well, try not to get hurt. Or do, so I get the chance to play nurse.”

“And with that, I think I’ve become untouchable.”

Deidara laughed and despite himself, so did Tenzo. It wasn’t like he was getting used to Deidara’s strange remarks or the unexplainable interest the man had in him, but at least he knew they didn’t mean him any harm. Deidara didn’t anyway. Sasori was still an unknown to him since one moment he seemed alright and the next he looked ready to kill something. 

He left then before anything else could distract him from leaving. He was going to have to find Obito quickly if he wanted to save another life today. The first place he checked was the street he had taken Sasuke away from, looking to any rooftops or alleys in case he saw any sign of the Uchiha. Then he started asking citizens to at least figure out what direction he should be going. All of them eventually lead to him to the exit of the town. That must mean that their enemies were attempting to regroup.

The was the last thing Tenzo needed. For more enemies to show up and cause him to get in between a fight he wanted no part of. 

When the obstacle of buildings was removed, it wasn’t too difficult to figure out where to go. Konan and Hidan must have split to a different exit, but there was no mistake that Tenzo was right on Obito’s heels. There was a blood trail, larger than just a few spilt drops, leading out into the plantation and if Tenzo squinted his eyes, he could see two figures in the distance.

Now would be a really time to have Guy’s speed. That man used to be able to get from one side of their school track to the other in mere seconds while managing to laugh loudly at the same time. He had to have the lungs of a whale in that brick body of his. 

Tenzo did his best to channel his friend’s energy into his own speed as he raced to get to the two of them before someone pulled a trigger. Again. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say or what actions he was going to take that would actually make the Akatsuki leader listen to him. It seemed like no one, not even Kakashi, could really control the guy and Obito wasn’t above threatening Kakashi’s friends. And what if the opposite were to happen? What if this kid had somehow managed to get the better Obito? Could Tenzo come between them and protect Kakashi’s newest infatuation? 

…should he?

The closer he got, the more he realized that there was something wrong with the situation. Expectedly, Obito was the one standing with the child at his feet looking up not with fear, but with unadulterated anger. 

Without missing a beat, Tenzo ran up to them and was going to squeeze between them when Obito yanked another gun from his holster and aimed it at him. “Don’t bother with your acts of heroism.”

“You’ve already killed one of their allies.” He argued, shifting the gaze of that child to him. “Don’t you think that’s enough for now?”

“For now? If it were up to you, you’d let them all go with a slap on the wrist.” Obito kicked the kid’s foot to get his attention again. “And I asked you a question. Hurry up and tell me before I lose what little patience I had before this idiot showed up.”

The child’s lip curled and he spat a mixture of blood and spit on the ground towards him. “I don’t know where he is, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.”

Obito accepted that answer with a nod. “Then you’re useless to me.”

“Wait!” Tenzo ignored the gun aimed at his chest and, despite the warning, wedged himself between the two by standing over the kid. 

Seems like finally Obito was tired of dishing out caution to someone who wasn’t willing to heed it. He flipped one gun up so he could grab it by the barrel and brought the end of the grip to his temple. Not hard enough to knock him out, but it did cause him to stumble to the side a bit. But as soon as he got his balance, Tenzo pivoted and launched himself at Obito’s waist, bringing them both down to the ground. 

As planned, the child took the chance to get to his feet and make a run for it. Obito tried to shove Tenzo off to take aim, but there was no way Tenzo was going to let that happen. He wrestled for upper hand which was a lot more difficult that he thought. Guests knew that coming into a Westworld meant that you couldn’t die. However, that didn’t make them superhuman. Hosts were just as strong as a normal man if not better in some ways. They were given knowledge of the park like they had lived here their entire lives and knew how to operate in any condition. 

Case in point, Obito shoved him off and kicked dirt into his eyes to distract him. Tenzo blinked rapidly, squinting through watery eyes until he could find where Obito had moved to. Just as he went to tackle him a second time, a shot rang out from Obito’s gun. 

One second Tenzo was breathing in the small amount of smoke from the gun, the second they were both on the ground again. All it took was a glance away to figure out what Obito had done. Yet another kid dead by his hand with Tenzo unable to do anything. 

“You bastard!” Tenzo snarled at him. No longer preoccupied with trying to defend someone, his hands clenched into fists and he was throwing them anywhere they would make contact. How dare this guy be so okay with just offing someone who didn’t need to die. Was there no mercy in his heart? He didn’t even have the decency to look remorseful at having to commit such a deed!

But at least he didn’t laugh this time. No egotistical mocking or jabs at being weak-willed. No, Obito returned the attacks with mutual feelings, releasing one of his weapons to grab Tenzo’s collar and shove him off. 

“I just saved our lives. If he met up with the others-.”

“He could have told them to _leave_ , you _asshole_!” Tenzo interrupted, once again coming after him. It was always black and white with this guy. If he had let the kid live, he could have told his friends to back off. That the Akatsuki were too powerful right now. Hell, with Tenzo and Kakashi around, their group looked even bigger and that much more of a threat. Obito didn’t have to go and kill everyone he didn’t like. 

He landed a solid hit to Obito’s cheek, a hit that Obito rolled with before turning and kicking at Tenzo’s chest. Unlike the outlaw, Tenzo wasn’t used to fighting. He had no skills, no defense training, literally the only thing he knew was what he had seen on tv. So when he fell back, he could hardly be surprised that Obito was on him in an instant.

Only Obito didn’t hit him again after that. He just put his boot to his chest and aimed his final gun down, eerily calm as if he expected this sort of situation to happen and had planned for it. Tenzo had figured a fight would happen eventually, but he always imagined it like a dog fight. This just seemed too one-sided. 

He expected to be yelled at. He expected to have Obito tell him that he was an idiot or that mercy was for the weak or _something_ to that effect. But Obito merely narrowed his eyes and without even hesitating for a moment pulled the trigger. 

Pain flew from Tenzo’s chest, just a few inches of where his heart was, and raced outward. He wasn’t bleeding from it, but man if this wasn’t about to become the biggest bruise he had ever encountered before. The grip he had against Obito’s foot to push it off went to his shoulder, clutching at where he had been shot as disbelief slowly gripped him.

Obito had just shot him. _Him_. The same person that two of the Akatsuki had claimed and Kakashi’s friend. He had broken his own rules! And as Tenzo froze from this knowledge, something else occurred to him. Despite Obito being self-aware, he still couldn’t kill him. Something in his programming was preventing him from giving humans a lethal blow. Good to know, but still it paled into comparison to the fact that Obito had still tried to kill him. 

Equally Obito seemed just as bewildered. Holstering his gun, he crouched down and pulled open Tenzo’s jacket to look at the welt developing on his chest. “What is this?” he frowned, confused in ways that Tenzo wasn’t. “What the hell are you?”

“You just shot me.” Tenzo breathed before his blood slowly began boiling. “You just _shot_ me!”

“Because your actions are those of a traitor. I’ll be damned if I let you do anything that could harm me or the others.” Obito answered simply, still running his hands over where his bullet should have broken skin. “How are you not bleeding right now? I know for a fact my weapon is not malfunctioning.”

“You can’t kill me. No one here can. I thought you knew this already.” Tenzo shoved him back and for once it worked. Obito retreated backward, regarding Tenzo in a new light. “One minute you act like you know everything, the next it’s like your no different from the rest of them. How much do you actually know about this place?”

For once Obito had no answer. He stood there, confused, then towards the most recent death he had on his hands. The child hadn’t gotten up which mean that whatever aim Obito had must have been deadly. There was no hope that it had just got his arm or leg or a non-vital spot. It was as if Obito was confirming that he still had the ability to kill someone before turning back to Tenzo. 

“Maybe it was a weapon malfunction.” Obito said more to himself, reaching for the knife that he always had with him. “There are more ways to kill someone.”

“Isn’t this against your claimed rule?” Tenzo quickly scooted away, getting his feet back under him. “I wasn’t trying to put the others in danger. I was trying to save a life that didn’t need to be ended.”

“I don’t give two fucks about the rules. You’re incapable of listening to my orders and insistent on getting in my way. Letting you live might bring ruin to the rest of us.”

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Tenzo argued. 

Obito took a step forward. “Some of the worst decisions are made with the best intentions.”

Holy shit, he was serious about trying to find all the ways to kill him. “What would Kakashi say if he found out you tried to kill me?”

The obsidian blade flipped in his hand. “I’ll have to apologize for being too late to save you from our enemies. I’ll let him know what a good hero you were.”

“He won’t believe you.”

“He already chose me over you.” A dark grin twisted his features and he stopped moving forward. “He gave you a choice to leave. You should have taken it.”

“And what about Deidara and Sasori. They’ll know you did something.”

“They didn’t know you that long. They’ll find someone else.”

Think, Tenzo, think. “So, this is what you do? Just kill of people you don’t like? And if Kakashi doesn’t believe you and figures out what happened, do you really think he’d be okay with it?”

Obito laughed at him, shaking his head slightly. “See, this is why I called you a coward. A puppy running away with his tail between his legs. All you do is hide behind others and take no action yourself. For a minute, I could have respected you for fighting to save my enemy because at least then you were doing something. Look at you now. You’re pathetic.”

He returned the knife again and retrieved his other gun from where he had tossed it aside during their wrestling. “But right now, I’m more curious on how you survived my shot. I’ll keep you around and see what other secrets you’ve got, but this is the last warning I’m going to give you. Fail to obey my orders or take any action that puts anyone at risk, and I’ll enjoy every second of finding a way to end your life. And trust me, I can get creative. Even if I can’t kill you, I know I can hurt you.”

With one last look, he walked around Tenzo and headed back into the town. As soon as he got a few steps away, he began whistling a tune and acting like none of that had just happened. 

This was getting to be too much. Right now, Tenzo should really take the chance to leave. At this point, why was he even bothering to stick around. Kakashi was protected by a maniac of his own choosing, the rest of the Akatsuki seemed to like him enough to offer their protection as well, and with the exception of two, they all distrusted Tenzo. He should try and find Guy or Asuma. Start a new story or maybe stay at Sweetwater for the remainder of the time. 

He should leave, but instead he turned and followed behind Obito at a distance. It was going to require him to take a whole new approach to all of this, but his goal was still the same. Kakashi didn’t know. Even if Tenzo wasn’t strong enough to take on Obito himself, he was going to find a way to get Kakashi to leave him. He wasn’t sure how he was going to prove to Kakashi that what he said was the truth, but he’d find a way. 

 

****

**)-(=)-(**

 

“I’m beginning to think that none of you actually have a hideout that doesn’t look like you were robbed blind.” Kakashi wandered around the house trying to find something that made it personalized. 

They had traveled easily enough with no interruptions and made it to a small farm. The land had long since been plowed and the building itself vacant of anything but the bare essentials. Their wagon fit easily in the barn and the rest of them had made their way inside to wait. Funny how the Akatsuki seemed to have a hideout where ever it was convenient, and yet their first meeting had been in the middle of the woods. 

Sasori had been placed on the floor near the front door on Kakuzu’s orders. With the bathroom being unused for so long, he wasn’t sure on the plumbing and therefore decided that if Sasori was going to get sick again, they’d just throw him on the front porch. He even seated himself comfortably on a worn looking couch nearby just to ensure that nothing Sasori heaved would touch the inner workings of the house. 

Zetsu was in the kitchen with a fresh bucket of water and a few apples, cutting them up for their belated breakfast. He insisted on saving the seeds so that he could bring them back to his own home they next time their adventures led them that way. He failed to elaborate where exactly he was from though. 

At Kakashi’s comment, Zetsu released an agreeable laugh. “Don’t say that when the others show up. This is Hidan’s old place and he’d take offense.”

After hearing all the cult nonsense being spouted from that man’s lips during their travel conversations, Kakashi was surprised he was born from humans. He expected him to have crawled out of some sort of cave. It made him cast his gaze around one more time, this time expecting to see faded symbols etched into the walls or floor. “We’re not about to be attacked by some guard dog demon, are we?”

“Not another superstition one…” Kakuzu muttered from his chair. 

Kakashi quickly corrected him, “It was a joke.” 

Zetsu entered the room, handing a plate to each of them that had apples on it. “You’ll have to forgive him. After Hidan, Kakuzu hates the supernatural. Personally, I think it’s because he’s scared that there’s actually some sort of higher being out there.”

“You’re two seconds from getting your head put through the wall, you cow.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Zetsu flipped him off. “It’s a skin condition and I can’t help that.” He crouched down next to Sasori and waved an apple slice in front of him. “Hey, you want to try and eat something?”

Sasori made a strange sound and curled in on himself. “I don’t feel good.”

Zetsu looked back up with a dark sort of humor. “That’s your cue, asshole.”

There was a long pause between them that was making Kakashi serious uncomfortable. Like they were two seconds from pouncing on each other despite Zetsu being the one that would clearly lose. He was thinking about how he would step in to defuse the two of them when Sasori made another noise. Kakuzu moved first, reaching to grab Sasori by the collar of his jacket and dragging him outside like a bag of rice. 

As soon as he had he tossed Sasori onto the grass, he kicked the door open and grabbed Zetsu. Kakashi rushed forward to separate them, thinking that Zetsu was about to breathe his last breath, but all Kakuzu did was toss him out the front door as well. “ _You_ watch him.”

“I don’t _want_ to!”

“Too damn bad.” Kakuzu kicked the door closed and pulled the chair in front of it, sitting immediately and ignoring the pounding of fists against the wood behind him. He glared to Kakashi as if daring him to challenge his authority before reaching into his pocket and lighting up a cigarette. For a brief moment Kakashi was actually concerned that the ashes would set flames to the place. It looked ready to collapse at any moment anyway, but then what did he care? It wasn’t his place. 

He left the grumpy man to listen to Zetsu’s shouts and ventured further into the house. Not quite the size of Rin’s farmhouse, but decently roomy. He ditched the bottom floor to climb the steep stairs that led into a loft. Really it was just as dull as anything else he had seen so far which caused a sigh to leave his lips. 

Where was Obito when you needed him? Playing the waiting game was boring and Kakashi now regretted not having anything happen on their way here. Not even another band of rogues that wanted what their wagon possessed. Granted, he was still happy he didn’t have to face off against killer children with a warped sense of bloodlust. Tenzo must be having a ball with all of that excitement. And by that, he meant that he could easily see Tenzo standing in the background while the others took full enjoyment on the strangest gunfight ever. Adults versus kid? Was this some sort of mature version of Codename: Kids Next Door?

Kakashi went to the window and did his best to look into the distance, hoping to catch some sort of sign of the others coming to join them again. Where would their adventures lead next? If they were being targeted by this Orochimaru and his thugs, that could mean that there would be a faceoff between outlaws. Clearly Kakashi knew which side he would take, Tenzo would probably follow him to ensure he was alright (not like he could get really injured anyway), and he might be able to see Asuma or Guy again. Too bad cellphones were banned within Westworld or he’d be messaging them to see how they were going.

Then again, maybe not. They had finally split up and were no longer concerned with the personal affairs of each other. For the first time in a long time, Kakashi was truly enjoying himself. He loved his friends, but being away from them was refreshing at the same time. A new experience.

If only that new experience didn’t mean he was waiting in a flea infested building. 

He more or less slid down the tight stairs and seated himself in another chair. If he was going to be with the Akatsuki, and he very much planned to be at this point, he should get to know the others and not just Obito. It would help to know that not just their fearless leader had his back. 

“So, when did you first learn to shoot a gun?” Kakashi reared a conversation in hopes that it was a topic Kakuzu enjoyed.

The other man narrowed his cold gaze and let out a long puff of smoke. “What are you? My therapist?”

Was that the wrong topic? “Just being friendly.” Kakashi answered, easing into a more relaxed position. “I’m trying to figure you all out. I think I understand Obito’s ego for the most part, Deidara and Sasori are a combined ball of mystery and confusion, and Zetsu loves to talk. How am I doing so far?”

Kakuzu looked amused for a split second and Kakashi was sure he had imagined it since the man went right back to being a grouch. “All you need to know about me is I care about money more than people. For the right price, I’d sell you all out.”

“Ah, that’s good to know.” He really must be getting used to this place if comments like that weren’t bothering him anymore. In fact, he had expected it. These guys had a sense of comradery, but at the end of the day they were still outlaws and were programmed to be selfish. “I’ll try to be someone of great worth so my wanted poster doesn’t include ‘wanted dead’.”

Another puff of smoke released like Kakuzu had just laughed it out. “That’ll be the only thing on your wanted poster if you hang with us.”

“Then so long as I’m worth more than Hidan, I’ll be happy. I like to think I’ll be more valuable than someone trying to summon dark gods with the blood of strangers.”

Kakuzu hummed in agreement at that. “The only reason he hasn’t come after you is because you’ve spent every night you’ve been with us in Obito’s quarters. Keep that in mind if we end up staying the night here and Hidan comes back first or you might end up with a few digits missing.”

Okay, that was a bit unnerving. “I thought you guys couldn’t lay a hand on those who have been claimed.”

“Didn’t stop Obito in the past. And Hidan’s known to slip with a knife when he gets excited.”

“Are you warning me about all this because you’re concerned about me, or I have something that could sell for a lot on my person and you’re just waiting for the opportunity to take it?”

Kakuzu pointed at him and gave a small nod. “There you go. Now you’re figuring me out.”

And Kakashi had no idea what he had that Kakuzu would want, but he sincerely hoped it was something that could be removed without him bleeding first. He didn’t want to have Kakuzu selling his kidney to the black market or giving any part of him to some cannibal tribe of Indians. He wasn’t even sure if there were any in Westworld, but this was a place where a person’s wildest dreams or worst nightmares could come true. 

“Kakuzu!! Open the door!” 

Kakashi hadn’t realized that Zetsu had fallen quiet until his fists started pounding the door again. But this wasn’t the same annoyed voice that Kakashi had walked away from earlier. Zetsu sounded panicked. 

Catching the new tone, Kakuzu all but kicked the chair he had been sitting in aside – which was rather impressive since it was a heavy looking seat – and opened the door so quickly that Zetsu flopped in a heap on the floor. True to his silent demeanor, he didn’t bother asking what was wrong. Then again, he really didn’t have to. There was a growing dust cloud in the distance, another direction from where they thought that Obito and the rest would be coming from, and it was quickly becoming larger. Someone was coming straight for them.

“You idiot.” Kakuzu grumbled, going out to retrieve the unconscious Sasori. He was back inside within a few seconds and leading the way through the house. 

Kakashi took a moment to shut the front door, flipping the lock at the same time. Then he was on Kakuzu’s heels as he went straight for the first bedroom. Kakashi had explored this place earlier and didn’t find anything worth mentioning. It was a plain room with stripped furniture that didn’t appear to have been used for years. There was even a healthy layer of dust covering most of the flat surfaces. 

As soon as Kakuzu relieved the weight from his shoulder by dropping Sasori on the floor, he began feeling along the walls. Kakashi hadn’t seen any sort of secret entrance when he explored earlier and turned a questioning look towards Zetsu. The other man seemed only to mimic the confusion. 

“Do you, uh, need help?” Kakashi offered although he felt like he should have asked Sasori instead. The guy was being thrown around quite a lot as if he was just a bag of rice. He was going to wake up more in more pain than he was when he went to sleep and was no doubt going to have some serious questions for the rest of them. 

With a grunt, Kakuzu continued his work until he seemed to find what he was looking for. He pulled his fist back and punched the wall with a resounding thud. Amazingly it didn’t bust a hole, but rather the wood was pushed in like some sort of button. Something clicked behind the planks, activating some mechanism that they couldn’t see, and a few floorboards behind them fell down to reveal a trapdoor. 

Zetsu’s jaw fell and he made a useless wave of his arms towards the newly discovered door. “How long has that been here? And why was I not made of aware of it?”

“It was need to know information and you didn’t need to know.” Kakuzu replied, reaching for Sasori once more. “Now get in so I can toss Sasori down to you.”

The Akatsuki informant looked ready to talk back but a hard knock on the door quickly changed his mind. With a speed that would make a track runner jealous, Zetsu dove into the hole and accepted the redhead as he was handed down. Kakashi made movement to follow until a rough hand on his chest stopped him and even shoved him back a little. 

“Not you.” Kakuzu informed him. “You’re going right back out there and get back to our wagon. I’ll be damned if I’m just going to hand my gold over.”

“What good am I against multiple people?” Kakashi countered. “If you’re so worried about it, then we should set up an ambush.”

Kakuzu frowned at him as the noises from the front door increased. “Little late for that. Whoever is out there doesn’t recognize you’re one of us so you’ve got the best chance to get past them. This tunnel leads a mile west towards the sea. I’m going to find a chance to get back to the wagon and head that way.”

“Again, how do you expect me to get past multiple people?” Kakashi wasn’t an idiot. He saw the dust cloud heading towards them and knew it was a group. Part of the Akatsuki or not, if these were black hats then he was going to have a rough time. 

But Kakuzu didn’t give him reprieve. “You’re a smart man. Think of something, but meet me in the back within ten minutes or I’m leaving without you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time you’re in need of help.” Kakashi retorted but it seemed to go right over Kakuzu’s head. He completely ignored the comment as he pulled the trap door back up which in turn caused the wood in the wall to return to its original state. And, apparently, he didn’t think any more needed to be said and went straight for the window to find the best route to the wagon without being seen.

Ten minutes. Yeah, he was pretty sure Kakuzu would leave as soon as his butt was planted in the driver’s seat. He had been pretty clear just a few moments earlier that he cared more for money than people’s lives.

That just meant that Kakashi had to act quickly. He exited to the room, leaving the door wide open so to avoid suspicion as to why that was the only room closed, and pulled his rifle into his hand. Then, taking great care to ensure he was placed behind something that could block bullets, called out, “The next person to hit that door is going to get shot. What do you want?”

For a while it seemed like the only thing he could hear was his breath and the sound of wind outside. He knew they were there; after all, where could they go without being seen? And they had to know that someone was in the building. Otherwise they would have broken in without making such a big racket. 

But what were they waiting on? Why were they remaining so quiet?

Kakashi tried again, “I said what do you want?”

“A glass of water would be nice.” Came a voice he didn’t recognize. “Maybe some crackers. A hamburger. I don’t know, Yūgao, what do you want?”

“Does this even remotely look like a McDonalds?”

Oh shit. Oh shit, shit, shit. These weren’t hosts, they were other guests! Which meant that Kakashi couldn’t just shoot his way through and the other Akatsuki were going to be at serious risk. Oh God, what if Obito made it back here? There was no way he was going to be able to win against people who couldn’t be shot and killed. 

Westworld just became alarmingly real.

Kakashi stood quickly, intending to see if there was a backdoor to this place and escape through it before the other guests realized what was happening. They could be thinking that mentioning real world places would confuse the hosts into standing still. He could still get out of this before they realized that he wasn’t a machine. 

He turned on his heels and made for the hallway, moving as quickly and quietly as possible. Yet right as he turned the corner, he became face to face with the barrel of a shotgun and nearly felt his heart burst from his chest. Real or not, if that thing fired he was going to be in some sort of pain that might leave him emotionally scarred. 

“Not so fast.” The man holding the weapon said. “Drop your gun quickly or I won’t waste a second putting a hole through your skull.”

“I’m not a host.” Kakashi told him, though he still went to set his weapon against the wall. Very slowly. 

The other man’s eyes widened in slight shock but he didn’t remove his aim from between Kakashi’s eyes. Then, as quickly as it came, he went back to analytical. “A wagon and two spare horses? Guest or not, you’re not alone. Where are the Akatsuki?”

As he spoke, a gunshot burst the lock on the front door and they managed to push inside. A man wearing a bandana and chewing on a toothpick entered, grinning slightly at seeing his ally in a position of authority, and a woman who seemed passive to the entire event.

Kakashi lifted his hands in surrender, wanting to appear as less threatening as possible. “I don’t know. As soon as they saw people coming, they ran.” Words poured off his tongue as quickly as he could think them up. “They’re no friends of mine; I was their captive.”

“Captive?” the bandana man asked, looking him up and down. “Since when do they take captives? Besides, I see no form of bondage on you that says you were a prisoner.”

The woman came up to him then, reaching up to touch his face as if to examine him. He would have very much like to move her hand away, but with the shotgun still aimed at him… She ran her hand down his neck then grabbed his collar and moved it further down. Only then did she seem to show an emotion. 

“Claimed.” She said simply, releasing him and turning to look at the man holding the gun. “He’s one of theirs all right. Don’t take the gun off him.”

“No shit?” bandana man asked. He turned to Kakashi with a new form of interest. “Which one claimed you? Konan? Deidara? Or are you into guys bigger than you like Kisame or Kakuzu?”

Oh this was not going to go the way Kakashi wanted to at all. These people, whoever they were, knew how the Akatsuki operated. He hadn’t thought the marks Obito left on him would give away so much. And if they could tell that much already, then this was all planned. These guests didn’t just happen upon them. They were _hunting_ the Akatsuki. 

And they were all wearing black hats. Shit, how had he missed that?

“Who are you?” he challenged, eyes narrowing on them. 

“That depends.” The man holding the gun answered. “Are you with the Akatsuki or are you simply tagging along to see where the road takes you?”

The woman shook her head at the question. “If he’s that intimate with them, then you know the answer to that already, Iruka.” She reached into the man’s satchel and pulled out a pair of cuffs that were similar to the ones that Minato had used on Obito. Her next words were directed towards Kakashi and full of a threat that sent a shiver down his spine. “You may not be the Akatsuki’s hostage like you claimed, but you certainly are one now.”

“What’s your thinking?” the man not named Iruka asked, pulling Kakashi’s wrists together before he had a chance to complain. “We hold on to him until they come to get him?”

“Some of them are already here. Keep your eyes open or they’ll get the drop on us and we’ll never –,”

Her words were cut off by the sounds of gunshots outside. Kakashi’s heart sank at the idea that Kakuzu had been found or, even worse, Obito had found them and was now at risk of actually dying. Kakashi wasn’t ready to have this narrative pulled from him yet. 

Well, he was one of the few beings in this world that guns had no effect one and he’d be damned if he was going to let that knowledge to go waste now. 

He wasn’t sure if it was thinking quickly or rash decisions that guided his actions, but he blew into action before he could second guess himself. He wretched his arms out of the distracted man’s grip and slapped the shotgun up in the same movement. With all the self-defense training he could remember, he launched a kick into the chest of the man behind him then used the momentum to push forward and unbalance Iruka. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman reach for her weapon and barely ducked in time to dodge a bullet. Again, he doubted it would have drew blood, but it would have acted like a paintball gun. At this range, that would totally hurt. 

There were too many of them to do anything except get his ass handed to him when they recovered. So he returned to his original plan and bolted down the same hall that Iruka had caught him in. This time the path was clear and he managed to make a quick exit. There was no time to see if they were following him or not. All he could think about was getting to the wagon and finding Kakuzu.

…except now the wagon was missing...that _asshole_. He left Kakashi behind! 

“I’ll get you back for that.” Kakashi promised under his breath, running up to the first horse he saw and leapt on. Only when it made an obnoxious sound of complain and reared its head did he realize it was Sukea. Demon horse of ultimate rebellion. “Go!” he demanded, kicking the sides at the same time he grabbed the reins. 

Like a true loyal steed, Sukea reared back on two legs, unbalancing him, then bolted forward like he only had one speed. Kakashi nearly fell off had it not been for the death grip he was holding. Thank whoever decided to leave the horse’s hair long before selling it to him. Sukea was going to be pissed about losing a few handfuls of his mane if he wasn’t already.

It wasn’t hard to see which way the wagon was going. All Kakashi had to do was follow the sounds of gunshots. He could see Kakuzu caught in a gunfight with someone running parallel to the wagon, both caught in a sort of standstill. Kakuzu was an excellent shot but whoever he was facing against was unwilling to give up. No doubt taking blows like they were nothing more than mild annoyances. He must have been military or some stubborn hard ass in the real world. Which meant that Kakuzu had absolutely no chance of getting away if Kakashi didn’t do something fast. 

And, in a moment like this, Kakashi could only think of one thing. And no one, especially not him, was going to like it. 

He put his feet up on Sukea’s saddle just has he had when he and Obito jumped on the train and as soon as he was close enough, he launched himself at the unknown man. The impact unbalanced both of them and sent them crashing into the dirt. It was seriously not fun falling from a horse, but at least the man beneath him made for some sort of cushion. Although now that cushion was now fighting back and Kakashi hadn’t fully recovered enough to block the blow that blurred his vision and set him flying to the side. 

“Kakashi!” he heard Kakuzu call and glanced up to see the man looking back at him. Was he actually going to turn around for him? Two against one, Kakuzu might think that they had a chance of winning.

But he didn’t know what Kakashi did. Hosts never could. 

“Go!” Kakashi demanded for the second time, scrambling to his feet so he could tackle the unknown pursuer before he had the chance to saddle himself upon a horse. 

Thankfully Kakuzu didn’t hesitate and whipped the horses into a higher speed. Unfortunately, Kakashi’s newest sparring partner was pissed and turned to him with a face full of rage. “You bastard, we were so close!” he growled. He didn’t attack though, which was curious and only made Kakashi more weary of him. “Do you realize how hard it is to track an Akatsuki member down?”

“I imagine very.” Kakashi countered. 

“And you protect them, but I haven’t seen your poster. Which means you must be a guest as well.”

“He’s a claimed.” The woman’s voice came and Kakashi turned quickly to see that the rest of them had caught up quickly on their own horses. He should have set their horses free or at the very least shot them to keep them from pursuing. But the fact that they were all here meant that they wouldn’t find the trap door that Zetsu and Sasori had used. Small blessings but not for him. 

“Claimed?” The man echoed, recognizing them term that Kakashi was slowly beginning to hate. It made him seem more like an object than a person. “By who?”

Kakashi reached for the knife he had hooked on his belt, knowing that with these people it held more of a threat than a gun would. “Frankly that’s none of your business. What are you hoping to get from the Akatsuki anyway? Bounties?”

“Just answer the question and we can let you go.” Iruka countered, bringing his horse up into Kakashi’s line of vision. 

The first thing Kakashi wanted to tell him was hardly the nicest thing to say, but then a thought came to mind. Obito would certainly move Heaven and Hell to get him back and Kakashi couldn’t risk letting him face off against these particular people. If these guys just wanted a name, he could easily provide them with that. 

“Deidara.” He answered, thinking of how clinging that blonde she-male had been when it came to Tenzo. 

Iruka frowned and gave the man that Kakashi had tackled a look of confusion. Kakashi couldn’t even begin to imagine why. What was so confusing about Deidara claiming people? From the sound of it, he and Sasori were the ones to most commonly claim others. Unless Kakashi hadn’t been paying close enough attention, but with the way they pawed after Tenzo it made the most sense. 

“Wrong answer.” Came the voice of the man who busted down the door at Hidan’s house. Before Kakashi could turn and challenge that statement, something hard was brought against the back of his head and his sight turned black before he even hit the ground.


	18. Complicated

“What the hell happened?”

This was probably the first and only time that Tenzo and Obito shared the same wording at the exact same moment. Predictably, though, it was for two different reasons. 

Obito rushed forward to inspect the injury that Itachi was dealing with while Deidara ran to Tenzo. He thought he had been doing well by not wincing when his arm made certain movements, but damn that blonde man for watching him with such a sharp eye. It took him no time to figure out that Tenzo was in pain and rush over to figure out the source. 

“It’s nothing.” Tenzo said quickly, backing away before Deidara could being pawing at him. The gunshot had hit his chest, but any sort of movement he made with his arm made the attached muscles release a sharp ache. The last thing he wanted was for Deidara to start pressing against him. 

Deidara, however, was having none of that and rushed right into his personal bubble to pull at his shirt. Just like Obito had done just moments before. Bruising was already starting to form around the blistered skin. Getting shot at close range was not fun. “You didn’t have this before you left me.” Dei glanced over his shoulder at his leader. “What happened?”

Obito hesitated for only the briefest of moments. Tenzo wondered what he was going to come up with. There was no way he could tell the truth without sending Deidara into a frenzy and admitting to the others that he broke his own rules. But what could he say that the others would believe?

“Actually,” Obito began, picking his words carefully. “Tenzo proved himself.”

“What?” Now it was Tenzo’s and Deidara’s turn to sync in their word choices. 

Obito finally turned to face them after deeming Itachi alright. “Just what I said.” He moved to join them, causing some serious discomfort on Tenzo’s end since he didn’t want the man within a hundred feet of him ever again. He slapped a hand on Tenzo’s shoulder, the opposite side that he had injured, with enough of a grip that warned Tenzo to stay silent on the truth without revealing his intentions to the others. “Tenzo here took a bullet for me. I guess there was a malfunction with one of the twin’s guns and it didn’t break skin.”

Silence fell on their group and Tenzo examined each person in turn for their reactions. Most of them seemed shocked, but none of them were impressed or outwardly disbelieving. It was like they thought that Obito wouldn’t lie to them, but were having difficulty fathoming the fact that Tenzo would ever do anything to protect Obito’s life. 

So Obito followed it up with a light laugh. “I know, I don’t believe it either. I guess he truly wants the best for Kakashi. I underestimated him.”

Now that did draw some shocked expressions. Kisame and Itachi shared a look and Deidara was now observing Tenzo like he had just become a knight in shining armor or something. 

“Since when do you underestimate anyone?” Kisame asked, the smile slowly returning to his face at the opportunity to taunt his friend. “Did you finally take one to many hits to the head?”

Obito quirked an eyebrow at him. “Remind me again which one of us has the most sanity.”

“That’d definitely be me.” 

He was answered with a scoff before Obito started rounding them all up. At present, the only people missing from their group was Hidan and Nagato, but according to Kisame they were on the hunt for the other twin. Sasuke informed them all of the locations for the group he had originally come to Agave Plantation with. Kimimaro was with Orochimaru at a hideout – though they had no idea which one since Orochimaru was said to have many – and Kidomaru was with Jirobo at another site. With the red-haired girl, Tayuya, and the other twin, Ukon, no longer part of the living, it would be easy to take down the last twin. He would have no backup and he was against two of the Akatsuki. 

Part of Tenzo wondered if Tayuya and Ukon would show up again later on their adventures. They couldn’t just take away every host who was killed, could they? He could understand Kabuto since that was supposedly Orochimaru’s right hand, but these kids weren’t that much of key players. They were like the henchmen most likely. 

The group gathered up their horses and made their way back into the town in search of their allies. Most of the townspeople had settled down at this point (was it such a normal sight to see a gunfight that they could relax so quickly afterward?) and they were able to get directions on where the rest of the Akatsuki could be. From what it sounded like, the twins had broken into opposite directions and Tenzo’s group was forced to navigate the streets through the entire town before coming out on the other end. Thank goodness it wasn’t that large, but it was still annoying. It was midday at that point and more people were beginning to crowd around, especially with the excitement that the morning had brought. 

As they neared the exit, they saw Nagato holding Hidan back and a motionless body on the ground. As soon as Nagato saw their approach he called out, “One of you get down here and help me before Hidan gets to this kid!”

Kisame handed Sasuke off to his brother’s horse before joining the group. Hidan had been doing his best to kick and break free of Nagato’s hold. He was cursing in some sort of language that Tenzo couldn’t understand, probably some voodoo language that the cultist made up. Kisame took over Nagato’s hold from behind Hidan, restricting his arms and pulling him away from the unconscious kid. 

“Calm down there. Don’t forget we need-,”

“Shut up! He insulted Lord Jashin and I will bathe in his blood!!”

The only sign that this was above the normal insults Hidan could handle was the fact that Obito’s face fell into his hand and the words “For fuck’s sake...” spilled out. 

Tenzo twisted in his saddle so he could look to Deidara for an explanation. The only thing he got was a roll of eyes and a sigh.

“Hidan, I promise you that when it’s time for him to die I’ll hand him off to you. In fact I’ll buy you all sorts of neat little tools to try out on him. But for now, relax before I forget that I like you.” Obito announced, climbing off his horse to assist Nagato in restraining Sakon before he could come to himself. 

Thinking of Hidan alone in a room with Sakon was bad enough, but when Obito mentioned buying new torture weapons he felt physically ill. Regardless of having a gun pulled on him by that young girl or the lingering threat that Obito held, Tenzo still couldn’t bring himself to want to harm a child. It just wasn’t right. 

The worst part about this was that no one was defending the kid. None of the Akatsuki seemed to care in the slightest what happened to him and were more invested in their own self gain. Doing whatever they wanted to do. Breaking rules and having fun no matter who it might be hurting. 

“Tenzo?”

The concerned way that Deidara called to him didn’t help the pit in his stomach lessen. Not even when a gentle hand covered his. 

“Can we go?” Tenzo asked him quietly. He really didn’t want to be part of this anymore. There was no way he could stand up to them all when he couldn’t even win against one. This group was way too close knit to find a weak point between them. He was sure even Deidara would take their side if it came down to it. 

But at least out of all of them, Deidara seemed to understand. He wordlessly grabbed the reins of Tenzo’s horse and guided them away so that the rest had to follow. He could hear the rest of the group uniting up behind them, but no one came up to join them. They allowed Deidara to have his time with Tenzo – that or they were more interested in their own conversations. Tenzo tried not to think about how they were likely discussing what to do with the kid when they stopped. Maybe Tenzo should give up the idea of helping the kid escape. With these guys, mercy killing the kid would be better in the end. Who knew what horrors awaited now.

“Did you really take a bullet for Obito?”

The question took a second to register. When it did, Tenzo had no idea how to respond. If he accepted it, he’d be giving Obito exactly what he wanted. It would be like surrendering. If he denied it, there was no way he could explain how he actually got hurt. No one would understand why he got shot and yet the only injury he got was a growing bruise and blister. After all, when had Obito ever failed to kill a target?

But this could also work to Tenzo’s advantage. It was part of his original plan to pacify Obito and get him comfortable so that Tenzo might have a chance to secretly take him out. Should he fall back to that plan?

“Tenzo, you’re creeping me out with the silent treatment.” Deidara prodded him in the side, causing him to jump. 

If Deidara wasn’t still holding onto the reins, Tenzo would have loved to put some space between them so he didn’t do that again. “It’s just as Obito said.” He decided. “I guess it was a misfire.”

“Hmm.” Deidara didn’t seem totally convinced. “I can’t tell if you’re the luckiest man alive or if there’s actually something else that went down.”

“Like what?” Tenzo forced a laugh. “I’m not a god. I can’t ricochet bullets.”

“True, but what if you just used up all the luck you’ll ever have in life?”

“Guess I’ll just have to rely on you then, won’t I?”

He hadn’t meant that to be a form of flirting, but watching the pink dust Deidara’s cheeks brought out a warm feeling in Tenzo. He hadn’t realized it before since he was spending the majority of his time trying to shove Deidara and Sasori aside since they freaked him out, but if he really started looking, Deidara could be cute. It wasn’t the fact that he had feminine features or took the time to make himself look nice like he had to constantly be on display for his boys. It was small moments where Deidara actually seemed…human. So to speak. 

The smile that lit his features when he turned back to Tenzo only increased that thought. “Of course. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you. I’d blow them all to kingdom come before they had the chance.”

Aaaaand happy feelings gone. The reminder that Deidara enjoyed blowing people up for a living, and the fact that he still had plenty of explosives on his person, was a sobering thought. 

Deidara realized this quickly and cursed. “I’ve got to start learning where your triggers are before you start really avoiding me.”

“It’s not your fault.” Tenzo tried to comfort him though he had no idea why. Maybe he just wanted to see Deidara lighten up again. There had to be some sort of middle ground where they could get along without awkward tension always running between them. “I’m just, uh, not used to this sort of stuff. To be honest, I’m still learning how to fire a gun or ride a horse or be okay with the fact that shooting someone is acceptable.”

“Did you live under a rock as a child?” Deidara laughed openly at him. “It doesn’t matter what part of this world you grew up in, everyone was taught to fire a gun as a kid. How do you not know how to do something like that?”

Tenzo lazily rolled his shoulders. “Haven’t had the need to practice.”

Next came the offer that he knew was about to be said. “I could show you if you like.”

He really should take him up on that offer. It was a skill that he was going to need if he planned on not being totally useless in Westworld. And sure, he had fired a gun before back when he was still with his friends and they were facing off against the Akatsuki in Las Mudas. Man, look how far he’d come since then. Who would have thought the people he had been trying to shoot would now be potential allies?

“I’d actually prefer it that in the time we spend together, there’s less activities evolving around violence.” He tugged the reins back into his own hands while trying not to seem rough about it. “If I’m to be hanging around you guys a lot in the future, I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Are you offering to sleep with me, Tenzo?”

That caused him to sputter at the very though, completely taken aback. “How the heck did you mind get to _that_? I meant as friends!”

Deidara took his embarrassment in stride and decided to roll with it. He nudged his horse closer to Tenzo’s and placed a hand close to his inner thigh. “No need to be shy. I’d totally let you do me if it meant I got to sleep with you.”

“That’s- that’s not- what are you talking about? How did we even get on this topic?!” he blushed furiously and tried to veer away. 

This time Deidara let him but not before laughing aloud. In fact he was laughing so hard he actually dropped a portion of his reins so he could hold his sides. Only when he didn’t pursue did Tenzo realize that he was being toyed with. Deidara was probably telling the truth, but it was obvious now that there was no pressure to move quickly into any sort of sexual relationship. Deidara was teasing him just like Tenzo had seen him to do Sasori many times. Deidara made an obvious offer, but he didn’t expect Tenzo to take him up on it. 

“Are you messing with me?” he asked in an offended voice. He didn’t really feel slighted by Deidara’s teasing, but maybe this is where he could find a middle ground. “I go through the hardship of defending your boss and now I become a victim to your verbal punishment?”

“ _Boss_?” Deidara gasped only to start laughing harder. 

Now Tenzo went from being slightly confused to completely lost. Wasn’t Obito the boss? Everyone listened to him without question and he dished out orders like the leader of their little group. “Isn’t he?”

Deidara was tearing up now. “No.” Came the respond when he could finally pull himself together. “Obito is a friend. I mean, sure, if you want to call him the boss you wouldn’t be technically wrong, but we don’t really see him like that.”

“But you all listen to him.” He reasoned. “I haven’t seen anyone else bark out demands more than he has.”

“You’re so adorable, Tenzo. Go on, say something else.” 

It took a lot to not pout at the complete lack of respect he was being shown. He might not know too much about the Akatsuki when it came to their roles or reasons behind their actions, but he wasn’t a total idiot. Deidara was acting like he was a child trying to make sense of the universe or something. 

“I’m not adorable.” He huffed, turning away in defiance. “I’m an adult. I’ll accept compliments like handsome but not anything like ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’.”

Deidara reached over to catch the sleeve of his jacket and pulled them both together. Then, before Tenzo could think to brush him off again, placed a quick kiss to his cheek followed by small laughter. “I’d much rather call you sexy, but then you’ll start getting all red again and – oh look at that. You already are.”

“Shut up.” Came the mumbled reply as he childishly wiped at his cheek as if to remove the germs. 

“Am I really so repulsive to you?” Deidara asked, not missing the action. 

“It- It’s not that.” Tenzo’s hand dropped quickly. He hadn’t realized how rude that might have looked. Well, it was rude to kiss people out of the blue too. “I’m just, I don’t know…”

“…not used to the attention?” 

That was one way of putting it. Tenzo might have had past relationships, but those stopped as soon as Kakashi came into his life. As dumb as it sounded, he always hoped that Kakashi would realize that Tenzo was waiting for him. He had been there after every break up that Kakashi had gone through, through every complaint he had over his significant others. Tenzo had made it a goal to be single in hopes that when Kakashi broke up with whoever he was dating, he might want to give Tenzo a shot next. 

“…so it’s Kakashi then.” Deidara seemed to have read his mind. Not like it was that hard to figure it out to begin with. The entire time Tenzo had been around Kakashi it was like he was following his friend around like a lost puppy. God, Obito had been right after all.

Tenzo sighed. “Sort of sad, isn’t it? You’d think I’d have caught the hint by now that he’s not interested, yet here I am still hoping.” And it didn’t help having the knowledge that after their time in Westworld was up, Tenzo would be right on his heels again. Because there was always a chance, always a small chance that Kakashi might finally look at him with something other than friendship. And Tenzo was a hopeless dreamer. 

A hum next to him brought his gaze over. Deidara was tapping his chin in thought until he finally settled on an answer. “Not sad. More like a little desperate.”

“…right…”

“But then you can say the same for me and my man Sasori.”

Tenzo tried to see the connection and frowned when he failed to. Sasori and Deidara were already in a committed relationship and happy with each other. How on earth did they fall into the same category as him? “I don’t understand.”

“Well,” Deidara slipped his hand inside Tenzo’s, once again asserting a form of familiarity between them that Tenzo had a hard time grasping. “We chased you for quite a while, didn’t we? And the way I see it, we still are. So if I have to keep dropping the world’s most obvious hints until you get it through that adorable thick head of yours, I will.”

“But you guys don’t _actually_ like me, right? I mean, you two have each other. I figured I was just some sort of experimental addition that you’d get bored of eventually. In fact that what I’ve been preparing for this entire time. Once you two decide you’ve had enough, I’ll no longer be your ‘claimed’ or whatever and I won’t get the chance to get Kakashi out of Obito’s clutches. And you can say whatever you want in defense of that man, but he’s not a good guy. And I’m not just doing this because I’ve got a thing for Kakashi either. He’s my friend and I don’t want to see him hurt. Why are you looking at me like that?”

A sort of dazed smile had sneaked its way into Deidara’s features as Tenzo went on a tangent. When attention had been brought to it, the smile only increased. “Of course he’s not a good guy, Tenzo. None of us are. We’re the furthest things from saints you’ll find. But you’re wrong about two things.”

Sure he was. Everyone seemed so keen on pointing out his flaws that he was getting used to it. “And what’s that?”

“One: Obito isn’t going to hurt Kakashi. Of all the years we’ve known him, he’s never once claimed another person. That alone should say how much your friend means to him. And two: you’re not some test for me and Sasori. Trust me, we’ve had others before you. But you’re different. Neither one of us can place it and that makes it all the more interesting.”

He was programmed to say things like this. Tenzo knew it. He never once let himself forget that these people weren’t real. But still, hearing Deidara sound so genuine was nice. “Is it because I keep telling you no?”

“Stop telling us no and see how it changes things.” Deidara challenged him. “Look. Kakashi already figured out that the rules are different than where ever he came from and he’s adapted well. Now it’s your turn, Tenzo. Stop holding whatever morals your clinging to and let loose so you can enjoy yourself. If not with me and Sasori, then do it for you.”

“You’re saying I should shoot people and take what I want?”

Deidara rolled his eyes. “No, I’m saying that for once do whatever you want to do. Stop living your life to please others. Stop chasing a person who doesn’t love you and open your eyes to new possibilities. Life is way too precious to spend the entirety of it waiting for something that might never happen.”

“Are you trying to give me beneficial life advice or are you telling me this because you want me to be with you?”

“Well of course I want you to be with me, but that’s not what I’m saying now. Even if you decide to ditch the group and hook up with some ugly bitch at the next brothel, do it because you want.”

Tenzo could sense a lot of hatred for that unknown “ugly bitch” that Deidara spoke of. Like Deidara was already jealous of whoever might hold his affections in the future. It was equally as funny as it was endearing. Deidara was a host. He was a robot. His feelings weren’t _real_. 

But Tenzo’s were and Deidara was doing an amazing job at lifting them. “You’re a lot more convincing than Sasori.” Tenzo mused, thinking back to when Sasori spoke to him outside Ibiki’s house. He straight up sounded like a kidnapper announcing his actions to his next victim. Deidara’s was much friendlier. 

“Probably because I get a lot more emotionally invested than Sasori does.” Deidara chuckled. “With him, it’s like you have to get past his gruff exterior to find out he’s a huge teddy bear.”

Sasori? Being compared to something soft and fluffy? The man might be the shortest of the three, but he was for sure the one with the most attitude. Forget teddy bear, Sasori was more like a chihuahua that had the bite to back up the bark. Still, Tenzo did remember Sasori saying similar things back at Ibiki’s house. That he wasn’t good with using his words and wanted to go and get Deidara so to better convince Tenzo to come along with them. 

“Why me?” he asked finally. “I know you said I was different, but you have to have some sort of inkling as to why.”

Deidara hummed again – apparently that was a common thing for this guy to do – and shrugged. “I don’t know, but when I think of something I’ll let you know. Unless you’re just looking for someone to shower you with compliments to make yourself feel better. But let me just say, I’m an expert in making people feel good and in more ways than one.”

“Deidara!” Tenzo scolded, feeling embarrassed all over again. “Can we not have a conversation without it reverting to this?”

“Probably not.” The other man squeezed the hand he was still holding. “I love watching you get all flustered. It’s incredibly hot.”

“Get a room!” Obito called from in the back, earning a few snickers from some of the others around him. 

Tenzo glared over his shoulder at him, resisting the urge to fire a response back. Obito, out of everyone, had no right to tell him such a thing. Especially after the way he and Kakashi flaunted their relationship back in Agave Plantation. Kakashi had the decency to look embarrassed but Obito deliberately threw his actions in Tenzo’s face. 

“Don’t let him get to you.” Deidara gave his arm a tug so he’d face forward again. “We all know Obito can be an asshole, so you can get him back later.”

“How?” With how much authority Obito seemed to hold in the Akatsuki, Tenzo doubted he would ever get the upper hand. 

“Easy. You’re a better man than he is.”

A compliment like that couldn’t have come easily. Not when Deidara had known Obito for so long and they probably spent years defending each other’s backs. And for him to say it so easily, like he really believed it. 

“Can I… Can I do something without you reading too much into it?” Tenzo asked.

Deidara frowned slightly, now weary of him like he expected Tenzo to run. “What?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Are you going to-,”

“For Heaven’s sake, just do it.”

Another cautious glance happened before Deidara obeyed. 

Part of that was surprising. They still didn’t know each other well and right now Tenzo could take out a gun and shoot him before the others could catch up. Even then it’s not like they could kill him if they tried. He could even push Deidara off his horse if he wanted. 

Luckily that wasn’t something that he wanted. Maybe Obito was right about him. He was going to be Kakashi’s lost puppy forever and cling to the hope that one day Kakashi would fall in love with him of his own accord. Part of Tenzo might never be able to get over the incredible crush he had on his dearest friend. But maybe Deidara was right too. Maybe Tenzo _should_ do something for himself for once. There was no harm in trying, right? 

He released his hand from where Deidara’s still held it so he could cup his face, feeling the small flinch of surprise at sudden contact. A small flicker of movement was all Deidara gave away that he wanted to open his eyes but, as per Tenzo’s request, he kept them shut. 

There were so many times he imagined doing this to Kakashi. So many fleeting moments where if Tenzo had been brave enough he might have been able to. But he wasn’t going to do that to Deidara. Not after all the effort he had gone through to cheer Tenzo up from an uncomfortable situation. He wouldn’t use Deidara as a replacement for his unrequited love. He’d just…make room for a new opportunity. 

Tenzo adjusted to ensure he wasn’t about to fall off his horse before he leaned forward to lightly brush his lips against Deidara’s. He wasn’t sure how far he wanted to go with this. He wasn’t sure how far he was _willing_ to go. But this was okay. Deidara was just as soft as Tenzo thought he would be. Delicate even. And he wasn’t trying to make this into anything more than what Tenzo wanted it to be. In no way was he forcing anything on Tenzo and that knowledge alone made it worth it. 

And when Tenzo pulled back, Deidara was still obediently holding his eyes closed. It was almost enough to make him laugh. 

“That’s it.” He said, releasing the other man to put his hands back on the reins. 

“No.” Deidara said simply although he opened his eyes again.

The statement confused Tenzo. No? What did that mean? That Deidara didn’t want him to stop?

The other man lit up like a light, practically beaming his happiness. “There’s no way I’m not going to be reading into that, Tenzo. Are you stupid?”

“With all you people saying that, it must be true.” Tenzo shrugged. When Deidara said it, it felt less like an insult. 

“Will you do it again?”

“What? Kiss you?”

“Will you do it to Sasori too?”

“What?!” Tenzo wasn’t sure he wanted to. He’d seen a more pleasant side of Deidara, sure, but Sasori was still as freaky as ever. More so since he had a creepy interest in dead people. “Let’s just take this one step at a time, please.”

Deidara nodded. It was difficult to tell if he gave a bounce of happiness or if that was from the horse. “Sure. Whatever you want, Tenzo.”

At that particular moment, Konan trotted her horse up to them to take up the other side of Tenzo. When parallel to him, she reached over and slapped that back of his head hard enough to make a loud slap. Deidara fired off so many colorful insults it was amazing that he had that many in reserve, but Tenzo just rubbed his head and demanded, “And that was for what?”

“Making me lose a bet.” She didn’t seem particularly angry or even annoyed. As passive as she normally was. 

Deidara finally chilled enough to ask, “What bet? With who?”

“Obito.”

They all turned back to see the biggest asshole in Westworld giving them a knowing, smug look. He even winked and blew them both a kiss to mock them both. Tenzo’s face enflamed; he had briefly forgot that they were still close enough to be able to see that. But Deidara had a much better idea than glaring his annoyance at them. 

He reached into his side bag to pull out a stick of dynamite. “You know what? You’re not getting your chance, Tenzo. Fuck those guys.”

In the next second, he lit the wick and lobbed it as hard as he could towards their group. Insults and yells of surprise filled the air as they scattered like mice in different directions. The look on their faces was enough to bring Tenzo to genuine laughter. How long had it been since he laughed that freely since coming here? And watching Obito come up to scold Deidara for his actions was even better when Deidara fired right back at him. They were hardly giving each other room to breathe between the insults and threats. He particularly like the bit where Deidara told him he’d look less like a disfigured monkey if his parents were second cousins rather than first. Even Obito had to stop his train of thought to laugh at that one.

Seriously, what sort of friends tried to kill each other, insult their families, and then laughed about it. There was no way these people were sane. Tenzo would probably never really fit in with them or ever get to their level of companionship. However, he felt he was taking a good step in the right direction to becoming comfortable around them. 

 

**)-(=)-(**

 

"Are we going to talk about the fact that we kidnapped someone or is this one of those elephant in the room things?" The nervousness in Iruka's voice couldn't be more obvious. Out of everyone in the group, he seemed the most uncomfortable with kidnapping a real human being.

Someone else in the room scoffed, Raidō, their unclaimed leader. Or at least Kakashi thought that he was unclaimed. It was hard to tell when he was pretending to be asleep still and eavesdropping to get more information. So far he had found out that they were only after the Akatsuki for bounty, not because there was some hidden narrative that they had stumbled across. Which meant that any deal with them would be off the table. Even if they were to agree to let one go, whoever it was they thought claimed Kakashi, there was no way they would accept letting Obito slide. No one gave up the big fish and if they said otherwise, they were lying. 

"Don't overthink this. We can't kill him, but there's nothing in the rules about tying him up and leaving him here. Someone from the park will send a host to get him later."

"I thought we were trying to lure out the Akatsuki with him?"

Judging from the silence that followed, the person who just asked the question received a dull look. Of course they were using Kakashi. When was someone not using him? When was someone not kidnapping him? He was going to hear it from Obito later if he didn't get out of this situation on his own. One more damsel in distress comment and he was going to drown that attractive man in the nearest body of water he could. 

Yūgao shuffled somewhere to the side. "Raidō, we should explore the perimeter again. I want to check our traps before we go to our stations."

"Agreed. Iruka, Genma, you two hold the fort. If our guests gives you a hard time, just hit him again."

Jerk.

Two sets of footsteps left, echoing around whatever room they had put him in. From the sound of it, they were outside. The sounds of night owls and frogs were clear, so they were probably near a body of water too. He wondered vaguely if they had an escape route nearby in case their confrontation with the Akatsuki went south. The other two fell silent with only the shuffle of papers between them, so Kakashi took that as a sign to explore his surroundings. 

The room was dimly lit by a small fire somewhere behind him and lit up the rock in front of him. Was this a cave? His hands were bound in front of him which would at least give him a little wiggle room if he had to fight back, but his ankles were also restricted. Luckily he didn't have anything shoved in his mouth, so they were either low on materials or didn't think he'd scream for him. Yeah, like he'd do that anyways. Anything that made him more like a damsel was not allowed.

He announced his awareness by pushing himself into seated position, ignoring the small throb in the back of his head from where he had been knocked out. Instantly the sounds around him ceased and eyes were digging into his back. May as well try and make some friendly chatter while he figured out his next steps. 

"So," he began, glancing over his shoulder and trying not to make it obvious he was trying to find an escape or something sharp to get the rope off. "Nice place you got."

"We found it the first time we came to Westworld." Iruka informed him, wiggling the map he had that was unfortunately folded so Kakashi couldn't read it. "We were white hats then."

So these guys had a clear advantage over Kakashi in terms of understanding the rules and the area. "Ah. It's my first."

"Well, you're doing pretty well. Kakashi, right? Have you seen this yet?" Iruka shuffled through some other papers before him, he must be the strategist of their group, and pulled out a wanted poster. Kakashi's jaw almost dropped when he saw a well-drawn picture of himself with the words "dead or alive" on it. Big letters just under the picture spelled out "The Turncoat" with a pricing of $2000. Not near as much as some of the other Akatsuki, but to get that for his first time was pretty damn good. And it didn't say anything about damsel in distress or a lost puppy! Score!

"I'm wanted?" He tried not to make it sound like he was excited while he leaned forward to take the paper from the man. It was actually a very flattering picture when normally Kakashi didn't care about that sort of thing. Would Westworld let him keep this when he returned home? If so, he was totally going to frame it and put it up on his wall. 

The other man actually looked a bit envious of him. "You didn't beat any records with that or anything, but it's a decent amount for your first. Weird thing is, we haven't heard of anything you've done yet. All it says is that you're part of the Akatsuki, but what have you done?"

Good question. Kakashi hadn't exactly been burning down buildings or killing people who have pissed him off. How much of this number came from being associated with the Akatsuki and how much of it came from those who have been on the wrong end of his gun? "I robbed a train and been in a few gun fights. Guess I just pissed off the right people."

"All with the Akatsuki, huh? What's that like?"

"Try teaming up with them find out. They're the most uncoordinated group of people to survive in this place. Honestly, it's a total mystery how they're still alive."

Genma decided to join in their conversation at this point, bringing with him a can of food that kindly reminded Kakashi that he hadn't eaten in a long while. "Probably because they get suckers like you to take the shots for them. When are you going to tell us who you sacrificed yourself for? And don't say Deidara, because Iruka would be his type before you would."

Seeing how the blonde was currently in love with Tenzo - who seemed a bit like Iruka as far as Kakashi could tell - that statement was fairly accurate. But Kakashi wasn't going to give too much away, so he simply shrugged and allowed for them to make their own guesses. It didn't matter to him too much because he had every intention to get out of here. 

"So, can you guys tie me up to a tree outside or something? I've got to use the bathroom, and I'm sure you don't want it smelling like piss in here. That, and I'd really prefer not to soil myself because then I'll never hear the end of it."

From the way the two of them looked to each other for the answer, they hadn't anticipated that sort of question at all. They'd been so used to dealing with hosts, they probably forgot how to handle someone who had a fully functioning body with needs.

"Hold it?" Genma tried, but even Iruka frowned at that comment.

"We're black hats, but we aren't animals. Come on, Genma, we just need to untie his feet. And there's two of us, so there's no way he can get past both of us." Iruka passed him a sympathetic smile. "No offense."

Kakashi held his hand up. "Fair enough. I'm not stupid enough to try, but if you guys wanted to let me free, you'll hear no complains there."

"You walk when we get our target. Raidō was going to suggest letting one free for you, but Yūgao said that if you were willing to risk your life for them, there's no way you'd give any of them up. That true?" Genma asked, cautiously untying the knot at his ankles. 

"Makes sense to me." Kakashi agreed, offering no form of resistance. If he could get these people to trust him, he might be able to run when their backs were turned. All he had to do was be really chill and, let's face it, that was Kakashi's entire character. He didn't get easily excited like Guy, didn't get competitive like Asuma, and didn't get emotional like Tenzo. He had always been the one that was level headed, but Westworld was beginning to change him. The entire decision to go after Obito had been an emotional decision (somewhat physical), and he was putting himself in situations that he normally never would. He was still not wholly comfortable with aiming a gun at a host, although he was willing to strike them down if it helped the Akatsuki. Would he have done that when he first came to this place? Probably not. 

The rope became slack and Genma pulled him to his feet. "Iruka, go first. I'll take the rear."

"You aren't by chance the one that hit me before, are you?" Kakashi asked. Genma offered a smile that was in no way apologetic which was an answer in itself. "How many people have you knocked out in your life?"

"Street smarts, bro. I has them."

"It was an accident, don't let him fool you." Iruka sold him out.

Kakashi grinned, liking this guy already. He was very down to earth and didn't have an inflated ego. It seemed to be the sort of thing that Westworld did to a person: it changed them into a stubborn asshole by putting them in a world where it was eat or be eaten. Even Tenzo had grown a backbone and stood up against Kakashi, something he would have normally thought was never possible. And Kakashi, well, he certainly wasn't just going with the flow anymore. As much as he wanted to say that he was still the same, he had to accept that even he was being influenced by this place. 

They led him to a group of trees, still within sight of the cave, and went to work on making sure that he wasn't going to run away. Iruka went to tie the rope to a tree, out of the way, and Kakashi decided to make this extremely weird. "Do you mind helping me get this utility belt thing off? It's a little difficult with my hands tied up like this."

"Get it yourself, pervert." Genma said quickly like he was aghast at the very idea. 

Kakashi chuckled at the insult. "I'm not asking you to take my pants off. Where was your mind going?"

It was hard to tell if his face was burning, but the man was very uncomfortable. But from their small exchanges since Kakashi 'woke up', they probably thought that he was harmless enough. Cautious, but offering no form of resistance. How many humans came to this world and didn't care if their stories were thrown off course? Westworld had an abundance to choose from, so they probably didn't mind if their was a detour in their narratives. Genma and Iruka probably met tons of people like that, if they weren't like that themselves. 

Still, Genma was nice enough to do as asked and made his way over to Kakashi muttering something under his breath. Such a nice guy to help out when there was no reason to. These guys really shouldn't be wearing the black hats if they couldn't dish out the sort of aggression that needed to back up the stereotype. Luckily Kakashi was. As soon as Genma was within reach, Kakashi grabbed his collar and headbutt him as hard as he could. Gah, not the smartest move but it sure sent the other man staggering backwards in a confused mess. Kakashi nabbed his knife before he got too far and started on the rope at his feet. 

The other man caught on quickly and went to tackle Kakashi - again, poor choice on their part - and Kakashi had to be careful to not stab him with the knife. Accidents could happen in this place, it was part of the waiver they all had to sign, but Kakashi didn't want the knowledge of killing an actual human on his conscious. 

"No hard feelings." He offered before hitting Iruka as hard as he could and shoving him off. He didn't particularly have a plan when going against these people since there was no real way to stop them, but maybe if he put up enough of a fight the people of Delos Destinations would step in and force a separation. That was the best he could hope for because there was no way Obito or the others would be able to fight back. They were only hosts and it was in their program to not be able to kill a human. 

Kakashi managed to get the rope off and make a break for the woods. If he could get out of here, find out where he was, and get to the Akatsuki, he could warn them off. Then he and Tenzo could cause a big enough scene to find a way to keep these guys off their backs for good. Assuming Tenzo was interested in fighting for Sasori and Deidara, but there was really no telling at the moment. The guy was freaked out any time they came within two feet of him. 

He got as far as five steps towards the woods when Genma regained himself enough to tackle them both to the ground. Crap, he thought he could at least outrun them if nothing else, but these guys were going to be more of an issue than he thought. Kakashi grunted and kicked his legs out, thinking he had caught Genma but in fact had sent Iruka to the side. This wasn't going to be easy when it was two against one and there was no telling where their allies were. Perhaps he hadn't thought this out as well as he thought he did. Since when did that happen? He normally had back up plans or at the very least came to terms with the fact that he might fail. Why did this matter so much to him? There could have been more opportunities had he just sat for moment and evaluated everything.

He was desperate. That was the only conclusion. His mind was solely focused on getting back to the Akatsuki, he wasn't giving himself time to think things through. Was it because of Obito? Kakashi had never acted this way towards the other people he had dated - in hindsight that's probably why none of them worked out - but Obito was just a host. Kakashi knew it, and knew that they would split up sooner or later, so why was he trying so damn hard to punch Genma's teeth in and get back to him?

"Genma!" Iruka called in the midst of their fight. "Dude, stop!"

What was this? Was Iruka taking Kakashi's side, or had the Akatsuki found him faster than he thought? Kakashi chanced a glance to the side, hoping for the latter, and earning himself a punch to the stomach as a reward. But that wasn't what made him lose his breath. They were completely surrounded by people Kakashi had never seen before and had no idea whose side they would take. Iruka was on the ground where Kakashi had kicked him, two natives on either side of them with arrows aimed at his heart and another native baring a knife at his throat. It took another one pulling Genma off for the man to get the picture and as soon as he assessed the situation, he fell still as well. 

A growl caught their attention and from between the sea of Natives came a wolf that was all black on top and all white on bottom, probably bigger than an average wolf should have been. Kakashi felt his heart begin to race, knowing that some of the animals were hosts as well but that didn't stop the wolf from scaring the shit out of him. He knew dogs well, knew exactly what they were capable when threatened, and wolves were just that much more worse. Much more primal.

Following behind the wolf was a woman who looked just as ready to tear someone's throat out with her teeth. Judging from the way the others turned to her for direction, she must have been their leader. That or her attitude commanded that much attention. Either way, no actual human in the area was about to question her or make any demands. She stopped right next to the wolf, placing a comforting hand on its head, and looked between Kakashi and Genma like she was sizing up them up for body bags. Then she spoke a command to the others and they flew into action. Iruka was picked up and dragged off into the forest, make entirely creepy by his yelling at them, while others moved to do the same to Genma. 

When they came for Kakashi, he quickly held his hands up. "Hang on, I'm not friends with them!" He held up two fingers and with the other hand gestured towards the surrounding wood. "There's two more of them out there."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, but probably had no idea what he was talking about.

He groaned slightly, wishing he had paid more attention in class. Surely his teachers made mention of a few words the Natives spoke during his history classes. "Enemies." he tried again, pointing at himself and towards where Genma was vanishing in the foliage. 

"Prisoner?" She questioned, eyes being drawn to the cut rope that trailed away from him. 

Okay, so she understood a little English. Thank God. "Yes, I was." 

She made a quick assess of the situation that he had been in then barked - literally - another order to the others. Regardless of the communication he thought they had established, she wasn't going to listen to him. His arms were forced behind his back and a blindfold put over his eyes by something that felt like animal skin. Gross. 

Hands shoved him forward blindly and it took him tripping three times before someone decided he had never learned to walk properly. Rough hands lifted him up and threw him over what he could only assume was a horse in the most uncomfortable way possible. Right when he thought he was going to slip, someone jumped up with him and gripped him to keep him in place. There was no saddle on this horse and Kakashi never thought he would miss Sukea as much as he did. Where was his pathetic excuse for a horse when he needed it? He grunted when the animal fired forward and he learned quickly to keep his head tucked as much as possible. Unlike when Obito had kidnapped him, this Native had no intention of protecting him from the onslaught of tree branches. 

He wasn't sure for how long they were going to ride, but he knew one thing for sure: he was going to have bruises on his ribs after this. In no way was he okay with riding horses like this and the man holding him didn't care in the least. Occasionally they were call out to each other but it was impossible to even begin figuring out what they were saying. They had either gagged the other two, or they weren't there. Kakashi hadn't heard a single thing from Iruka or Genma since they were dragged off. They werem’t dead, that was obvious, but what would these people do to them? Tie them upside down and hang them off a cliff? He could let his mind run wild with the possibilities. 

Kakashi also knew another thing for sure: where ever they were going, it was leading him further away from Obito. Damn, how was he ever going to get out of this?! Where even was he? He was lost before and now he was, what, double lost? Screwed. He went from lost to just plain screwed. How would the others deal with this situation? Tenzo would probably freak out or try to reason with them. Then again, he was so soft that they would take pity on him and let him go. Guy would befriend them all or die trying before they banished him from where ever they were going. He loved Guy, but the man had a few screws loose somewhere which made him endearing to some and annoying to others. Asuma would probably just start a shootout then leave knowing that he couldn't be killed. 

And the Akatsuki..? Yeah, they'd probably kill everyone and take their stuff. Kakashi learned quickly not to expect to much from them in the mercy department. They'd find the worst way to kill the chief, make it noticed by the others, and probably burn the entire place down. If they could attack Las Mudas and get away scotch free, he'd had to see what they did to the Native tribes out here. 

Finally the horse came to a stop and more hands were on him to get him off the horse. He didn't bother fighting, he knew a lost cause when he was in one, and waited until they pulled the blindfold off to figure out where he was now. Instead of looking around, a single man caught his attention in a way that Kakashi had no idea how to react. Clearly he was a man in charge. He was bigger, more muscular than some of the others with hair that ran longer than Kakashi had ever seen on any man. Dressed in typical warrior clothing that was covered in...flowers. And the man looked like he was the happiest person in the world when he beamed at Kakashi that it was making him extremely uneasy. He was about to be killed by a flower-covered man in front of a whole village, wasn't he?

"Ah, you must be the child that Tsume was talking about!" he said in perfect English then pulled Kakashi into a hug. Yep, he was totally going to get killed by this man. Only this time he was thinking that it was because of the death grip he hugged with. Also, who did this guy think he was calling a kid? "My name is Hashirama. What name do we call you?"

Kakashi took a deep breath to return the air to his lungs after this man released him. He didn't even appear guilty. "Kakashi." he tried to take a cautious step away only to run into the Natives behind him. "Sorry, who's Tsume?"

"The woman with the wolf. She told me that we were going to have a prisoner, but you don't look like a prisoner. After all, you did warn her about the other two in the woods although she already knew about them. Clearly you were not on those bandit's side."

Bandits, huh? Guess that was one way to describe Genma and his group. "I'm not. How can you speak so normally? Does everyone here know English like you?"

The man gave a boisterous laugh that someone in the background turned quickly at in surprise. Guess he surprised his own tribe as much as he was freaking out Kakashi. "Of course not. I learned when I was injured and taken in by a woman who enjoys living away from people."

"That's nice." And really convenient. 

"Of course it is! She makes a beautiful bride as well, but that's a story for another day. Tell me, Kakashi, why did those men have you?"

"We disagreed on how to treat a group of people. They wanted to kill someone close to me, and I refuse to let them."

Hashirama nodded sympathetically. "Yes, there are some terrible people out there. No worries, friend, you're in good hands now."

"Brother!" a harsh tone interrupted. Another man similarly dressed approached them looking the complete opposite of Hashirama. Short white hair and a surely attitude that made Kakashi think that he was the one in charge here. "You know nothing of this man, so don't even think of taking him in. He's not some stray for you to adopt."

Kakashi balked at him. "Excuse me? Did you just compare me to a dog?"

The man ignored him completely. "Have the warriors send him away before you get attached and we bring another outsider into the tribe."

"I don't want to be part of-," Kakashi tried.

Hashirama interrupted, not as rudely, to try and fight his brother's wishes. "But tomorrow is the spring festival and-,"

"No." 

Wow, who knew a grown man could pout so... over dramatically? The other man turned to Kakashi as if finally deciding he was worth talking to. "You shouldn't have been brought here, so I have no idea what Tsume was thinking. My warriors will watch you, so try not to cause trouble until we can figure out your situation."

Uh...right. Kakashi crossed his arms and retorted, "I'm not going to threaten your people. Trust me, I want to get back to my friends as much as you want me out of your tribe."

"I assure you, I want you out plenty more. Unlike my brother who would rather spend the day trying to make peace treaties with tribes that want nothing to do with us, I am well informed on everything I need to be. You, Kakashi, are an outlaw just like the people we took you from. Don't think for a second that you will be trusted." He turned to the men behind Kakashi but spoke another language just as fluently as he had with English. Kakashi was still trying to piece together who his brother was when the men grabbed him and hauled him off towards the back end of the village like some sort of war criminal. Is this what the Akatsuki always had to deal with? It was a wonder they could go anywhere without someone trying to throw them in a cell.

The ushered him through the village, gaining attention along the way. Some people only glanced his way as if they were used to such things, others were more curious. Kakashi wondered if it was in their programing to act differently when it was human that was brought in rather than another host. 

The hut they were coming to was small and, well, wasn't much bigger than a bedroom. Completely vacant except for a wooden pole at the center and some straw across the floor. The men shoved him inside and closed the flap behind them, no doubt standing guard now and making sure he wasn't disturbed. At least Kakashi wasn't in the hands of humans anymore, but this really wasn't that much better. Now he had an entire village around him and the chance of escape was now impossible. Out of the frying pan and into the pot. He just couldn't win.


	19. Harmed

"Shut up." Their apparent leader growled, glaring his hatred into all of them. Not that Tenzo could really blame him for being so pissed off. He would be too if he was tied up and his targets were wandering around their camp as if they hadn't a care in the world. Even more embarrassing when Hidan was laughing his ass off right in front of them. 

The only one seeming to take this seriously was Obito and he hadn't said a word. Kakuzu had confirmed that it was these people that had taken Kakashi, but his friend was nowhere to be seen and these people weren't saying anything. Probably only doing so because it was the only useful piece of information they had, or they were just pissed and being petty. 

Hidan crouched in front of them, nudging the girl's foot with a pocket knife. "I can't believe Kakuzu and the others had issues with you. You got taken out by fucking natives. They don't even have guns. How stupid can you be?"

Raidō snarled at him, but couldn't really fight back against such a true statement. 

"Fighting against Indians in their own territory is like trying to fight someone who has night goggles and you're blindfolded." One of the other guys muttered. "Don't let them get to you, Raidō. There was nothing we could have done. They outnumbered us."

Oh shit, these guys were humans. Not hosts. It was getting so hard for Tenzo to tell the difference until someone opened their mouth. He hadn't expected to run into another person this far away from Sweetwater. He cast a sideways glance at Obito. The other Akatsuki brushed offed the comment, not understanding it anyway, but he was beginning to understand these looks that Obito had. He was trying to figure out what they were saying. Fighting against whatever programming was in his head. But then he turned and met Tenzo's eyes as if confirming what Tenzo himself just realized.

Obito couldn't hurt them. Whatever coding attached to him that kept him from hurting humans was still stopping him and the rest of the Akatsuki. But, unfortunately, it didn't stop Tenzo. And from that narrowed look, Obito was connecting those dots as well. 

But he didn't ask Tenzo to act. He directed his words to Hidan instead. "Go and get Kisame."

Those words must have had a meaning that Tenzo didn't understand, but it felt very dismissive. Like he was about to intrude on something he wanted no part of. He went to leave and check on Sasori who was still sitting in the wagon with alcohol poisoning (idiot shouldn't have let Deidara pressure him into drinking so much). 

A hand grabbed him roughly and pulled him to a stop. "I didn't say you could go. You're staying right here." Obito told him calmly.

The shiver down his spine brought chills to his arms. "I want nothing to do with whatever you're planning."

"Relax, I'm not going to ask you to do anything." Obito assured him.

A snort from the ground had them both looking back to the four tied to the oak tree. The man who spoke before was smiling up at them with a confidence that came from security promised to them by the park. "You can't kill us. We're basically invincible to idiots like you. And once we're free, we're going to come after you again."

"Confidence. I like that. Kabuto had that too." Hidan laughed before he turned on his heels to obey Obito's order. 

He was right now - the person, not Hidan. What could Obito do? He was a host and he must know by now that he couldn't kill them. And if he wasn't going to have Tenzo do anything, what was the point?

As soon as the others saw Hidan grabbing Kisame, they branched out to give them room. All except Deidara who came over to fetch Tenzo despite the fact that Obito still hadn't let him go. "There's no sign of Kakashi anywhere. We should start searching where the nearest known tribes are."

"No need. Go and get Sasori to a nearby river and wash him off. He'll thank you for it later."

"Fine. Come on, Ten-"

"No," Obito said flatly, finally giving Deidara his attention. "He's staying right here."

Deidara apparently wasn't used to arguing against Obito seriously, so he fidgeted with a demand he didn't want to follow. "Then I'll-"

"You're going to leave." Obito told him. 

"He isn't your claimed!" Deidara grabbed Tenzo's hand as if to make it obvious who owned him. 

The four tied to the tree passed a glance between each other. One of them smirked to themselves, still thinking themselves safe. "Guess we know who Deidara _did_ claim."

"Shut up!" Deidara snapped at them then turned back to Obito. "He's coming with me, Obito."

Tenzo was actually scared for Deidara now. Obito hadn't changed a single facial expression, not even the slightest twitch. But Tenzo was quickly learning that a calm Obito was a more dangerous and unpredictable one. 

"Relax." Obito said again. "After this, I won't touch him or separate him from you again." His eyes slowly made their way to Tenzo. "I won't need to."

This did not bode well.

Kisame and Hidan made their way over, looking eager for something that Tenzo was sure was going to make his stomach churn. But he couldn't help but actually want what Obito was offering. A sort of immunity from him. To no longer be threatened or to be taken away from Deidara or Sasori. Strange how when this all began all he wanted was to be near Obito to find a way to get rid of him. Now he wanted little to nothing to do with him. There were other ways of getting Kakashi away without directly confronting the issue. 

"No." Deidara said determinedly. "I'm tired of you separating us like you were the one who claimed Tenzo. You're always talking shit about Tenzo and you're treating him like he isn't a person. Isn't Kakashi enough for you?"

Tenzo saw Obito's eyes flash a second before he moved and just barely jumped in the way. He took the punch meant for Deidara right to the cheek and fell with enough force that he actually bounced off the ground. Without missing a beat, Obito stepped over him and grabbed Deidara by the collar and pulled him in close. 

He got to his feet as quickly as possible, thankful for the new rush of adrenaline to cover up the pain on his face and reached to pull Obito away from him. Kisame held him back though, using whatever inhuman strength his possessed to crush Tenzo in a bear hug with enough distance that Tenzo couldn't even kick out. 

Obito didn't hang on for long, and when he released Deidara, the blonde couldn't look more defeated. "You're an ass." he muttered, tears gathering in his eyes like a defeated child. He walked around Obito and went straight for where Tenzo was still being held. He was going to say something reassuring to Deidara, just like he was getting accustomed to doing, and hopefully for the last time. It was just one more time that Obito was going to separate them.

He didn't stop his pace until he was right in front of Tenzo then reached up with both hands to grab Tenzo's face and pull him forward to kiss him. With Kisame still holding him, Tenzo couldn't really pull away even if he wanted to. Actually, a part of him was comforted by this while another half was concerned. Was Deidara about to abandon him?

"You'll be okay." Deidara told him when he pulled back. "This is the last time I'm letting him split us up. When you come back, you, me and Sasori are going to be so inseparable that they'll have to use dynamite to split us apart."

"What's with you and explosives?" Tenzo gave a small laugh. 

Deidara smiled back then patted his cheek. "If you want to go on a vacation after this, I know the perfect place. Just say the word."

"Sure."

He offered one more look to Obito that said he really disagreed with him then left to go back to Sasori. Kisame finally let him go and with a laugh of his own asked, "So what are we doing this time, boss?"

"You and I are going to have fun with the girl. In the meantime, Hidan and Tenzo are going to ask a few questions."

The woman instantly went still at the words. "Excuse me?"

"Before you get any funny ideas, you're neither of our types." Kisame laughed, reaching down to work on one of her knots. 

"Are one of you the one that claimed the Turncoat?"

Pretty much everything including the wind stopped at the question the leader of the rival outlaws asked. He was facing Obito directly and defiantly even though he was quite a few feet shorter in his current predicament. Tenzo would give him credit for not being scared, but he also didn't envy how the man was isolating himself to Obito's attention. 

"Turncoat?" Obito frowned at him. "What are you on about?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Now the man smiled, mocking the fact he knew something else Obito didn't. "That's what's on his wanted poster. Surprised you don't know that, Renegade. He's your whore, isn't he?"

"Raidō, what are you doing?" one of the others hissed at him. "Are you trying to piss him off?"

The other man didn't answer and kept glaring his way at the Akatsuki leader. Tenzo could feel his heart racing even though it wasn't him that was the center of attention. What was Obito going to do? Take this guy instead? That was probably what this Raidō wanted. To save his female friend.

Obito waited for what felt like a long time then blinked as if waking up from imaginings of killing this man. "Kisame, are you done yet?"

"Yep." He hauled the girl up and over his shoulder, her arms still bound by rope and her legs kicking uselessly against his muscled torso. 

Obito gave a small nod. "Good, then let's go. Hidan, keep your hands to yourself."

"What?! Man, you're no fun at all. I need the blood of a virgin and Deidara won't let me take Tenzo’s, so I was hoping to get some off these guys."

Tenzo's face paled at the thought of Hidan having come after him before and not even realizing it. He could kiss Deidara again for not letting that freak near him while he slept. 

"Get back here!" The man named Raidō yelled, trying to see where the three of them were disappearing to. "We aren't done!"

"Wait your turn, you impatient bastard, he'll be back soon enough." Hidan sat down on the ground, cross legged. "Though it probably wasn't a good idea to piss him off. You rookie outlaws never know when to shut the fuck up. I mean, not like I got room to talk but at least I got enough power to back up my words."

Yeah, sure he did. Tenzo couldn't imagine Hidan getting very far without the Akatsuki. At the very least he would be operating from the shadows and not able to go out into the open. 

Raidō growled in frustration, pulling at the ropes again and ignoring Hidan who was a known host. He gave his attention to Tenzo next. "You're like us, right? Why are you siding with them? If you team up with us, it would be so much more worth taking out the Akatsuki than being dragged around by them. It's obvious they don't have respect for you."

Before Tenzo could respond, Hidan bust out laughing at him. "For real? We pick on the little shit a lot, sure, but he's one of us. So long as Deidara and Sasori are still head over heels for him."

He wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or a hidden warning. Probably the first since Deidara didn't seem to be wanting to let him go any time soon. "What did you mean by Turncoat earlier? Kakashi has a wanted poster?"

"They really don't know." One of the other guys said - a gentler looking fellow. "I guess we got lucky when we found out. Must be really recent. Check my front jacket pocket, I've been hanging on to posters of those we can potentially target."

"Why don't you tell them everything, Iruka?" The third man asked.

"Well, arguing with them isn't helping so maybe this will, Genma. Not everything is solved with shooting your way out of everything. Plus, we know they can't hurt Yūgao. Not seriously anyway."

Tenzo was beginning to like this kid. He could imagine getting along with him easily if they had met under different circumstances. He moved to do as directed but Hidan caught his wrist. "Whoa there, buddy." Hidan tsked at him. "We can find wanted posters anywhere we want. These guys might be trying to draw you in. Don't underestimate an enemy you don't know."

"Smart move. Too bad your leader doesn't think the same way." Raidō mocked, trying to get a rise. 

It failed when Hidan laughed at him again. "He's like a dog barking on a chain. Come on, Fido, say something else."

Raidō was about to, probably to insult Hidan's mother or something else bad about their group, when screaming echoed through the air. It wasn't someone pretending either. It was enough to send ice running through his veins and his mind run wild with what Obito could be doing. Hosts couldn't kill a human, some fighting was allowed to make it real, but they shouldn't be able to do anything to get that kind of response. 

One glance to the other three and he knew they were panicking. Iruka look terrified, Genma horrified, and Raidō was in disbelief. Worse was that it wasn't just one scream. The girl didn't hold up and it was easy to tell that it was hard enough to damage her throat if she kept going. 

"What are you doing to her?!" Raidō was the first to gather himself, now trying his hardest to get free. "Let her go, you bastards!" 

"I told you not to piss him off." Hidan said between maniac like chuckles. “It’s not my fault you’re all fucking idiots.”

“You can’t just let this happen!” Genma was now trying to reason with them. “We’ll tell you what you want but let her go!”

If sadism could be a living thing, it was coming alive in Hidan. He looked like he was enjoying the sound of her screams echoing through the trees, following by pleas to stop and then abrupt silence. Nothing but the wind could be heard, like everyone was holding their breath and waiting. Then the screams started up again and the three outlaws began struggling together to get free. Whatever Native tied them up sure knew what they were doing. 

“What do you want? To know where that other man went?! We don’t know, he was taken by those Native American assholes, but we don’t even know which way!” Raidō told him. “Now stop hurting our friend!”

Hidan turned to give Tenzo a smile over his shoulder. “They sure changed their tune fast.”

Tenzo didn’t know how to respond to that, and he wasn’t sure he could. He was still held captive by the same fear the three before him had: what was Obito doing? He was a host. A _host_. How was he hurting a human? 

The woman’s screams died out again and the world fell into silence once more. They all waited with an anxiety that could be felt in the air. A tension that could be cut with a knife. All eyes turned to the way Obito and Kisame had vanished, hearing the sound of footsteps coming up to them. 

When the two of them finally came into view, Tenzo felt bile rise in his throat. He wasn’t sure how this was possible, and the fear that gripped his heart had him staggering away. Obito had blood on his hands, holding that obsidian blade and that same expressionless look. Meanwhile Kisame appeared just as happy as before, like he hadn’t just tortured someone. 

Obito held Tenzo’s gaze a long moment, asserting his presence in such a way that Tenzo was sure he couldn’t go up against, and stopped before the three still tied. He studied each one of them, took in their horrified looks as they realized what was coating his knuckles. They had no idea what to say, their earlier confidence now shattered. 

And as Obito lifted his knife to point it at Iruka, he was sure the boy was going to faint. “Him next.”

“Stop it!” Raidō tried to pull himself away from the tree with no success. “Leave him alone, take me instead!”

Kisame was already working on the next ropes while Obito crouched down before the frantic man. “Did you hit him?”

Panicked confusion and Raidō frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Kakashi.” Obito answered calmly. “Did you put your hands on him?”

“I knocked him out.” Genma answered before Raidō could. “And he and I fought when he tried to escape. Take me instead of Iruka. He hasn’t done anything. In fact, he was friendly with Kakashi!”

Kisame hesitated, taking in the information and waiting on Obito’s response. 

But Obito hadn’t stopped looking away from Raidō. Didn’t acknowledge Genma in the least. He did, however, answer Kisame’s unvoiced question. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

“You’re so heartless, Tobi.” Kisame chuckled and continued. 

“What is wrong with you? What do you want?!” Raidō demanded, leaning forward to pull against the restraints. “We’ve already told you what we know.”

Finally, Obito’s lips rose although his eyes still looked furious. “You haven’t told me anything I didn’t already know.”

“What?”

“I knew exactly who took him the moment I got here. I confirmed it through an arrow I saw when I took your friend. I also knew Kakashi wouldn’t go down without a fight and that he’s still alive.”

“Then what is the point of this? Take your friends and go.”

A sinister scoff escaped him. “You think you’re in a position to give orders. You think you have the skills to come after my and _my_ family. You think you’re the most badass thing to happen. I’m showing you just how wrong you are.”

“You’re just a host, you can’t be this strong!”

While Kisame said the typical “Well that doesn’t sound like anything to me” phrase that all hosts said when coming in contact with real life mentions, Obito smiled at Tenzo. As if he was saying “Don’t fuck with me. You know what I can do.” It scared him enough to make him fall to the ground. No one seemed to notice though, and Obito vanished with Kisame not long after in a whole new direction. 

This couldn’t be real. Was Obito capable of cutting someone, but not shooting them? How screwed up was his coding and how far was he willing to go to get what he wanted? He had tried to shoot Tenzo once already and figured out that it wasn’t possible. If he was testing his knife out on people he recognized as human guests, and he was actually injuring them, then Tenzo really was in danger. Obito might really kill him.

He lifted his hand in front of him, watching how badly it was shaking. No, not just his hand. His entire body may as well be trembling. He had never encountered this sort of fear before. And when the screams started up again, he felt petrified. 

This is why Obito wanted him here. He wanted Tenzo to see just what kind of person he was. But he wasn’t a person. Obito was a monster. Tenzo didn’t even know what he was doing, but that was one truth he was 100% sure of now. And Kakashi was okay with this. He had been around with Obito attacked Kabuto, right? Surely, he knew that Obito wasn’t sane. He was a murderer. The worst of the worst. 

He didn’t realize that the other two were yelling, their faces red as they demanded release or pleaded for it to end. No doubt after this, they would never again try to find the Akatsuki. They weren’t even being tortured, but this must be agonizing for them. To not know what was happening to their friends. And the woman hadn’t even called out to them since she was left behind. Was she dead? Did Obito kill her, or was she bleeding out?

Eventually the two returned again, and Tenzo expected them to take Genma next. He wasn’t sure if he could stomach being around that again. 

Obito ignored his captives and their new useless atmosphere as they recognized they never stood a chance and stopped just at Tenzo’s feet. Oh shit, was he next? Had Obito decided that this was a good time to get rid of him?

Instead, he extended his hand. Tenzo gawked dumbly at it before following up to his face, trying to see if this was some sort of joke or test. Obito was back to his calm self, having blown off steam in the worst way imaginable. 

“Come on. Dei is waiting for you.”

Was he… Was he serious?

“Are you sure you don’t want to take me next?” He didn’t know why he was asking. The words were spilling out before he could stop it. Was he in shock?

“I thought about it.” Obito admitted, reaching down to grab his wrist anyway and pulling him to his feet. He even took the time to dust Tenzo’s clothes down like a parent would a child. “But I think I actually hurt Dei’s feelings. You are my apology to him.”

“For how long?”

“As long as you want, my cute little puppy.” He patted Tenzo’s cheek mockingly. “I think I’ve made my point, don’t you?”

Tenzo gave a small nod, deciding that the best course of action was to give Obito what he wanted. The man was already used to having people follow all of his demands. There was nothing Tenzo could do to go against him directly. His only choice now was to get Kakashi alone. 

And the only way to do that was to get him out of Westworld. 

“You said you knew where Kakashi was. Are we going to get him now?”

“Some of us are.” Obito told him. “Some of you are going on. It’s better to go into this territory in small numbers, and I can’t be bothered to watch over everyone.”

“Go on to where?”

“Later, Tenzo.” Obito dismissed the question. “Not in front of the kids. Why don’t you go find Dei for me and let them know we’ll be joining them soon? We have a few things to finish up here.”

Again, Tenzo nodded to him and left before Obito could do something else. There was nothing he could do for these people now and he wasn’t going to jeopardize his own position. He was treading on thin ice as it was. He couldn’t even offer them any sympathy without the fear that Obito would turn on him next. 

No one stopped him as he walked away, and when he was out of their sight he broke into a run. He needed to get as far away from them as he possibly could, unable to fathom being in the same space. He wasn’t sure how much of this he was going to be able to take. Just the thought of being in Obito’s presence at any point after this was almost too much to bear. Especially knowing that Obito had it out for him and there was no one to blame but himself. He had asked for it, constantly calling Obito out and justifying his actions through the knowledge that he couldn’t be hurt.

But those people had been hurt. Those screams had been real. That terror was unquestionable. 

Obito was not to be trifled with.

**)-(=)-(**

This had to be some form of torture, he just knew it. If Kakashi knew he was going to be a babysitter, he would have asked to stay in the hut they threw him in. This was an experience he wasn’t used to nor prepared for. Kids weren’t his forte and now he had a few of them crawling all over him.

He couldn’t understand a word they were saying either but judging how they kept hopping on his back and yelling the same words, they were pretending he was some sort of horse. 

“Get off me.” He tried to scold them, but they brushed off his words as part of play. So desperately he turned to the chief in hopes that he would help. “Can you control your children?”

Hashirama crouched down and spread his arms out, acting like a magnet to the children who instantly ran to him. “It’s not every day they meet someone new.”

Kakashi frowned at him, not believing what he was hearing. Tobirama had put up quite the argument earlier, one that Kakashi agreed with, that exposing children to an outlaw wasn’t a good idea. But Hashirama claimed that Kakashi was a good person, that he could feel it. He wasn’t entirely wrong since Kakashi had no intention of harming anyone in this village. Still, he was putting a lot of faith in someone that he didn’t know. 

But they had been like this for a majority of the day. Hashirama would take him to a different part of the village and introduce him to anyone willing to listen. Mostly it was the kids that were interested while the adults were weary. It didn’t help that Tobirama, the white-haired man from the night before, was watching them like a hawk the entire time. Strangely that made Kakashi feel better because at least it felt like someone was taking this seriously. Kakashi was not a guest, he was a captive. Until they were able to get him to a spot they claimed was safe, he wasn’t allowed to leave their little village or go anywhere unescorted. 

"Have you ever considered that maybe I'm not as nice of a person as you think I am?" Kakashi asked when they finally took a break. They sat, still within the village, but enough away that the kids wouldn't come up to make Kakashi their new favorite jungle gym. 

Hashirama smiled and that alone almost made Kakashi feel guilty for asking. Then he flipped out a knife that looked more like a sharp rock than anything he'd seen in the hands of any outlaw and offered Kakashi the hilt. "I'm beginning to feel you say these things because you do not trust me. Do you think I have an ulterior motive?"

"Don't you?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the knife wearily. This wasn't some sort of test, was it?

And still the other man laughed. "It is not, and the fact that you still will not accept a weapon is proof that you are exactly who I think you are. Tell me, why is a man such as yourself becoming an outlaw? Are you in need of money?"

Kakashi might not be the best when it came to finances, but he wasn't struggling. He shook his head, "No, I've had a good life so far."

"Ah, so you're in love with someone."

The thought of being in love with Obito brought an unintentional blush to his cheeks. "No." He answered, glancing to the side and speaking as casually as he could. "It's nothing like that. I wouldn't call what that is love." More like...more like infatuation. Curiosity that led to other things. But not love. 

Hashirama didn't believe it for a moment and nudged Kakashi in the side like they were buddies. "Oh ho? Who's the lucky woman? Is she an outlaw too?"

Gods, this was not the conversation he wanted to have with a village chief he hardly knew. "He is an outlaw, yes."

Now it was Hashirama's turn to turn red, and boy did he. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to assume."

"It's no big deal, trust me. I'm pretty sure you don't often get two male figures pining for each other." Especially in this day and age. Honestly, Kakashi was surprised to find so many hosts in this world so open with their sexuality. Normally such a thing would be frowned upon, but this must be the modern twist that Westworld had for their guests. That way it was accepting for all guests. 

"Is it someone I know?" Hashirama was back at it. "Or would you prefer I not know?"

"He's, well, he isn't kind to people on his bad side. I've seen it first hand and it's not pretty. It's why I-," don't want to be here long didn't quite make it out. 

Hashirama grabbed his arm roughly and made Kakashi look him in the eyes. "You aren't being forced into something, are you? We can protect you here if you'd like. We might not know each other very well, Kakashi, but we don't tolerate senseless violence. It's what sets us apart from our rival tribes."

"I, what? Oh God no, he isn't forcing anything on me!" Now that he thought about it, he probably just made himself out to be a victim. "It's not like that, I swear."

"I don't understand. How could someone with a gentle soul fall for someone who could be cruel?"

Wasn't that the question of his life right now? Tenzo had been pestering him with the same question and not only that, Kakashi had been asking himself the same. He's dated psychos before, but never a murderer. Was it the fact that this was Westworld give him a false sense of security? In the real world, he would never do such a thing.

He sighed and patted the man's hand so he wasn't gripping so hard. "When I find the answer to that, I'll let you know."

"The heart wants what the heart wants, I suppose." Hashirama mused. "To be that young again. But if you are ever in need of shelter, don't hesitate to call upon us."

"I'm your enemy, aren't I? Outlaw versus Indian?"

"And though we didn't need it, you risked yourself to pass information to Tsume. You didn't know her, and yet you warned her of others."

"What makes you think I wasn't trying to cover my own skin?"

"Perhaps you were. Perhaps not. But until you show a threat to my people, I will not consider you an enemy. But," he sat forward, suddenly growing an air of seriousness. "Your words of your beloved have concerned me."

Kakashi felt something inside him shriveled at the word. "He's not my beloved."

"What is his name, Kakashi?"

He almost answered Hashirama out of habit, but stopped himself. Somehow, in two seconds, he had gone from friendly chief to battle ready. Perhaps there was a part of him worthy of the title, regardless of how his younger brother seemed to be the one in charge. Something told him that by saying Obito's name, things would change. 

And his silence only made Hashirama grow more tense. "Then allow me another question. Is he part of, or affiliated with, the Akatsuki?"

Kakashi blinked and debated keeping up his silence facade. But that would only give it away anyway, and right now he couldn't think of a lie that the chief would believe. So he nodded and prepared for the worst. 

"I see." Hashirama sighed, easing the air but still not back to playful. "I see your concern. That group has been developing a name for themselves lately that their name has even reached us. I will have our groups on high alert for any sign of them."

"You're going to attack them?"

"No, but I will not allow them first contact. I will not allow them the chance to hurt my people to get to you. But please allow me a final question, and I need your honesty. Do you truly wish to return to them?"

"Yes." he answered instantly, not giving Hashirama any sign of hesitation. 

He expected disappointment, but Hashirama smiled. "They must mean more to you that I realized. Very well, Kakashi, I will do my best to see you back to them. But in return, you must all leave and not come back. While we are welcoming to some outsiders, there are some we simply cannot allow to stay. I'm sure you understand."

He could see that. "Do you have bad history with the Akatsuki?"

"Not the group, but one man in particular."

"Obito?" he blurted before he could stop himself. It seemed like everyone had some sort of problem with the leader.

Hashirama quirked an eyebrow at him. "No..." he dragged the word out then smirked, causing Kakashi to become uncomfortable. Had he been obvious? Shit, of course he had. "My history is with a man named Kakuzu. I would prefer not to do battle with him again if at all possible."

Kakuzu? That was a new one. But then, it was Kakuzu and Zetsu that said when you joined the Akatsuki, you inherit more enemies. Looks like Kakashi was finally getting to see that in action. 

He was about to ask if Kakuzu stole his lunch money, likely a joke that would go over Hashirama's head. Maybe he could rephrase it to match this era? But before he could get the words out, a woman with flowing red hair came running up to them. Hashirama was on his feet in seconds and pooling her into his arms. 

"Mito, what is it?"

"He's...He's..." Tears gathered in her eyes, but she showed amazing strength as she gathered herself and stood tall. Still trembling, but unwilling to be vulnerable. "That monster is back. Tobirama has him halted at the entrance, but there could be more."

Monster?

But Hashirama didn't show the same fury that burned in his wife's eyes. His were just sad before he brushed her cheek. "Gather the children. I will go to meet him." He then turned to Kakashi. "It appears I should have questioned you much sooner. Come, we need to go."

Mito ran off back in the direction she came from while Kakashi rose to join him. He had many questions, as to who the monster was and what had set his wife off, but he had a strong feeling that he was about to figure it out. 

Hashirama set a brisk pace back through the village and into the clearing that the kids had been using earlier to climb all over Kakashi. Clearly no one was enjoying the festival anymore. Most of the women were watching from the back, weapons within distance while most of the men took to the front lines. Tobirama at their head. 

Following their gazes, he saw the last person he expected to walk up into this place: Kakuzu and Hidan. He'd expected Obito or Nagato or Itachi or one of them since they appeared natural leaders who could negotiate. But Kakuzu explained the "monster" comment. 

Hidan was the first to notice Kakashi's arrival and waved at him like he didn't have a million arrows pointed at his heart. "Boy, it is good to see you. Glad we tracked the right group of savages."

It was only then that he noticed someone under the man's foot, beaten and barely moving, with Kakuzu's gun aimed at his face. Tobirama glanced back at him and his eyes narrowed accusingly. Like this was all Kakashi's fault.

It sort of was, but there was no need for that. He hadn't asked Hidan to threaten lives.

Hashirama took a step into Kakashi's path, halting his movement. "We know what you came here for and we're willing to let him go peacefully. But first, you need to put away your weapon and release my warrior."

Kakuzu released a sigh like he was being forced to entertain children before lazily looking to Hidan. "Let him go."

"What?" Hidan rounded on him. "We've got some amazing leverage here. Why not ask them to donate one of their women? I could always use a fresh sacrifice for my rituals. Better if she's a virgin."

A few of the women gasped, some shrunk back, but neither the chief nor his brother reacted. A few of the men did, spitting curses that Kakashi didn't understand. But Kakuzu did and he spat them right back. He was a native too?

"Oi, oi," Hidan leaned towards his friend a bit. "What did he say? He said something about your mother, didn't he?" He snored then broke into a laugh. "Wouldn't be too far off, would he?"

Kakuzu smacked him roughly on the back of the head, so much that Kakashi could hear the sounds from where he was halfway across the clearing. "Shut the hell up before I rip your arm off and beat you with it. Let the small fry go so we can get out of here. We've got better things to do."

"Fuck off!" Hidan cried back at him, rubbing his growing bump. "Since when do I take orders from you?"

"Do you want to die, Hidan?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm invincible. If no one has killed me yet for mouthing off, they never will."

And yet when Kakuzu reached for his weapon, not only did most of the native prepare to strike, but Hidan also yelped. He withdrew his own gun and kicked the man forward to be retrieved by his tribe. "Fine, there, are you happy?"

"Ecstatic." His tone said anything but. "Hashirama, release him."

Not like he was being held back, but Hashirama nodded regardless. As Kakashi moved to pass him, he grabbed his arm. "Remember what I offered you, Kakashi. It still stands, so long as your heart remains in that of the light."

Kakashi was actually touched that he would still offer that even after knowing who he was affiliated with. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it. They came to rescue me after all. Um, sorry about your guy though."

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. You're a good man, Kakashi. Do not trust someone who would choose greed and violence over you."

If it had been anyone else but Obito, he might have considered those words more carefully. But he'd seen how far Obito would go to get Kakashi back. Threatening rangers, threatening his friends (though he still wasn't happy about it), and now the Akatsuki were here.

He moved around Hashirama, past his brother's glare that felt like daggers, and stopped before his allies. "Seeing as Hidan is here, I guess you all met up. Where's Obito?"

Hidan placed a hand over his heart. "Look at him all worried about the boss. Bless him. How did he know?"

"Know what?"

Kakuzu slapped Hidan again then turned to leave. "Rescuing you comes at a price."

"What?" He didn't offer Hashirama or the others a parting glance and trailed after Kakuzu so quickly that he almost ran into him. "What is that supposed to mean? What happened?"

"It means shut up and keep walking. Obito wasn't in good shape when we left him."

"He did have a lot of blood on him." Hidan added. 

This wasn't good. He knew he should have tried to leave sooner. If Obito got seriously injured trying to chase after him, he was never going to forgive himself. Damn this place and the rules that hosts couldn't properly defend themselves. How dare other people interfere on his narrative? Why didn't anyone ensure that no one else could stop this story? Hell, if he could convince his friends to back off, surely it wasn't hard for the park to keep other guests at bay. This place was huge!

"Oh dear," Hidan leaned into Kakashi's face. "You look real pale. You okay, bud?"

If he looked anything like how he felt, then no. He absolutely didn't. He had tried to get away so that this sort of thing didn't happen. 

"How far is he?"

"About a few miles north." Kakuzu answered, gesturing lazily in the correct location. "We tied up some horses a little ways ahead, but I'm not running. I've had enough running around for one God damn day."

"Kakuzu, we only brought two horses and I'm not riding bitch."

That was the last thing Kakashi heard before he bolted forward. He wasn't going to waste another minute getting back to him. He needed to see for himself that Obito was okay. That he wasn't on death's door because of some asshole guests that Kakashi was going to kill if he ever saw them again. 

There were two horses tied to some trees, just as Kakuzu said, and he recognized his own horse instantly. With the mood he was in, however, he had no time to reflect on whether he felt glad or annoyed by that fact. Stupid horse probably followed Kakuzu and abandoned him because he was the worst horse in the world. Probably ran off, found a girlfriend, started a family, and then decided to come back.

Nope, he was definitely annoyed. 

It didn’t matter, he untied them quickly and was mounted before he even saw the others catch up. Was he just moving fast or was the universe trying to push him along? Even riding Sukea didn’t seem to be that difficult. And, for once, it felt like Sukea was helping him. Taking him right to where he wanted to go with little to no guidance on his part. Thank God because he had no idea where he was going anyways. 

Leaping over creeks, fallen logs, dodging tree limbs, it didn’t matter. It passed by so quickly that it was a blur. He could probably ride right by the most popular Hollywood movie star and not even blink. 

It felt like it didn’t even take long for him to see a spark in the distance. It didn’t have a trail of smoke, so it couldn’t have been a big fire, which mean it was the Akatsuki. They wouldn’t let themselves be seen unless they wanted to be seen, and this was a small way to reveal their location to each other without telling the entire world where they were. Even Sukea was heading straight for it. 

He burst right into their camp, identifying the wagon that Kakuzu had before and a few hammocks put up. Most were empty, but further inward he could hear the sound of laughter. He jumped off his horse, surprised that his foot didn’t catch, or he wasn’t bucked off, and went straight for it. As soon as he pushed a few lower hanging tree branches to the side, he saw Konan, Nagato, Kisame, and Zetsu. He didn’t know where the others were and quite frankly he didn’t care.

No, what he wanted to know was why Obito was sitting there, completely unhurt, drinking beer, and _laughing_. He didn’t even notice Kakashi until he was basically towering over him. 

“Oh, there you are.” He patted the side of Kakashi’s leg like a father patting a child’s head. “Good for you. Welcome back.”

“You…” Kakashi frowned, not understanding what was happening here. “I thought you were hurt.”

“Me?” Obito asked, shared a glance with Zetsu, then laughed. Hard. Like someone had just told him the funniest joke. “Please, I can’t be injured by some weak ass thugs.” He laughed a few more times then sobered at an alarming rate. “Except for your asshole friend, but that doesn’t count.”

“What’s wrong with you? Are you drunk?”

“I might be.” Obito leaned his head back against the tree he was resting against. “Would you like some?”

He slapped the bottle away, annoyed with how he was acting. If he wanted to deal with a child, he’d go back home. “Are you kidding me?”

Obito released a slow whistle and pushed himself to his feet. He wasn’t drunk, be he was feeling some sort of buzz to be sure. He reached out to snag his finger’s through Kakashi’s belt and dragged him forward. “Look, you’ve been through a rough time. Arguing with the outlaws and playing with the natives, but you’re okay now.”

“This isn’t about me!” He would have been just fine on his own. Nothing could hurt him in this park, at least in no way serious. He couldn’t die. Obito _could_ and even if Kakashi tried to tell him that, he wouldn’t understand. His concern was legitimate. 

“Shh...” Obito cooed at him, pulling him close and brushing their cheeks together. “No more people are going to come after you. Don’t worry, I took care of it.”

“Obito!” This was getting annoying. He pried himself from his grip. “Do you have any idea how concerned I was?”

The other man grinned mockingly at him. “My hero. I’m sure you fought your way to me too. Did you scrape your knee on the way here?”

“I’m being serious.”

“I’m sure you are. I can tell.” He patted at Kakashi’s clothing. “You’re covered in dirt. Did they make you sleep on the floor? That must have been really rough.”

“No, I’ve been trying to get back to you. Hard to do when you’re outnumbered.”

The Akatsuki leader laughed. “Hard to do when you don’t know how to fight in the first place. I seem to remember giving you shooting lessons. Do you think you’re a pro after one or two tries?”

“Why are you being such an asshole?”

“I’ve _always_ been an asshole. Surely you’ve picked up on that by now?” He snorted as if he told a funny story. “Then again, you were dumb enough to try and play hero against people who outmatched you. “Hard to do when you’re outnumbered”… You basically threw yourself at them, you idiot. You really can’t help putting yourself in the damsel role, can you?”

He felt his face begin to burn, either from embarrassment, anger, or both. “Fuck you, at least I was trying. Did you lead the way here, or did you let everyone else do your work for you while you sat here getting drunk?”

All talking stopped at that moment and all eyes turned to him. He didn’t care. He’d finally got Obito’s attention and made him drop that annoying look off his face. He’d probably just stepped over some sort of line. He knew Obito wasn’t one to let anyone else stand before him, and the words had come out before he could stop them. How could Obito pretend like this wasn’t a big deal? He could have _died_ and Kakashi would have never seen him again. Didn’t he realize?

“Yeah, that’s right.” Obito answered at length, the corners of his lips quirking up although his eyes were everything but amused. “Even stopped at a few taverns to fuck their whores since you weren’t here to keep me entertained.”

He saw red an instant before he pulled his hand into a fist and brought it down hard against Obito’s face. He didn’t spend all this time being concerned and trying to get out just to be called Obito’s whore. Dipsy, drunk, or otherwise, he was _not_ going to let that slide. Worse is that he knew Obito was aware enough to know exactly what he was doing. 

Nagato and Kisame stepped forward to pull them apart and drew up short when Obito raised his hand to them. The he lifted the other to his lip, wiping it before pulling back to show it bleeding. 

That sight alone made him regret what he had done. What was happening to him that he was reacting so quickly with violence? What was this place doing to him? This wasn’t like him at all. Never in a million years would he have raised his hand to a friend, no matter how many times they fired off on him. To think he had just done that now…

“Obito, I-,”

“Kakashi.” He straightened and turned to him with that blank expression Kakashi had learned to fear. The unpredictable side of Obito. “Thank you.”

Um…what?

Kakashi blinked and took a cautious step back. Something felt very wrong here. “For what?”

Obito grinned at him with a gentle look. Even the others were watching him, wondering what would happen. “For helping me clear my head. It’s helped me realize something.”

Another step back. “And what’s that?”

“I’ve been coddling you.” He drew his tongue over his lip which was less erotic than it normally would have been and looked more like a predatory action. “I’ve been making your choices for you, giving you the easy way out, and you seem to think you can’t be reprimanded.”

“I don’t think-,”

“You don’t, do you?” He took a step forward, delighting in the way that Kakashi matched it in the opposite direction. Like a cat and mouse. “You think I let _anyone_ talk to me the way you do? You think I let _anyone_ sleep in the same room as I do? You think I’d let _anyone_ hit me without wanting to fucking murder them?”

That last part was a clear threat. He’d have to be blink, deaf, and stupid to not see it. But he was well past the sorry stage. “I won’t apologize for something you deserved.”

“Oh _really_.” He continued his trek forward until he was right up in Kakashi’s face. “Well, do you want to know what _I_ think _you_ deserve?”

He stood his ground, refusing to let Obito intimidate him though he was doing a damn good job of it. He’d much rather turn tail and use Sukea get put as much distance between them while Obito was in this mood, but he wouldn’t do it. Sukea would probably betray him again anyway and Obito wouldn’t let him out of his sight. So he put on the best face he could manage despite everything he was feeling. “What?” he said for the third time.

Obito reached up, fisted his hair painfully, and forced him into a rough kiss. One where he could taste the blood from Obito’s lip a second before Obito bit him. He tried to pull away, to create distance, but the Uchiha used his own momentum to shove him back and kick his feet from under him. Kakashi barely had time to scramble away before Obito was on top of him again, forcing his arm across Kakashi’s throat and pushing his weight into it. 

Kakashi couldn’t breathe past it, and no amount of clawing was enough to pull him off. He couldn’t even kick at Obito properly in the position he was in. To top it off, he could feel his eyes begin to water as his struggled to breath around the force. 

“I don’t like arrogant people who think it’s okay to attack me without consequences. I will _not_ be used to vent your aggressions.” Obito said in that eerie calm. “Do me a fucking favor, Kakashi, and just go to sleep.”

Not like he had any choice. His attempts at freedom were quickly growing weaker and the corners of his vision were getting dark. And not once did Obito’s expression change. Not once did he let up at all. And somewhere in the back of his mind, Kakashi was afraid. Because what if this meant Obito was done with him? What if this meant the end to everything they had built up so far? What if Obito was truly going to try and kill him?

…What if Tenzo was right?


	20. Vanished

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, registering the woods at a pace that even a turtle would be disappointed in. Everything was a mixture of red and orange, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t his vision anymore. The sun was setting, the air was cooler, and things were terribly quiet. He couldn’t hear the sounds of birds anymore or even crickets. 

He sat up, rubbing his head and looked in a circle to get some bearings on where he was. It didn’t look like had moved from the spot Obito had tackled him to. Once again, Obito was nowhere to be found. The only person who was around was Konan, who had her back to him, and a few bags that he assumed belonged to the others. Horses were tied a few yards away, and if he strained his ears he could hear the others talking in the distance. Yet even with Obito not present, the memories of meeting up with him came back slowly. 

Obito had attacked him. He’d never done that before. The only thing he’d ever done was push Kakashi off a horse and threaten him at Ibiki’s house, but he’d never really _attacked_ before. Kakashi had gotten to the point where he thought that such a thing was impossible, that Obito would never do it. Not even dream of it. After all, he’d seen the softer and more playful side of their Akatsuki leader. Something that no one else, save for Rin, could claim. 

His hands rubbed against his throat, glad to feel that it wasn’t sore or bruised. Obito hadn’t been trying to strangle the life out of him, just cut off his breathing. But he’d been intoxicated and the chance that he could have gone too far… No, Westworld wouldn’t have allowed that. Hosts had security measures in place.

“You’re up.” Konan turned his way and offered him a flask. 

He accepted, grateful to find that it was water and not alcohol. It went a long way to soothing him since he hadn’t had much to eat or drink in the last few hours. Hashirama had offered him some food, but who knows how long ago that had been. 

Kakashi replaced that cap and handed it back to her. “I guess I pushed him a little too far this time, huh?”

She placed the flask back into a bag and withdrew her hand holding some jerky next. “You did, but so did he.”

“I was expecting him to be the one at the camp. To come back and find him wasted after everything I had been doing to get back to him… I guess I snapped.”

He didn’t know why he was telling her this. Perhaps he felt he needed to explain himself to someone, although he and Konan had never really talked much before. In fact, they didn’t have many interactions together. From what he’d seen, she and Nagato were like the older siblings trying to wrangle a bunch of kids. And yet they followed Obito’s leadership as if he was the most responsible one. 

Konan handed him some food, furthering his idea of the caring older sister, before she commented, “You know, Obito has always been able to take care of himself. He’s always protected us and kept himself out of harms way at the same time. Around here, that’s a very difficult task. From our point of view, the fact that you made a big deal out of his safety isn’t endearing, it’s insulting.”

He frowned at that, not seeing how it was such a terrible thing. “Insulting?”

“To be blunt, you don’t have a lot of experience in a firefight nor dealing with our enemies. Obito has more than you know. The fact that you want to be the one to protect him is like bird trying to protect a cat from a dog. Of course no one is going to take you seriously.”

If she wanted to put it that way, yeah, he could see how someone might get offended by his actions. But that wasn’t the world he was raised in. It didn’t matter how weak you were, it was the fact that you tried. That you would give it all to protect someone you cared about. 

“But those other outlaws…” How could he explain that they were humans and couldn’t be hurt? That the Akatsuki were hosts and vulnerable to their attacks? That Kakashi would have been the only one to be able to stand between them?

Konan tilted her head as if observing him like a museum piece. “They are no longer a concern.”

He nearly choked on the jerky. “What?”

“Obito, Kisame, Hidan, and Tenzo took care of them.”

Even more shocking. “ _Tenzo_?!” Did that mean his friend actually tried to protect Obito? Seriously? Despite everything that had happened?

“You’ve missed a lot, Kakashi. Normally I would tell you to talk to Obito and sort it out yourselves, but I have a feeling you need to go in knowing the same things we do. Otherwise, you might lose him.”

He didn’t understand what she was saying. Lose who? Tenzo or Obito? “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Obito left Rin because he cared for her. He visits her scarcely and keeps his distance even if he knows they’re in the same town. Now Obito cares for you, and he just went after you in a rage he can’t control – especially when he’s been nursing alcohol. If you say the wrong thing, he might distance himself from you too just to keep you safe. Is that something that you want?”

“No.” His answer came instantly, even without having to think about it. He should have more reserve, especially considering what happened the last time they were together, but somehow he could still brush such a thing away. Because he knew Obito had valid reasons for his emotional outbursts. It wasn’t his fault that he had such a screwed up past. He never had to tell Kakashi the details for him to know people in his life had screwed him over more times than once. 

Gah, please don’t tell him he was developing Stockholm syndrome. No, he was going to give Obito a piece of his mind, not let him walk all over him. But first, he needed to know all the details that occurred when their group split up. It felt like it was weeks ago. 

“What happened while I was away?” He prompted her, settling into a more comfortable position. 

He sat quietly while she explained everything from the top, doing his best not to interrupt. Obito had killed a twin and Tenzo had taken a bullet for him. He never expected Tenzo to do that for Obito, or even to protect him for Kakashi. It would have been the perfect opportunity to get rid of the Akatsuki leader. But apparently Tenzo confessed to it as well, saying in his own words that he willingly took a bullet. Kakashi made a mental note to talk to him later.

They had captured another twin who was currently with Tenzo, Sasori, Deidara, and Sasuke – who was Itachi’s younger brother. Kakashi wondered vaguely if he was anything like his brother and what he was doing so far from home. He must be young to believe a bunch of lies from their enemies.

Then came the story of the human outlaws. Kakashi knew they what they were capable of and feared being told that they lost an Akatsuki member to them. But the natives had tied the outlaws to a tree and left them. Which mean that the Akatsuki hadn’t been that far behind him! Damn! They must have missed each other by a few hours.

But at least it meant that they hadn’t fought. He expected to be told they got the information and left, but Konan had more to the story. A little insight on the way Obito operated: fear. 

He had taken one of the humans away with Kisame and ‘tortured’ her. Apparently one of the things they do is twist limbs painfully to the point of almost dislocating them. Enough to cause a scream, even more so when Obito and Kisame worked together. It was like pressing on pressure points with a needle. Enough to cause serious pain, but nothing that would last long after they were released. Then they found a wild animal, a fox this time round, and make it bleed all over one of them after knocking them out. It gave the impression that something much more horrible had happened and let the imagination run wild. Kakashi didn’t want to think about what the human outlaws must have thought when they saw Obito coming back with blood on him. Kakashi had seen that once before and it wasn’t a pretty sight.

“Why didn’t they just kill them?” Kakashi asked before he could help it. Hosts couldn’t kill humans, he knew that, but he wanted to know what reason they could come up with. 

Konan sighed at him. “We don’t kill everyone we don’t like. If we did, there’d be less people to challenge us. Obito killed Kabuto because he threatened his family, but didn’t kill these guys because they hadn’t harmed you. He wanted to break their spirits, and from the sounds of it, it worked.”

Yikes. So not only were they a physical threat to their enemies, they were a mental one. Made sense with all the mind games that Obito played, but to think he’d bump it up a notch for their enemies… he was glad he wasn’t there. But Tenzo had witnessed it and Kakashi knew how his friend was. No wonder Tenzo wasn’t around when they rescued him. He probably wanted to be as far away from Obito as possible. 

Konan continued explaining how they had found a hunting party for the tribe and captured one of them, leaving the rest to bleed out unless they were found by their allies in time. Obito had fought off most of them. He had branched away from the other Akatsuki members and took on a party by himself before anyone realized what happened. 

It would take them some time to get the exact location of the village, and the stress of the wait was dulled by Obito drinking. He had nothing better to do than to wait when he probably wanted to tear into the village until he found Kakashi himself. Drinking must have been the only way he could think of to distract himself from chasing after Kakashi again. It must have taken a lot for Obito to trust his family to save his claimed when he thought it should have been his responsibility. 

It made Kakashi feel like an idiot. He should have given Obito the chance to explain instead of assuming, but the insults weren’t mixing well with his own worry. They were both running on fumes and were short tempers. They had been too hasty. 

“I can assure you, no one is more upset at Obito than he is.” Konan said at last. 

But Kakashi shook his head at her, dismissing the thought. “I’m not upset with him.”

“Don’t be a fool.” She scolded him. “His actions were inexcusable. It took both me _and_ Nagato to pry him off you. Had we not stepped in, you might have been seriously hurt. You don’t have to stay mad at him, but he does deserve to be reprimanded by you.”

Was she trying to defend Obito or throw him under the bus? He smiled, more to himself, at how mature she was. He was really glad someone like her was around and not everyone in the Akatsuki were running around like maniacs. 

“And _you_ ,” She didn’t give him time to relax, “Shouldn’t be so quick to assume things about him. I’m sure you’ve been told by a few people by now that he doesn’t get attached to others. And Zetsu may have told you a few things about his past, but Kakashi, you have no idea what he went through. You weren’t _there_. Me and Nagato were and had we not stepped in, Obito would _still_ be there with a lot more scars than he has now. Our former boss would have never let him die and would have made every day a living hell.”

She stood up, dusting her jeans off. “But it isn’t my story to tell. Whenever you’re ready, he headed off that way a few hours ago. Nagato had a few words with him, but he’s at camp now. Obito hasn’t come back, though I’m sure he’s cooled off by now.”

He stood as well, offering her a smile before he made his way in the direction she pointed. “Thanks, Konan. I’ll be sure to kick his ass right after I’m done sucking up to it.”

She didn’t laugh at his poor attempt at humor, but her features did relax a degree. “Good. You fit in with our group well, Kakashi. It’d be a shame to lose you after all this time and effort.”

Konan left him then, feeling like he was officially part of their group. Zetsu had opened up to him, Kakuzu and Hidan had come to get him, Deidara had formed some sort of partnership with him, and Konan accepted him. He hadn’t received verbal agreement from the others, but they seemed to be okay with him, and his wanted poster stated that he was part of the Akatsuki. It made him wonder that if Obito unclaimed him, would he still be allowed to be a part of their group.

But at the same time, he didn’t want Obito to unclaim him. He wanted to stay with him for as long as he was allowed to be in Westworld. He’d enjoyed everything about this place. The things it made him feel, the experience he couldn’t get anywhere else, the adrenaline rushes, and even the arguments. It was so much more than real life. In fact, it felt like this was the real place and where Kakashi had come from was fake. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to adapt backwards and fit back into the role he had in his own world anymore. 

Yet as Kakashi pushed through the bramble and laid eyes on his target, all those concerns vanished. Just like they always did. 

Obito had his back to him, sitting on the ridge of a tall hill with his back against a bolder. He had one elbow propped up on his knee, his hand tangled in his hair, and the other resting in his lap. It was like he was contemplating existence. 

All the sudden, Kakashi didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t exactly thought about that before he came searching for him. No wonder Obito stated that it was him that was always coddling Kakashi. He’d been making all the decisions so far, had been the one leading their relationship, had been the one protecting them all. Kakashi hadn’t really done much except get dragged along for the ride. And for what? Just to be a part of a narrative. That was what Westworld _was_. An experience for humans where they can live through the story that the hosts provided.

Then why was he feeling so guilty right now?

He’d figured that Obito had heard him coming since he wasn’t the quietest person to ever walk in the woods, but as he got close he noticed Obito flinch and look up like he’d been startled. As soon as their eyes met, he turned away and resumed his contemplative pose. Guess he didn’t know what to say either. 

This could work though. Kakashi could work with this. If no one said a word, neither one would have to explain themselves. If no one spoke, the chances of being sent away were lessened. 

Kakashi sat down in the grass next to him, wondering how to proceed. He could be the first to speak, he could just sit here for a while, or he could pretend like what happened a few hours ago didn’t really occur. He didn’t expect Obito to apologize – he’d never apologized for anything before – and although Kakashi would take back his actions, he found he wasn’t sorry for them either. Obito was an asshole, Kakashi reacted like an idiot. They were both at fault. 

The silence, however, was starting to kill him. He stole a glance sideways. Obito had his eyes closed, forehead buried in the palm of his hand, and his eyebrows furrowed. He probably had the same thoughts rummaging through his mind as well. 

Well one of them was going to have to do _something_. They couldn’t just sit here like children who just got scolded by their parents. Which sort of happened if they wanted to consider Konan and Nagato to be the parents. 

Funny. With Obito having his eyes closed, it left him open to a lot of different things. It meant that he still trusted Kakashi, or he was waiting for Kakashi to start going off on him again and was willing to accept that. 

Kakashi had other ideas. He got up and closed the remaining distance between them. He gripped Obito’s arm and moved it out of the way so he could slide down to sit on top of him. There was no rejection to this, no shoving away, but Obito still didn’t meet his gaze. Just kept his eyes trained on what Kakashi was doing and kept his mouth shut. 

Kakashi accepted this for now and reached up to his run his touch over Obito’s scars. He never knew exactly how he got them. He knew they were deliberate, and Konan mentioned their former boss doing this to him. The same boss Obito was handed over to by his own people. He’d been dealt an unfair hand in this world. Kakashi couldn’t begin to imagine the things he’d face up until now. 

Obito leaned into the touch, placing his own hand over Kakashi’s and turning slightly to place his lips against his palm. Like it was his own way of trying to apologize or test the waters to see if Kakashi was still upset. 

Where was his Akatsuki leader? Where was the guy who took charge of everything? This Obito was so cautious, even his touch was light as if he expected Kakashi to pull away any second. He really had been beating himself up over this, hadn’t he?

“I’m not mad.” Kakashi broke the silence, unable to take it anymore.

Obito closed his eyes like he savored those words and inhaled deeply before releasing a long sigh. “I am. I’m furious. All the time and at everything. At times it’s the only thing that keeps me going.” He placed a kiss to Kakashi’s wrist then pulled the hand from his face. “But I didn’t mean to turn that against you.”

Kakashi knew this. He’d seen that anger come out multiple times and the effort it took for Obito to keep in reigned in. He knew Obito had triggers that would set him off, and like an idiot he had pushed at them. But he refused to let Obito pull away from him now because of actions he regretted. Not when it was Kakashi that deliberately made him act in such a way. 

“It was my own fault.”

“No, you were right. I should have been the one to get you. I should have been there.”

“You can’t do everything, Obito.”

“But you’re mine.” He put his arms around Kakashi’s waist and pull him closer, finally bringing his eyes up to meet Kakashi with newfound intensity. “Not Hidan or Kakuzu’s, not Tenzo’s, not those damn Indians. I won’t hand you over to anyone else, Kakashi, do you hear me? I’ll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me.”

Ah, there he was. His little murderous outlaw who bared his fangs against the world and was utterly possessive. It sent a chill up Kakashi’s spine every time he saw it. No one had ever treated him in such a way before, it was hard to tell if Obito saw him as a person or as an object. At times it bothered him, and at other times it was nice to see someone wanting him so badly. Even if that did make Kakashi feel a little desperate for attention.

Right now, it made him feel like he was needed. A part of Obito’s life that he wasn’t willing to part with. A cautious smile hinted at his face. “I guess this means you don’t want me gone?”

He felt the grip on his waist tighten a moment before it fell loose. “Do you want to leave?”

“Not at all.” He ran his thumb over the small cut he’d caused on Obito’s lip. Part of him wondered if Obito would have let him go if he said yes. “I was told I needed to scold you, but it sort of feels like I’ve already done that.”

Obito gave a small snort. “I was told the same. Who do these people think they are, trying to tell us what to do?”

“I think they might be physical representations of your conscious since you don’t seem to have one.”

“Oh ho, he’s got jokes.” 

“Only because you were getting all depressing on me.” Kakashi taunted. “I thought you were going to start crying on me next.”

“I haven’t cried since I was seventeen years old.”

“That’s oddly specific.”

“I tend to remember moments that have heavily impacted me. For example, the first time I rode a horse.” He leaned forward and kissed Kakashi’s temple. “The first time I fired a gun.” He traveled to kiss the side of his cheek. “The first time I saw my wanted poster.” He kissed his neck. “The first time I saw you _looking_ at that wanted poster.”

Kakashi grinned at the memory he shared as well. Couldn’t have been more than a few weeks ago and yet it felt like so much longer. “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or just messing with me.”

Obito lurched forward and toppled them both the rest of the way to the ground, positioning himself in a very similar way to the first night they shared a bed together. With Obito’s arms draped across his chest and his head resting atop them. “I don’t know why it is you grab my attention so much. No one else ever has. Are you a somehow controlling me with witchcraft?”

“If I could do that, we wouldn’t have been in an argument. I think you’re attracted to things that piss you off, and I’m attracted to things that are psychotic.”

“I’m psychotic now?”

“What do you mean ‘now’? You’ve always been. Who in their right mind risks their life for someone they claimed for amusement? Anyone else would have written me off as a lost cause.”

Obito hummed, toying with one of the buttons on Kakashi’s vest. “I don’t like people touching my things.”

“I’m not a thing, Obito.” He needed to somehow break him of objectifying people. 

Dark eyes flashed up and were accompanied by a smirk. “What would you call yourself then? My comrade? My friend? My lover?”

He couldn’t exactly start calling Obito his boyfriend. Their relationship didn’t quite match that terminology, and besides he doubted Obito had ever heard of the word before. “I think I’d be okay with being your lover.”

The smile faltered, and eyes widened a bit before Obito pushed himself up to lean on his elbows instead. It was like he hadn’t foreseen Kakashi agreeing with him. The reaction was a bit concerning and Kakashi instantly backtracked. “Unless you’d prefer something else..?”

For a minute, all Obito did was stare and blink at him. It was killing Kakashi that his expression was entirely unreadable. “I…”

“Hey, Obito! Kakashi!” 

They both turned to see Kisame walking up to them, completely aware of their position and not having a single care in the world. They may as well have been sitting on a park bench together feeding birds for all he cared. “Sasori and the others got back. He said he finished with the other twin and Dei’s threatening Itachi to do something with his brother before he loses his shit. A few of us were thinking of heading to Pariah to sell some of the goods.”

Was he blind or did he just not care? Kakashi frowned his obvious disapproval at being interrupted, wishing Kisame would get the picture and back off. This really was like the first time he stayed with the Akatsuki. Kisame had no boundaries then either. 

“Sounds good.” Obito said almost absently. 

But Kakashi remembered that town. It was the same one where they traded him for Zetsu. “Aren’t you worried that Minato will be there? He does have that friend who lives close by.”

“I don’t think he’s stupid enough to try and chance a letter to Minato with most of us around. We’ve finished packing up and are ready to go. Are you guys coming or do I need to tell them to give you a few minutes?”

“Oh Kisame,” Obito tsked him, returning back to his usual demeanor. “We’re going to need more than a few minutes if we want to really enjoy ourselves.”

“And with that, moment’s ruined.” Kakashi pushed Obito back and went to stand. 

He only just got one knee under him before Obito tackled him to the ground again, wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug and surrendering all his weight. “Where do you think you’re going? We aren’t done yet.”

“Can I watch?” Kisame asked with a laugh.

Kakashi flushed at the question. He never had such fantasies and wouldn’t entertain someone else’s. If he was going to get naked, it was for Obito or no one else. He struggled to gain access to his arms which were caught in Obito’s death grip and did his best to snarl threateningly at Kisame. “The only part of me you’ll get to see is my foot up your ass if you keep standing there. Obito, let _go_.”

The large man had the audacity to laugh at them and waved away the threat like it was a fly. “Damn, you’re pretty cute when you get all mad like that. If you ever get bored of Obito, you’re always welcome to share my bed.”

All humor fell away from Obito instantly and he released Kakashi to level himself and glare his fury at Kisame. “Excuse me?”

“Relax, Obito, it was a joke. Take all the time you want, I’ll go talk with the others.”

If Kakashi didn’t know better, Kisame left at a quicker pace than he normally would have. How come when he threatened people nothing worked and yet all Obito had to do was stop smiling? “That is so unfair. You’re going to have to teach me to do that.”

Obito stood up and offered his hand. “It’s easy. Just have a bounty higher than 2000 and people might take you more seriously. You’re still small fry, _Turncoat_.” 

“You saw my poster?” Kakashi took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. 

He nodded, straightening Kakashi’s clothes and patting the dirt from him. Like it really helped. These clothes had been so worn that he looked like an adult version of Pigpen from Charlie Brown. 

“Well?” He prompted when Obito didn’t speak further. “What did you think?”

“I was shocked.”

“Shocked?”

“I thought that after all you just went through, they would call you “Obito’s Damsel in Distress”.”

He answered that with a large sigh that somehow turned into a groan. Although it had far moved away from an insult by now, it still didn’t mean that he liked to be called that. Surely with everything he’d gone through since entering the park, he’d earned his man card by now. “You know, just because-,”

Obito cut him off by grabbing his collar and yanking him forward to kiss him. Not even easing into it like they had at the brothel, just straight on contact. And he nipped as his lips playfully before taking a step away, not even savoring that brief connection. “I’m teasing. You wouldn’t want to be my damsel or lover anyway. The things I love tend to have a bad habit of dying, and I quite like having you around. You’re better off just staying as my claimed, Kakashi.” He patted at his chest and took the lead back towards the others. 

It was the first bit of honesty Obito had shared with him since their last stay together. A bit more of his past revealed, and it ran along Konan’s words perfectly. He left Rin to keep her safe, and it was very likely he had been thinking about doing to the same to Kakashi. And yet he admitted to still wanting him around. Was he really special, or was this something that some employee thought up during Obito’s creation?

Regardless he followed Obito back towards the others. Kisame smirked at them from the group he was with, clearly enjoying the fact that he had walked in on them (the guy had issues) but Kakashi’s attention went towards another. 

Tenzo was sitting with Deidara and Sasori and hadn’t even noticed him yet. But that wasn’t what was amazed Kakashi. He was taking notice of how Tenzo and Deidara were holding hands, how closely they were sitting, and Sasori standing before them with his arms crossed. Deidara must have been saying something funny, because a moment later Tenzo was laughing and Sasori was saying something to scold them.

Which made him realize: Tenzo was completely at ease with them now. Whatever happened while he was gone, their relationship had gotten closer. He had accepted the fact that these two were into him and seemed to be returning that affection, even if just a little bit.

“Jealous?” Obito asked when he caught him looking. 

Kakashi shook his head. He thought that maybe he would be, seeing as Tenzo had been chasing him for a god-awful amount of time, but he felt happy for his friend. Relieved even. Tenzo deserved to have someone who liked him back, even if it was a host and the relationship wouldn’t last. It was just like Kakashi and Obito. Only when Kakashi thought of that, his heart did hurt a little. 

“I’m glad he’s getting along with them.” He told Obito, continuing their walk towards the horses. “Maybe this means you two won’t argue as much.”

“Oh I think they’re more than just getting along.” Came the amused response. 

To Kakashi, it was an innocent sort of fondness. Hardly more than a school crush at best. “What do you mean?”

“No one told you? Tenzo made out with Deidara of his own accord.”

It seemed there was never going to be an end to these pleasant surprises. Normally a friend would congratulate the other for progressing in a relationship, but he had a feeling that if he tried it would look like he was patronizing him. 

Obito grabbed his belt and pulled him closer with a playful air to him. “Sure you’re not jealous?”

“I’m almost wanting to say yes just to see what you’d do to convince me you’re better.”

“A lot of things, Kakashi, don’t tempt me. Otherwise Kisame might get the show he wants.”

Which was something no one but Kisame wanted. 

Kakashi went to Sukea, wondering for the hundredth time if he should sell him and get a better steed that wasn’t so annoying. It was always a 50% chance that the horse was going to be good to him and a 50% chance it was going to ruin his day. He patted the side of the saddle, “Do you like me today, or should I be concerned?”

He swore he saw an evil glint in his eyes which wasn’t reassuring at all. Still, he climbed aboard and veered off to join the group that was already saddled up. 

They weren’t going to travel as a full group. Some would scout ahead, others would watch their back, and the rest would surround the wagon. They wouldn’t be more than a mile or so away from each other, and it was the best way to secure their prize. Once or twice Kakashi caught a glance of a small kid in the back of Kakuzu’s wagon. Obviously this must be Sasuke because either Itachi or Kisame would circle the wagon and tell him to get back inside. A kid being with the Akatsuki wasn’t a good idea at all and he sincerely hoped that Itachi wasn’t going to let him into Pariah. It would be best to take them home.

He never met the twin they talked about either nor heard what information Sasori pulled from him. The only thing that he had heard was that Sasori made him a beautiful decorative piece for Orochimaru’s gang to find. He wasn’t sure if that meant they killed him and left a bloody body behind, or Sasori turned him into a taxidermy. 

“Kakashi!”

He turned slightly in his saddle to see Tenzo coming up to him from the rear group. He was supposed to stay with Deidara and Sasori, watching their backs, while Kakashi, Obito, and Nagato covered the front. 

Obito answered before Kakashi had the chance to, “Did you _really_ just leave your post? Haven’t we already had a talk about protecting my family?”

Tenzo visibly flinched and put Kakashi on alert. He hadn’t had that reaction to Obito before. He’d always stood up to him and fought back because he didn’t believe Obito was a good guy. He wasn’t exactly wrong either, but to cower before him now was a change. Had something happened?

“It’ll only be a moment. I have a message for him from Guy and Asuma.”

“You’re other asshole friends?” Obito turned to Kakashi and even Nagato slowed to listen in. “What do they want?”

Tenzo straightened his back and faced Obito. “We’ve been invited to go back to Delos to have lunch with Mr. Sarutobi. 

Asuma's dad was summoning them back from the park? He knew that something like this would happen eventually, but he hadn't wanted it to be soon. He just got back to Obito and the others only to be called away again. Not like he could just say no either when then CEO of the entire company requests your presence. 

"Here," Tenzo pulled out a parchment and handed it over to Kakashi. "This came in to the hotel that we were staying at while they were getting you."

Kakashi opened it, first noting the official Delos Destinations logo at the top, a formally written invitation from Mr. Sarutobi, and a hand written note at the bottom in Asuma's handwriting saying, "Just when it was getting good!"

At that moment, Kakashi longed to see them again. It seemed like forever since he had last spoken to either Asuma or Guy. How were their stories coming together? What had they done? Had Guy managed to become the best ranger ever or was he still tailing after Minato to learn things? Did Asuma hook up with that girl, or was he stuck in Las Mudas still trying to woo her?

"I guess visiting them isn't an entirely bad idea. I'm sure he just wants to ask us how we're doing and talk to us about the commercial he wants us to be in."

Tenzo nodded his agreement. "That and I wouldn't mind taking a break and staying at the resort for a night. Visit the pool, catch up with the others, and maybe get a background tour of the facility." His eyes purposely went to Obito. "It'd be nice to be in a place where hosts are servicing us instead of bullying us."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Of course Tenzo would feel that way when he had been in one situation after the other that left him uncomfortable. "I don't know, Tenzo, I think it's good for you. Look how well you're adapting so far."

Obito curled his lip at them and turned to Nagato. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

The other Akatsuki glanced between them and shrugged. "Doesn't sound like anything to me."

Obito stilled at the words, but that was probably because his host programing wouldn't let him register anything past that. Kakashi brushed it off while Tenzo grinned next to him. It was one of the small things he had over Obito: that he was real and Obito wasn't. Kakashi wasn't going to criticize him for it anymore. It wasn't like he was throwing it directly in Obito's face. It was subtle, and Obito wouldn’t understand anyway.

Kakashi turned back to his friend, waving the paper. "How are we supposed to meet with them anyway? The only way I know back is the train."

"You're leaving?" Obito turned to him quickly. If Kakashi didn't know better, he would have thought there was a hint of panic in his voice. 

"There's someone I need to visit. It isn't going to be long, and I'll be back."

"Where?"

"It's..." Kakashi glanced to Tenzo who shrugged his uselessness. "It's not around here. Only certain people can go, almost like VIP."

This was not settling well with him at all. "I'll go with you."

Kakashi wished that he could, but he belonged to the park. There was no way he would be allowed to board the train, much less leave it. "I'm just going to see my friends, and you don't like them anyway. I'd rather not listen to you all bicker, so I'll go with Tenzo."

"Then they'll get over it."

"We both know that isn't going to happen." Tenzo stepped in. "And it's going to be even harder to convince Deidara and Sasori. Why don't you help Kakashi and I for once and distract them so we can get a night out? You do owe me after all, don't you, Obito? Remember how I saved your life?"

If looks could kill, Obito just did it. His hands balled into fists around the reins and he glared his hatred at both of them before moving up to match Nagato's speed ahead of them.

Great, he was going to hear it later. "Must you push him? It's like you enjoy poking a rattlesnake and watching it get worked up."

"He wouldn't have agreed any other way, if we can call that agreeing. Sorry, Kakashi, I couldn't think of anything else."

Kakashi sighed because honestly neither could he. Obito had just spent all that time with the rest of the Akatsuki to get him back and here he was about to leave again. He felt bad having to go, but it wasn't like their story was over. He was just taking a momentary break. It was something that came highly suggested by Delos anyway, so that transitioning to go home wasn't as taxing. You needed a constant reminder that this was all fake. 

"I'll sooth him over later. Regardless of what he thinks, he doesn't control me. And speaking of, did you really take a bullet for him?"

Tenzo hesitated, hand resting on his chest where he must have been shot. "Yeah."

"Why? I mean, it's not like I'm ungrateful for you saving him, but I thought you wouldn't do that. You seemed to want to separate me from him so badly. What changed your mind?"

"I still don't like him, Kakashi." he admitted. "But I've been thinking that...that maybe you were right. I shouldn't have tried to tell you what to do. But if you want to leave, at any point, I'm right behind you. Hell, I'll pack all your things and carry you out of here myself." Kakashi chuckled and even Tenzo broke a smile, "There's something dark about Obito. I don't take back anything I've said about him, I still think he's broke, but those other two..." he glanced behind him where Sasori and Deidara were messing with each other. "They're good people. In a screwed up kind of way."

"I heard you kissed Deidara." He couldn't help but tease, nudging him playfully on the arm. 

Tenzo's face erupted and he turned back to Kakashi in a very concerned manner. "You're not mad?"

Don't laugh. Tenzo was being serious. "No, I'm not mad. I'm happy for you."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just sort of figured 'what the hell' since you were, well, taken. Again. Which is fine, I can't help that you don't like me back. Which totally blows, but that isn't your problem."

"Tenzo..."

"But I think I can make something with this. Deidara and Sasori, after you get past the fact that they're homicidal maniacs, are actually quite funny. Though it would be great if Sasori stopped suggesting having a threesome. I don't think my heart could take it."

Not an image that Kakashi wanted in his head, but the flustered man before him was amusing as hell. He hadn't seen Tenzo this worked up in a long time which showed just how much he liked these too. Maybe not enough to try anything with them, but enough to move out of his shell a little. He wasn't the type to jump in head first like Kakashi had, but who knew where he would be in a week or two?

"Well, I'm rooting for you, Tenzo. Maybe now Deidara won't slap me anymore for hurting your feelings."

"He what?" Tenzo gasped at him. "Don't worry, Kakashi, I'll talk to him about that."

"Wait, Tenzo, you really don't have to. It was a while ago."

"Doesn't matter. I don't want anyone hurting my friends. 

They really were two different people. Kakashi hadn’t done a damn thing to earn Tenzo’s friendship since the moment they walked into this place. And here Tenzo was getting worked up over a slap that happened days ago. 

“Look, about everything from before at Ibiki’s house and the Agave Plantation…”

Tenzo quickly held one finger up to silence him. “Look, I get it. Had anyone else told me to back off from you, I probably would have done the same. All you need to know is that I’ll have your back for anything, and I want to see Obito dead in a ditch by someone else’s hand since it won’t be me. And all _I_ need to know is that you won’t have hard feelings when I dance on his grave.”

This was probably going to be the best he could get. Tenzo wasn’t going to give up unless Obito suddenly went through a personality change, and that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. He was programmed to be that way; no amount of guest intervention was going to change that. 

“I think I can accept that. I also hope you know I have your back as well, no matter what this park throws at us.”

“I know.” His friend smiled and patted his arm. “You took a bullet for me when we first got here, and we were still new to the experience. I won’t forget that. But I do have to get back to the others now. I’m sure they’re two seconds from dragging me back and Obito is one second from throwing that knife he’s playing with.”

One glance forward and he saw exactly what Tenzo was referring to. Although he wasn’t facing him, Obito was toying with the obsidian knife again and talking with Nagato in a quiet voice. That specific weapon kept reoccurring in their encounters. Obito had gone through a few different guns, but that one knife remained. Did it somehow have connection to him or his past? Or was it a gift?

He said his goodbyes with Tenzo and watched as he made his way back to the others. Deidara and Sasori surrounded him almost instantly, lining their horses up on both sides as if afraid he’d go back to Kakashi. From the facial expressions, Tenzo was trying to scold Deidara. Probably for hitting Kakashi. But the blonde only rolled his eyes, grabbed Tenzo’s hand again, and said something he couldn’t hear. Then Sasori put his hand on Tenzo’s thigh, leaned in to say something that caused Tenzo to blush again and Deidara to start laughing. 

Yet Tenzo didn’t pull away. He actually fired something back and caused the two Akatsuki to start laughing again. He was learning how to communicate with them and it was rather cute to watch. 

Comparing it to what Kakashi had, their relationship with this outlaw group were polar opposites. Tenzo had a lighthearted connection developing. Kakashi’s was a lot more intense. Even now he couldn’t predict Obito’s mood swings even though that didn’t stop him from trying. 

He left the scene behind him and caught up to get on Obito’s other side. He didn’t look pissed anymore, but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t fuming below the surface. 

“No death threats?” He asked, pointing his eyes towards the knife. “Should I tell Tenzo to get a head start?”

Obito slowly lowered the knife into the sheath on his belt then trained his gaze forward. “No.”

Interesting. “What’s the goal when we get to Pariah? I’m not sure I’ve ever-,”

“Kakashi.” He cut him off with an even tone to his voice. “I’m not in the mood to talk.”

Even more interesting. It caused all sorts of question to pop up into his head. Obito? Not talk? He was always saying something to agitate someone, insult a friend, or cause some sort of mischief. When he didn’t talk, that’s when he got dangerous. This was the first time he’d ever given a warning that he wasn’t in the mood. Either this meant this relationship was progressing due to recent events, or he was really bothered by the invitation that Kakashi had. 

“Sure.” He answered and as soon as the word left his mouth, Obito’s horse trailed ahead away from him. 

It remained like that for a while, with the only words being spoken up front were when Nagato spoke with him or Obito relayed back information of an alternate route. It was digging at Kakashi with every minute that turned into an hour. What was going on in Obito’s mind? 

Getting drunk, raging, feeling guilty, hesitant about giving their relationship a title, and now distancing himself. Obito was acting so strangely compared to when they were in the brothel together. He was supposed to be prideful and headstrong, not dismissive and isolative. 

Nagato didn’t seem to think it was anything to be concerned about. He’d seen Obito go through this faze plenty of times and advised Kakashi to leave him be for now. That whatever he was thinking, he’d come up with a solution on his own. Kakashi wanted to know what that solution was going to be. If he should be ready for another outburst or for Obito to pretend like nothing changed. He wasn’t sure which one he liked least. 

Soon Pariah came into view. Luckily with this being a park, they weren’t traveling for days just to get from point A to point B. Their group became closer, although in the same positions, and Obito led them straight toward the bank. Surprising that there was a bank even here, but considering all the trade that went on, if someone was brave enough to man it then they were likely getting a fortune. Kakazu jumped off the wagon, leaving it in Zetsu’s care, to approach the building to do business. Meanwhile the rest of the Akatsuki kept drifters at bay. Mostly their reputation did since no one wanted to approach that many dangerous outlaws at once. 

During this, Kakashi kept an eye on Obito. He was watching the crowds, prepared to draw his weapon on anyone who even remotely looked like a threat, and keeping to himself. He hadn’t looked Kakashi’s direction even once. God, he was so tense! Kakashi’s could tap him on the shoulder and he’d probably go off on him. 

Soon Kakuzu had a few of them unloading their supplies into the bank to exchange it. Kakashi never though he’d miss the day and age of credit cards. It was even more of a headache when they tried to split it evenly with everyone. Surprisingly they included literally everyone, even those who hadn’t taken a part in the train robbery and no one received more than another. It was all completely even. They even added Tenzo to the list. 

“Should we find a bar?” Hidan suggested, shoving his half into his pockets. He was likely going to lose his entire share in one night. 

“I’d rather find an inn.” Itachi was sitting on the porch of the bank, his injured leg stretched in front of him. “Sasuke and I have to head back to Las Mudas tomorrow.”

Sasori passed a meaningful look to his two partners. “A hotel sounds nice.”

“ _No_.” Tenzo was quick to shut him down. 

Konan flipped her bag around her shoulder and mounted her horse in the next moment. “I’m going shopping.”

“Shopping!” Deidara jumped at the idea, snagging Tenzo’s arm and dragging him towards their horses. “Sounds like a good idea. Come on, you can help me pick out a dress.”

Tenzo sputtered at him and looked to Sasori for help. “A dress?”

The last of their trio shrugged. “He wants to recreate the first night we met with you. It’s your fault for planting the idea in his head.”

“I didn’t!”

He wasn’t given a choice before Deidara shoved him up into the saddle and climbed on behind him. Despite Tenzo’s protest that he had his own horse, he reached around to grab the reins and fired them off in a random direction, leaving Sasori to catch up. At least they were enjoying themselves – even Tenzo, whose words didn’t match his face. It was good to see his friend getting excited. When they first came here, he had been skittish towards everything. 

Now if only he could get things back to normal with Obito. He just wished he knew what was wrong. Obito had no problem sending him off before with Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori, so he really shouldn’t think this is too big of a deal. There must be something else that was eating at him. 

Kakashi veered Sukea around to run parallel to Obito’s horse. “Should I give you more space and explore on my own?”

He didn’t even look Kakashi’s way as he answered, “If that’s what you want.”

“Have I done something to offend you? Surely you can’t be mad at the lunch invite I received.”

Obito gathered the reins and cut a glare towards him. “Can you not figure it out?”

“I’m not a mind reader, Obito. What’s wrong?”

“Have you, in all your time with me, considered the fact that maybe, just _maybe_ , I’m more than just someone to entertain you?” He straightened his posture as if to announce himself in a new light. “That the decisions you make impact me? That I’m concerned for you just as I would be for anyone else in the Akatsuki?”

He had, hadn’t he? He knew Obito was different from the rest of the hosts just because of the way he acted. He was a born leader and defiant against all odds. He seemed to challenge the narrative of others by just being in their line of sight. But that didn’t mean he had to act like Kakashi’s guardian all the time. 

“I won’t be in danger where I’m going. You have no need to be concerned for me.”

Obito shook his head like he couldn’t believe how stupid Kakashi was being. “That’s not what I- you know what, never mind. I’m going to scout the area and make sure there’s no major threats. Why don’t you go and enjoy yourself with the others?”

“I don’t want to go with the others.” He wanted to be with Obito. He wanted him to explain what he was leaving unsaid. Because Kakashi didn’t know why this was such a big deal. He was going to come back, they were still going to go on adventures together, and he was in good company while Kakashi would be gone. What was there to be concerned about?

“Then go to a hotel and get a room. I’ll be back later.” He spurred his horse forward, leaving Kakashi behind once again. 

Did the thought of Kakashi leaving again so soon really bother him? Maybe there was a way to explain it to a host where even they would understand. He sighed, watching Obito vanish from sight before turning to the others. May as well figure out what their plans were before he went off on his own. If they were going to be at the same hotel or not, and what Tenzo’s plans to get back to Delos were. 

But when he went to approach Itachi, he found everything muted. No, not just muted. Frozen. No one was moving. No was blinking or even _breathing_. What was going on? He tapped Kakuzu’s shoulder, getting weirded out that there was no response. Was there some sort of power outage around here? Did someone say the magic words?

“Hatake Kakashi.”

He turned to see someone approaching him from inside a nearby building. He was dressed in a black suit, much too nice to be anything from around here, and had a serious resting bitch face. His hands were folded atop each other and rested on a nice-looking cane.

“You are..?” He didn’t recognize this man from anything. But he was 95% sure that this wasn’t a host. 

The man blinked. “My name is Danzo Shimura. I’m one of the senior staff that works under Hiruzen Sarutobi. I have come to escort you back to Delos using one of our back entrances. You’ll be given a room to rest for tonight and spend tomorrow with Hiruzen along with your friends.”

He was a demanding sort of man, wasn’t he? No wonder he wasn’t the face of Delos Destinations. He’d probably put people off with that permanent scowl. 

Kakashi disregarded that, not wanting to appear rude. Expressions notwithstanding, the man was a very important person and it wouldn’t do to anger him. Who knew what he was in charge of or what influences he had over the park. “Tenzo left with the other two.”

“He is being collected as we speak. If you would, follow me.” He didn’t bother to see if Kakashi was keeping up and went back into the building. Kakashi didn’t miss the fact that he kicked his feet to remove the dirt like it offended his very being. Far from being a neat freak, but maybe he didn’t like this place. Maybe he ran the business side and wasn’t big into visiting the place he worked for. 

Kakashi glanced around him at the rude reminder that this was just a park before following him. Having been here so long, it was difficult to believe that the Akatsuki could just freeze like that. It was one thing to always remind yourself that they were hosts, but another to see them revert back to being simple robots and not people. 

“Aren’t these guys going to worry where we went?” he asked. 

Danzo went towards what looked to be a closet that opened up into a very modern elevator. That just seemed completely out of place. “They are back where they normally are in their narrative. They will follow their original functions until you return and will not even know you were missing.”

“Can you be sure that other guests won’t come up and trigger one of their stories?” He entered the elevator and almost laughed at how out of place he looked. Like he just went 200 years into the future where technology had advanced tenfold. 

“I am in charge of human/host interactions. If I don’t wish for a host to be found by a guest, I can make it so they are never in the same area. Most of the time I let the story play out, but this is a special case since you are a special guest. You don’t have to be concerned that your time here will be interrupted.”

“I ran into other guests before.”

“Yes, and you were separated by natives. You think that was a coincidence?”

Huh, he hadn’t thought about that. Wait, in charge of human/host interactions? Did that mean this guy…he…was watching…all this time…?

Danzo frowned at him as he saw where Kakashi’s mind was going. “Wipe that look off your face, boy. The papers you signed before you entered notified you that there would be cameras on you at all times. It’s our business to know everything that goes on in this park and exactly what happens to our hosts, but we don’t have TVs set up to watch your every move with them. We only look into what we need to know, other than that we simply watch dots on a map.”

“Right, sorry.” Still, the fact that he was being monitored had completely escaped his mind. Surely Mr. Sarutobi wasn’t planning on using anything _too_ intimate for his commercial. “It’s easy to forget.”

“Well be quick to remember what time you belong to. Westworld gives you freedom that you’ve never experienced, but it doesn’t give you permission to act out in the real world. We’ve had to call security on many individuals when they return because they forget how to act properly. I’d hate to have to do that to such an important guest.”

Why was it that when this guy said it, it sounded like an insult? He crossed his arms and stared blankly at the wall before him, wishing it would hurry up so he could get to his room and relax. “Understood. Will my friends be sharing a room with me?”

“You each have your own individual rooms. Hiruzen thought it best so that there was no arguing over spaces or snoring.”

He really owed it to Mr. Sarutobi. He didn’t pull any stops when it came to this place. Kakashi was sure that no one else who came to the park received such special treatment. To think that this was all free too. Well, except for the fact that their experiences would be used for marketing. But it was an unforgettable experience, and Kakashi would have been an idiot to turn it down. 

The elevator door opened into a long, empty hallway. The area he was now being lead through must act like tunnels, so hosts could come to and from being checked on. Which suited him fine. He wanted to see it all with his friends tomorrow. Right now, all he could think about was taking a bath and changing into normal, comfortable clothes and sleeping on a soft bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I've been writing this for over a year now. Huh, would you look at that. Happy belated year anniversary :)


End file.
